It's Just Me Setting The World On Fire
by evilamy123
Summary: Girls and bands. What can go wrong? Prepare for crazy antics, romances, and surprising twist. Take a journey with three Pennsylvania girls, and their true lovers. Black Veil Brides & Escape The Fate are the two main bands featured in the story. Enjoy :
1. Info

**Time Setting: Summer of 2012 **

**Place Setting: Allentown, Pa.  
><strong>

**I will say who's talking before each quote when there is a group of people talking, When it's just two people talking by themselves I won't you should be able to figure out who's who. **

**The Girls  
><strong>

**Amanda  
><strong>

**Kiearra**

**Lexii  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting The Boys

Amanda and Kiearra was preparing for the concert later on tonight. It was the best tour of the summer. Not only was Tempting Fate playing, but Get Scared, Black Veil Brides and Escape The Fate, and this was Max Green's return concert. Max hasn't been playing at concerts for a year due to personal issues, but now he's coming back. Not only was the girls going to the concert, but they also had backstage passes, from the boys in Tempting Fate. They have been close with the guys since Amanda made a website for them and interview the guys along with Kiearra. Kiearra panics over what to wear.

Kiearra "I wanna look nice for Max, but I don't wanna look like I'm trying too hard."

Amanda "Why don't you just wear, your red skinny jeans, your converse with the skulls on them and your ETF shirt and necklace"

Kiearra "Sounds good"

Kiearra went to go change in the bathroom as Amanda put on her black earrings and her black lip rings. She looked in the mirror admiring her black skinnys with her white Tempting Fate shirt, her Escape The Fate wrist band and her Black Veil Brides batwings necklace and her studded black boots. She fixed her red bow in her hair. Kiearra came out and Amanda helped her to put on her black bow. Kiearra put in her red lip rings and the girls were ready to go.

Kiearra "You got the tickets"

Amanda "Yeah, I got the tickets, the passes, and the car keys, and yes the cupcakes for Max are in the car, now come on lets go"

Kiearra grabbed her ipod and they go in Amanda's car. She plugged in the ipod and they blasted Pushing Through by Tempting Fate. They got to the venue and parked. Kiearra checked herself in the mirror and Amanda laughed.

Amanda "Come on Kiearra you look fine."

Amanda grabbed her phone and texted Cory Beecher lead singer of Tempting Fate telling him that her and Kiearra arrived. They walked out the car as Cory walked out the venue to get them.

Cory "Hey girls, glad you could make it"

He put his arm around them and Amanda smiled, Kiearra just put her head down in shyness

Amanda "Thanks for the passes Cory. How's the tour been so far?"

Cory "Oh it's been great, the fans are loving us, which is no surprise, and the other bands are really cool."

Kiearra "Is Max here yet?"

Amanda shot a look at Kiearra, and she frowned

Cory "He's somewhere with the rest of Escape The Fate"

They walked into the back of the venue, putting their passes around their necks, as the security gaurd let them in. They walked upstairs to the main stage. As they see Get Scared

Kiearra "Guys these are the girls I told you about. Amanda and her friend Kiearra."

Lloyd "Oh, cool"

Nicholas "Sup girls"

Johnny "Hey sexy ladies"

Amanda "Hi Johnny"

Nicholas "This is our drummer, Dan Edwards"

Dan "Hi"

Amanda "Hi"

Lloyd "We're gonna go do our make up now, see ya later Cory."

Johnny "Later sexy ladies"

Get Scared leaves as Cory, Amanda and Kiearra continue walking to the main stage

Cory "We're in the middle of our sound check, you can watch if you'd like."

Amanda "Sure that'd be cool"

Kiearra "Uh- Imma go to the bathroom"

Amanda looked at Kiearra knowing she was lying through her teeth.

Amanda "Okay but text me if you get lost."

Kiearra "How am I gonna get lost"

Kiearra left as Amanda sat down on the edge of the stage. Kiearra first goes outside and looks around, thinking Max is taking is walk. Then she goes back inside, she goes downstairs to the lounge area and she see's someone changing their pants, Kiearra covered her eyes and then realized it was Max Green. She almost squeeled as Max turned around.

Max "Oh erm, did you see anything?"

Kiearra stood there and shook her head.

Max "Dude it doesn't matter if you did. This bad boy was already on the front page of is anyone up."

Max chuckled and moved his hair away from his eyes

Max "Wait a minute. How'd you get in here?"

Kiearra shows him her pass, and lied again.

Kiearra "I was looking for the bathroom."

Max "Oh, that's upstairs dude. I'll escort you if you'd like"

Max winks at Kiearra, and Kiearra just blushes.

Kiearra "Oh erm, it's okay, I should be able to find it myself. I'm a big girl"

Max "Yeah I can tell"

Max chuckles as Kiearra just blushes again

Max "Heyyy! Look at that, I can make you blush!"

Kiearra "Yeah..well erm, now that I think about it, maybe I could use someone to show me where the bathroom is."

Max "Come on"

He puts his arm around Kiearra and they walk upstairs He points her over to the bathroom

Max "It's right there, if I walk all the way with you, someone might see me and think something, or fans could tackle me, and dude, I don't need to be tackled before my first show back."

Kiearra "Thanks Max."

Kiearra walks off to the bathroom and goes inside. She looks at herself in the mirror thinking about seeing Max's bare butt. She text's Amanda telling her she just saw Max Green.

Amanda gets the text and replies back asking if she got a picture. Amanda looks back up as Tempting Fate finishes their sound check.

Cory "And that's it boys. we're all good"

Cory highfives his brother Shane and Matt and Austin highfive as well.

Amanda "That was awesome guys"

Shane "Thanks Amanda"

Amanda "No prob Shane"

Matthew "Yeah, so do you wanna go do the interview for your site now"

Amanda "Sure Matt."

Austin "Alright cool"

Austin gets up and fixes his hair back as the guys and Amanda go downstairs to the lounge area.

Shane "Okay who's pants is on the floor?"

Max "Uh- that would be mine. sorry guys"

Amanda laughs as Max walks in and grabs his pants.

Austin "Aahh dude, why are they here?"

Max "Robert and Monte thought it would be funny to lock me out of the bus"

They all laugh including Amanda.

Max "It's not funny dudes?"

Matthew "Yeah one of us could have walked in on you changing?"

Austin "Yeah man, what if someone did walk in?"

Max "Acutally someone did"

Max smirks

Amanda "Did it happen to be a young girl?"

Max "Yeah, she was cute too, I kept making her blush"

Cory "Dude! She's 17!"

Max "It's not my fault she saw me in all my glory. It's not I like saw her and decided to whip it out"

Austin "Yeah...sure.."

Amanda "Um, guys, the interview"

Cory "Yeah guys stop acting like a bunch of dicks!"

Cory and Matt sit down on the couch, as does Austin and Shane. Max just looks at everyone.

Max "What the hell! I'm not being interviewed?"

Amanda "Max if you want I'll interview you after Tempting Fate."

Max "Can't you just interview me now?"

Amanda "Okay Max, take a seat"

Max sits down in the middle and puts his arms around Cory and Matt

Max "Oohh I should text Craig, and Robert and Monte! Yeah we can make this an interview party!"

Amanda laughs as Max text them

Max "Just wait a minute for them to come okay!"

Kiearra walks out of the bathroom, and remembers that her and Amanda left Max's cupcakes and Craig's muffins in the car. She then text Amanda telling her to meet her at the car that they forgot the cupcakes and the muffins. Amanda gets the text and tells the boys to wait as she goes outside and meets Kiearra

Amanda "So I heard you saw Max."

Kiearra "Oh, you did?"

Amanda "Yeah, in all of his 'glory'"

Amanda laughs as Kiearra looks down. Amanda hands Kiearra the cupcakes for Max.

Amanda "I think it's best that you give these to Max"

Amanda locks her car and puts her arm around Kiearra, as they're walking in so is Craig, Robert, and Monte. Some fans see the guys from ETF and wave hi to them some even run up and hug them. Just then Robert notices Amanda and Kiearra holding boxes and baskets of cupcakes and muffins and runs over to them.

Robert "AAHHH FOOD!"

Robert takes a cupcake and eats it, as Craig and Monte catch up with him.

Kiearra "Hey! These are for Max"

Robert "Oh um..sorry"

Robert spits out the cupcake

Kiearra "Erm, you can keep that one"

Robert "Alright!"

Robert puts the piece he spit out, back in his mouth.

Craig "Why are these just for Max though? Where's our food man?"

Amanda "Well Craig, we bought these for Max as a gift, and these are for you"

Amanda hands Craigs the basket of muffins

Craig "Oohhh muffins! Thanks"

Craig grabs the muffins and eats one, Robert also takes a muffin

Craig "Hey man these are my muffins! Get your own!"

Craig slaps Robert's arm and they have a slaping a fight.

"Hey, what about me? No orgainic muffins?"

Amanda "Monte we did not forget you"

Amanda hands Monte a small box with orgainic muffins

Monte "Thanks."

Kiearra "We should get inside and give these to Max"

Craig "Oh yeah Max! We have an interview. I'll just take those for him"

Amanda "Actually Craig, it's okay, I'm interviewing you guys, and she's with me."

Craig "Oh cool. you're Amanda. Nice to meet you and thanks for the muffins!"

Robert "Yeah thanks!"

Amanda "You're welcome. Oh and this is Kiearra"

Kiearra waves as she points to the cupcakes and looks at Amanda with pleading eyes

Amanda "We should go inside and do the interview now"

Robert "Fuck yeah!"

Robert runs inside and he tackles Max. Craig and Monte follow behind and laugh as Craig hands Monte his muffins and tackles Robert and Max

Craig "In coming!"

Everyone laughs at them as Monte just leans up against the wall. Max looks up and notices Kiearra standing with a box of cupcakes.

Max "Hey blushy girl. Whatcha got there dude?"

Max gets up and flips his hair back in place

"Just some cupcakes for you"

Max "Aahh sweet! Cupcakes!"

He takes them and eats one

Max "Aahhh thanks dude! I fucking love cupcakes!"

Kiearra smiles as Amanda sits down

Amanda "Um guys! The interview"

Cory "Yeah stop being douches and lets get interviewed by the pretty lady"

Amanda tries not to blush as Cory called her pretty. She gets everyone settled down as Max sits on the floor eating his cupcakes and pulls down Kiearra to sit next to him. Amanda goes about the interview asking everyone questions. Once the interview is over she hugs everyone, and they all take pictures.

Austin "Thanks for coming Amanda. This is more fun than on the phone."

Craig "And thanks for the muffins again!"

Max "Yeah, thanks dude, this was fun, we have to do it again"

Shane "Fuck yeah."

Shane and Max highfive.

Kiearra "Yeah Max, and you finished all your cupcakes."

Max "Ooohh yeah, they were good. Who made them?"

Kiearra "I did!..well Amanda and I did."

Max "Aaahhh thanks dudes! They were the best cupcakes ever!"

Amadna "You're welcome Max"

Cory "Hey how come we didn't get anything? We're the ones who gave you backstage passes!"

Amanda "Cory!"

Cory "Yeah scream my name."

Amanda "I did not forget you guys! Your stuff is out in the car."

Shane "Cool, lets get them then"

Amanda "Okay, Kiearra. just stay here with ETF"

Kiearra "Where else would I go?"

Max "To the bathroom?"

Kiearra "Only if you escort me"

Craig "What the hell did I miss?"

Max "Uh, I'll explain to you what happened Craig?"

Craig "Yeah, please do so."

Craig crosses his arms and eats a muffin, as Amanda and the boys from Tempting Fate go out to her car.

Matthew "Did we ever tell you that you are freaking awesome?"

Amanda "Yes, about a million times"

Amanda takes out the gifts for TF and hands it to them.

Shane "Thanks again for everything, the site, our birthday videos, doing a powerpoint presensation on us for school that one time"

Amanda "Aaww, you remember that?"

Matthew "Yeah thanks for giving me the shortest bio"

Amanda "Sorry there wasn't much on you, and by the time you gave me a bio, I couldn't go back to the project."

Matthew "Whatever"

Amanda pushes Matt a little.

Cory "Uh-oh, Matt's getting beat up by a girl"

Shane "Ha ha, Amanda's beating up Matt!"

Amanda "Hey, be nice before I beat up you two"

Shane "Oh no I'm scared big brother hide me!"

Shane hides behind Cory, As Amanda, Austin and Matt just laugh. Just then Amanda notices the guys from Black Veil Brides walking out of their bus.

Amanda "Hey, guys. How have you been with BVB?"

Matthew "Eh, we kinda mostly just chill Craig BVB kinda just keep to themselves."

Austin "Yeah, the only other person they would talk to, would be Max and Johnny B."

Cory "Why you ask?"

Shane "Dude, isn't it clear, she's cheating on us with them!"

Amanda "Oh guys stop!"

Shane sticks out his tongue

Shane "Make me!"

Shane runs back inside the venue, as fans are screaming at BVB, running up to them and hugging him. Amanda just decides to play it cool and walk back in the venue. As the rest of Tempting Fate follows, some people recognize them.

Amanda "Guys, go chill with your fans for bit, I'll go fine Shane"

Cory "You better not hurt my little brother, that's my job"

Amanda "Gottcha Cory!"

Amanda walks inside as she heads to lounge area where she finds BVB talking to ETF.

Max "...And that's her pretty friend Amanda. She interviewed us!"

Max points to Amanda as she walks in. Kiearra looks down cause Max called Amanda pretty, as Amanda moves her strand of blue hair away from her eyes as she smiles.

Amanda "Hey guys"

Andy "Sup pretty friend"

CC "Hey! what's up!"

Craig "Dudes, this girl can not only interview but she can cook!"

Craig puts his arm around Amanda.

Robert "Yeah she makes pretty good cupcakes, and muffins!"

Monte "Max finished all his cupcakes in like one hour"

Max "Once again those cupcakes were gooooooodddd!"

Andy "And you didn't save any for me! ppfff..I see how it is."

Robert "Hey man, he didn't save any for any of us. Good thing I took one before they gave it to Max"

Max "You what!"

Robert "Uh..I fucking took one, what are you gonna do about it shorty!"

All "Ooooooooo"

Kiearra "Max you're not gonna take that from him are you"

Max "Baby what do you think?"

Kiearra looks down, trying to hide her blushing.

Max "Told ya I could make her blush!"

Andy nudges Max and pulls him aside and whispers

Andy "Yeah I bet I could make her pretty friend blush too"

Max "Go for it dude!"

Ashley "So Amanda, got any questions for BVB?"

Jinxx "Yeah, we'll be glad to answer some for you if you'd like?"

Amanda "Well I do run another site, just for you guys, you sure you're not busy?"

Jake "We're all ready for the show. So hit us with your best questions"

Amanda "Cool. um...Craig, Max, Monte, Robert. Do you guys um..mind If I use this space and-"

Robert "It's cool, use this fucking space however the fuck you want"

Max "Yeah, besides I wanna show Ms. Blushy over here something"

Kiearra blushes yet again

Max "Oh my fucking god I love it when you blush!"

Craig "Man, stop it you're gonna make her blush again! Just stop talking!"

Kiearra laughs a little

Kiearra "Come on guys, lets give Amanda her time alone with Black Veil Brides"

Craig "Deuces!"

ETF and Kiearra leave the room as Amanda interview Black Veil Brides. She ask them all a bunch of fun and interesting questions, and she even takes pictures with them.

Ashley "Thanks, that was fun"

Jinxx "Yeah Max was right, you are a good interviewer"

Andy "And you are pretty"

Amanda blushes a little.

Amanda "Thanks"

CC nudges Andy

Andy "Um..guys, can I talk to Amanda alone?"

Ashley "Sure thing bro, no prob"

Jinxx "Yeah, Imma text Sammi"

CC "Jake and I are gonna go to the merch table"

"See ya later Andy"

Andy waves and after they leave, he grabs Amanda hand and sits her down on the couch next to him

Andy "Question, do you think maybe I could get some cupcakes?"

Amanda "Uh-sure yeah, next time you guys come here, I'll bring you some"

Andy "Awesome, I'd love to try some, if Max says something good, then it really must be good."

Amanda "Well I don't like to brag, but I am pretty awesome"

Andy "Well you are beautiful, how could you not be awesome"

Amanda blushes again as she moves her hair in front of her face

Andy "Hey, I like your hair, those strans of blue, magenta, pink and purple really brings out your eyes, but do me a favor and don't hide that beautiful face of yours."

Andy moves Amanda's hair away from her face and looks in her eyes

Andy "You really are pretty, and I'm not just saying that, I mean it"

Amanda "Aaww, thanks Andy"

Andy hugs Amanda.

Andy "Your welcome"

Amanda "It's almost show time right"

Andy "Yeah but we go on 2nd to last. ETF is last on the tour"

Amanda "Well I should go out there and watch the show"

Andy "Oh..I was hoping we can hang out a little, I'd like to get to know more."

Amanda "Well, I promised Tempting Fate I would be out there and support them. They're the guys who gave me and Kiearra the backstage passes"

Andy "So you're the type of girl that keeps her promises"

Amanda "Yeah"

Andy "I like that. Just promise me one thing."

Amanda "Sure"

Andy "After TF plays, you come right back here, and we can hang a little before I go on, and you go out there and watch my band, and then come back here with me, and we can chill on my bus after the show for a while."

Amanda "Yeah, I promise"

Andy "Pinky promise?"

Amanda "Pinky promise."

Amanda links her pinky with Andy and hugs him. They stay hugging each other for a while then Tempting Fate comes in

Cory "Whoa! uh, Sorry I didn't mean to um"

Austin "Dude, they were just hugging"

Cory "Yeah, well we're about to go on stage soon"

Matthew "Just gotta get our instrusments"

Shane "You're gonna be out there right Amanda?"

Amanda "Yeah Shane, you can assure Cory that I'll be right there."

Amanda looks over back at Andy and holds his hand

Amanda "I never break a promise"

Matthew "Uh. Did we miss something here?"

Shane nudges Matt

Shane "Dude, look at them, they like each other"

Austin "Too bad for Cory"

Cory slaps Austin over the head.

Kiearra is peaking out the entrance to the stage where everyone is screaming for Max. Kiearra turns around to Max

Kiearra "They're really excited to see you"

Max "And I'm really excited to play for them again! I can't wait."

Kiearra "You guys go on last right?"

Craig "Yep, they saved the best for last"

Kiearra "Cool"

Robert "You can chill with us, although, I'm warning you now, Max will keep making you blush"

Max "Aahh Robert, dude, come on, she likes it when I make her blush. See look she's blushing again!"

Max jumps up and down as Kiearra blushes

Kiearra "Okay fine, you make me blush, you make a lot of girls blush, what makes me so special?"

Monte "It's cause you're pretty"

Max "Monte! Shut up and go play with your beach in a box!"

Monte sticks his tongue out at Max

Max "Dude save that for when you're on stage!"

Kiearra laughs

Craig "Come on guys, lets go to the lounge with the rest of the guys!"

Robert "Fuck yeah! I'll race ya"

Craig "Bring it on!"

Craig and Robert run down to the louge area as Tempting Fate is just coming out

Matthew "Dude! you almost killed us!"

Austin "Yeah, where's the fire"

Craig "Around Max's arm"

Cory "Oh, well, we're gonna go play now"

Craig "Alright, pump them up man! It's on you. duces!"

Tempting Fate gets on stage as Amanda follows. Black Veil Brides walk back into the lounge and Ashley sits next to Andy

Ashley "So man, how'd it go?"

Andy "Dhe's really awesome."

Ashley "So you like her?"

Andy "Yeah I do. I don't know why, she's not like any other fan I've meet, she's really cool, funny, nice. and beautiful"

Ashley "Well dude, talk to her, get to know her more, ask her on a few dates"

Andy "Ash, I know what to do, I'm a big boy"

Ashley nudges Andy

Ashley "So where is she?"

Andy "Outside watching TF. She promise she would. She's a really nice girl, keeping her promises"

Ashley "That's good, I say go for it, she seems really cool from that interview"

Andy "Alright. I think Imma take her out to the bus, for a bit"

Ashley "Alright but don't lose track of time"

Ashley nudges Andy again, they laugh and look around as Max is on the floor with his arm around Kiearra and she blushes

Max "5 times. wooo! I am on a roll!"

Max hugs Kiearra and she hugs him back

Craig "Aawww, young innocent love"

Robert "Innocent for now"

They all laugh except for Andy as he sits there just thinking about Amanda. Amanda comes back followed by Tempting Fate

Amanda "That was awesome guys!"

She runs over to Andy and hugs him

Amanda "Told you, I'd be back"

Andy "Even if I didn't make you promise?"

Amanda "Even if you didn't, I'd always come back"

Amanda and Andy hug again.

Andy "Come on, I wanna show you some stuff on the bus"

Andy grabs Amanda's hand and they walk over to the bus.

Max "So Ms. Blushy, did you like what I showed you earlier?"

Kiearra "Yeah, I did. It was really big"

Max "Well of course it is. It's mine"

Kiearra "I love it, thanks for letting me play with it a little"

Max "Oh you had fun?"

Kiearra "Yeah I did"

Max "Glad you enjoyed playing with my bass as much as I do. Maybe one day I could teach you some more"

Kiearra "Thanks Max"

Andy and Amanda sit down on the couch in the BVB bus, and they talk a lot, about music, movies, favorite cartoons. Andy even shows her his collection of fan gifts. Amanda notices a blue batman shaped silly band.

Amanda "OMG! I-A-Uh"

Andy "This was given to me like a year ago, by a really pretty girl. It's my favorite bracelet."

Amanda "Aawww you remember me?"

Andy "Of course I did. It's hard to forget you. To be honest I was actually thinking about you."

Amanda "Really?"

Andy "Yeah, oh and I still have that car too, see"

He picks up the car and sets it back down.

Andy "Oh and CC, really enjoyed his cup, he didn't want none of us to touch it. Jinxx said Sammi thought the bear was really cute"

Amanda "Aaww I'm glad, what about Ash, and Jake"

Andy "You know Ash loves stars, he thought it was cool, and Jake thought the music note, looked more like a saxophone"

Amanda "Cool. I'm glad you all liked the gifts"

Andy "So. um, you got a facebook?"

Amanda "Yeah I added you like a year ago"

Andy "Oohh, sorry about that, you know, cute rockstar, with over 1000 friend request"

Amanda "It's okay, Andy I understand."

Amanda and Andy hug. Andy picks up his lap top and goes on facebook.

Andy "How bout, you cancel your friend request, and I add you. Then maybe look through some of your pics and send you messages. Cause we all know if I comment it, a bunch of girls will get jealous-"

Amanda and Andy "And want comments on their pics"

Amanda and Andy laugh as Andy sends Amanda a friend request, she then accepts it on her phone and send him a message on facebook.

Amanda "Read your messages"

Andy reads it, it says "thanks, I love you" he replies back in the message saying "love you too". Amanda blushes a little.

Andy "You're even cuter when you blush"

Amanda "Thanks Andy"

They keep talking a bit more, then someone knocks on the bus door.

Jinxx "Andy lets go we're on next!"

Andy "Wow, that was quick."

Amanda "Don't worry, I'll be right out there and after the show we can talk more."

Andy "Yeah and on facebook too"

Andy gets out of the bus and runs with Jinxx back into the venue. Amanda catches up with them as they go on stage and start playing. Andy can't help but to keep glancing at Amanda. Black Veil Brides finishes up their last song and once they do Andy walks backstage as he winks at Amanda. Ashley, Jinxx, Jake and CC all go backstage as they get off stage they highfive some fans.

Kiearra hugs Max as him and Escape The Fate get ready to go on stage, and Kiearra goes out to watch them. Andy sits down on the couch in the lounge and pulls Amanda down next to him.

Andy "Ya know, facebook is gonna be kind of hard to keep in touch with you. With all the fans sending me stuff ya know."

Amanda "Uh-huh"

Andy "So I think the easiest way for us to keep in touch, would be exchanging numbers"

Andy takes out his phone and hands it to Amanda

Amanda "Sure"

Amanda takes his phone and hands him hers. They put their numbers in each others phone and them back to each other

Andy "Text me anytime, don't be afraid"

Amanda "Why would I be afraid of you?"

Andy "Cause Imma monster. GGGRRRRRR"

Andy starts tickling Amanda as she squeals

Amanda "Aahh stop...stop it! Jake! Ash! Cory! Someone..help!"

Ashley gets up and starts tickling Amanda. Jake and CC laugh, while Jinxx is just on his phone texting, kind of in his own world.

Cory "I'd help you, but they look like their having too much fun"

Shane "You know, that does look fun"

Shane gets up and tickles Amanda too

Amanda "Hey! no fair! Help! Someone!"

Andy "Alright alright, guys I think we tortured her enough"

Amanda "You think"

Amanda playfully slaps Andy's arm and he pretends it hurts

Andy "Ow. Hey!"

He pokes Amanda on her sides

Amanda "Hey!"

Amanda grabs his hands and Andy just pushes her down and looks over her as she's laying on the couch

Amanda "Andy!"

Andy "Amanda!"

Andy and Amanda laugh. Escape The Fate soon come off stage. They all go backstage.

Craig "That was awesome man. It's great to have you back Max!"

Max "It's great to be back dude!"

Max plops down on the couch and pulls Kiearra close and holds up his iphone and takes a picture

Max "Say cheese or blush!"

Everyone is just in the lounge area taking pictures and laughing. Just then Johnny B from Get Scared runs around naked and runs in Amanda's face

Kiearra "Aahh It's over!"

Johnny points down

Johnny"Yeah suck this! aahhhhhhh"

Johnny then runs to Kiearra and puts his stuff in her face

Max "HEY! She's only suppose to see mine!"

Max covers his Kiearra's eyes as Johnny runs around and then to the back

Lloyd "Johnny man! Get back over here!"

Nicholas "Yeah, what did we tell you about doing that stuff!"

Dan "Ah man, not again!"

They all run after Johnny

Austin "Oooookkkkaaaayyyyyyyyy"

Everyone looks around as Amanda just sits there shocked. Andy starts to look worried, as does Cory.

Amanda "That was random"

Kiearra "Ya think"


	3. Chapter 2: After The Concert

Ashley "So guys, we have the day off tomorrow before we go out to New York, what do you wanna do? Go straight to NY and go sight seeing or what?"

Andy "Doesn't really matter to me, as long as I'm with Amanda"

Andy puts his arm around Amanda, and holds her close.

CC "I think we should just head to NY. I'm probably gonna hit the hay on the bus, and Jinxx, I would appreciate it, if I didn't hear you in the middle of the night, doing god knows what."

Jinxx "What, I love my Sammi Doll"

CC "Is it possible, you can love her a little lower. I really don't need to be hearing that stuff at 3 in the morning"

Ashley "Well since Andy wants to spend time with Amanda, and CC wants a good nights sleep, how about we just check into a hotel around the area for the night."

Jake "That sounds cool Ash."

Ashley looks over at Andy who is still holding Amanda, as Amanda rest her head on Andy's chest.

Ashley "Yeah Jake, I'm rooming with you I called it!"

CC "Uh- NO! I'm not staying with Jinxx! He's gonna wake me up in the middle of the night."

Jinxx "Then stay on the bus CC"

CC "You stay on the bus!"

Ashley "Aahh, I'll room with Jinxx then!"

CC "Thank you!"

CC gets up, and tugs on Jakes arm

CC "Come on man, lets go to the bus"

Jake "Be prepared for the girls to surround us"

They laugh as they head out to their bus

Andy "Amanda I really wanna spend as much time as I can with you, before leaving to NY"

Amanda "Me too Andy"

Ashley "Hey guys, we're checking into a hotel for the night."

Andy "Cool"

Amanda "Nice, we could chill tonight."

Andy "Of course"

Andy gets up and hug Amanda.

Andy "I'm gonna head to the bus, you can just follow us in your car."

Amanda "Sure thing. Now why don't you go outside and meet your fans"

Andy "Alright, I'll text you when I get in the bus"

Max "Awww, you're even blushing in the pictures"

Kiearra "Seriously Max, why is it so exciting for you to see me blush?"

Max "Cause it makes you even cuter"

Kiearra "Aaww, thanks Max"

Max hugs Kiearra

Ashley "Guys, we're going to a hotel"

Craig "Awesome! Party time!"

Craig and Robert highfive

Robert "Yeah naked party time!"

Max "You heard that?"

Kiearra "What Robert said?"

Max "No, Ash, we're going to a hotel. Wanna chill?"

Kiearra "Sure"

Craig "I'm rooming with Maxipoo!"

Max "Uh. no"

Craig looks sad

Craig "Uh- why not? we always room together man"

Max "If I stay with you, then where is Kiearra gonna stay, Amanda is probably gonna be with Andy, and you know where that might lead to"

Robert "Craig, you can just room with me and Monte, We'll put him on the floor"

Monte "I heard that!"

Robert "Fine, you can go stay with Johnny B"

Monte "Fine, I rather stay with him than be put on the floor"

Amanda "Kiearra, when you're ready I'll be at the car. Nice seeing you guys"

Craig "You two, and thanks for the muffins again, they were delish"

Andy "Your welcome. Well Kiearra I'll be in the car"

Kiearra "Okay, I'll meet you there in a bit"

Amanda walks over to Tempting Fate and says bye, hugging all of them, and goes to her car, she see's Black Veil Brides and Get Scared hanging with some fans. She waves over to Andy and he waves back. Amanda goes in her car and blast some BVB. Just then someone knocks on her window she gets scared and looks up only to see it's Austin, she points to her passenger seat and unlocks the door for him, as he gets in and sits down.

Amanda "Hey, what's up"

Austin "Not much"

Amanda"Austin, there has to be a reason for you to come all the way over here, what's up?"

Austin "Fine. Since we saw BVB, you've been really close with Andy."

Amanda"Tomorrow I will chill with you guys I promise"

Austin "Okay, cause Cory's been feeling like you don't care"

Amanda"I care about you guys."

Austin "Tell that to Cory, he's feeling replace and that you like Andy better."

Amanda"I'm not replacing anyone, and I do like Andy better. Well I like like Andy, a lot."

Austin "I've noticed, everyone noticed."

Amanda"Oh"

Amanda looks down a bit embarrass.

Austin "Hey, don't be in embarrassed. You did nothing embarrassing"

Austin lifts up Amanda's chin

Austin "Just don't do nothing stupid"

Amanda"I won't father!"

She playfully punches Austin's arm. He laughs and leaves

Austin "Be careful"

He leaves and Amanda just sits in her car. She gets on her phone and checks twitter. As Austin thinks.

Austin "Maybe I should have told her about Cory."

Austin goes over to the Tempting Fate bus as some fans stop him and ask for pictures, he gladly takes them before going to the bus

Cory "Hey, Austin, what took so long."

Austin "I was talking to Amanda"

Shane "Oh"

Cory "You know guys I was thinking, that we stop at that hotel and chill"

Matthew "You just wanna stay there cause Amanda is"

Cory "No."

Matthew crosses his arms

Matthew "Cory"

Cory "Okay fine!"

Shane "Dude, you do know, she's probably gonna be with Andy most of the time."

Cory "Your point! Guys, please don't tell me you think I like her like that. Cause I don't!"

Shane "Bro, it's clear and obvious that you do"

Cory "I don't! Besides, it's clear and obvious that she likes Andy."

Austin "You got that one right."

Matthew slaps Austin in the back of his head.

Austin "What was that for?"

Matthew "Dude!"

Shane "Okay, bro, if you don't like her like that, then why do you wanna go to the hotel?"

Cory "To make sure she's okay."

Shane "Code for, if Andy hurts her, you can go sweep in and save the day"

Austin "But, what if-"

Matt hits him again

Shane "If what?"

Austin "If he doesn't. Cory, man, hate to break it to you, but Amanda really likes Andy"

Cory "Yeah, but does he really like her?"

Austin "What if he does? What are you gonna do about it? There's nothing you can do, but be happy for the girl."

Shane "And that's why I never wait to make my moves"

Cory "Well if they do work out, I'll be happy for her."

Shane "Whatever you say bro."

The Tempting Fate bus starts up and the driver goes down to the hotel.

Escape The Fate walks out to go to their bus

Max "I'll see you at the hotel Ms. Blushy"

Kiearra "Will do Maxikins"

Kiearra looks down

Robert "Aaaww, that's cute, she has a nickname for you"

Robert, Monte and Craig walk out and are surrounded by fans.

Max "It's much better than Maxipoo"

Kiearra looks up and laughs a little

Kiearra "Yeah"

Max "Alright, I'll see you later dude."

He hugs her and walks out

Max "Time to get tackled"

He walks out and fans immediately run up to him. Kiearra then walks over to Amanda's car and gets inside.

Kiearra "Hey, what's up?"

Amanda "Not much, waiting for Andy to text me so we can go to the hotel"

Kiearra "You got his number, nice."

Kiearra smiles and sits back

Kiearra "HEY! Wait a minute! I didn't even get Max's number!"

Amanda "Don't worry, you'll get his number before tonight's over"

"Kiearra I better. You know how mad I would be if Max doesn't give me his number, but you got Andy's. It's not fair, you have everyone's number. Cory, Austin, Shane, Matt, Andy. Who's next Craig?"

Amanda "Oh I should, so next time he can text me what kind of muffins he wants."

Kiearra "You better not get Max before me."

Amanda "Hey, Max is all yours"

Kiearra "Yes, he's my Maxikins"

Amanda "Did you call him that? Ms. Blushy"

Kiearra "Yes, and only Max can call me that"

Amanda "Okay, Okay, Kiearra."

Amanda then gets a text from Andy saying that he's in the bus now, and he likes her car

Amanda "Andy's in the bus, oh look he put a wink face!"

"Kiearra Yeah, that's nice, can you just drive!"

Amanda "You don't have to get snappy"

They all drive over to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 3: At The Hotel

Everyone gets to the hotel and checks in. They split up the rooms.

Amanda and Andy

Ashley and Jinxx

CC and Jake

Kiearra and Max

Craig and Robert

Monte and Johnny B

Nicholas, Bradley Lloyd and Dan Edwards

Cory and Shane

Austin and Matthew

CC falls asleep right away as Jake flips through channels to find something good on tv. Jinxx is on the phone texting Sammi, as Ashley is taking a shower. Craig and Robert are having a contest to see who can jump on their bed the longest without stopping. Monte is in his room alone as Johnny is downstairs is in the hotel bar having some drinks with Nicholas and Bradley, Dan is up in the room, taking a shower. Shane is in another part of the bar with Matthew. as Austin and Cory are talking in the lobby. Andy and Amanda are upstairs in their room watching tv, as Max and Kiearra walk around the hotel.

"Oooh, Family Guy, I think I might just watch that."

Someone then knocks on the door, Jake gets up and answers, it's Ashley

"Dude, wanna party tonight!"

"Sshh Christian is sleeping"

Ashley whispers

"Sorry. wanna go party?"

"Yeah sure. Is Jinxx coming or he is just gonna stay in"

Jake gets the room key and walks out

"He's gonna stay in again and talk to Sammi. He really misses her a lot"

"I miss Trixy."

"I know, I miss Tokio and Killer too. Some people say there just dogs. Uh- no, your girlfriend is dog. Tokio and Killer are like family dude"

"I know right, some people just don't understand."

Jake and Ashley go down to the hotel bar and they meet up with the guys from Get Scared and Shane and Matthew.

Lloyd "Hey guys!"

Ashley "Sup Lloyd"

Nicholas "Today was so freaking awesome"

Shane "Yeah it was"

Dan "You guys are really good, no joke, we're glad to have you tour with us."

Matthew "Thanks Dan"

Jake "Yeah, tomorrow is gonna be awesome"

Johnny "I know, NYC is crazy man"

Lloyd "Gotta love New York though"

Johnny "Yeah, NY got a lot of pretty girls"

Nicholas "Speaking of girls, I wonder if those two girls from earlier liked your little show"

Ashley "I think, Kiearra was scared, as for Amanda, I bet she wished you were Andy"

Johnny "Whatever, I know they want this. All the girls do."

Back upstairs in the rooms, Amanda and Andy are sitting down on the bed, just talking.

"Being on tour is fun, I'm with my best friends, but I do miss my mom and dad, it helps though when they come to shows. It's great having my family support me, I don't know what I would do without their support."

"Yeah, it's important to have support"

"Uh-huh"

Andy looks at Amanda, and runs his fingers through her hair, he quickly pulls his hand away feeling a bit shy and embarrassed.

"So, what's your favorite BVB song?"

"A lot. It's hard to pick one."

Andy, grabs Amanda's hands and looks at her. He then starts singing Heavens Calling. Amanda looks down as Andy is singing to her, but then looks back up and smiles when he's done.

"Did I ever tell you, that you have a beautiful voice?"

"Aaawww, thanks"

"You're welcome"

Amanda hugs Andy. They break the hug and he looks into her eyes, he moves her hair away from her face and he leans in to kiss her, when his phone rings. Andy looks annoyed as he looks at his phone and answers

"Hi Ash"

"Dude, we're having a party come on"

"I'm with Amanda right now."

Andy smiles at Amanda as he holds her hand.

"Oh, sorry Andy."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, have fun."

"You too, see ya tomorrow, don't stay up all night."

"Kay"

Andy hangs up and looks at Amanda.

"Sorry about that."

He looks at Amanda and caresses her cheek. He then leans in as Amanda just jumps on top of him and kisses him. They break the kiss and just laugh as Amanda is on top of him, she looks down at him and gets up and just sits on the bed.

"Sorry"

"No, don't be, it was cute, it was like you was a cat and just pounced on me. I liked it."

She looks down at him and notices his hard on and then looks back up to his face as he's laying down.

"I can tell."

Andy looks down and just shrugs, he sits up and holds Amanda around her waist. Amanda smiles as Andy kisses her again. Andy lays down on the bed as does Amanda, they hold each her as they lay down facing each other.

"Be mine, all mine."

"I will"

Amanda kisses him. Andy holds Amanda wrapping his arm around her running his hand through her hair. They lay down like that for the night, and fall asleep in each others arms.

Outside the hotel Max and Kiearra walk around.

"Hey check out that fountain over there, it looks like the baby is peeing on the others head"

Max laughs

"Yeah that his funny"

He puts his arm around Kiearra as the walk over to the fountain and Max sits down on the edge of the fountain.

"Today has been great. I played with my boys, meet a beautiful blushy girl. What can get better?"

"I don't know"

Kiearra sits next to Max

"Oh check it out a penny!"

Max picks up the penny

"Just got better, I found a penny dude."

He hands it to her

"Here, you make the wish. I got everything I could ever wish for."

"Thanks"

Kiearra looks down at the penny as she stands on the edge of the fountain. She thinks about her wish and decides to wish for Max to be her boyfriend, and to one day marry him and spend the rest of her life with Max. She closes her eyes making the wish and throws it in the fountain she looks down as Max is looking up at her, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"So whatcha wish for"

"I can't tell you."

Max stands up

"Aww, why not?"

"Cause if I do, it won't come true"

"Aaaww come on just tell me. Please"

Max gives her the puppy dog face.

"Please"

"No Max"

"Tell me"

"NO"

"Grr TELL ME!"

Max starts tickeling Kiearra

"No. No stop!"

"Tell Me!"

"NO!"

Just then Kiearra falls into the fountain as she pulls Max with her. She looks at her self soaked and wet and then to Max who is laughing his ass off.

"Haha, I got you all wet!"

Kiearra blushes a little

"Aaaww, and I made you blush"

Max looks into her eyes and then looks around, he then leans in and kisses Kiearra

"Did that make you more wet?"

Kiearra looks down

"Maybe"

Max lifts up Kiearra's chin and looks at her

"You're really pretty. Be my gorgeous nightmare"

Kiearra smiles

"Of course"

He hugs her and then gets up out of the fountain and he puts his hand out, Kiearra takes his hand and gets up out of the fountain.

"Now tell me your wish!"

"Fine...I wished for a puppy"

"See now was that so hard"

"Yes, now I'm not gonna get it."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Keep your head up, Ms. Blushy"

"Okay, my Maxikins"

"We should go dry off. Come on."

He puts his arm around Kiearra and they walk back to their room.

As it starts to get later, everyone goes back to their rooms. Monte is fast asleep and Johnny thinks of something funny. Johnny goes through his stuff and takes out some lubercint and puts it in Monte's hand. He then tickels Monte's nose. Monte moves his hand and slaps Johnny in the face.

**"FUCK!" **

Johnny quickly covers his mouth cause he doesn't want to wake up Monte. Luckly Monte is asleep. Johnny sits on his bed trying to think of what to do. He then grabs his phone and tweets about what just happened. Johnny lays in bed just tweeting himself to sleep.

Craig and Robert are still jumping on the bed, but not as fast as before

"Hey Robert Tired yet?"

"No."

Robert yawns

"Good, I'm not either"

"Same here"

They both yawn and plop down on the bed they lay down and close there eyes falling asleep

Max respects Kiearra, as he sleeps on one bed and Kiearra sleeps on another. Just then Kiearra gets up and pokes Max

"Max. Maxikins. Max!"

"Hey, is it morning already?"

"No. I uh-had a bad dream?"

"Aaww.. come here, sleep with papa Max, I'll protect you"

Kiearra crawls under the covers and curls up next to Max, as he puts his arm around her.

"Have some gorgeous nightmares about me Ms. Blushy"

Kiearra blushes as she rest her head on the pillow, Max kisses her forehead and they both fall asleep.

Ashley goes back to his room, and finds Jinxx sleeping with his phone on his chest

"Aww, he must have talked to Sammi all night. I'll charge his phone for him"

Ashley plugs in Jinxx's phone and his own, and goes to sleep.

Jake goes back to his room and just plops on the bed and sleeps.

Nicholas, Lloyd and Dan just go back to there room. Nicholas and Lloyd both get a bed and make Dan sleep on the floor.

Austin and Cory went back upstairs after meeting up with Shane and Matthew. Shane is a bit drunk and just gets knocked out. Austin and Matthew go to their room and sleep. Cory just lays down his bed most of the night thinking about Amanda, by the time he falls asleep it's already 4am.


	5. Chapter 4: The Next Morning

Chapter 4: The Next Morning

The next morning everyone slowly starts to wake up and get ready to go to New York. Craig and Robert both wake up

"Ha! You stopped jummping first! No I didn't! AH!"

They both tackle each other. They then get up and laugh about it.

"Yo Robert I wonder if Max had as much fun as we did last night."

"I bet he had more fun"

They go and get ready, gathering their stuff, as they talk about what Max could have done last night.

Andy wakes up and just looks at Amanda sleeping. He plays with her hair, as she slowly wakes up.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Good morning Andy"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good, and you?"

"Just wonderful"

"Imma go get ready okay"

"Alright"

Amanda gets up

"Andy can I borrow a-"

"I have a lot of extra stuff in my bag, use whatever you need"

"Thanks"

Amanda shyly goes into Andy's bag, Andy gets up and help her gets stuff she needs.

"Thanks, again. Imma go get ready."

"Okay, take your time."

Andy hugs Amanda, she goes to the bathroom to get ready as Andy sits on his bed and starts thinking.

Austin and Matthew both get up and get ready, after they do, they gather their stuff.

"So, what did you and Cory about yesterday?"

"What, do you think? Dude I don't know what to do, I honestly think Cory really likes Amanda, like really, really, really likes her."

"Well, he missed his chance. I would just get over it."

"Okay, you was hanging out with Shane, way too much last night."

"I hate to sound like a jerk, but, you're right, what is Cory gonna do. Amanda seems happy with Andy. Speaking of. was she-"

"Yeah, she probably was with Andy last night, but just cause they shared a room, doesn't mean anything. Remember that talk I had with her last night, I told her not to do anything stupid."

"Lets see if she listened to you"

Cory wakes up and gets ready, he notices Shane is still sleeping and tries to wake him up.

"Shane! Shane! SHANE! WAKE UP!"

Cory pushes Shane off the bed

"Fuck bro! What was that for?"

"To wake you up"

"Bro, stop yelling, ugh! I hate hangovers!"

"Well take some advil and get over it!"

"No shit!"

Shane takes some advil and goes to get ready

"Hurry up!"

"Uh-Why?"

"Amanda!"

"My name is Shane!"

"No I mean, today is the last day we're gonna see Amanda, and I wanna spend time with her, before we leave to NY"

"Can't you just go and chill with her by yourself. You're the one who's in love with her"

"I'm not in love with her"

"Whatever"

Shane goes back to brushing his teeth, as Cory gets dressed.

Monte wakes up and looks around his bed, he looks to the other bed and doesn't see Johnny, he gets up and goes to open the bathroom and see's Johnny peeing

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Monte covers his eyes and runs back to his bed as Johnny turns around, still peeing

**"Morning dude!" **

Johnny looks down as he notices he pissed on the floor

**"AAHH fuck! Oh well I'll have the maid get it, just like how she got my jizz" **

Monte texts Max telling him what he just saw, and to make sure that if they ever go to another hotel, that he's not rooming with Johnny B.

Max's phone rings as him and Kiearra are in the bathroom fixing their hair.

"I'll get it"

Max goes to get the phone and see's the text from Monte and laughs

"You know how Monte got stuck with Johnny B?"

"It's over, what happened?"

"He saw the same thing you did last night."

"Uh-oh, poor Monte"

"No, poor you, that thing was right in your face, it could have hit your beautiful eye."

"Aww, Max"

"You know Kiearra, I've been thinking."

"What about?"

Kiearra starts thinking in her head, that all this time this is the first time Max called her by her name, this must be serious.

"About us."

"And?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just, you're 17, and I'm 26. Maybe, just for a while, till you turn 18, we keep our relationship just between us, you know."

"Yeah, okay, I wouldn't want you getting in trouble either."

"Yeah, this can be our dirty little secret."

"Exactly, my little Maxikins."

"Little?"

Max looks at her and crosses his arms

"I am not little!"

"Yeah Max, I saw the pics"

"Pfff, pics are nothing compared to the real thing, which you can feel"

He moves closer to Kiearra and looks in her eyes. He then kisses her and smiles

"Well we should get going"

Max gathers up his stuff, as Kiearra stands there looking kinda sad, she decides to ask Max herself for his number.

"Maxikins. I'm not gonna see you or hear from you for along time"

"Aaaw, don't worry, I'm always on twitter, and you can even add me on my personal facebook."

"Well, what if you don't see my mentions or messages?"

"Personal facebook. I'll see it don't worry Ms. Blushly"

Max walks around Kiearra and wraps his arms around her waist

"Don't worry, I'll come here to see you right after the tour is over. I promise."

Max secretly puts his hand in Kiearra's front pocket as if slipping something in there, as Kiearra looks up at him.

"I promise"

Max turns Kiearra around and kisses her, he goes back and gathers up his stuff

"Okay Max."

Kiearra sits on the bed waiting for Max.

Nicholas, Lloyd and Dan all get their stuff and go out to their bus as they wait for Johnny, Dan is on his cell phone and Nicholas turns to Lloyd

"Brad, I wonder what Johnny got Monte with this time."

"Yeah, Johnny is always pulling something on someone."

"Usually it's is dick on girls"

They have a good laugh and wait for Johnny, as Lloyd texts Johnny to get on the bus. Johnny gets the text.

"Monte, I'm out, bathroom's all yours"

"Later dude"

Johnny, leaves as Monte goes into the bathroom, he almost slips on Johnny's accident

"Whoa, that was close"

Monte carefully gets ready.

Jake and CC get up and get ready

"So how'd you sleep?"

"I slept good, and you?"

"Same, I was partying last night with Ash, Dan, Lloyd, Nicholas, Shane and Matt"

"Nice. Maybe tonight I'll party with you guys"

"That'd be cool man"

Jinxx and Ashley are in their room gathering up their stuff

"Ash, man I really miss, Sammi, She's my world."

"I know man, you love her. Ever thought about marrying her"

"Of course man, but not now, we got a lot going on for us. Maybe later on down the road. I love her, and I want her career to be as great as mine."

"Dude, I said marry her, not make her have your baby, although you guys would make pretty hot babies"

"Whoa, dude! Kids, me, Sammi. No...not for a long time."

Ashley shurgs, as he's putting his stuff away in his bag.

Everyone who's left in the hotel finishes getting ready and goes down to the lobby to check out. Andy pulls Amanda aside

"Amanda, I've been thinking a lot about us, and me going on tour and-"

"Hey! Amanda!"

Cory runs up to Amanda and Andy

"Hi Cory."

Andy looks annoyed as he turns to Cory and waves

"Oh, Hey Andy."

"Hi"

"Amanda, you said we would chill before we left today."

"Yeah, could you just give me, one minute. Andy and I were talking."

"Oh, sorry"

"I'll talk to you in a minute"

Cory, hides how he feels and walks off, he sits on a couch and keeps an eye on them

"Andy, you were saying."

"Do you wanna come on tour with us?"

"You want me to go on tour with you guys?"

"Yeah, I do. I wanna be with you all the time, and don't worry you won't be in the way. If you want I'll even talk to our tour manger about having you be our merch girl. What do you say?"

"Um-yeah sure. It'll be fun"

"Great!"

He hugs Amanda and kisses her

"Oh, and we can stop at your house, to get your stuff and park your car."

"Thanks"

"This is awesome, Imma go tell the guys you're staying with us."

Andy kisses her again and walks off to the rest of BVB to tell them the good news. Cory gets up and walks over to Amanda.

"So, you hooked up with Andy."

"It's not hooked up, we're dating"

"Uh-Huh, yeah, dating...So about hanging out, you promised Austin you'd chill with us."

"And, I will, oh and don't worry about timing, I'm gonna be on tour with you guys."

"Whoa, what since when?"

"Just now, Andy wants me to go on tour with him, so I am."

"Cool, so I'll get to see you around more too"

"Yep."

"That's great!"

Cory hugs Amanda

"You're gonna have a lot of fun."

"Yeah. Oh I should ask if Kiearra can come too."

"Yeah, of course, that'll be more fun"

"Great! Imma go ask Andy!"

Amanda runs over to Andy as Cory just sits back down putting his hand in his face thinking he should just give up, and face it, Amanda and Andy are gonna be together for a long time.

Ashley "That's awesome man!"

"As long as you two don't keep me up at night"

"We won't CC"

"You better not"

Amanda runs up to Andy.

"Andy! Question you think, Kiearra can come on tour too?"

"Sure, Max would probably miss her too"

CC "but she's staying on the ETF bus. I'm not gonna be kept up all night by three couples"

Amanda "Three?"

Ashley turns to Amanda

"Uh-Jinxx and Sammi. Uh-"

Ashley whispers to Amanda about what is sometimes heard on the bus late at night

"Oh-Okay, you don't need to go into detail."

Andy "CC I can assure you, you won't be hearing any noises. As for Jinxx, You ever thought about getting, oh I don't know, earplugs?"

Jake "Yeah man, how do you think we sleep through that?"

CC "How come no one told me this before!"

Ashley "Cause you never asked"

They all laugh as Amanda looks around and notice Kiearra sitting down looking sad

"Imma go tell Kiearra the good news"

"You do that babygirl"

Andy kisses Amanda, and she walks over to Kiearra

"Hey, what's up."

"Max."

"Did you get his number?"

"Does it look like I got his number?"

"No-"

"I tried asking him for it, without blurting it out and all he can say is 'message me on facebook' It's not fair! He kisses me and doesn't even give me his number!"

"Whoa, wait you kissed?"

Kiearra looks around realizing, she wasn't suppose to say anything

"Uh-did I say kiss, I meant...kicked."

"Oh come on, you know you can tell me anything so what happened. tell me"

"No. Look, Max doesn't want anyone to know, because of the whole age thing."

"Do you really think I would go up to the cops and tell them a 26 year old guy is dating an under age girl, who is my bff, and that guy is Maxwell Scott Green?"

"I'd hope not!"

"You know I wouldn't. So tell me what happend."

"We just kissed."

"Where, tell me give me details!"

"In the fountain."

"I'm not even gonna ask what you was doing in their."

"We fell"

"Yeah, so he kisses you and you was all wet"

"He was soaked too."

"Well that's as nice as my kiss with Andy."

"Oohh, tell me what happened!"

"Well, he leaned into to kiss me, and I knew he really wanted to kiss me, cause he tried before, but Ashley called him, and got all upset and sad, cause he was about to kiss me, so then, he leans in, to try again, so I knew he wanted it, so I just pounced on him and kissed him."

"So you were on top of him?"

"Yeah"

"It's over!"

"We didn't do anything though."

"Yeah, sure"

"I'm serious, we didn't do anything, unlike you and Max."

"Max and I didn't do anything either"

"Sure...whatever you say. Ms. Rated R Princess."

"Nothing happened."

They laugh as Max and Craig walks over to them

"Hey guys, we're about to get on our bus, come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay, Max"

"Amanda, I can not thank you again, for the interview and the muffins, It was great meeting you, wish we could hang out sometime."

"Oh, yeah, about that-"

"Say no more. Here take my number. text me, or call, I'll save your digits and then next time we come back here, I'll tell you what muffins to make it."

"Sure, but Craig."

"text me anytime, don't worry girl."

They get to her car

"Don't worry, I'll see you when we come back here."

Craig hugs Amanda.

"We gotta get going, dudces."

Craig leaves

"Come on Maxipoo"

"but-ah..nevermind"

"Okay, Ms. Blushly I should get going now. I'll see you sooner than you know it."

He hugs her.

"Okay, bye Max"

Max leaves to the bus as Kiearra gets in the car, all sad, and Amanda gets in smiling and laughing.

"What are you so giddy about? Got Craig's number?"

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm all giddy."

"Then, why?"

"It's cause we're going on tour with them."

"Wait, we're what?"

"Andy wants me to go on tour with them I asked him if I could bring you and he said yes, but you're staying with ETF."

"Oh my god! I have to tell Max!"

Kiearra looks up, but ETF's bus already started moving

"Don't worry I'm texting Craig right now about it. I'm telling him to follow BVB's bus so that you can get on the ETF one. Andy said we have to get our stuff at my place. So lets go.

Amanda drives off to her place. She parks her car and goes inside to get her stuff, as does Kiearra, they change their outfits and as Kiearra takes off her pants a piece of paper drops out from the pocket.

"I wonder what this is?"

She opens up the paper and see's that it's Max's number and she jumps up and down screaming and runs to Amanda!

"I got it I got it!"

"Got what, your period?"

"Eww no! I got Max's number!"

"I thought you-"

"He secretly slipped it in my pocket"

"Aaww, cute"

Kiearra jumps up and down and quickly puts the number in her phone and texts Max

"Don't forget to put on pants!"

Kiearra looks down and then put on her gray ripped skinny jeans, and her black vans. She fixes her Harry Potter shirt and puts her navy blue bow in her hair.

Amanda finishes packing her stuff and changes into her black ripped skinny jeans, a purple Hello Kitty shirt, and her purple bow. She takes out her black lip rings and puts in her purple ones, and changes her earrings to her sliver one. she puts on her Hello Kitty necklace and and her purple converses. Just then Amanda gets a text from her other friend Lexii, asking her why are there two busses in front of her house. Amanda looks out her window and see's Lexii outside in front of her door.

"What the fuck!"


	6. Chapter 5: Another Friend

"What is it?"

"Lexii is here."

Amanda goes downstairs as Kiearra has her 'what the fuck face' on as she finishes packing her stuff.

"Lexii, what are you doing here."

"I thought I'd surprise you. So how was the concert the last night."

"Fun."

"Cool, so why are there two buses outside your house?"

"Lexii, I know you came here to surprise me, but boy, do I have a surprise for you."

Kiearra comes downstairs

"This should be interesting."

Kiearra sits down as Amanda explains to Lexii everything, well everything except Kiearra and Max being together and her Andy getting together. Lexii is completely shocked

"That is so cool, I hope you have lots of fun I wish I could come"

"Me too, it would be really awesome."

"Yeah, that's the word. awesome."

Just then Andy, Ashley and Max come in to Amanda's house.

Ashley "Girls you're ready."

Lexii turns around and almost squeels at the sight of seeing Ashley.

Amanda "Almost"

"Alright, come on get your butts on the bus, we gotta hit New York!"

"I'll go get my stuff, Max and be on the bus in a minute."

"Cool I'll help you Ms. Blushy."

Kiearra and Max goes upstairs

Ashley "I didn't know you had another friend."

Andy looks back and forth at Ashley and Lexii.

"Hi, I'm Lexii."

"Hi, Lexii, I'm Ashley"

"I know. Oh, and also I help Amanda run the site for you guys"

"Ah, you're the famous Lexii. I was hoping to meet you one day, thanks for the site. Amanda said it was your idea to make the site. Thanks, purdy bridesmaid."

"You're welcome."

Andy pulls Amanda aside.

"I know that look, that's the look Ash gives to a girl who he either likes or wants on his purdy porn bass."

"Think Ash would want to bring her on tour?"

"You told her about the tour didn't you?"

"Yes."

"You know how CC is, and our bus is crowded enough with the five of us on there, I asked you cause, me and you are together now, and you can just curl up with me in my bunk."

"Well, maybe she can curl up with Ash"

"Still..CC.."

"I'll buy CC earplugs for crying out loud!"

"Okay fine, but does she even have any of her stuff. We're gonna be on tour for like three more months before taking a break."

"Oh.."

"And, we have to get to New York."

"She can borrow some of my stuff if anything."

Max and Kiearra come downstairs as Max is helping is Kiearra with her stuff

Max "Alright guys we're out!"

Andy "See ya at the venue"

Amadna "Have fun with ETF Kiearra"

Kiearra "Oh I will"

Kiearra gets on the ETF bus with Max and the bus leaves, as Ashley goes up to Andy

"Andy, Lexii's coming with us!"

"Okay, well we gotta get moving, Don't wanna be late for sound checking."

"Lexii, you're coming that's great. Oh, and you can borrow some of my stuff."

"No need to, you know how I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah."

"I was gonna surprise you by staying with you for the summer, I got three months of stuff all packed in my car."

"Talk about good timing."

"I know right"

"Great then lets hit the road. Come on Amanda, lets get your stuff."

Andy and Amanda goes upstairs and gets her stuff as Lexii and Ashley gets her stuff from her car. Andy and Amanda walk into the bus as does Ashley and Lexii.

CC "Who the heck is that?"

Ashley "Guys this is Lexii, one of Amanda's other friend, the same friend who helps run the site that Amanda interviewed us for. Be nice."

CC "Okay Ash, but you know the deal."

Jake "Cool, welcome Lexii"

Jinxx "Hi"

Andy sits down on the couch and pulls Amanda next to him

"The next three months are gonna be so much fun, you'll love it on tour."

"Of course, I'm with you."

They kiss as Jake sits down next to him

"Two girls, five band boys and one bus. Ooh that sounds dirty."

Ashley "No, that sounds. Purdy."

Jinxx "Purdy Porn!"

CC "I'm all cool for that, just as long as it doesn't distrub my sleep."


	7. Chapter 6: NYC Bound

Get Scared, and Tempting Fate arrive to the venue in NYC. Crew starts to set up the stage as the two bands walk out of their bus and head inside the venue.

Matthew "Feeling any better Shane?"

Austin "Yeah man, you slept through the whole ride here."

Shane "Yeah, I'm feeling much better now guys."

Austin "That's good."

Shane, and Austin walk into the venue.

"Yo Cory. You coming?"

"Yeah Matt, just give me a minute."

"Alright."

Matthew goes into the venue, as Cory sits on the couch in the bus, he decides to text Amanda, saying that they're at the venue, and asking her how's everything going.

Amanda, Andy, Ashley, Lexii, Jake, CC and Jinxx are playing a game of bullshit

Jake "I put down two 3s"

Jinxx "Bullshit!"

Jinxx picks up the last two cards one is a 4 and another is a 5

Jinxx "Ha! I knew it take all the cards now!"

Jake "Ah man, not again!"

Amanda "That's the 6th time in a row, you got called out on bullshit."

Jake "Yeah, and everytime I call someone else out, it's not BS, and I end up taking the cards anyway, I'm done calling people out, I'll leave that to the rest of you."

CC "Jake, this game is fairly simple, all you have to do is remember what amount of cards was already put down"

Ashley "And here's a tip for you, there are only four of each cards per deck."

Amanda's phone rings, she looks at it and sees a text from Cory. She textes him back saying that's cool and that she's playing bullshit with the boys and her other friend Lexii, whom she'll introdruce later. She sets down her phone and continues playing with the guys.

In front of BVB was was the ETF bus. Monte and Robert was on the xbox playing COD. Craig was in the back in his bunk Skyping with Gabriella and Kiearra and Max was watching Monte and Robert play, as Max turns to Monte.

"Monte, you're so gonna lose. again!"

"No I'm not man, shut up"

"You shut up"

"No! You shut up!"

"No you!"

"No! You!"

"Will the fucking both of you just shut the fuck up!"

Robert yells really loud and Kiearra laughs, as Craig comes out in his boxers

"Guys I'm skyping with my girl! Have some damn respect"

"Sorry Craig, but they started it"

Robert points to Monte and Max

"Max said I was gonna lose"

"I don't care what he said just uuggghh!"

Kiearra laughs

"I guess I found out the father of the group"

They all laugh as Craig just brushes them off and goes back to his bunk

"Okay, really Harry Potter. ugh! I'm sorry but I don't like Harry Potter, nothing personal, just little English boys don't do it for me."

"It's okay Max"

Max whispers to her

"Just don't wear any Harry Potter merch on our dates"

Max gets up and goes to the fridge and brings back drinks for everyone, he hands Kiearra a pepsi

"Thanks Max"

"I'm not gonna l-"

Monte dies in the game

"You just fucking died, now what?

Monte throws the controler

"Screw this game, let me know when we get to the venue"

Monte gets up and goes back to his bunck, ignoring whatever Craig is doing.

"I'll be right back"

"Okay, Ms. Blushy"

Kiearra goes to the back of the bus, Robert contiunes playing and Max just picks up Kiearra's lap top to go on facebook. He notices a book mark called .com Max clicks it and see's that it's a site dedicated to him.

"Whoa, this is awesome."

Max says to himself, as Robert has in headphones listening to music while still playing COD.

Max looks through the site.

"Wow. Whoever made this is really creative. Oh cool, pictures"

Max looks through the pics

"Whoa, I don't remember taking this one with the sour patch pack, I don't even remember taking some of these photos. Okay how did this person find that picture of me in shower?"

Kiearra comes up and sits next to Max

"Hey Max, whatcha...oohhh"

Kiearra see's that Max is looking at the website and sits back

"This site is awesome who made it?"

"I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"This is awesome, where did you find some of these pics?"

"On photobucket"

"Wow, that's crazy. Well thanks for making the site, I like it."

Kiearra blushes again and Max sits back and puts his arm around her.

The bands get to the venue and and they all go through their soundchecks as the girls are backstage talking, as Amanda starts thinking about how she grew up in NYC.

"So Kiearra, how was the ride with ETF?"

"It was fun. Did you and Amanda have fun with BVB?"

"Yeah, we played games throughout the whole ride."

"Sounds fun."

Amanda snaps out of it as Johnny walks into the room

"Oh hello. Oh you got another friend. well you know what I say. The bigger the number, the more fun it is."

"Johnny this is Lexii."

"Hi Lexii"

"Hey"

Johnny puts his arms around Amanda and Lexii

"So you girls gonna be with us for three months"

"Yeah we are."

"That's great Amanda, hopefully you girls can make it to some of the parties, they're wild"

"I bet they are"

Kiearra rolls her eyes as she sits on the couch.

Just then Cory, Shane, Austin and Matt come in. Shane walks up to Johnny

"Yo, dude, there's girls outside screaming for you, you should go outside and say hi."

"I should give the ladies a little something, something."

Johnny hugs Amanda and Lexii and walks off.

"Hey Amanda, what's up."

"Not much Cory, Oh and this is my friend Lexii, she's gonna stay with me on the BVB bus."

"That's cool."

Matthew looks down at Kiearra, who's sitting on the couch indian style, playing with her snake bites.

"Hey Kiearra, you alright there?"

"No, Johnny creeps me out sometimes."

"Oh, want me to get Max."

"No it's okay."

"Matt, they're gonna start letting people in soon, you're ready man."

"Yeah, Austin, I'm ready."

Cory looks around at everyone, and then looks at Amanda.

"So..I was thinking, next time we're at a hotel and there's a party you should come. It would be fun."

"That'd be cool, If Andy wants to, I'll come and party with you guys too."

"You sure there's enough room in the bus"

"Yeah, Imma just share a bunk with Andy."

"Oh, that's cool."

Andy and Ashley then walk in.

"Lexii, Amanda, you girls ready to run the merch"

"Yeah, Ash, I'm ready."

"Cool, I'll show you what to do."

Ashley puts his arm around Lexii. Lexii looks back at Andy and Amanda as her and Ashley walk out to the merch table.

Andy puts his arms around Amanda's waist while looking Cory up and down, he turns to Amanda and kisses her.

"Remember babe, right after the show, go straight to the bus and wait for us there."

"I will Andy."

"Now, go on with Ashley, he'll show you everything at the merch table."

"Alright, I'll see you later babe"

Andy kisses Amanda again, and as she walks off and waves bye to Cory, Andy slaps her butt. Andy looks back at Cory.

"Ready to open up the show?"

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good man."

Andy smirks and walks off to get ready for the show.

The show is once again another hit. Amanda and Lexii has fun at the merch table, while Kiearra goes out in the crowd when ETF plays. When they play This War is Ours Kiearra gets up on stage and jumps over the crowd and goes crowd surfing, Max totally digs it as he has the biggest smile on his face. Craig goes crowd surfing as well . Amanda see's Kiearra and Craig and laughs.

"Someone looks like their having fun"

"Aaww man, I wanna be apart of that, that looks so much fun, better than being stuck back here."

"How bout I talk to Andy and for the next show we can just chill and watch them play."

"I'm sure Andy would say yes, he looks like he really likes you, did you see the look he gave to Cory when he came in and you two were talking."

"What look?"

"That 'back away from my girl' look. Andy really likes you, and wants you all to himself."

"You know, Ash likes you too right."

"No, there's no way he could like me like that."

"Andy told me that look he gives you is the look he gives to someone he likes."

"Ash doesn't give me any looks."

"Yeah, he does. Lexii, you and Ash, would honestly make a cute couple."

"Well, if he does like me like that, he should tell me. I'm not gonna just throw myself at him."

"Okay."

The concert finishes up as Amanda and Lexii start to clean up. Kiearra goes over to them

"Hey Amanda."

"Hey, Kiearra, looks like you was having fun up there with Craig."

"Yeah, that mosh pit was crazy."

"Well, Imma go talk to Andy about the show tomorrow, hopefully we can join you."

"Yeah. that'd be awesome."

"Well just don't stay up all night."

"Listen to yourself, Ms. Biersack."

Amanda laughs a little and thinks about how her name would sound like with her last name being Biersack. Amanda stares out into space, just thinking about Andy.

Lexii and Kiearra try to get her attention.

"Amanda, Amanda!"

"Huh-what Lexii"

"Come on, we gotta clean up and get going"

"Oh okay."

"I'll text you later Amanda, gonna meet up with ETF"

"Kay, tell Craig I said hi"

"Me too."

Lexii adds as she's putting away t-shirts

"Will do."

Kiearra leaves as Amanda continues to think about Andy.

"Everything's packed Lexii?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"Okay lets go."

Amanda and Lexii get on the BVB bus. They sit down on the couch, shortly after BVB get on the bus

"Hey girls"

"Hey Jinxx."

Amanda just waves to Jinxx.

"You guys did awesome once again."

"Thanks Lexii."

The rest of the guys get on the bus. Jake and CC look out the window and wave bye to the fans. Andy sits down next to Amanda.

"Hey babe, sold anything?"

"A few shirts, some necklaces."

"That's awesome."

The bus starts driving. Jinxx goes to his bunk and text Sammi again. Jake and CC grab a snack and starts eating, as Ashley and Lexii are playing a game of War.

"One two three four I declare war!"

"Ahh yes! I get all the cards!"

"Not again Ash!"

"Oh yeah I win again!"

"Ashley stop cheating!"

"I'm not cheating, how can you cheat at a game like this"

"By looking at your cards"

Andy and Amanda are just sitting down watching them as Andy wraps his arms around her, he whispers in her ear

"Lets go to the back, I wanna take some pictures"

Andy gets up and him Amanda go to the back. Andy takes a few pictures of himself.

"Picture whore"

"What? The camera loves me."

"Everyone loves you."

"Yeah, but look who has me."

Andy puts his arm around her waist and then holds up the camera. He takes picture of her Amanda, and then looks at it.

"The camera loves you too...but...not as much as I do."

Andy kisses Amanda again.

"Wanna get some rest?"

"Yeah sure."

They go get ready to sleep, and Andy lays down, he pulls Amanda close to him, and kisses her on the cheek.

"You are really adorable."

"No. you are."

"No you."

"No you. and that's final."

"Fine."

Amanda rest her head down on the pillow, and falls asleep with Andy. Later on in the middle of the night around 3 Amanda wakes up, she looks at Andy as he's still asleep. She slowly gets up and looks around as everyone else is sleeping. She looks over at the couch, which is pulled up into a bed and see's Ashley sleeping there with his arm around Lexii. She smiles as she walks over back to Andy's bunk, she takes out her phone and decides to play Words with Friends since she can't sleep. She looks for someone to play with, and see that Max is playing too. So she plays a game with Max.

Max is winning, as he excited.

"Oh yeah! I'm winning!"

Max covers his mouth realizing that Monte is sleeping, Robert is in his bunk and Craig is skyping with Gab again. Kiearra turns to Max as there is a commerical during Harry Potter.

"Who are you playing Words with this time?"

"Amanda."

"What is she doing still up?"

"I don't know."

Max continues playing as Kiearra gets a bit upset, as to why Amanda is playing a game with Max when she has Andy. Kiearra brushes it off and sits back as she watches Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince.

Andy gets up and see's that Amanda is up.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep."

"Aaww. why not?"

"I don't know. Haven't really been able to sleep lately."

"Oh. why's that?"

"Just..I don't know..."

Andy looks at Amanda in her eyes, knowing that something wrong.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I know, we just meet yesterday, and got together, but I feel like, we're suppose to be together. I feel like you know me and understand me, better than myself. Amanda, I care about you, a lot, and I love you."

Andy moves her hair out of her face and he kisses her.

"I love you too Andy."

Andy hugs her.

"Try and get some sleep, okay."

"I will."

Her and Andy lay back down, as he holds her. Amanda starts thinking, that this moment right here is too good to be true. She starts wondering, how Andy could possibly love her when they just meet yesterday. Of course Amanda really likes Andy a lot, and she wants to be with him. She's just scared about getting hurt again. She doesn't want that to happen. Espeically by Andy. She adored Black Veil Brides music, not just cause of Andy, but beacuse of the musice, because of what it means, the message that it sends about never giving in to anyone, and to live your own life. For a while, that's all Amanda had, was music that kept her going. Music was the one thing that would never hurt her. Bands like Escape The Fate, Tempting Fate, Black Veil Brides, and more. People in those bands were the only ones who never hurt her. Now she's scared about getting hurt from Andy. She believes that Andy would never do such a horrible thing like that, but with being hurt so many times in the past, she can't be 100% completely sure. Amanda lays down looking at Andy. She runs her fingers through his messy hair, as she falls alseep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise

From that night on, the girls was always out there in the crowd in mosh pits and crowd surfing supporting their friends. Max and Kiearra were always secretly running off somewhere together, Amanda was the only other one who knew, and Max was okay with that. As for Amanda and Andy, they went everywhere together. Soon fans started to notice Amanda and ask Andy a bunch of questions "who's that girl?" and "are you dating?" , and every time Andy would grab Amanda's hand and tell them that she is the prettiest girl he ever laid eyes on, and kisses her. Most fans were happy for Andy, but there were the occasional overly obsessed girls, that became jealous of Amanda. Most of them even tried to start fights with her, but Amanda always had back up from her girls Kiearra and Lexii, and the rest of the band.. There were of course some fans who asked Amanda to follow them on twitter, and would only try to be friends with her, to get close to someone in the bands. Amanda would follow them, but would hardly talk to them, because she knew what they wanted. As for Ashley and Lexii, they became the best of friends, always picking on each other, but Andy and Amanda both knew that they wanted to be more than just friends, and they were just wondering when Ashley or Lexii would make a move. As for Andy and Amanda, there were still nights where Amanda would be up, Andy knew there was something wrong, he would never force anything out of Amanda, but he would always let her know that he's there for her no matter what, and that he loves her.

Two months had come and gone, and now the band was playing in Tampa, Florida. Amanda was sitting in the BVB bus when Andy came in.

"Amanda, what's wrong, why aren't you out there, having fun with Kiearra and Lexii? Are you okay?"

Amanda just looks up at Andy and down at her Princess tattoo, and her Sagittarius tattoo on her wrist, which Ashley recently did for her, of course he put his signature stars.

"Is it the tattoos, do they hurt?"

Amanda shakes her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's-"

CC then comes into the bus

"Andy we gotta go"

"Kay, I'll be out in a minute"

CC leaves as Andy turns to Amanda

"Tell me, You know that I'm here for you, and I love you, you know that baby."

Andy's tour manager yells at him

"3 minutes, come on kid!"

Andy grabs Amanda's hand.

"I gotta go, but once I come back you're telling me what's wrong, okay."

Amanda nods her head yes, and Andy kisses her on the lips. He gets off the bus and goes on stage, throughout the performance he keeps thinking about Amanda, and sometimes messes up a little, but he keeps going for the fans.

Amanda just sits on the bus, thinking over the past two months, when someone walks in, she gets scared, and then see's it's just Cory. Amanda gets up to go leave but Cory pulls her arm and sits her back down.

"Hey Amanda, are you okay? Why didn't I see out there with Kiearra and Lexii in the mosh pit?"

"Cause, I don't want to be out there."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't"

"Why don't you want to?"

"I just can't"

"Why can't you? Amanda, you can tell me anything, or Kiearra, or Lexii, or Andy. What's wrong, why aren't you out there having fun?"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"Cause"

"Cause why?"

"Because I think I'm pregnant!"

Amanda gets up and goes to the bunk crying. Cory sits there taking in the last four words Amanda said. He gets up and goes to Amanda and hugs her.

"Andy is gonna be so thrilled. Don't cry."

"Don't cry? Cory. I'm gonna ruin his career, he's gonna hate me, and leave me. Cory I-"

"Hey, hey hey! Don't talk like that. Andy isn't gonna hate you, and you're not gonna ruin his career, okay. Andy would be so stupid, if he leaves you for that. Andy's not stupid. He has the most prettiest, nicest, funniest girl ever, and he would be stupid to let you go, for something like that. Andy wouldn't do that. He's smarter than that."

Cory gets Amanda some tissues

"But Cory, I just don't wanna get hurt I don't want Andy to be another mis-"

"I know. I know, and you won't. Andy won't hurt you. He's not gonna make the same mistake those other guys made. Amanda, you never made any mistakes. Those guys did. They let go, a really awesome girl and bet now, they regret it, and they wish that they could be Andy. Andy isn't gonna make the same mistakes those guys did, and if he is that stupid, I'll personally teach him a lesson. You know that I just don't sit back and watch my friends get hurt. Andy, he loves you a lot. Just tell him, you have to tell him"

"Okay...okay I will."

"Alright, promise?"

"Yeah"

Cory hugs her and leaves the bus as Amanda sits on the couch and thinks.

Andy then comes in and Amanda runs up to him and hugs him

"Andy I love you so much"

"I love you too Amanda"

Andy kisses her and then takes her over to the couch.

"Now what's wrong."

"Andy. I...I"

"I what?

"I...I think."

"You think?"

Andy looks at her worried as she takes a deep breath and holds his hands.

"I think I'm pregnant"


	9. Chapter 8: Reactions

Andy looks at Amanda shocked, as Amanda just looks down. Andy smiles and hugs Amanda

"Amanda that's so great!"

He stops hugging her and kisses her and looks into her eyes

"That's awesome, that's that's amazing!"

Amanda looks around and looks back at Andy.

"You're really happy?"

"Of course, how could I not be happy that my love, is gonna have my baby."

Jake and CC come into the bus and Andy jumps up and runs to them and hugs them

"AAHHH guys!"

"Uh-Andy you're alright?"

"I'm better than alright Jake."

Jinxx then walks into the bus and see's Andy jumping up and down holding Jake and CC

"Uh-guys, what's with Andy?"

"That's what Jake asked."

"Where's Ashley, I gotta tell Ash"

Jinxx looks around as Andy opens the door to the bus

"Ashley! Ash! Get in here now!"

Everyone looks around and see's Andy and screams "Andy!"

Andy just smiles and waves, he turns back to Amanda and looks at her in her eyes

"I'll be right back."

Andy goes outside and meets Ashley.

"What's up with him."

"Jinxx, just wait till Andy comes back and me and him will tell all of you."

Andy soon comes back with Ashley and Lexii.

"Okay Andy tell us what's up?"

Ashley asks Andy as he sits on the couch with Lexii, and Andy sits next to Amanda, and holds her hand. CC, Jake and Jinxx wave bye to the fans as the bus moves. Andy turns to Amanda and the rest of the guys.

"Guys..Lexii.."

Andy takes a deep breath.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

Lexii spits out the water she was drinking and some lands on CC

"Ahh..sorry CC"

"Lexii!"

Ashley laughs at CC and turns to Andy.

"That's great man, so who's the lucky lady."

"ASHLEY!"

Amanda screams

"Kidding kidding."

Ashley stands up and hugs Amanda

"Congrats"

"Yeah that's great guys."

Jake smiles and highfives Andy.

Jinxx gets up

"Wait a minute, uh-Andy can I talk to you alone."

"Sure Jinxx"

Jinxx and Andy go to the back as Lexii gets up and hugs Amanda.

"That's great you're having Andy's baby!"

"Well Lexii, I'm not sure, actually."

"Wait, what, it's not Andy's!"

"No no, that's not it, I'm just not sure if I'm pregnant or not."

She looks around and whispers to Lexii pulling her aside.

"I missed my period."

"Oh, so you're not sure if you are or not."

"Yeah."

"Just get a test the next time we stop at a gas station, okay."

"Alright."

Jinxx and Andy are in the back talking.

"Andy, I know you and Amanda started dating like two months ago, but now she's having your baby."

"Well, Jinxx, she actually just thinks she's pregnant."

"Well if it turns out she is, then you gotta do something about it."

"I'll be there for her, I'll take care of the baby."

"That's great and all, but I'm talking about something more."

"What more could it be?

Jinxx crosses his arms and looks at Andy.

"Oh..that? You sure it won't be too fast."

"Well you were sure it wasn't too fast to take off your pants."

Jake walks in

"Jinxx, let Andy make his own decisions, he's a big boy"

"Yeah, man, I know what I'm doing, and of course I was thinking about marrying Amanda. I was just waiting for the right time."

"Well now is the right time."

Jinxx says as he pats Andy on the shoulder

Back on the ETF bus, everyone is sitting down watching wrestling, there's a match with BigShow and Kane vs. Heath Slater and Wade Barrett.

"Is it just me or does Heath remind me of Edge."

Kiearra sighs and turns to Monte.

"No Monte, he reminds me of Edge too."

Max looks at Kiearra

"What's wrong?"

"I miss Edge, he's my favorite wrestler."

Max puts his arm around Kiearra.

"Well Edge is the Rated R Superstar, but remember who The Ripper is."

Kiearra smiles and sits back. Just then the BigShow's song hits and Craig gets up and points to to Robert

"AAAHHHH THERE'S YOUR SONG MAN!"

Max laughs and points to the tv

"Yeah Robert there goes your boy"

Robert stands up

"Nah guys the BigShow is right here"

Robert holds his dick and gets in Monte's face

"Ah Robert!"

Max laughs

"See what shit I gotta deal with every fucking day."

The bus soon stops at a gas station

"Come on Kiearra lets go get some stuff"

Max and Kiearra goes into the gas station

"What you wanna get Max?"

Max looks around

"The bus needs more drinks"

Kiearra finds some and picks it up

"What about this?"

"Nah dude! That's fucking plastic, I hate plastic! Plus it's not on my tab. Why don't you look for some food. I'll get the drinks."

"Okay Max."

Max looks around and kisses Kiearra

"Go on Ms. Blushly"

Kiearra looks around for some food, she picks out some lunchables, sour patch candy and a box of cupcakes. She then sees Amanda and Lexii online at the cashier

"Hey girls, what's up?"

Amanda looks at Kiearra

"Oh hey Kiearra."

"So um, what you got there?"

Kiearra looks over at what's in Amanda's hand

"Some food"

Lexii replies and smiles, and looks at Amanda.

"and, this."

Amanda holds up the pregnancy test

"It's over!"

"Kiearra, this is serious, I could be pregnant with Andy's baby."

"That's great Amanda."

"Yeah."

"So what you got there?"

Lexii ask.

"Some food for the guys in ETF."

"Hmm, all of Max's favorites"

Lexii points out.

"Uh-yeah."

Kiearra looks at Amanda, thinking that Amanda told Lexii about her Max.

The girls pay for the stuff and Max comes by

"Hey girls!"

"Hi Max"

Lexii smiles and waves

"How's it going Amanda, Lexii?"

"It's going great"

Amanda smiles and looks over at the BVB bus and sees Andy sitting down talking to Ashley, thinking they're probably talking about her and Lexii.

"Everything is great Max"

Lexii replies.

"That's cool, well we should be getting back on the bus"

"Yeah, us too."

"Okay, bye girls"

"Later Max"

Lexii hugs Max and Kiearra, as does Amanda. Her and Lexii get back on the bus, and Max turns to Kiearra as him and Kiearra get on the bus.

"Got your glass bottles?"

"Yup, got some snacks?"

"And some cupcakes"

Max smiles as him and Kiearra get on the bus.

"Hey love birds welcome back!"

Robert yells

"Dude!"

Robert laughs.

"What it's true."

Craig puts his arm around Max and Kiearra

"Yeah, it's cool guys!"

Monte just sits on the couch still watching wrestling, as Kiearra puts the stuff away. Kiearra and Max sit back down and watches wrestling. Soon she gets a text from Amanda.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S OVER!"

Kiearra screams.

Robert turns to Kiearra.

"What the fuck is over?"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! Amanda's pregnant with Andy's baby!"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Craig screams

Max looks shocked

"Whoa that's crazy dude!"

"I'm calling Amanda!"

Craig smiles as he calls Amanda and puts it on speaker, and Amanda answers

"Hey Craig"

Robert screams

"What the fuck, you're fucking preggo!"

"Yeah that's crazy Amanda!"

Craig replies.

Amanda just puts her phone on speaker, as her Andy, Ashley and Lexii listen, Andy talks into the phone

"Thanks Craig."

Max hears Andy

"Yo that's Andy let me talk to him!"

Max grabs the phone

"Andy! Dude! you fucking sex beast you!"

Andy laughs as Ashley talks

"I taught him everything he knows."

"Ashley..."

Andy pushes Ashley a little, and talks to Max

"Yeah, Max ignore Ash, he's just jealous cause Imma be a dad before he is"

Andy jokes.

"Ah dude, I'm not jealous, I'm happy for you."

"Yeah dude we're all happy, for you and Amanda."

Max replies

"So Kiearra screamed out 'It's over, and told you that I'm having Andy's baby and Craig called"

"Yeah that's how it all happened."

Amanda laughs

"Thanks Kiearra, I was gonna tell them myself, but it's okay."

"Alright."

Throughout all of this Monte is quite

"Is Monte there?"

Amanda ask

"Yeah girl, Monte's right here."

Craig replies and pokes Monte putting the phone to his mouth

Monte looks up at Craig

"Hey Amanda, Andy, congrats."

Monte turns around and continues watching wrestling

"Thanks Monte"

"Alright guys Imma get my baby mama to sleep."

Kiearra takes the phone from Craig

"Alright goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Six"

Amanda yells into the phone

"It's Biersack!"

Max looks up at Kiearra and replies to Amanda

"Ah damn mood swings already?"

Max laughs as he hands the phone back to Craig.

"Alright goodnight guys."

"Night Craig, thanks for the call again. See ya at the venue tomorrow."

"Deuces"

Craig hangs up, as him Monte, Robert, Max and Kiearra watch wrestling. Andy gets Amanda to sleep and Ashley and Lexii stay up watching tv.


	10. Chapter 9: Final Tour Night

A month goes by, and now tonight is the last night of the tour in Ohio, of course Amanda was banned from being in the crowd cause of mosh pits, and Andy didn't want anything bad happening to her and the baby. Escape The Fate just finishes their last song and all the bands go on stage. Andy takes the mic

"Ladies and gents, I have an announcement to make."

He whispers to Jake, and Jake get's Amanda and pulls her to the side of the stage as she is confused

"This tour has been so great. Max Green made his return to bass, after a year off!"

Everyone screams

"And Tempting Fate, the hottest newest band is a great opening band for this tour, we're happy to have them! Also on this tour I met a really awesome girl. Some of you may have seen her, or heard of her, but if not allow me to introduce you to Amanda."

Amanda walks out on stage as Andy puts his arm around her.

"I meet her three months ago, and knew she just had to come on tour. We've been together ever since, and I'm glad to call her my girlfriend."

Andy kisses Amanda as some people go "AAWW"

"I love her a lot, and she means a lot to me. BVB Army, I hope you can learn to love and accept Amanda, as I did, and as support her, as much as you love, accept and support Sammi Doll"

He points over to Sammi as her and Jinxx hug and kiss

"Everyone this has been a great tour thanks for rocking out with us!"

The fans scream

"Oh and one more thing."

Andy holds Amanda's left hand and kneels down.

"Amanda, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Amanda looks down at Andy as tears come to her eyes.

"Yes.. yes, I will."

Andy gets up and hugs Amanda as people in the crowd cheer. Kiearra, Lexii, Sammi Doll and Gabrielle go up to Amanda and hug and congratulate her, as the guys high five Andy and they also congratulate Amanda and Andy on the engagement.

Everyone then goes backstage, as Ashley, Jake and Jinxx start pouring wine for

everyone, except Amanda, they give her water. Ashley grabs his glass and holds it up.

"A toast! To the hottest tour of the summer! To all the crew who helped on this tour. To old friends and new friends. To love, music and life! Cheers!"

Everyone hits glasses and drinks. Kiearra is about to take a sip when Max stops her.

"Uh-hold on."

He drinks hers and hands her a can of Pepsi.

"There ya go."

"Max I'm not a little girl, I've had some sips of wine for new years before."

"Dude, it's illegal for you to drink underage"

Kiearra whispers to Max

"And what about us?"

"What about us dude?"

"We're together and I'm underage does that make us illegal."

"Kiearra that's totally different than drinking."

"No it's not! If I can date you, I should able to drink."

"Kiearra."

"Forget it Max, it's not fair!"

Kiearra crosses her arms and storms off.

"Kiearra! Come back"

Max runs after Kiearra.

Andy is talking to Johnny B when Cory walks up to them.

"Andy..congrats man."

"Uh-thanks Cory."

"Dude you got the hottest girl man"

Johnny high-fives Andy.

"Oh I wish I had a piece of that."

"Well find someone else Johnny, cause Amanda is perfectly happy with me."

Andy looks over at Amanda who is talking to Gabrielle, Sammi and Lexii.

"I'm glad for you and Andy, really I am, but don't you think this is all happening too fast. You guys only started dating three months ago right?"

"Yeah Sammi, but I love Andy, and I know that he really loves me"

"Well she is pregnant."

Amanda shoots a look over at Lexii as Sammi and Gabrielle look shocked.

"Uh-did she just say what I thought she said?"

Gabrielle asked as her and Sammi glance at each other and then look over at Amanda, who has tears in her eyes

Amanda just puts her head down and runs off.

"Amanda! wait up!"

Sammi runs after Amanda and stops her, as Gabrielle, and Lexii follow.

"Amanda, why are you crying?"

"Cause, you and Gab, probably think that I'm a nothing more than just another groupie."

"Amanda, Sammi and I would never think that about you."

"Yeah, and you said it yourself, you and Andy love each other."

Sammi hugs Amanda.

"Amanda, I thought you told Sammi and Gab?"

"I was scared."

"You don't need to be scared, we're all friends here."

Gabrielle smiles at Amanda, and hands her a tissue.

"Yeah, it's not like we're gonna take you for a whore or anything, cause you're not."

"I know Lexii."

Amanda stops crying.

"Hey...as anyone seen Kiearra?"

Kiearra is on the ETF bus sitting in Max's bunk, as Max comes on the bus he sits next to her.

"Kiearra. Stop crying. You know I care about you, and I don't wanna see you do anything stupid. Sometimes drinking will do that you."

"Really Max?"

"Yeah once you're drunk, you have no control over what you do."

"Not that, I mean, about caring about me. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. Would I chase after you, to make sure you're okay, if I didn't care about you?"

Max looks into her eyes, and brushes away her hair from her face.

"I really do like you, a lot."

He smiles and kisses her.

"I like you a lot too Max."

Max smiles and hugs her.

"That's great to hear dude."

The rest of ETF get on the bus.

"Whoa, sorry guys, didn't mean to walk in on anything"

Monte apologies and goes to his bunk. Robert shakes his head and lays down in his bunk

Soon Craig and Gabrielle get on.

"Wooo! Last night of the tour, what a blast."

Craig plops down on the couch and pops in a movie and cuddles with Gabrielle.

Max looks out at them and grabs Kiearra's hand

"Mind if we join you?"

"Uh-not at all, go ahead Max."

"Thanks dude."

They all watch a movie as Max puts his arm around Kiearra. Kiearra smiles and blushes and Max just laughs a little.

On the BVB bus everyone is asleep except for Amanda who is texting Cory.

"Well the bus is gonna go to an airport and then Imma fly back to PA, I don't know if Andy is gonna stay with me or not, I hope he does."

"He should after all he is the baby's daddy"

"Yeah."

Amanda looks over at Andy who is sound asleep in his batman PJs, she smiles at him and then text Cory back telling him she's gonna try and get some sleep since it's already 3am. Instead Amanda goes into the living room area and grabs a box of cheezits. Soon enough CC wakes up and goes into the living room area as well.

"Oh hey, Amanda what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep"

"Ah, got the munchies?"

"Kinda, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll have more of those as the weeks go by."

CC takes out his Ronald McDonald cup and pours a drink for himself, and sits down next to Amanda.

"Still using that cup, I see."

"Yeah, been using it everyday since you gave it to me. Thanks again."

"No, prob."

"Ah, Imma miss seeing you everyday, you're really funny."

"Thanks CC, but we all know that you're the funny one on this bus."

"No, you're funny."

"CC stop, you're funny, deal with it."

Amanda lightly pushes CC and he makes a funny face, and Amanda laughs.

"See?"

"Si"

Amanda laughs again.

"Alright, you got the joke, most people don't get it."

The next morning the buses drop off everyone at the airport.

Get Scared gets out of their bus and quickly high-fives everyone and runs inside the airport like a bunch of crazy people.

Max and Kiearra are hugging

"Dude, why are we hugging, Imma come chill you and Amanda remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that."

Kiearra lets go of Max.

"Hey I never said we have to stop hugging"

Max hugs Kiearra.

"Now where did I put my bags?"

Max looks for his bags and then sees it in the corner outside the bus.

"Ah there it is."

Max goes to get his bag, but Robert grabs it

"Looking for this shorty."

"Arg! Robert give me my stuff dude"

"You gotta reach it first shorty"

"Dude! Give me my shit and stop stealing lines from Fresh Prince!"

Max jumps up to get his stuff, as Monte just leans against the bus texting.

Kiearra laughs a little

"Dude this isn't funny!"

"Why don't you just grab a chair and stand on it, maybe you can reach your bag."

"Robert, what did I tell you about the Fresh Prince stuff!"

Robert laughs and runs around the bus with Max's stuff. Max chases after him and bumps into Craig.

"Ah come here man, Imma miss you too."

Craig hugs Max and squeeze him.

"Dude! Robert! My stuff!"

Craig lets go and turns around

"Where is that mother fucker!"

Robert gets on top of the bus and yells down

"Hey Max! Na na na na na! You can't reach me!"

Craig looks up.

"Robert get your ass down here now and give Max his stuff back! You know he needs his noodz!"

Kiearra laughs as Max just gives Craig the "what the hell look"

Amanda and Andy walks up to them

"Hey guys, what's going?"

Amanda ask, as Gabrielle points to Robert.

Amanda just laughs.

"Poor Max"

Kiearra turns around to Amanda

"Don't laugh at my Maxikins."

"Well good luck getting your stuff back Max, Kiearra you remember when the plane leaves"

"Yeah, whatever."

Amanda laughs and hugs Gab.

"Gonna miss you girl"

"Me too Gab, it was nice meeting you."

"text whenever."

"Okay, and be prepared to lose a game of Words with Friends."

"Yeah, sure..."

They laugh as Craig comes up and hugs Amanda

"I'm gonna miss my muffin maker."

"Hey, how bout this, I will send you a box of muffins every 3 months."

"Deal!"

Amanda hugs Craig and then waves bye at Monte. Monte waves back and goes back to texting.

Amanda looks up at Robert

"Bye Robert!"

"Oh bye Amanda!"

Amanda turns to Max

"Make sure you and Kiearra are on that plane."

"I will I will, as soon as this fucker, gives me my stuff"

Amanda looks up and is thinking about climbing up on the bus herself, and getting it, but then she knows what Andy would say.

"Alright, just hurry up Max."

Amanda turns to Andy, who has her suitcase in one hand, and his in another.

"Well Andy..."

"Well.."

Amanda hugs Andy, and Andy wraps his arms around her.

"It's gonna be fun staying with you in PA."

"Wait what?"

"You really think I'm gonna just let you go home without me."

"uh-"

Amanda was shocked, that Andy was actually coming with her.

"When I got you the plane tickets to go back, I made sure to get one for me, oh and Ash is coming too, hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all the more the merrier"

Amanda smiles, as Andy puts his arm around her.

"Come on babe, lets go"

Andy and Amanda walk towards the entrance for the airport, and meet up with the rest of BVB

Sammi and Lexii.

Amanda runs towards them

"CC! JAKE! JINXX! Sam"

Amanda hugs CC, and Jake, Jinxx and Sammi join in the hug!

"Ah I'm gonna miss you"

Jake smiles

"Ah don't worry, we'll be at the wedding."

"Yeah we wouldn't miss our boys wedding for nothing."

Jinxx added as he high-fives Andy.

"And I even have a black veil handy."

Sammi smiles as her and Amanda hug.

"That's great. I had lots of fun with you guys."

"Yeah, but you and Andy had even more fun."

CC adds as he hugs Amanda.

Ashley smiles as he pulls out his phone

"Picture time"

"Alright!"

CC gets all excited as everyone gathers around, CC stands in the back and makes a funny looking face.

"Let me see"

Amanda rushes to Ashley and looks at the picture

"CC really? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm a picture bomber I thought you knew that by now."

Amanda laughs.

"Okay now we need one with you Ash."

Amanda looks around and sees Tempting Fate walking in.

"Cory! Guy!"

Amanda waves for them to come over and they do.

Cory hugs Amanda

"Manda Panda!"

Lexii crosses her arms

"Hey, that's my nickname for her, get your own."

Cory puts his hand in Lexii's face

"I can call her whatever I want missy"

"Actually I can."

Andy adds in.

Cory turns back to Amanda

"I can't believe you're leaving us already."

"Hey, it was fun though, right."

"Yeah, Shane it was lots of fun."

"Glad you had fun. You're definitely gonna come to visit us in LA right.?

"Of course Austin, you know I love you guys."

"Great, can't wait."

Matt smiles and hugs Amanda. Amanda hugs the rest of the guys

"Oh guys before I forget, can we all take pics before you leave"

Cory smiles

"Sure, no prob."

"Great"

Amanda hands them Ash's phone and poses with the guys, Lexii and Sammi.

"Okay, now what about us."

Cory mopes

"I did not forget about you guys, one bit."

Amanda puts her arm around Cory and Shane as, Austin and Matt get in, she hands her phone to Andy, who takes the picture.

"Well we gotta get going. Talk to you later."

"Sure thing Cory."

Jinxx, Jake and Sammi grab their stuff.

"Yeah, we gotta get to our flight too."

Sammi says as she grabs her stuff she turns to Lexii and they hug, and then she hugs Amanda.

"You two girls, text me whenever. The only time I'll reply late is if I'm with Jinxx. or My Satellite band."

"You text us too girl, whenever. I always have my phone with me."

"Will do Lexii."

Jake hugs Lexii, and Amanda, as does Jinxx

"Oh and Amanda, you might wanna take the name Jake into consideration for the baby, it's a really awesome name."

"I thought we agreed, that wither the baby is a girl or boy you'd name it Ashley."

"Why not go with CC?"

"And why not give it the middle name Jinxx if it's a boy"

Amanda looks around at everyone and then back at Andy with pleading eyes.

"Guys, guys chill. It's a little early to be talking about baby names, but when the time comes, we'll take your suggestions into consideration."

Andy high-fives Jake and Jinxx, and hugs Sammi. They leave and then Andy turns to CC

"Christian"

"Andy"

CC and Andy hug.

"I see how it is Andy, you're having a bromance with CC behind my back"

Amanda fake pouts.

"Aww babe, no I'm not."

"Besides if we were having a bromance, it wouldn't be behind your back. we'll just invite you to join us in a 3 some."

CC adds laughing.

"Oh and Ash is welcome to join too."

Andy adds

Ashley laughs

"Only if Lexii can join in"

Ashley looks over at Lexii who is looking down and blushing a little.

"Well I should get going too"

Ashley turns over CC and high-fives him

"Alright man, have a safe flight"

"You too. See ya soon."

"Later CC"

Andy highfives CC and CC hugs Amanda and Lexii

"Good luck girls"

"Later Christian"

Lexii looks a little sad to see CC go.

"I'll text you if anything"

Amanda adds

"Alright bye and have a safe flight too."

CC waves as he leaves towards his flight.

Andy warps his arms around Amanda

"You're ready to go back home?"

"Yeah, I need my bed back."

"You mean, our bed."

Andy kisses Amanda and turns over to Ashley and Lexii who are just sitting down talking.

"So I was thinking when we got back to PA I could go get angel bites, what do you think?"

"I think that will be rad. Go for it girl."

"Thanks Ash"

"You know what else would look great on you?"

"What?"

"Some star tattoos."

"Really"

"Yeah, I could even do some for you when we get to Amanda's place."

"Cool"

Ashley smiles and puts his arm around Lexii

"Nice. now smile"

He holds up his phone and takes a picture.

An announcement is made about their flight and they all go to their plane. Kiearra and Max soon meets up with them right as they're about to get on the plane. They all get on and fly back to Pennsylvania.


	11. Chapter 10: Home Sweet Home

The flight safely lands in Pennsylvania and a cab drives them to Amanda's house. They all grab their stuff and go into Amanda's house. Amanda puts her stuff to the side and sits on the couch, Andy sits next to her.

"Hey, you're okay babe?"

"Yeah, just a little tired."

"Come on I'll go put you to bed."

Andy gets up and holds out his hand for Amanda, as she grabs it, her and Andy goes upstairs

"Guys, not again, she's already pregnant"

Max exclaims

"It's over:"

Kiearra laughs as she grabs her bag and goes up to the guest room.

"Hey Amanda, Andy! What about your stuff?"

Lexii screams out.

"Well get that later!"

Andy yells back down.

Lexii shakes her head as she takes her stuff and goes to the other guest room. Ashley looks around and goes into the kitchen.

Andy takes Amanda upstairs to her room. He admires her room, filled with band posters and even a few guitars, a hot pink and black guitar, a black double headed guitar with flames on it, and another all black guitar with BVB signatures on it. He looks at it, and picks it up looking at the back it has her name on it in flames and wings around it. He looks over at Amanda who is laying down, and lays down next to her.

"Rest my fallen angel."

Andy runs his fingers through her hair, and kisses her softly, Amanda soon falls asleep. Later on Amanda wakes up and goes downstairs to get something to eat, and see's Ashley sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Ash, whatcha watching?"

"Family Guy."

"Nice."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. Why is your stuff still here?"

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"Ash, you don't have to do that, you can share a room with Ma-"

"Max I know, but for some reason the dude is crashing with Kiearra."

"Then room with Lexii."

"I'm not gonna do that. Lexii and I don't even like each other like that and-"

"Stop lying to yourselves! It's obvious to see that you and like like Lexii, and she likes likes you. Just make a freaking move already!"

"I don't wanna mess up though. I really like her, a lot."

"I'm sure she likes you a lot too. Just go make a move, do something. Ashley, you can do this. You're Ashley Purdy, inventor of the purdy porn bass, and you're so purdy that girls everywhere wish they could be on your purdy porn bass."

"Well I don't see Lexii, as just another purdy porn bass star. I see her as a beautiful, different girl, who doesn't let anyone get in her way, and she's not afraid to be different."

"Then tell her that. Go on, go upstairs."

"Okay, fine I will."

Ashley smiles and gets up.

"If Andy lets you, you could be on my purdy porn bass."

Ashley winks at Amanda

"Ash!"

Amanda laughs as Ashley gets up

"Aww, you know you want to."

Amanda lightly punches his arm

"Just go tell her."

"Alright I am."

Ashley goes upstairs as Amanda sits down. She notices her box of cheezits on the floor and picks it up to find it half gone.

"Ashley..."

Amanda scowls under her breath and eats some cheezits and cherry jell-o. Soon Kiearra comes downstairs.

"Hey girl, what's up."

"Not much. Can't sleep."

"Did you and Max really have that much fun?"

"Yeah you missed it. Even Andy came downstairs and we all played twister."

"Ah man! That's my game why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Andy thought it'd be best for you to sleep, besides even if you did wake up, you couldn't play anyway. twister is dangerous for the baby."

"Ah shut it, soon enough you're gonna be prancing around with Max Jr. in your belly."

"Whatever. So...how did it happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you?.."

"How do you think, the baby fairy came down and waved her magic wand?"

"No I mean, like when did this happen?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Do you want the details?"

"Yeah sure, just tell me."

"Fine."

Amanda puts down her jell-o and tells Kiearra the story.

**~Flashback~**

It had only been about two months since Amanda, Kiearra and Lexii had been on tour with the guys, and tonight they were all at a hotel in beautiful sunny Orlando, Florida where they've been spending their three days off partying. In two days they would go to Tampa to perform again, but tonight was their last night to party before having to hit the road again, and they were doing it big. Gabrielle and Sammi Doll even came by to visit. They had even gotten close with Amanda, Kiearra and Lexii and the girls became really close friends. Everyone was partying in ETF's hotel suit. Matthew and Robert filled up the bathtub with soap and water and jumped inside. Then Ashley picked up Lexii and threw her in. He laughed at her and she just pulled him into the tub too. Drinks were going around everywhere and Craig was even dancing on the stripper pole.

"Wow he's better than most girls I've ever seen."

Cory laughed at Shane's comment, as Gabrielle turns to them

"I taught him everything he knows...Yeah Go beeb!"

Craig blows a kiss to Gabrielle and continues dancing on the pole.

"Yeah you go Craig! I fucking love you dude!"

Max smiles as he grabs more drinks.

"Hey Kiearra, remember"

"I know Max, no drinking."

Max smiles and puts his arms around Kiearra's waist.

Jinxx and Sammi are just sitting on a couch laughing and drinking

"Ah how I missed you cutie"

"I missed you too Jinxx."

They kiss and continue to make out as Johnny B and Jake are just checking out some girls around the room

"Ahh Jake man, I'm in heaven!"

"Oh if the end of the world was gonna happen now, I totally wouldn't mind."

Johnny takes another drink

"Yo Imma go get that chick right over there."

"Alright, go get her"

Johnny leaves as CC walks up

"Yo dude, come on where gonna play strip beer pong!"

"Alright I'm in Christian!"

Jake and CC go to play beer pong, along with Lloyd, Nicholas, Dan and Austin. Amanda and Andy are drinking and dancing, as Andy pulls her close and whispers in her ear.

"Why don't you say we move this party back to our hotel room."

Andy smirks as he grabs Amanda's butt.

"Sounds fun"

Amanda bites her lower lip and grabs Andy's hand as her and Andy go back to their hotel room. Andy puts the "do not disturb" sign on the door, before locking it, and he grabs Amanda and pushes her to the wall. He kisses her passionately, sliding his hand down and across her body, he slides his hand down to her thighs. He picks her up and puts her on the bed as he gets on top of her kissing her neck. He slides his hand up her thigh under her black leather skirt, and pulls off her zebra patterned thong, he tosses it off to the side and whispers in her ear as he rubs her pussy.

"Somebody has a wild side."

Amanda smirks as she grabs Andy's hair

"I'm not the only one."

Andy smirks as he continues to rub her pussy he goes back to kissing her neck, he then slides in one finger into her, as Amanda lets out a small moan.

"Ahh...Andy.."

Andy smirks as her moans just turns him on even more, and he slides in another finger into her, as Amanda moans even more. Andy slides his hand across Amanda's chest.

"Why don't we get more conformable."

Andy then unties the back of Amanda's top, and takes it off. He runs a finger across her zebra patterned, strapless bra.

"You make me love zebra's more."

"Andy..."

Amanda runs her fingers through Andy's hair, and takes off his ripped black shirt. She slides her hand down Andy's body as she looks up at him and notices his hard on, as he keeps fingering her. He kisses her neck and then to the top of her cleavage, as she moans some more, and then cums a little. Andy kisses her passionately, and pulls her hair.

"Somebody, came.."

"Yeah..."

"I knew you'd cum fast, you was all wet, and you've probably wanted this for a long time."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you want this as much as I do."

**~Present~**

"Want me to continue?"

"Yeah sure enlighten me, I'm the Rated -R Princess."

"Okay, but you asked for it."

**~Flashback~**

"If you're sure."

"Yeah Andy, I'm sure."

Andy kisses Amanda passionately, as Amanda slides her hands down his body, she undoes his jeans, as Andy kneels up he slides off his jeans. He runs his fingers through Amanda's hair, and down her body to her breast. He squeezes her boobs as she lets out a small moan, sliding her hand down his body, in his boxers, as she feels how hard he is. He sucks on one of her boobs as his massages the other, as Amanda slides down his boxers. Andy positions himself over Amanda.

"You're ready?"

"Yeah, Andy."

Andy kisses Amanda as he slides his penis into her She grabs his hair as he does. Andy kisses her neck and sucks on her neck as she moans out his name. Andy pulls out and sits Amanda up and kisses her.

"You've been really really bad, you know that."

"Yeah, so."

"So I'm gonna have to do something about it."

"And what's that gonna be?"

Andy kisses her, he grabs something without her knowing and pulls her out onto the balcony. He takes her left hand and handcuffs her to the balcony railing.

"Andy! What if someone see's us."

"It's like 2 in the morning no one is gonna see us."

He kisses her neck as his hands slides down her body grabbing her ass.

"Besides if they do, they'll surely enjoy the show."

"And I'm the bad one."

"You are with me."

Andy kisses her as he slides his penis back into her, he lifts her up for more support as he thrusts into her, speeding up as he sucks on her neck and boobs, hearing her moan his name.

"Maybe I should take these off."

He says pointing to the handcuffs.

"You sure you wanna do that?"

"Yeah."

Andy takes off the handcuffs, and once he does Amanda pushes him to the floor and gets on top of him.

"I warned you."

Amanda smirks as she gets on top of him.

"I don't mind."

He grabs her boobs and massages them as she drops down on him. She kisses him and along his neck, biting it a little.

"Ah...I didn't know you we're a vampire"

Andy says in between moans.

"Ahh...yeah..I am.."

She kisses him as she pulls his hair.

"You wanna pull hair, I'll show you how."

Andy grabs a hand full of her hair and pulls it as she moans.

"Ah..Andy! Yes!"

Andy smirks as he turns Amanda over so that he's on top, as he thrust into her faster and faster. He kisses Amanda passionately, as she wraps her arms around him she cums, as he cums into her and then quickly pulls out. Amanda looks at the mess he made she lays there catching her breath, he lays down next to him.

"Someone made a mess."

"Yeah, I did."

"Let me help clean it up."

Amanda sucks on penis taking off the cum, he looks shocked as she just lays back next to him.

"I would have came earlier if I knew you was gonna do that."

Amanda smirks a little, Andy pulls her close and kisses her.

"You are just full of surprises."

"I also play guitar."

"Oh, another surprise. I wonder what else you got."

"You just have to wait and see."

They lay down and look up and see Johnny B standing on his balcony, naked and screams out.

"I'm the king of the world!"

Amanda and Andy look at each other and quickly run into their room and get back on their bed.

"Do you think?"

"No, Amanda he didn't see us. I just wish I didn't see him."

Amanda laughs a little as Andy pulls the covers over them.

"I really love you, a lot, with all my heart, you've really made me happy, and made me see that not all girls are the same and just want me cause I'm a singer in a rock and roll band. You like me for me."

He plays with her hair as he looks into her eyes.

"I love you too Andy, a lot."

She kisses him

"I can trust you, and you made me see that not all guys are the same."

"I'm glad I meet you, you really are amazing."

He wraps his arms around her as she rest her head on his chest, he plays with her hair as they soon fall asleep.

**~Present~**

Kiearra just stares blankly and blinks her eyes a few times.

"What, you said you wanted to know everything."

"Dude, did I really need to know about Johnny on the balcony?"

"I-"

"No, just I don't wanna hear anymore. Now I have to one up you, again."

"Kiearra."

"You know how I am, I'm the Rated -R Princess, I have to do something with Max to get my rated -Rness back."

"Kiearra."

"No I don't wanna hear anything else you did with Andy. Now I'm gonna have dreams about that, thanks a lot."

"Hey you asked for it."

"I swear if I have a dream and Johnny B pops into it, it's over!"

"I'm gonna go back upstairs."

"Yeah, you do that."

Amanda gets up and puts the food away as Kiearra flips through the TV to find something good on. Amanda goes upstairs and see's Andy awake on her lap top.

"Hey Andy."

"Oh hey. You're okay."

"Yeah I am, why you keep asking that?"

"Cause I really really care about you."

Amanda sits down and Andy puts his arms around her.

"Your doctors appointment is tomorrow remember."

"Yes, I remember."

He kisses her on the cheek.

"Good, now lets go back to sleep."

"But the appointment isn't until the afternoon, and I'm not even tired."

"Here, lets listen to Set The World On Fire, maybe that will put you to sleep."

Amanda smiles as she lays down, Andy puts his arm around Amanda as they listen to the album.

Kiearra is downstairs watching Harry Potter as Max comes down

"Dude, I know I was playing Words With Friends, but you didn't have to leave."

"Oh you're done playing now?"

"Yeah."

Max sits down next to Kiearra

"Oh come on, turn this crap off!"

"What? No!"

"Yeah I fucking hate Harry Potter"

"I know, but I'm watching it!"

"Come on change the channel"

"No!"

Kiearra holds up the remote as Max tries to grab it from her

"Dude, come on, lets watch something we both like!"

"No Max I'm watching it! Go play your silly iphone game!"

"Words is not a silly game, and it's for the android too. Now come on give me the remote"

"No!"

Kiearra puts the remote between her legs

"You really think that's gonna stop me?"

Max shakes his head and tickles Kiearra

"Max stop! Max!"

"Shh, someone might think I'm raping you."

He covers her mouth and grabs the remote.

"Ha!"

Kiearra goes to grab the remote but Max puts it in his boxers.

"Go on, grab it?"

"The remote or your penis?"

"Whichever one you want baby"

Max leans in and kisses Kiearra.

Upstairs Ashley is talking to Lexii.

"I'm surprised that you're up this late."

"I'm more of a night person, Ash."

"Yeah, me too actually, so what are you doing up this late?"

"Playing words with friends."

"Cool, everyone loves that game."

"Yeah, it's a great game."

"You know what I love."

"What?"

"Well it's actually a who."

"Oh, and who's that?"

Lexii puts down her phone and looks at Ashley.

"You."

Ashley looks down at his zebra printed nails and plays with his hair as he looks around.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're a really rad chick, and I like you. I like you a lot."

"Me."

"Yes you. Lexii"

Ashley grabs her hands and looks into her eyes

"Lexii, you are an amazing girl, you don't let anyone tell you differently, you're not afraid to be who you are, you're beautiful"

Ashley looks down as he notices they're holding hands and starts to feel nervous again, so he lets go of her hands and stands up.

"I don't know why, but around you, I feel, different than when I'm around other girls. Every time I'm around you I get butterflies and stuff, and-"

Lexii gets up and cuts him off

"Ashley. I like you too."

"Like, like like?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

Ashley smiles, as Lexii giggles a little.

"Yes, really."

"Really?"

"Really"

Ashley goes and hugs Lexii

"Lex!..I can call you Lex, right, that's okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

Lexii puts her arms around Ashley.

"So does this mean we are together?"

"No."

Ashley looks at her shocked, but then Lexii kisses him.

"Now we're together."

Ashley smiles and just hugs Lexii.

"You are amazing."


	12. Chapter 11: Love Is Fair

The next morning, Andy and Amanda woke up, got ready and went to the doctors. Ashley decided to take Lexii out to go get her angelbites. Leaving Max and Kiearra home alone. It was just afternoon and Kiearra had gotten up. She looked over at Max who sleeping next to her, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. During this time Max woke up. He yawned and made his way to the bathroom. He too wanted to take a shower, as he just took off his boxers. Kiearra just turned off the water before Max walked in, she was about to open the door to step out when Max opened it to step in. They were face to face naked.

"Max!"

"Kiearra!"

Max looks at Kiearra up and down.

"Well this is nice to wake up to."

Max smirks as Kiearra just steps back trying to hide her blushing.

"I was just finished."

"No need to leave just cause I came here."

Max smirks as he steps in the shower and Kiearra steps back.

Max kisses Kiearra passionately, as his hand slides down her body.

Kiearra kisses back as she runs her fingers through his black hair, and tugs on it.

"Oh. someone's a little feisty. Maxi likey"

Max smirks as he close the door and turns on the shower, he goes back to kissing Kiearra as he plays with her pussy

"Someone's wet."

Kiearra lets out a moan as Max just smirks a little

"Cute"

He kisses her and then whispers in her ear.

"Now moan my name."

He slides two fingers inside as Kiearra moans out Max's name.

"That's my girl."

Max kisses Kiearra and goes down to her neck, sucking on her neck. He then slides out his fingers and kisses her passionately as he slides his dick into her. She lets out a moan again. Max just keeps going faster and faster, till they both cum. Max looks into her eyes and kisses her.

"Love you."

"I love you too Max."

"Now I forgot why I came in here."

Kiearra laughs.

"To take a shower."

"Oh yeah."

"I should let you do that, you'll never get cleaned with me around."

"Hmm, that explains why I've been so dirty lately."

Kiearra laughs a little.

"Oh Max."

Kiearra walks out of the shower and puts on her towel as Max just stays in and thinks about her as he takes a shower.

Kiearra drys off and blow-drys her hair. She then just puts on her Harry Potter pajamas, she lays down on the bed and picks up her iphone, she gets a text from Amanda saying that her and Andy won't be back home till about 4, and that Lexii and Ashley are coming home around the same time. Kiearra text back saying that will be cool. Max soon walks out with a towel wrapped around him. Max just stares at her and crosses his arms.

"What?"

"Again with Harry Potter?"

"Max chill"

Max laughs and sits next her.

"Ah, you know I'm just messing with you."

He kisses Kiearra.

"Well we have the house to ourselves till around 4. What do you wanna do."

"I don't feel like doing anything today, I'm gonna just lay down here in my birthday suit."

Max takes off his robe and lays down on the bed, looking at Kiearra.

"Someone is a little overdressed."

Max tugs on Kiearra top.

"Max, stop, you're gonna rip it?"

"So I'm The Ripper, what do you expect."

"Good point."

Kiearra takes off her shirt and gets on top of Max, Max turns her over so that he's on top, he takes off her pajama bottoms, and her black thong.

"Sexy."

He kisses Kiearra passionately as he pulls on her hair, she lets out a moan.

"That's how you pull hair."

Max thrust himself insider. As he does he picks up his iphone and plays Gorgeous Nightmare.

"Oh yeah, this is so, our fucking song dude."

He says in between thrust as he picks up speed, and Kiearra is moaning his name out loud.

Soon enough they both cum again. Max rolls off and lays down next to Kiearra.

"That was even better the second time."

Max says with a smirks as he kisses Kiearra.

Kiearra and Max spend the rest of their time alone talking about stuff. Soon Lexii and Ashley come home.

"I got my angelbites!"

Kiearra and Max look at each other they get dressed and then quickly go downstairs, as Lexii and Ashley are in the kitchen.

"Kiearra look!"

"That's nice, dude."

Max looks at Kiearra and a Lexii.

"Pretty fucking awesome dude."

"Thanks Max."

"You know what was awesome, the look on her face when they pierced her upper lip."

Ashley laughs.

"Ash!"

"I even got it on video gonna upload it on youtube."

"That's awesome dude!"

Max exclaimed

Kiearra smiles and looks over at Ashley who is microwaving some pizza rolls.

"Guys these are my pizza rolls don't even think about it."

"Whatever dude, I wasn't"

Max lies.

Lexii looks over at Kiearra.

"Kiearra can I talk you upstairs for a bit."

"Uh-um..okay."

Lexii and Kiearra goes up to Lexii's room.

"Kiearra, is there something going on between you and Max?"

"What no! We're just friends."

"You're sure."

"Yeah Lexii."

Kiearra rolls her eyes turning around.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure"

Kiearra gets up and goes to her room.

Ashley's pizza rolls are done and as he takes them out, Max grabs a hand full and runs around the house

"Max! give me back my pizza rolls!"

Ashley chases Max all around the kitchen and living room

"Never!" They're mine now!"

Max pops one into his mouth but their too hot and then he spits it out at Ashley and it hits his eye

"AH! FUCK! MY EYE!"

Max laughs at Ashley, Ashley wipes his eyes and then glares at Max

"You!"

Max looks around

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Ashley screams as he tackles Max to the ground

Just then Andy and Amanda walk in and the first thing they see is Ashley on top of Max.

"Whoa, what's going on?"

Andy ask as he looks shocked

"Yeah does Lexii know about this?"

Amanda crosses her arms

"Uh-It's not what it looks like! I swear"

Ashley gets up off Max.

"He took my pizza rolls!"

Andy gets in Ashley's face

"So, that doesn't give you the right to just try and rape him!"

"I wasn't raping him, and who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Ashley!"

"Andy!"

Ashley calls out Andy's name in a moaning tone, and Max and Amanda just look at him kinda weird.

"Cause I'm faster, my cock is bigger and this"

Andy grabs some more of Ashley's pizza rolls

"Oh not again!" Andy!"

Andy runs upstairs with Ashley's pizza rolls, Max looks over at Amanda and sits on the couch

"I'm not in this dude"

Amanda goes up to Max and slaps him in the back of his head

"You started it!"

Amanda goes upstairs as Max just flips through the TV. Amanda then walks into her room to find Ashley on top of Andy, both of them with their shirts off and pants undone.

"Guys!"

Ashley looks over at Amanda

"He not only took my pizza rolls but said his dick is bigger than mine, which is a lie!"

"Actually it is bigger"

"Oh really then how do you put your pants on?"

"They're painted man!"

"Lies! I have the biggest dick in BVB and everyone knows it!"

Amanda just shakes her head.

"Man just get off of me!"

Andy pushes Ashley off of him.

"Andy we all know mines is bigger end of story."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No not really."

"Yeah it is."

"Guys will you stop arguing about that!"

Amanda yells, as Andy and Ashley just shut up, Andy turns to Ashley.

"See what you did!"

"What did I do?"

"You got her mad that's what!"

"No I didn't Max started it!"

"Well you're the one who continued with it, instead of ending it!"

"You just had to come and stick your nose in my business where it doesn't belong! In the grown up section!"

Ashley mocks Andy because of his age

"Jake, Jinxx, anyone seen my batman blankie, waa waa waa"

"Ashley! What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem okay!"

"Guys will you just stop fighting!"

"As soon as Andy grows up, and do more to convince the fans that he's not the only one in BVB."

"Ash, you guys know I give you credit"

"Well apparently not enough. Apparently that big ego of yours got even bigger these past few months, with now having a girlfriend and all. Oh yeah and I'm not talking about your penis either!"

Ashley storms out of the room. as Amanda just sits on her bed on cries

Andy wants to go after Ashley, but then see's Amanda on her bed crying. He goes to her and hugs her.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"Cause this is all my fault!"

"No it's not!"

"I got in the way of you and Ashley, and this is all my fault, I should have just left you alone and compare sizes."

"Oh baby, it's not your fault, don't you dare say that."

"Everything is my fault, everything I ever did in life, was wrong, I either didn't do something right or I didn't do it at all. God Andy! How the hell could you ever love me?"

Amanda lays down and cries

Andy lays next to her and caresses her cheek.

"Baby, nothing is your fault, don't ever think that. What you did in life, was what you wanted to you."

"I don't get it though, how you could love me, look at me"

"You're beautiful, inside and out. You're you. Remember when you was telling me about how people around you treated you. You didn't give in. You were whoever you were. You don't need a label of anything or anyone to tell you who you are, but yourself. Believe in yourself."

Amanda holds Andy's hand and looks up at him, as he wipes her eyes, he starts to sing.

"So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed

I'm here

Savior will be there

When are feeling alone, oh

A Savior

For all that you do

So you can live freely with out their harm"

Amanda smiles as Andy just runs his fingers through her hair. Andy then continues singing Savior from the beginning. When he's done he kisses Amanda softly.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, you know why that's our song?."

"Of course, babe, it's cause I'm you're savior."

"Yeah, you're my savior."

Amanda hugs Andy, as Andy holds her.

"You're mine too actually."

"What wait how?"

"Just with you I feel completed."

Andy gets up and goes through his bag taking out a box of cigarettes.

"I haven't used this box since 2 months ago. After I've meet you, and we've started talking and dating, I've realized that you really are the one."

Andy gets up and throws the box in the garbage and he sits next to Amanda and puts his arm around her

"I don't need those anymore, you make me complete."

"Andy, I feel the same way about you. I love you and with you I feel safe."

He kisses her.

"Andy, go talk to Ashley."

"I will."

Andy goes downstairs looking for Ashley, Max tells him Ashley went out to the backyard, Andy goes there and finds Ashley laying down on the grass. Andy lays down next to him.

"Hey Ash."

"Andy."

"Look man I'm sorry, it's just I-"

"I understand Andy, you've never felt that way about a girl. Look man I'm sorry, I've just been a little moody lately."

"Why's that?"

"Do you know when was the last time I've had sex?"

"Uh-"

"I need sex bro!"

"What about Lexii?"

"I don't wanna just have sex with her once and then have her run off to her little friends and tell them, pulling a groupie move on me. I really like her."

"Dude, she's not like that."

"How would you know?"

"Don't you think she would have tried to have sex with you already if she was."

"True"

"I know you like her a lot."

"Andy can I tell you something."

"Sure."

"I think I love this girl."

"If you love her then tell her."

"Do you know how hard it was for me just to tell her I like her a lot."

"Why is this so hard for you? You've talked to many of girls before."

"It's cause I fucking love her! I don't wanna get hurt."

"Aww, Ashley loves Lexii"

Ashley stands up

"Yeah so what I love Lexii!"

Andy gets up

"Louder"

"I love Lexii!"

Ashley screams louder

"Louder!"

"I FUCKING LOVE LEXII!"

Ashley screams out at the top of his lungs and Lexii looks out her window and see's Ashley and smiles at him

"Aww Ashley."

Ashley looks up at Lexii kinda shy, as Andy smiles and walks off.


	13. Chapter 12: Fun Day

Lexii runs downstairs and out to the backyard.

"Ashley, did you mean it?"

"Yeah I do."

He walks up to her and hugs her, he looks into her eyes and kisses her.

"Wanna watch the clouds with me?"

"Sure Ash"

They lay down on the grass watching the clouds till Max calls them in for dinner, which him and Kiearra made. After dinner, Max, Kiearra, Amanda and Andy watch WWE Raw, as Ashley and Lexii go back outside.

"Okay so who do you think is the new Raw GM?"

Max ask.

"I'm gonna go with Stephanie McMahon, what about you Andy?"

"Well babe, I was thinking The Rock, what about you Kiearra."

"I don't care as long as it's not Vickie Guerrero"

Max puts his arm around Kiearra

"Whoever it is, better be good."

They continue to watch Raw, and at the end Vince McMahon comes out to announce the new GM. He says the new GM is a former World Heavyweight and a former WWE Champion. He points to the entrance ramp and "You think you know me" blast out and everyone screams. Kiearra completely falls off the couch

"WHAT! AAAHHH MY BABY HE'S BACK! MY EDGIE IS BACK!"

Max looks at her and smiles.

"AMANDA LOOK EDGIE!"

Kiearra completely marks out that Edge has returned. After Raw Kiearra is so excited that she gets on twitter and tweets about Edge, she also goes on tumblr and makes some post. Amanda and Andy goes upstairs, leaving Kiearra and Max downstairs.

"Edge. Your baby?"

"Max. You know I didn't mean it like that, I just-"

Max puts his finger on Kiearra's lips.

"I understand, just understand, that I'm your number one baby. Okay."

"Okay, and I saw the way you looked at the Bella twins."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you was looking at them like you wanted both of them."

"Yeah sure, whatever they're hot, but you was looking at Edge the same way, besides, you're my one and only girl"

Max takes the lap top away from Kiearra and sets it down on the coffee tabel, as he pulls Kiearra onto his lap and kisses her. They continue to make out, untill Ashley and Lexii come back into the house and see's them. Lexii looks like she's about to say something, but Ashley stops her and shakes his head no. He grabs Lexii's hand and takes her upstairs. Instead of going to their room, Ashley goes to Amanda's room, and knocks on her door. Andy gets up and opens the door.

"Hey guys, what's up."

Ashley and Lexii go in as Ashley closes the door and turns to Andy

"Dude, we just saw Max and Kiearra making out."

"Woah, really."

"Yeah they were."

"I knew he liked her like that, I just thought they would have been hooked up by now."

"Well maybe they were and just didn't want people to know."

Amanda added.

"Yeah I asked Kiearra earlier if anything was going on between them, but she said no."

"But why wouldn't they tell us?"

Andy turns to Amanda

"Probably because of age."

"Well yeah, they were making out."

"I heard you the first time Ashley."

"Alright, just don't go downstairs."

"I won't."

Ashley and Lexii leave and Andy goes back to Amanda

"How's my baby and our baby?"

"Good."

Amanda smiles.

"I can't wait to hang out with this kid!"

"You mean raise, and take care of."

"No I mean hang out. Then I could take the baby to the park everyday and hang out with a gang of 14 babies."

"And what about diaper changes?"

"Last time I checked you don't change your friend's diapers."

"Andy"

"Amanda"

Amanda smiles, she always liked the way Andy said her name.

"Baby, I was thinking tomorrow we can go out somewhere."

"Uh where would you want to go to?"

"I don't know, maybe to the mall or something."

"That'd be cool, if you're sure, you wanna go, a lot of people like BVB in PA."

"We'll go early, and I'll buy you anything and everything you want."

"I have my own money An-"

"Babe, I love you, and I want you to be happy. You're my everything and I really don't wanna lose you."

"Andy."

"I mean it, I can't lose you, I just can't."

Andy holds Amanda close and Amanda wraps her arms around him.

"I'm here Andy, I'm never ever gonna leave you."

Andy holds her close. They lay down and soon fall asleep. Everyone is in their rooms sleeping, then all of a sudden a loud crash is heard from downstairs. Kiearra gets up and looks around, seeing that Max isn't in the room. She goes downstairs and see's Max in the kitchen picking up pots.

"Max are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably just possed by the devil again."

"You mean sleep walking?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, Craig told me."

"That Craig, he tells everyone everything."

Max laughs as him and Kiearra clean up the kitchen.

"So, what do you wanna do, now that we're up."

"Try and get some sleep." Amanda texted me saying that tomorrow we're going to the mall."

"Great, we can get you some new sexy stuff to wear. Just no Harry Potter."

Kiearra fake pouts, as Max laughs and puts his arms around her waist.

"Okay, but just one thing."

"Yay!"

Kiearra jumps up and hugs Max.

"That's my girl. Now lets get to sleep, before we wake up someone else."

They go upstairs and go to sleep.

The next morning everyone wakes up and gets ready to go to the mall.

Amanda puts on her black and white ripped skinnys, her purple Hello Kitty shirt and her Hello Kitty necklace, she fixes her hair and puts in her purple bow, and her purple lip rings, she puts on her purple converses and sits on the bed putting her purple earrings on and a few bracelets. Andy puts on his black skinnys and one of his many batman shirts, and his black boots and some bracelets as looks over at Amanda and walks over to her

"Front poop check!"

"You need something taken care of babe."

Andy smirks as he pulls Amanda up

"Oh what would I do without you on tour, taking care of my front poops."

Andy kisses Amanda

"Did, I ever tell you that I think snakebites on girls are hot."

"No."

"Well I'm telling you now."

Andy kisses Amanda again.

"By the way, nice choice of underwear. I love black."

Kiearra is still in her room getting ready, she decides to wear her zebra printed skinnys, her black tank top and her black converes. She goes to the bathroom to do her hair as Max walks out of the bathroom and gets dressed. He also decided to wear his zebra printed skinnys, with one of his Marylin Manson shirts. He goes to grab his jeans but instead grabs Kiearra's and puts them on.

"Fuck why are these so fucking tight!"

Kiearra walks out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong Max?"

Max pulls down his pants in the front.

"My pants are too tight."

Kiearra laughs.

"It's not funny dude!"

Max keeps pulling down the front of the pants.

"Uh-Max, I think maybe you may have put on my jeans."

Kiearra points to wear she has her clothes laid out on her side of the bed and the pants are missing.

"Oh-uh sorry about that"

"It's okay Max."

Max takes off the pants and puts his on, as Kiearra finishes her hair, and puts in her black and white checkered bow, and puts on her black lip rings. Max finishes getting dressed and puts on his black lip rings as well.

"I love how we both have snakebites."

He watches as Kiearra gets dressed.

"Me too, and we also have matching jeans."

"Alright, we match today, Now everyone will be sure to know that we're a couple."

Lexii and Ashley is almost done getting ready.

"Those black and white skinny jeans are fucking sexy."

Ashley stares at Lexii

"Thanks."

"I just love how one side is white and the other is black."

"Me too."

Lexii fixes her black shirt, and her hair, and puts in her black snakebite, Ashley is just wearing some blue jeans and a gray shirt, and his black bandana, and a few bracelets.

Max and Kiearra go downstairs and calls out for everyone else. Lexii and Ashley come downstairs.

"So who's car we're taking?"

Lexii ask.

"You and Lexii can go in Amanda's car."

Kiearra says as she crosses her arms

"Okay."

"Ugh, figure that, Amanda and Andy set this up and they're late."

Kiearra rolls her eyes.

"Come on Kiearra, lets head out to the mall."

"Okay Max."

"We'll let Amanda, and Andy know."

"Thanks Ash."

Max says as he high-fives Ashley and him and Kiearra walk out to her red and black Mustang GT hardtop convertible.

"Nice car"

"Thanks Max."

Kiearra smiles and plugs in her ipod, and the first song that plays is ETF's This War Is Ours.

"Fuck Yeah! I love this band!"

Max screams out, as Kiearra puts down the top of her car.

"Oh yeah, blast our songs, Let the world know about us baby!"

Kiearra drives off to the mall as ETF songs are playing. They're at red light when a cop turns around and glares at them.

"Uh-oh"

Max says pointing to the cop as he turns down the music.

The cop walks up to the car, Kiearra puts her head down

"Excuse me, ar-"

"Officer I'm sorry, don't give this lovely girl a ticket, it was my fault, I wanted to play the music loud, and sorry for intrupting you."

"I was going to give her a ticket, but then I realized you're Max Green of Escape The Fate."

"Yes sir, that's me. How can I help you."

"You can say hello to my daughter she's a huge fan of yours."

"Okay, cool, but we're at a red light."

"Just park over there."

"You heard the man Kiearra."

Kiearra parks the car and the cop gives his phone to Max so Max can talk to his daughter.

Amanda drives by in her black Lamborghini

"Uh-oh, is Kiearra in trouble?"

"I hope not."

Ashley replies

Andy and Lexii continue to sing along to God Bless You from BVB

They get to the mall just as it opens.

Ashley puts on his sunglasses

"Ash, you really think sunglasses are gonna make you unrecongizable?"

Lexii ask.

"No, but they sure make me look sexier."

Amanda and Andy get out of the car.

"We should wait here for Kiearra and Max to catch up."

"Okay, Andy."

They stand outside the car, but Ashley and Lexii are inside. Two girls stop noticing and Andy and they scream out his name and run to him

"Fangirl alert"

Amanda sighs a little.

Andy waves as the girls run up to him

"Aahhh Andy OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!"

"I love you too!"

"Andy what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Don't you live in Ohio?"

Ashley hides his face in the car, not wanting to get attacked next.

"I'm staying with my girl."

"Oh that's nice."

"She's lucky."

"Thank you."

Amanda butts in and smiles.

"Oh, how long you've been with Andy?"

"Almost four months."

"Aww."

"Andy is it true you're marrying her?"

"Yes, it's true."

"She is so lucky"

"So girls is there anything I could do for you?"

"Oh yeah, can you take a picture with us?"

"Sure thing."

The two girls take turns taking pictures with Andy.

"Thanks Andy, I love you so much."

"I love you too, you're music really saved my life."

"That's what we do."

One of the girls looks into the car.

"OH MY PURDY! Is that Ashley! Ashley I love you too!"

Ashley snaps his fingers and gets out of the car

"Hi"

The girls run to Ashley

"Ashley we love you too, are you staying with Andy?"

"Yes I am."

The girls take pictures with Ashley too.

Kiearra and Max are about to walk up to them, when Max stops Kiearra and hides behind her.

"Stop."

"What?"

"Fan girls"

Max looks around adjusting his sunglasses

"Oh okay."

"Just wait till they leave."

Just then a girl notices Max

"MAX!"

She calls out his name and runs up to him

"Fuck."

Max says under his breath, he turns around and smiles and wave to the girl.

"Fail"

Kiearra shakes her head.

"Go on to Amanda, I'll be there in a minute or two."

"Okay."

Kiearra leaves as the girl goes up to Max.

"Max I love you, you're the best bass ever, I love you and Escape The Fate, you guys are awesome."

"Thanks."

"Max can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure thing."

The girl calls her mom over to take the picture.

"Thank you Max, where are you going."

"Probably gonna shop in Hot Topic."

"Me too."

"That's great."

"I wanna get zebra pants like you."

"Hopefully they'll have some for you."

"I hope so. Thanks Max."

"You're welcome. Have fun today."

"You too."

The girl leaves with her mom, all excited. Max hurrys along to catch up with Kiearra and them.

"Hurry lets inside before Ashley, Andy and I get attacked more."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Lexii says as she gets out of the car.

They all hurry up inside the mall and go straight to Hot Topic, the few people that are shopping in the store notice them. A worker calls mall security. Andy, Ashley and Max takes some quick pictures before security comes and closes Hot Topic. He's about kick out Amanda, Kiearra, and Lexii, when Andy stops him, telling him that they came with them. Some girls get jealous that Amanda, Kiearra and Lexii are inside with the guys, wondering how they all know each other. One girl tells them that Amanda, Kiearra and Lexii are friends with the guys, and Amanda is engaged to Andy.

Amanda and Andy walk around looking at some shirts.

"You should get a batman shirt that way we could match"

"I do have some batman shirts"

"What! Why didn't you wear it?"

"I don't know I wanted to wear Hello Kitty today."

Max is with Kiearra as they're looking at some pants. Don't Trust Me, by 3Oh!3 starts playing and Kiearra sings along.

"Oh no, not this too. Oh lord what is wrong with this girl!"

"What Max?"

"Harry Potter and now 3Oh!3?"

"Yeah I like them"

"I'm sorry but I fucking hate them."

"I know Max, I saw it in a interview."

"Yeah 3Oh3! can S my D!"

Kiearra laughs and goes back to singing so Max goes by the entrance and waves to the fans outside the store

Ashley hands Lexii a pair of white ripped skinny jeans

"These would look sexy on you."

"Thanks Ash."

Amanda gets some shirts, some jeans a tutu and some tights. Kiearra gets some jeans and a few band shirts, Lexii just gets a few pairs of the jeans. All the girls go to the back to try on clothes

"Hey wait for me!"

Ashley calls out, but Andy and Max hold him back.

The girls try on their stuff and get them. Amanda also gets a few necklaces, some cool lip rings, some make up, hair dye, nail polish, and wristbands.

"Damn, are you buying out the whole store again?"

Kiearra ask as she looks at all the stuff Amanda is getting.

"What, you know I like this place?"

Andy gets some skinny jeans, and a few shirts, and he pays for his stuff and Amanda, and Amanda lets him use her Hot Topic membership card. Max gets some shirts and pays for his stuff and Kiearra's. Ashley also gets some shirts, wristbands, and jeans, and pays for his stuff along with Lexii's. They then leave hot topic.

"Oh I wanna go into build-a-bear! Lets go!"

Amanda grabs Andy's hand and they go into build-a-bear right next to hot topic. Max and Kiearra look each other and shrug and walk inside, with Ashley and Lexii following them. Everyone is making bears for each other of themselves. Amanda and Andy made each other as cats, Max and Kiearra made each other dogs, but Ashley and Lexii stuck with the bear.

"Max I'm hungry!"

Kiearra moans.

"Well, you should have ate before we left."

"Well I'm hungry"

"Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything"

"How bout my dick"

He whispers to her and then slaps her ass

Kiearra laughs

"I meant real food silly"

"Well what are we gonna do with all this stuff?"

Kiearra thinks

"Oh Amanda! Andy!"

Amanda turns around

"What?"

"I'm hungry, but we have all this stuff."

"So take it to the car and then we can go to the food court."

"But I wanna eat now."

"Kiearra, just go."

"Amanda!"

Andy stops Kiearra

"I'll go take the stuff, with Ashley. We'll meet you at the food court."

"Thanks Andy"

Kiearra hands Andy her stuff

"I'll go with you."

Lexii helps Ashley and Andy.

"Me too guys, That's a lot of stuff."

Amanda adds.

So Amanda, Andy and Ashley go to take the stuff to the car.


	14. Chapter 13: Saviour

They then meet up with Max and Kiearra at the food court and sit down at a table. The boys get food and come back.

"Dude, haven't you noticed these two girls keep following us?"

Kiearra says as she looks over to the two girls. One keeps glaring at Amanda.

"Dude it's over, that girl keeps staring at you like she wants to kill you."

Andy looks over at the girl and she smiles at him and flips her hair back.

"Uh, if I'm not mistaken aren't those the girls from your car earlier?"

Andy ask turning to Amanda.

"Yeah they are."

Amanda looks a little worried and scared, she also noticed the look on one of the girls faces and it was not pretty.

The boys get up and throw out the garbage when the girl who was staring at Amanda walks up to her.

"You're not gonna marry Andy. I am!"

Amanda looks at her weird.

"Really cause last time I checked I'm the one who got the ring, not you. So please save yourself from embarrasment and just leave."

The girl gets in Amanda's face

"You may have that ring for now but in a few years Andy and I will be making the sexy babies. You're nothing but a phase in his life. Once he gets to know me, it'll be a match made in heaven."

"This girl is crazy"

Kiearra mumbles to Lexii

"Yeah cause I'm sure Andy loves to fuck bitches."

Amanda gives the girl a fake smile.

The girl slaps Amanda, and Lexii and Kiearra grab the girl and holds her back. Andy, Ashley and Max walks up.

"What the hell is going on?"

Max ask

Amanda holds her cheek and gets up and walks in front of the tabel to Andy.

"She just slapped me out of nowhere"

The girl gets out of Kiearra and Lexii's grip and runs after Amanda to tackel her, Andy see's the girl coming and pushes Amanda to Ashley as Ashley catches Amanda the girl tackels Andy into the tabel. Max picks up the girl

"Security!"

Ashley calls out

Security takes the girl away as the girl's friend goes after her.

"I don't think that girl was chick!"

Max says

"I know, it took out Andy"

Kiearra says as she looks down at Andy worried, as Amanda goes to check on him.

"Andy are you okay?"

"Ugh! Yeah..fuck...my back!"

Amanda hugs Andy, as an ambulance is called and takes Andy to the hostpital. Amanda goes in with Andy giving her car keys to Ashley.

"Don't stratch my car"

Amanda goes to the hospital with Andy. She waits in the waiting room, when the doctor comes out.

"Is he okay?"

Amanda ask the doctor worried.

"He's fine, just a sore back, you can see him."

Amanda goes to see Andy.

"Andy you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I rather be hurt, than to have seen you get hurt."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too my saviour"

Amanda kisses Andy.


	15. Chapter 14: Rage

A few days later everything is back to normal, that girl got arrested for attacking Andy, and everything at the house is pretty much the same. One day Amanda gets a text from her friend Dahvie Vanity of Blood On The Dance Floor.

Dahvie: Hey Amanda, will Jayy and I be seeing you at our show at the Croc Rock today?

Amanda: No sorry, guys I can't make it. :(

Dahvie: That sucks I wanted to see you.

Amanda: me too.

Dahvie: I have an idea, we are taking 2 days off, think Jayy and I could crash at your place.

Amanda: yeah sure thing.

Dahvie: Great text me the address. We'll be there later tonight.

Amanda then text Dahive her address and then goes upstairs to Andy

"Andy!"

Andy is laying down naked in Amanda's bed.

"Hey babe"

Amanda goes and kisses Andy

"Guess what?"

"My dick?"

"No."

She laughs and kisses him again.

"You know if we're having a boy or a girl."

"No."

"Then what?"

"Blood On The Dance Floor is coming to stay with us tonight."

"Uh-that's cool. Wait you know them?"

"I know Dahive."

"How?"

"I interviewed him for my radio show like a year ago. I'm surprise he kept my number, and we became good friends."

"That's cool."

"I have to go tell Lexii, she's gonna freak."

Amanda kisses Andy and then finds Lexii

"Lexii! Guess what?"

"What?"

"BOTDF is gonna stay here for a few days!"

"What! That's awesome I love them!"

Kiearra looks out of the kitchen

"Preggo girl say what?"

"BOTDF"

"Ah fuck this, I'm out of here."

Kiearra goes up stairs as Max follows

"Kiearra what's wrong?"

"Come on Max we're leaving!"

"But why?"

"Cause I don't like gay people!"

Kiearra packs up her stuff

"Amanda! How long are those gay freaks gonna stay here?"

"They're not gay! Shut up! Only Jayy is!"

"I don't care! How long are they gonna be here?"

"Two days!"

Kiearra packs up clothes for two days, and tells Max to do the same. She tells Max to go to her car, and she locks her room, and puts a combonation lock on the door and a key lock.

"I swear Amanda if they go into my room I am burning this house down"

Kiearra walks out and her and Max leaves to a hotel.

Lexii shrugs not knowing what Kiearra's problem is.

"Well..BOTDF is still coming."

Amanda says.

Later on at night Dahvie and Jayy come over.

"Amanda!"

"Dahvie!"

They hug.

"Jayy!"

Amanda and Jayy hug also.

Lexii comes out of the kitchen along with Ashley.

"Woah, you already have company"

Dahvie says looking over at Lexii and Ashley."

"Yeah, this is my friend Lexii."

"Nice to meet you Lexii that is a beautiful name"

"Thanks, nice to meet you too, you too Jayy."

"Likewise."

Jayy smiles as he puts his stuff down in the living room.

"And don't you play bass in that band Black Veil Brides."

Dahvie ask

"Yeah, I'm Ashley."

"I knew you looked fimilar. Well we should have fun tonight."

Dahvie laughs as he goes into the kitchen

"Got any booz?"

"Uh-yeah"

Amanda laughs.

"Great, I'm in the mood for some car bombs. You're gonna have some with me?"

"No."

"Ah, man why not. You're old enough girl."

"Not legally. I'm not 21 yet."

"We don't have to tell anyone, come on girl."

Andy walks downstairs and walks into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Amanda.

"She doesn't wanna drink man."

Dahvie turns around and see's Andy.

"So, anyone else from Black Veil Brides staying with you Amanda?"

Dahvie ask.

"No, just Andy and Ashley."

"Oh, okay."

Jayy walks into the kitchen

"Who's ready to party!"

"Fuck yeah Jayy, I'm ready to party! Lexii you gonna party!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Ashley you?"

"Sure, why not, Dahvie."

"Amanda and I are gonna go upstairs, come on baby."

Andy takes Amanda upstairs.

"Andy, you know they're gonna be up all night, and I've seen videos of what Dahvie and Jayy do when people stay at their house. I don't wanna fall asleep and wake up with baby powder all over me or you."

"Babe, it's called locking the door"

Andy locks the door and sits down next to Amanda. Downstairs everyone is drinking. Ashley gets knocked out, and Dahive, Jayy and Lexii cover him with silly string, shaving cream and feathers.

Over at the hotel Max and Kiearra is sharing a nice dessert.

"Max this is so romantic."

"Anything for my girl"

Max feeds her a strawberry from the cake.

"Cheese cake is awesome dude."

Max smiles as he takes a piece.

"Yeah it is really good Max."

They finish the cake and Max wraps his arms around Kiearra.

"This is nice. Just me and you, no intruptions."

"Yeah, I bet we would never get any alone time, if we stayed"

"Well, I'm glad you thought of this."

Max kisses Kiearra.

"You really are beautiful."

Max kisses Kiearra again.

"You are the kind of girl that has the chemicals to make me fall in love.

Beautiful so very beautiful"

Max sings and hugs Kiearra

"Aww Max"

"Yeah, babe, you're such a gorgeous nightmare! Old habits never seem to go away, you make me feel brand new yeah!"

Max starts singing and then Kiearra joins in.

"We resurrect it's like I've come back to life!"

Max smiles

"Aww, you sing good."

"No I don't"

"Yeah, you do, you ever thought of having your own band."

"Well me and Amanda have talked about it. I rather play guitar though, but Amanda also plays guitar."

"Yeah, I noticed your red and black guitar in the corner of your room, ever thought about playing bass?"

"eh, I don't know."

"I could teach you if you want."

"Sure that will be cool"

Back at the house in the middle of the night, Andy gets up cause he can't sleep. He decides to just write some melody's, some stuff about Amanda and how much she means to him.

"Hm. this is looking pretty sick, I'll show Ash, tomorrow."

Andy thinks to himself, as he looks over at Amanda who is still sleeping, Andy looks at the time and see's it's almost 4am. He then goes over by the window and reads some comic books. The next morning Amanda wakes up and goes to the bathroom once again with morning sickness. Dahvie looks at Amanda weird when she walks out of the bathroom.

"You're okay girl?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"You're pregnant with Andy's kid aren't you?"

"Did Lexii or Ashley tell you?"

"No, I kinda figured it out on my own, after you refused the drink, and then Andy came down and you two went up to your room."

"Yeah, well I'm pregnant with Andy's kid."

"And?"

Dahvie holds up her left hand and points to the ring.

"Where you not going to tell me about this?"

"Sorry Dahvie."

"Sorry, how could you not tell me, that you getting married to Andy, let alone tell me when you two started dating."

"I don't know, I kinda really didn't wanna bother you that much."

"We're friends Amanda, friends tell each other stuff."

"I know."

"So tell me about you and Andy."

"Fine."

Amanda and Dahvie sit down on the top of steps and she tells Dahvie the whole story about her and Andy, how they got together and everything up until now. Next thing you know 3 hours had past and it's now 9am.

"Girl that's crazy."

Dahvie says as he yawns

"That's a crazy story."

"Dahvie I-"

Next thing you know Dahvie rest his head on Amanda's lap and falls alseep.

Amanda carefully moves Dahvie and stands up and just leaves him on the top of the steps. She turns around and see's Andy looking at her through her room.

"What did he do?"

"He fell asleep."

Andy gestures for Amanda to go back into the room, and she does.

"Amanda sit down."

Amanda sits down, thinking Andy is gonna tell her something bad.

"I wanna show you something I've been working on."

Andy then starts to sing some of the song that he wrote last night.

"So, what do you think about it?"

"I love it Andy, it's beautiful."

"Of course, just like my baby girl"

Andy hugs Amanda.


	16. Chapter 15: The New Religion

Two days later BOTDF leave and continue their tour. Amanda texts Kiearra telling her that BOTDF left and it's okay for her to come back. Kiearra and Max comes back later on that night.

"Kiearra I texted you at like 1 in the afternoon, and it's already 8pm, What took you so long?"

"Traffic."

"Yeah where, in your pants?"

"Shut up!"

Kiearra goes upstairs, as Max turns to Amanda

"Plus she felt kinda sick earlier."

"Is she okay now?"

"Yeah, she's fine now."

Ashley walks over and high fives Max welcoming him back, as does Andy. Amanda then goes upstairs to her room and finds Kiearra looking through her stuff.

"Kiearra?"

"Dude, where are the test?"

"What test?"

"The test dude! To find out if you're you know."

"You think you're pregnant with Max?"

Kiearra covers Amanda's mouth

"Quiet! Just where is it?"

Amanda takes Kiearra's hand off of her mouth.

"It's in the cabinet in my bathroom"

Kiearra goes to Amanda's bathroom and starts yelling

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU WORK THIS THING!"

"Oh let me help!"

"No! I got it!"

Amanda sits down and waits for Kiearra to come out, Kiearra comes out and sits to Amanda all smiling.

"Let me guess..positive"

"YEAH! I'M HAVING MAX'S BABY!"

"Congrats!"

Amanda hugs Kiearra

"Shit dude, I'm having Max's baby."

"Yeah, go tell him! Go."

Kiearra goes downstairs

"Max! Max! MAX!"

She then finds Max downstairs playing naked twister with Andy and Ashley and screams and goes back upstairs to Amanda. Max looks around and continues playing.

"Kiearra what happened?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Is Max mad?"

"No, he's happy."

"That's good."

"Uh-yeah."

"I'll go congratulate him"

"No don't go-"

Just then Max walks in still naked and Amanda screams and covers her eyes and yells at Max

"Max put some clothes on!"

"Amanda get out!"

Max closes the door on Amanda

"But that's my room!"

Amanda bangs on the door, as Max sits Kiearra down on Amanda's bed

"Hey, what happened?"

"Andy and Ashley scared me."

"Well, yeah I know, but I mean, when you came downstairs screaming my name. What happened?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"Alright dude tell me."

"That got me pregnant."

Kiearra points down to Max's exposed dick

"Good job buddy."

Max holds his dick and then looks at Kiearra

"Got you what?"

"Pregnant"

"So there's gonna be a mini Max running around in nine months?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

Max hugs Kiearra and lays down pulling Kiearra on top of him

"I could so fuck you right now."

Amanda keeps banging on the door

"I really hope you guys aren't doing anything on my bed, cause you know Andy jizzed all over it!"

Max and Kiearra quickly get up

"EEWWWW Andy jizz!"

Max screams as he opens the door.

"Take your room back!"

Amanda pushes Max a little

"Don't push my baby's daddy."

Kiearra walks over to Max as Max smirks he puts his arm around Kiearra.

"Lets tell the guys."

"Tell them to put some pants on first."

Kiearra looks down at Max.

"I'll tell them."

Amanda goes downstairs.

"Andy! Ashley!"

Amanda see's Andy and Ashley still playing naked twister

"Is Max coming back to play, cause I don't think I could hold this anymore."

Ashley says turning to Amanda and winking at her.

"Babe, you know I'd invite you to play but you know."

"Yeah, um actually, Max has something to tell you guys, so you should get dressed"

Andy and Ashley get up and put on their boxer briefs

"Uh- does anyone know where Lexii is?"

Amanda ask.

"She's sleeping."

Ashley says as he sits down and makes room for Amanda to sit in between him and Andy, Amanda sits down and Andy puts his arm around her.

"This early."

"That's what I'm saying."

"Alright we're dressed!"

Andy yells out really loud.

"Andy! My girl is sleeping."

"Well go sleep with her."

Kiearra and Max comes down, and yes, Max is still naked.

Max stands side by side with Kiearra.

"Guys. My buddy over here, did something very very good."

Max says as he points down to his dick.

"My good ol' friend got my lovely girl, pregnant."

Andy's jaw just drops.

"Nice dude."

Ashley high fives Max and turns to Andy.

"Andy I know you wanna suck that but close your mouth cause you just look desperate."

Andy gets up

"Dude I don't wanna suck Max's dick, I'm just shocked."

"Oh yeah I forgot, you want my dick."

"And you want my dick."

"Guys, shut up, cause we all know you both want my dick."

Andy and Ashley turn to Max with the what the fuck look.

"You know it's true"

Max poses and blows kisses at Andy and Ashley.

Amanda and Kiearra just laugh as Andy and Ashley look at Max weird and then start laughing.

"Max will you go put some close on."

Ashley says.

"Why just so Kiearra can take them off?"

Max says winking at Kiearra

"Yeah, cause that won't take long to happen."

Amanda says as she stands up

"That's true."

Max kisses Kiearra

"Oh dude! I gotta go tell Craig!"

Max gets his phone and calls Craig and puts it on speaker.

"Herro"

"Dude Craig, you are not gonna believe this!"

"Believe what man?"

"Kiearra is having my baby dude!"

"What! You serious man."

"Hell yeah!"

"Congrats man, hey you got me on speaker."

"Thanks,. and yeah dude you're on speaker."

"Kiearra congrats girl!"

"Thanks Craig."

Craig then starts singing

"Oh! You're having Max's baby!

Yes The Ripper got you preggo

You're gonna have a baby

But not just any normal kid

Oh! You're having Max's baby!

Good luck with that man!"

Everyone in the room just starts laughing.

"Dude, what did you mean by not any normal kid?"

Max says.

"Uh-I think Gab is calling me, I gotta go, bye, congrats"

Craig hangs up and Max just laughs.

"He's right about that normal part."

"What you trying to say Ash?"

Max turns to Ashley and crosses his arms.

"I think all of us in this house is far from normal?"

Amanda says turning to Max

"What is normal anyways?"

Kiearra ask.

"Normal is being like everyone else and boring which sucks."

Amanda replies.

"Well cheers to the un-norms!"

Ashley stands up on the couch

"We are the unholy"

"We are the bastard sons of your media culture"

Andy continues as he stands on the couch

"Our minds, eyes and bodies were born of your exclusion"

Amanda continues looking up at Andy

"An illusion you hide behind!"

Max says as he stands up on the couch

"You don't love a God, you love your comfort"

Kiearra says as she looks up at Max.

Just then Lexii walks downstairs

"To you we are filth, we are dirty, so be it!"

Lexii runs over to Ashley and gets up on the couch next to him and they hug

"We are dirty and unclean"

Ashley says as he holds Lexii

"A congregation of the unseen"

Andy says playing with Amanda's hair

"Together we will"

Amanda says looking up at Andy

"Set the world on fire"

Kiearra screams

"This is"

Max says

"The New Religion"

Lexii continues

"AMEN!"

They all scream out and smile.

"Uh, why is Max naked?"

Lexii ask pointing to Max

"Don't ask."

Ashley replies as he just hugs Lexii.


	17. Chapter 16: Party Like A Rockstar

Later on that week, Craig and Gabrielle come over to visit and they bring their daughter Leila. Leila is really excited to see Max and runs up to him and hugs him

"Uncle Max!"

"Princess Leila!"

Kiearra comes downstairs and her and Gab hug

"Congrats Kiearra."

"Thanks Gab."

"Leila, have you meet aunt Kiearra."

Max says

Leila shakes her head, and looks up at Kiearra

Kiearra kneels down to Lelia

"Hi Leila, I like your Hello Kitty shirt. It's very pretty."

"Thank you, I like your pink bow."

"Thanks."

Kiearra takes off the bow and puts it on Leila.

"But I think it goes better with your outfit. You can keep it."

"Leila, what do you say."

Craig says as he puts his arm around Gabrielle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Leila smiles and hugs Kiearra.

Amanda then comes downstairs with Andy

"Craig! Gab!"

Amanda screams as she goes to hug Gabrielle and Craig.

"Amanda, how's everything going for you?"

Gabrielle ask

"It's going great, thanks for asking."

"How's my muffins?"

"They're in the oven right now Craig."

"Good, I like my muffins warm and toasty."

Amanda turns around and see's Leila on the couch with Kiearra playing a hand game.

"Aww."

"Yeah, she really wanted to see Max."

Craig says

Amanda then turns to Andy

"Babe, will you go upstairs and make sure that Ash puts on some pants."

"I was just thinking that."

Andy kisses Amanda and goes upstairs.

"I'll go up with him, and remember to take out the muffins."

Craig says as he goes with Andy.

"You got good seats for the circus?"

"Yeah, I did, Leila is gonna be really surprised."

Andy then comes downstairs with Craig, and Ashley.

"I smell something good!"

Ashley says as he slides down the stair railing.

"Me too actually."

Craig agrees.

"I'm gonna go check on Lexii in the kitchen."

Ashley goes into the kitchen.

"Come on Gab."

Amanda says as her and Gab go into the kitchen

"Lexii!"

"Gab!"

Lexii goes over to Gab and they hug.

"Yeah, that's nice, leave me when I'm about to kiss you."

"I kiss you all the time Ashley, but I hardly see Gabrielle."

Amanda laughs and sits down at the kitchen table, Ashley plays with Amanda's hair cause he bored, as Lexii and Gabrielle catch up.

"I'm bored, lets go upstairs."

"Why?"

"Cause Imma do your hair, and war paint."

"What! Again!"

Ashley grabs Amanda's hand and takes her upstairs

"Andy, we're doing Amanda's war paint come on!"

"Wait!"

Amanda goes downstairs

"Craig, is it okay if they do Leila's war paint too?"

"Sure, go for it. I'll just be here catching up with my dudes."

Craig sits next to Max and puts his arm around him and rest his head on Max's shoulder

Amanda goes to Leila.

"You're Manda?"

"Yeah"

"You make cake?"

"Yeah."

"And muffins!"

Craig adds in.

"I made muffins today, you like muffins?"

"Yeah, I make them with daddy a lot."

"Awesome. Do you like bands that daddy tours with?"

"Yeah, I like a lot of them?"

"Do you know this band?"

Amanda gets the Set The World On Fire CD case and shows it to Leila.

"Yeah, that's the singer right?"

She points to Andy.

"Yeah that's Andy. Do you wanna look like them?"

"Yeah."

"Okay come on lets go."

Lelia grabs Amanda's hand and they go upstairs.

Kiearra rolls her eyes and just sits back on the couch, and Craig moves so that he's in between Max and Kiearra

"So about the godfather of this kid."

"Dude, it's a little soon to be talking about that."

Max turns to Craig

"I know but I'm just saying you're gonna pick me right?"

"Craig!"

Max and Kiearra yell at him

"Fuck man!" No need to yell!"

Craig slaps the back of Max's head and Max slaps Craig.

"Max!"

"Craig!"

Craig pouts and looks sad.

"Ah dude, I'm sorry, I love you."

"I love you too man."

Craig moves Max's hair away and kisses him

"Oh-Kay! I'm out of here!"

Kiearra says as she gets up.

"Ah, no, come on baby, you can join us."

Max says pouting

"Uh-What about Gab?"

"She can join us too."

Craig suggests

"Come on babe, don't leave"

"No I'm good, you two have fun."

Kiearra goes into the kitchen and talks to Lexii and Gabrielle.

Later on, the food is finished and Lexii calls for everyone to come downstairs, as her, Gabrielle and Kiearra set the table and even put out the muffins.

"YES! MUFFINS!"

Craig screams as he grabs a muffin and eats it.

"Ah shit hot hot hot! Oh, but so good. Oh yes! It's an orgy in my mouth!"

"Oh I gotta try these."

Max takes one.

"Oh my Satan, you're right dude!"

"Guys, save some room for actual dinner."

Lexii says as everyone sits down

Ashley comes down and clears his throat

"Ah-em. Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome to the dinner table, Little Johnny Rickfield, Mrs. Amanda Rickfield and the special guest of honor, Princess Leila!"

Andy, Amanda and Leila all come down, all in war paint

"Aww that is so adorable."

Craig smiles

"I have to twitpic this."

Gabrielle gets up and holds out her phone

"Smile"

Leila poses and smiles next to Amanda and Andy as Gabrielle takes the picture and tweets it.

"That is so cute, Ashley, why didn't you tell me you was doing their war paint, you could have did mine."

"I was bored, and you was too busy with Gab, but if you want war paint, I'll make you a special one."

Ashley says as he kisses Lexii.

"Ooohhh, they kissed!"

Lelia says pointing at Ashley and Lexii.

"Mommy, they like each other!"

"Yes, Lelia, they do, just like how I like daddy."

Gabrielle and Craig kiss.

"I want kiss!"

Gabrielle kisses Leila on the cheek, as does Craig.

"There you go my princess."

"Thank you daddy."

After dinner everyone watches Despicable Me, then Gabrielle and Craig put Leila to sleep, cause tomorrow is the circus and they want Leila to be well rested.

After that, someone rings the doorbell. Amanda wonders who that could be, as she goes to get the door, Andy and Ashley run down before her and answer the door, and in comes Jake and CC

Andy, Ashley, Jake and CC all hug

"AH! Jake! CC! Amanda says as she hugs them

"Ah! I missed you guys"

"Missed you too girl"

CC says as he looks around

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks Jake."

Amanda says turning to Andy.

"Why didn't you tell me Jake and CC were coming?"

"Cause I wanted you to be surprise."

Andy says as he hugs Amanda

"I'm also guessing you didn't tell Lexii."

Jake says turning to Ashley.

"No, and is she gonna fre-"

"Ashley, why did-AH! Jake! Christian!"

Lexii runs down and hugs Jake and CC

"Don't worry Lex, Andy and Ash, didn't tell me they were coming either."

"Yeah cause if they did, we wouldn't have seen you in your penguin pajamas"

CC says as he picks up Amanda

"Ah! Christian!"

"CC, careful"

Andy orders.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

CC says as he carefully puts down Amanda.

"Sorry Amanda. Sorry Andy Jr."

CC kisses Amanda's stomach, and she laughs.

"Guys, could be a little more quiet, Craig and Gabrielle brought Leila and just put her to sleep."

Lexii says trying to calm down the guys

"Yeah, and tomorrow the girls are going to the circus"

Ashley adds

"Cool, we can have a man party tomorrow."

Jake says as he high fives Andy

"Hell yeah!"

Andy agrees.

"Well now I guess we need to find places for you too sleep."

Amanda says

CC takes a moment to think and turns to Ashley

"Do you and Lexii?"

"No, not yet."

"Really? Okay fine I'm crashing with you guys!"

CC says as he takes his stuff up to Lexii and Ashley's room

"I guess that means I'm stuck with you."

Jake says

"Yes! Slumber Party!"

Andy exclaims as he puts his arms around Amanda and Jake

"This is gonna be so much fun!"

Andy says and kisses Amanda and then kisses Jake on the cheek, and then runs upstairs, Amanda and Jake laughs and they follow him.

The next day Craig and Gabrielle tell Leila that she's going to the circus today and Leila is really excited. Gabrielle tells her that Amanda got the tickets and that it's gonna be a girls night. Leila hugs Amanda and then Gabrielle gets her ready, dressing her in her rainbow skirt, her pink converses, and her pink tank top. Leila wants to wear the pink bow that Kiearra gave her and Gabrielle agrees. Gabrielle just throws on her black skinnys, black converses and a blue butterfly shirt. Lexii gets dressed in her white skinnys, a black tank top, and her black converses and black lip rings. Kiearra just puts on her black shorts, one of her many Edge shirts, and black converses and her black lip rings Amanda puts on her black jeans, where one leg is cut to the length of shorts, her black converses and one of her batman shirts and her black lip rings. They all go downstairs and Andy just stares at Amanda

"Now you wear that shirt!"

Andy says as he hugs Amanda.

"Have fun tho, okay."

"You too babe."

The girls leave and the guys are home alone.

"Lets do this!"

Ashley screams, as all the guys take off their clothes, and Andy gets the twister mat.

Later on at night the girls come home, as Amanda parks into the driveway, she notices someone on the front porch.

"What the?"

Lexii says as she looks out the window.

The girls get out of the car, and Gabrielle carries Leila who is sleeping.

They walk up to the house and find Ashley on the porch half naked.

"Uh-"

Lexii looks around.

"Oh no, I don't even wanna look inside."

Kiearra says shaking her head.

They walk inside and see Andy laying down on the couch half naked as well, with feathers all over him, they look down and see some sort of white liquid substance on the twister mat

"I don't even wanna know dudes."

Kiearra says, shaking her head she looks into the kitchen and finds CC laying down on the floor covered in Cheetos.

"Dudes! We ran out of Cheetos!"

Kiearra yells from the kitchen

Gabrielle shakes her head

"I'm gonna take Leila up to Kiearra's room."

Gabrielle goes upstairs to take Leila to Kiearra's room, which is where her and Craig are sleeping at.

"Okay Gab. Lexii, can you go to the backyard to check if anyone is there."

"Sure thing Amanda."

Lexii goes to the backyard, she looks around the pool and then over by the hot tub and see's Jake laying there, naked.

Amanda then goes up to her room and screams, as she see's Max and Craig laying on her bed, both naked and there's whip cream on both of them.

Gabrielle comes into the room

"Hey what happ-"

Amanda points to Craig and Max

Gabrielle looks shocked, as her Amanda just look at each other and start laughing. Kiearra comes up and looks inside

"Oh I'm taking a picture of this."

Kiearra says as she takes out her phone and takes a picture.

Lexii comes upstairs

"Hey what's so funny"

Amanda show's Lexii and Lexii starts laughing.

"Well looks like Amanda isn't gonna be sleeping in her bed tonight."

Kiearra says, laughing.

"Actually it looks like I need a new bed."

Amanda replies.

"Dude you should have gotten a new bed after Andy jizzed on it over 100 times."

"Kiearra?"

"Amanda!"

"Lexii, can I just sleep in your room."

"Yeah sure thing Amanda."

"Just let the guys wake up whenever"

Amanda says going to Lexii's room.

"Uh-dude, what about the twister mat."

"I'm not cleaning that up"

Amanda says

"Yeah that's not my job"

Lexii says going to her room.

"Let the guys clean it, they made the mess."

Gabrielle says

"Yeah I don't even wanna know how they did that, let alone, who did that."

Kiearra says going to her room.


	18. Chapter 17: The Hangover

The next day all the guys start to slowly wake up from their hangover, and look around all confused. Amanda brings Andy some tea.

"Ah, babe, when did you get home?"

"Late enough."

Amanda hands Andy some tea.

"Shh, babe."

Amanda sits down on the couch with Andy.

"Why is the twister mat still there?"

"Cause one of you guys is gonna clean it up."

"I didn't do it. At least I don't think I did."

"Well it doesn't matter who did it, cause you guys are gonna be cleaning the house today."

"Ah, but my head hurts!"

Andy pouts

"Pouting only makes it worse."

Ashley walks in and sits next to Andy, and drinks Andy tea.

"Dude! Get your own!"

"Andy!"

"Ashley!"

All of a sudden screams are heard from upstairs

Amanda gets up as Lexii comes downstairs

"Max and Craig woke up."

Amanda laughs.

Max and Craig run out of the room and all around the house

"Dude why were you on top of me?"

Max screams

"Why is there whip cream all over us man?"

Craig yells

Amanda just laugh at them as they sit on the couch

"What happened?"

Andy ask

"Dude, you don't wanna know."

Max says as he takes the tea from Ashley and drinks it.

CC then walks into the room eating Cheetos

"Hey guys!"

CC sits down on Ashley's lap.

"Want one Ashley?"

Ashley opens his mouth and CC pops in a Cheeto.

"Thank You CC, I love you."

"Love you too."

Amanda is still sitting there has Andy just sits her on top of his lap.

Jake then comes in and sits next to Andy and plays with Amanda's hair

"Hi everyone!"

Jake says smiling.

Amanda gets up

"Okay guys! Clean up, get dressed and then clean the house."

"Why don't you do it?"

Craig pouts

"Cause I didn't make the mess."

Amanda says crossing her arms.

Andy gets up and hugs her

"Guys, listen to her. Lets just do what she says before she gets mad."

"Yeah cause you don't wanna anger a pregnant 18 year old girl."

Ashley says as he gets up.

"What's worse than that?"

CC ask

"Angering a pregnant 17 year old girl."

Craig says.

"Guys, just do it!"

Amanda says, getting frustrated a little.

"Guys, seriously."

Andy says turning to the guys.

"Alright, alright. Just chill."

Max says as him and Craig goes upstairs.

The guys get cleaned up, and dressed, Gabrielle, Lexii and Leila comes downstairs

"Guys we're going to the mall."

Gabrielle says turning to Craig and hugging him.

"Yeah and Amanda and Kiearra are gonna stay here, to make sure you guys clean up the house."

Lexii adds

"Great, leave us with the preggo chicks"

Craig mumbles under his breath as he heads to the couch

"Oh come on, what do you think we're gonna do, burn down the house?"

CC ask

"We don't need a baby sitter."

Ashley says hugging Lexii

"Yeah, we're not five."

Jake adds going to the couch to sit next to Craig.

"Well you act like five year old's when you're drunk."

Amanda says as her and Kiearra hands the guys cleaning supplies.

Gabrielle, Leila and Lexii leave to the mall.

"Okay guys get working."

Amanda orders

"This would be so hotter if they had whips"

Jake mumbles to CC

"I heard that!"

Kiearra snaps at them.

"Actually...That's not a bad idea."

Amanda says thinking.

"Nice going Jake, you gave her an idea!"

"Kiearra come with me, guys stay down here."

Amanda takes Kiearra upstairs

The guys look confused then Amanda starts yelling at Kiearra

"Kiearra come downstairs."

"No, I'm not, you do it buy yourself, this is stupid! Plus Max is only suppose to see me like this!"

"Kiearra!"

"No!"

"Kiearra, it's not that bad, just come on!"

"Fine!"

Amanda and Kiearra come downstairs, as the guys just stare at them. Amanda is wearing a black leather corset, with a matching black leather skirt and black leather boots with studs on them. Kiearra is also wearing a black leather skirt, her black leather corset, her black leather jacket, and her black leather boots, both of them holding whips.

"Damn! I was not expecting that."

Jake says.

Andy covers Ashley's eyes

"Ash, you have a girl."

"I know Andy, I can control myself."

"Christian Coma!"

Max turns to CC

"You better not be staring at my woman!"

"I'm not, I swear!"

"I told you Max was gonna get mad."

Kiearra says turning to Amanda

"Shut it, you know you liked it when he called you his woman"

"Yeah, I did."

Amanda smirks as she turns to the guys and cracks her whip

"Now get to cleaning!"

The guys get up and scramble around the room

"I'll get the kitchen!"

CC says running to the kitchen

"I'll go outside!"

Jake says running outside

"I'm staying here in the living room!"

Andy says

"I'm going out to the porch!"

Ashley says going outside

"Uh-what's left?"

Craig ask

"The bathroom"

Amanda says.

"AH FUCK NO!"

Craig screams

"Come on guys, I'll go with you."

Kiearra suggests.

"Do we get rewarded after this?"

Max ask.

"I don't know about Craig, but you will."

Kiearra says.

Max eyes open wide

"To the bathroom!" Max says as he marches to one of the bathrooms

The guys clean up the house and then all return to the living room.

"Reward time?"

Max ask all giddy and excited.

"Not yet."

Kiearra says, as Max just frowns and pouts, so Kiearra just kisses Max

"Yay!"

Max claps his hands and smiles

Amanda kisses Andy.

"Good job Andy."

"Uh-what about me?"

Ashley ask

Amanda hugs Ashley

"Good boy"

"And us?"

CC says pointing to himself and Jake

Amanda sighs and hugs the guys

"What about me?"

Craig pouts

"You want a hug too?"

Amanda ask

"No, I want a muffin!"

Amanda turns to Kiearra and she goes into the kitchen

"Uh- dude, I don't see any muffins"

Kiearra says coming back into the living room

"What! I left one muffin right in the fridge!"

CC then burps and everyone turns to him

"You!"

Craig gets up and gets in CC's face

"Why you ate my muffin!"

Craig says pouting

"I didn't see your name on it."

"My name was on it! I put my name on a post-it note and it was on the container the muffin was in."

"Well, when I looked I didn't see anything."

Max is just giggling in his corner.

"Max?"

Craig turns to Max.

"Hi Craig."

"Craig, I'll make you muffins for the road, okay."

"Yay!"

Craig smiles and hugs Amanda.

Andy then pulls Amanda away from Craig.

"And, are you gonna make me anything?"

"I'll make you anything you want baby."

Amanda kisses Andy.

"Well I'm gonna go get changed."

Kiearra says as she turns to the stairs

"I'll go with you, to help, with any zippers or anything."

Max says as he stands up

"Oh you just wanna take pictures"

Craig says as he sits on the couch.

"So, what if I do, she's my girl."

Max puts his arm around Kiearra and they go up to her room.

"Just don't touch my stuff"

Craig yells.

"Can we do something fun now?"

Jake ask.

"You guys do what you want, I'm gonna watch TV."

Craig says as he sits back on the couch flipping through the TV.

"I have an idea."

Amanda says.

"Yay another awesome idea!"

CC gets up and hugs Amanda.

"Andy I love your girl!"

"Yeah, she's great, but, back off CC"

Andy says as he holds Amanda close to him

"So what's the idea?"

Ashley ask.

Amanda just whispers to Andy and his eyes get wide, as he smiles.

"That sounds fun."

Andy and Amanda walk out to the backyard.

"Wait, what sounds fun! Andy tell me!"

Ashley says running after them, CC and Jake walk closely behind.

They go out to the hot tub, and all get in.

"Damn, for a pregnant girl you're fun!"

Jake says

"Well I'm only like a month and a half pregnant."

"Yeah, you gotta have all the fun you can have, before getting fat."

CC says.

"And you better have gotten all the farting out of your system before coming in here."

Amanda replies.

"Ooohh, burn!"

Ashley says as he high-fives Amanda.

"I would normally feel weird being in a hot tub, naked with some of my other guy friends and one of their girls, but not with you guys."

Jake says.

"Well that's cause we're not like any other guys."

Ashley says.

"Yeah, we're Black Veil fucking Brides!"

Andy screams out and high fives Ashley.

"Damn, I wish Jinxx was here."

Jake says

"Where is Jinxx?"

Amanda ask.

"Jinxx is supporting Sammi's band, going to some of their concerts."

Andy replies.

"Aww that's cool."

"Hey, lets take a picture and send it to Jinxx!"

Ashley suggest.

"Alright!"

CC agrees as Ashley gets out and grabs his phone and gets back in the hot tub, and they all move in closer, as Ashley holds up his phone

"Smile everyone"

Ashley takes the picture and sends it out to Jinxx.

Ashley then gets a text from Jinxx.

"Hey guys, look what Jinxx said. he says 'Are you all naked in there?'"

They all laugh

"Ask him, if he's jealous and wants to join?"

CC tells Ashley, as Ashley does and gets a text back

"He said 'Only if Sammi can join too'"

"Tell him the more the merrier"

Amanda says, as Andy laughs and still holds Amanda close to him.

Upstairs Max and Kiearra are laying down watching TV

"Now if, I'm ever on tour and you're not there, I'll always have a very sexy picture to do things to."

Max says as he has his arms around Kiearra

"Yeah, and I'll have some really sexy pictures too."

Max kisses her.

"You are the best."

"You too, but we should put some clothes on."

"Why?"

"Gab, Lexii, Leila."

"Oh shit, I almost forgot."

Kiearra and Max gets dressed, just wearing shorts and a plain black shirt.

"Yay, we match again."

Max smiles as he holds Kiearra close to him.


	19. Chapter 18: Die For You

Craig, Gabrielle and Leila left the next day. Jake and CC had to leave too. Three days pass and now Amanda was getting a surprise visit. The doorbell rang, as Kiearra went to go answer it, and saw, Cory, Shane and Matt from Tempting Fate. Kiearra let out a squeal and hugged them

"Matt!"

Kiearra and had always been close with Matt, he was like the big brother she never had.

"Hey, Kiearra, missed you."

Max comes downstairs

"Dude what the-"

He notices the guys

"Hey! Cory! Shane!"

Max high fives them

"Matty!"

Max high fives him too.

"So I'm guessing you guys heard about Kiearra having my baby."

"What? Really?"

Matt ask turning to Kiearra

"Surprise."

Kiearra says kinda shy.

"That's awesome"

"Thanks Matt"

Kiearra says looking up at him, and then to Max, who had his arm around her.

"So, where's Amanda?"

Cory asked.

"Upstairs, with him."

Kiearra says.

"Ah, I'll go pop in and say hi."

Cory goes upstairs.

"Knock first!"

Kiearra yells out.

"Damn you and Amanda have a big house."

Shane says looking around.

"Wait till you go outside dude, there's a pool and hot tub."

Max says

"Seriously?"

"Yeah come on dude, I'll show you."

Max says as him and Shane go out to the back.

"Hungry?"

Kiearra ask

"Yeah, you know how much plane food sucks."

Matt says with a laugh as him and Kiearra goes into the kitchen.

Cory goes upstairs and knocks on Amanda's door.

Amanda sighs as she looks at Andy with pleading eyes, Andy kisses her

"I'll get it."

Andy says as he gets up off the bed, he puts his towel back on around his waist and answers the door to see Cory

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Andy."

"Cory."

Andy crosses his arms.

Amanda puts the covers over her and peeks out, as Andy looks back at her, and turns back to Cory.

"Give us a minute"

Andy closes the door on Cory, before Cory could speak. Cory just leans against the wall, as Andy just looks at Amanda.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I don't know, I didn't invite him, and he didn't text me anything."

"Well this is fucking perfect"

Andy says sarcastically, as he puts on some pants and a black shirt, he looks over at Amanda who is still in bed in her bra and panties.

"Amanda, get dressed!"

Andy snaps at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking, why on earth would Cory come here."

"I know just put something on."

Amanda just puts on a white shirt and her white Pokemon shorts, and Andy just stares at her.

"Cute, but don't you think the shorts are a little too short."

Andy says wrapping his arms around Amanda.

"Maybe a little."

Andy kisses her and goes through her stuff tossing her a gray shirt and her gray invader zim shorts

"Those aren't that short."

Amanda changes into them

"Andy, why are so, I don't know."

"Go ahead say it, over protective, a bit possessive. You should know why."

"Andy, I'm nothing like her."

Amanda knew he was talking about Scout, and that's the reason why Andy was so over protective of her, was because he was scared and worried. Amanda had to reassure Andy that she was never gonna hurt him. Andy knew that Amanda wouldn't, but he was still scared.

Just then another knock was at the door, and this time Andy got even more pissed. Andy knew the reason why Cory was here, as for Amanda she was clueless.

Andy got up and answered the door.

"Can't you wait?"

"Sorry, but it's been like 10 minutes."

"Actually only 8 minutes."

Andy said crossing his arms.

"Still wanna see my girl?"

Andy said stepping out of the door way, as Cory just waves at Amanda, Amanda waves back, Andy steps back in the doorway and turns to Amanda.

"Babe, I need to talk to Cory, man to man"

"It's okay, I'll just be in here."

Andy blows her a kiss and closes the door and walks with Cory down the hallway.

Amanda couldn't help to wonder, what was going on with those guys, was there something she didn't know about. Amanda then started to think about back on tour, how they acted. Andy would always act possessive and protective over Amanda when Cory and her would be talking, but her and Cory was just friends, they've never been anymore than just that. Amanda continued thinking, as Andy was outside talking to Cory.

"Look, man I'm gonna say this in the nicest fucking way as possible, stay away from my girl. I have no idea what the hell you're thinking just coming into our house uninvited, and not informing anyone and-"

"Actually, Kiearra let us in, and last time I checked, this house belonged to Amanda and Kiearra, you're just staying here."

Andy got really mad at this point.

"I still wouldn't care even if Amanda let you in the house, stay away from my girl, I know that look on your face, you come here just to see Amanda, dude, get over her. She's with me, she's in love with me, just get over it. Oh and if you ever fucking interrupt me again, I'll knock our fucking head off, you fucking prick."

"Okay, yeah I did like Amanda at one point, but I'm over it"

"Good you better be."

"I'm just happy as long as she is and, she seems pretty happy."

"Yeah, she's really happy with me."

"Look man, I just came here to surprise my friend. Amanda and I have been friends for over a year."

"Yeah, and your point?"

"My point is, you have no control over who she talks to, and hangs out with, besides, Amanda is a good girl, can't you trust her."

"It's just you I don't trust."

"Andy, I can assure you that I have no more feelings for Amanda, damn, can't I surprise a friend."

"Well the least you could have done, was text Amanda, or Kiearra and tell Kiearra to tell me about it."

"I'm sorry I interrupted whatever you two were doing, it's just-"

"What, you missed her and wanted to see her?"

"Yeah"

"You know, there's this new thing for the computer it's called web chat, and you can see the person, it's like they're there."

"There you go again"

"Again what?"

"Being a smart-ass."

"So, you're a smart-ass too."

"At least I'm not an egoistical maniac"

"First of all it's called confidence an-"

"Yeah, I'm sure Amanda loves it."

Andy gets mad and pushes him

"What the fuck did I tell you about interrupting me!"

Cory then pushes Andy and the two guys are just pushing each other back and forth, the pushing then turns into punching as Amanda just peaks out of her room and see's them.

"Guy's stop!"

Amanda goes over to the guys and tires to get them to stop.

"Andy! Cory! What the hell! Guys!"

Andy and Cory are fighting. Amanda tries to stop them but then Andy just pushes her. Amanda goes into the wall and then falls down a few stairs getting knocked out. Andy notices what just happens and stares at Amanda who is knocked out.

Lexii and Ashley walk out of their room hearing the impact and they see Amanda on the stairs

"Andy what happened!"

Ashley says going up to Andy.

Andy then starts crying as he runs to Amanda to check on her.

"Babe, wake up, baby, I'm sorry."

He turn to Cory

"See what you made me do!"

Andy yells at him.

Lexii turns to Cory and ask him what happened, as Andy holds Amanda and cries

Ashley takes out his phone and calls for an ambulance.

Kiearra and Matt look up the stairs. Kiearra goes up the stairs to check on Amanda

"Andy, what happened?"

Kiearra ask

Andy turns to her with tears in his eyes

"Ask, him!"

Andy points over to Cory, as Cory walks over to him

"Dude, I didn't push her, you did!"

Andy gets up and gets in Cory's face

"Yeah, well if you didn't come here, this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Ashley holds Andy back as Matt holds Cory back.

"Andy, calm the fuck down man."

"What! Ashley! What? He fucking had or has feelings for Amanda, and I'm suppose to just sit back, if he fucking told her, she probably would have feel for him and I would have lost her just like how I fucking lost Scout!"

"Amanda's not like that, and you know it!"

Ashley says yelling at Andy.

Andy takes a deep breath.

"I was scared."

Andy started thinking, yeah he knew Amanda wouldn't hurt him, they both had their share of getting hurt, by people who they thought they loved. Yeah, Andy was still friends with Scout, even after what happened, but he couldn't think of just being friends with Amanda, he loves her too much, to ever think about seeing her with other guys. He looked over at Amanda as the ambulance came to pick her up and take her to the hospital. Her body was almost lifeless as they put Amanda on a stretcher, Andy was worried, for Amanda, and for the baby. He was scared, thinking Amanda would never wake up, or that if she did, she would hate him, and would really run off with some other guy. Andy went in the ambulance, he held Amanda's hand repeatedly saying sorry, trying to answer questions as to what happened with Amanda, how she fell, and if she's pregnant. Andy answered the questions, but couldn't go inside the room when they got to the hospital. He sat out in the waiting room worried, eventually everyone comes down to the hospital including the guys in Tempting Fate.

"What the hell are they doing here?"

"Andy chill! They're friends with Amanda and they care too."

Ashley says trying to calm down Andy.

"Man, I know you're scared, and worried, but-"

"I know I'm fucking stupid"

Andy just starts crying into Ashley's shoulder

"Shh, you're not stupid."

Ashley says patting Andy's back.

Andy looks up

"Cory, I'm sorry, I was a complete dick."

"I don't blame you, Ashley and Lexii told me your reason."

"You didn't go into detail, did you Ash?"

Andy ask turning to him.

"No, just enough for him to understand."

Ashley assures Andy, Andy hugs Ashley, and turns back to Cory.

"Truce?"

Andy puts out his hand.

"Yeah truce."

Cory shakes his hand.

"I hope she's alright."

Cory says sitting down.

"We all do."

Ashley says as he holds Andy


	20. Chapter 19: Fallen Angels

Kiearra is sitting down eating cheese fries as Max just walks back and forth

"How the fuck can you eat at a time like this?"

Max ask

Kiearra points to her stomach.

"Ooohh..Can I have one?"

Kiearra looks up at Max and hands him a tiny fry.

"Gee, thanks."

Max pops it in his mouth, and sits next to Kiearra.

Just then a doctor comes out.

"Andrew Biersack"

Andy gets up and goes to the doctor

"Is she alright, is she?"

Andy ask worried

"She woke up-"

"Yes!"

Andy smiles and turns to everyone.

"But-"

"But what?"

Andy says as tears fill his eyes.

"She lost the baby"

Andy shakes his head and starts crying.

"No, fuck, no!"

Ashley goes up and hugs Andy.

Kiearra cries a little, and gets up handing the cheesy fries to Max.

"Can we see her?"

Kiearra ask the doctor.

"Yes, but one or two at a time, she has a headache, and we haven't told her about losing the baby, we don't wanna cause her any stress."

Max walks up and puts his arms around Kiearra.

"Amanda's strong."

Max says holding Kiearra.

Lexii gets up and walks over to Andy.

"Andy, I'm sorry."

Andy turns to the doctor.

"I think I should tell her."

"Mr. Biersack, are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Well, I think I should at least be there for whenever you tell her."

"Okay, go inside."

The doctor lets Andy in the room, as Andy runs over to Amanda and hugs her.

"Baby, I'm so so sorry. I love you so much."

"Andy, what was going on?"

"Don't worry about it, just my ego getting the better of me, again. I'm just glad, you're okay."

Andy says as he caresses Amanda's cheek.

"I love you so much, and I can't bare to lose you, or think about losing you, I'm so sorry I did this to you, this is all my fault and I'm sorry, and just please, please don't leave me."

"Andy"

Amanda grabs his hand.

"I will never leave you, I love you, I will never hurt you, and I know you would never hurt me. I trust you, and believe you, with all my heart. Before you my heart was in pieces, but you Andy. You put it back together."

Andy cries as his hand slides down her stomach.

"I'm so fucking sorry"

Amanda puts her hands on his face.

"I forgive you."

The doctor comes into the room.

"Amanda."

"Yeah?"

Andy holds Amanda's hand tightly.

"There's bad news. You had a miscarriage"

Amanda looks up at Andy and then looks back down and starts crying.

"I'm sorry."

The doctor continues

"I'll just leave you too, alone."

The doctor leaves as Andy holds Amanda, both of them crying

"Andy!"

"I'm fucking sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!"

"Andy!"

Amanda screams out louder as she cries holding Andy close to her. Andy backs away and just cries, staring at Amanda.

"I'm so sorry."

Andy leaves the room, as Amanda just continues crying calling Andy back.

Andy leaves the hospital, as everyone just looks at him.

Andy slumps down on his knees outside the hospital in the middle of the street crying his eyes out and screams out to the sky

Lexii wants to go out and check on him, but Ashley stops her.

"Just go, in with Kiearra, check on Amanda, tell her Andy is with me okay."

Ashley turns to Max

"Max, stay here with Cory, Shane and Matt."

Max nods his head as Ashley goes out to Andy

It's starts raining as Ashley picks up Andy and hugs him

"Ashley get away from me!"

Andy says getting mad.

"Just leave me alone!"

Andy runs off

"Andy! Where are you going?"

Andy keeps running as Ashley tries to catch up with him, but can't

"Damn him and his gazelle legs!"

Ashley says snapping his fingers

Andy keeps running and almost gets hit by a car. He looks into the car and see's Scout driving, Andy looks really confused, as does Scout. Scout gets out of the car.

"Andy?"


	21. Chapter 20: God Bless You

Andy looks at Scout and wipes the tears from his eyes, as Scout steps out of her car.

"Andy, what you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"Andy."

Scout takes off her hoodie and puts it around Andy

"Andy, you're all wet, you could catch a cold"

She takes Andy into her car, sitting him in the passenger seat and she gets back in her car.

"So what are you doing here?"

She says turning to Andy, Andy looks up at her and then looks back down. Andy takes a deep breath.

"Can you just drive somewhere?"

"Uh-sure, I was actually on my way to a friends house, I'm here visiting them, and I was doing some shopping, cause they're not feeling well."

Scout starts driving.

"So, tell me, why are you here?"

Andy then starts to tell Scout everything, about Amanda, about how they meet on tour, and started dating.

"Aww, she seems like a really nice girl, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, and she's the best."

"So, what happened with you outside running? What was that about?"

Andy takes another deep breath and tells Scout about what happened to Amanda in the past 24 hours, and how she lost the baby and it's all his fault.

"Andy, don't think like that. It's not your fault."

"It is, I hurt Amanda, and she lost our baby, because of me, she probably hates me right now."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, it was an accident. It's not like you purposely pushed her down the stairs. She loves you as much you love her, and I can tell you love her a lot, and right now, she's probably worried sick about you."

Scout pulls up to her friends house and parks.

"Call her Andy. Let her know that you're okay."

"I can't talk to her."

"Why not! At least text her or something."

"I just can't Scout, I can't."

Andy says as he gets out of the car, Scout gets out and follows him.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack! Where do you think you're going?"

Andy stops and turns around, he always hated it when someone would call him by his full name.

Scout hugs Andy.

"I know you feel bad about what happened, I know the reason why you got into a fight with that dude in the first place. I know it was an accident, and so does Amanda."

She lets go and looks at Andy.

"If it hurts too much to talk to her right now, at least talk to Ashley, Amanda needs to know that you're okay."

"I can't talk to him either, I can't talk to anyone in that house right now."

"I'll talk to him then. Just stay here Andy, don't go anywhere else."

"Thanks Scout. Even after what happened, it's good to still have a friend like you."

Scout leads Andy inside her friends house, Andy takes off her hoodie tossing it to her.

"Your phone?"

"Oh, yeah, for Ash."

Andy looks at his phone seeing a bunch of missed calls and text message from Ashley, Lexii and Max. Andy dials Ashley's number and hands the phone to Scout.

Ashley is in Amanda's room trying to calm her down, as she is scared and worried about Andy.

"I just need to know if Andy is alright, I need to know where he is."

Lexii holds Amanda, telling her that Andy is fine, and he's probably back at the house, Ashley's phone rings, he looks at it and see's Andy's number.

"Is it Andy?"

Amanda ask

Ashley nods his head yes.

"Answer it, put it on speaker."

Ashley answers his phone and puts it on speaker.

"Andy, where are you?"

Ashley ask.

"Ashley, it's Scout."

Amanda's eyes open wide as she turns to Lexii.

"Scout as in Scout..."

Amanda mumbles, and Lexii nods her head yes.

"Scout, uh-what are you doing with Andy's phone?"

Ashley asks, really confused

"I'm here visiting a friend, and I was driving down the street and saw Andy. Ashley, tell Amanda not to worry. Andy is fine, he's with me, he's perfectly fine."

"Okay, I will, Amanda has been really worried."

"Yeah, I bet, Andy told me everything that happened. Tell her I'm very sorry, and Andy, he's just, he's a wreck. The poor thing thinks it's his fault, and he thinks that Amanda hates him."

"Amanda does not hate Andy, she will never hate him. She forgives him, she was just telling me that, and that right now, she just wants Andy by her side."

"Aww, I knew it, I'll try to convince Andy to go back, but right now he's just a mess."

"Yeah, Scout, please, Amanda is really worried, and she really needs Andy."

"I'll tell him Ashley."

"Thanks."

Ashley hangs up and turns to Amanda

"What the hell!"

Amanda cries in Lexii's arm.

"Lex, let me handle this."

"Amanda, sweetie, don't worry okay, Andy will be here soon. Don't worry."

Lexii hugs Amanda and then goes outside the room to the others.

"What's happening? Any news on Andy?"

Max ask.

"Yeah, we know where Andy is."

Lexii says.

"Good, where is he?"

"With his ex, Scout."

Kiearra hears this her eyes open wide.

"It's over!"

Max turns to Kiearra

"Really?"

Max then turns back to Lexii.

"How do you know?"

"She called Ashley, on Andy's phone."

"Shit, this is not good."

Max plays with his snakebites.

"You think!"

"Isn't that the chick that cheated on him?"

"Yeah."

"Fucking cheaters! They cheat on you and then regret it and tries to run back to you."

"Like Lexus"

Lexii says sitting down next to Max

"Don't you ever, mention that whore's name around me!"

Max says getting up.

"Now I need a walk. Kiearra stay here."

Max takes a walk outside as Kiearra turns to Lexii.

"Nice going, Lexii."

"Sowwy."

Matt moves and sits down between the girls.

"So, I'm guessing Amanda, doesn't really Scout."

"Ya think!"

Kiearra says turning to Matt.

"You should have seen the look on Amanda's face when Scout started talking, she looked like she was about to break down."

Lexii says playing with her hair.

"I could only imagine, how she feels."

Matt says.

Shane turns over to Cory.

"See what you did bro, I knew it was a bad idea for us to come here. Why do you think Austin didn't come."

"Cause Austin is with his girlfriend!"

Cory snaps back at Shane.

"I think I should take a walk too."

Cory says as he leaves

"Alright bro!"

Shane yells back and then goes back to his phone.

Back in Amanda room, Ashley is trying to calm her down, reassuring her that nothing is going on with Andy and Scout, that Andy wouldn't do that. He hugs Amanda.

"Shh, Amanda, sshhh, stop crying. Amanda look at me, listen to me. Andy isn't like that. I should really slap you right now for thinking that of Andy."

"You wouldn't, Ash."

"Well, I should tell Andy."

Ashley sits on the Amanda's bed.

"Andy has always been talking about you. When we would get ready, and you're outside in the mosh pits with Kiearra and Lexii, he would always be talking about you. Talking about how much he loves you, talking about how much you make him happy, how he can't think of his life without you."

Ashley holds Amanda's hand

"Andy is in love with you. He would never do anything to hurt you. Andy is a mess right now."

"I know that, but he doesn't have to run off, we can do this together."

"I know, Andy should be here."

"Yeah, but he's with her."

Amanda takes her hand away from Ashley and crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I know, she cheated on him and hurt him, but Andy and Scout are on good terms. If he can forgive her, you can too."

"I just know, Andy is probably, not thinking right and I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Remember when Andy broke his ribs last year. Scout was with him at the hospital, nothing happened. She's just being a good friend."

"Yeah, Ash, you're right, I'm just over reacting."

"I agree with you though, that Andy should be with you, to cope through this tragedy together."

"I know it's not his fault Ash."

"I know, that, everyone knows that."

"Not Andy."

"Give him time, he's in shock."

"He didn't have to run away."

"I tried to stop him."

"I know."

Amanda looks up at Ashley.

"Thanks for being here Ash."

"You're welcome."

"Ash, you're like another brother to me, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"It's almost as if you and Lexii, are like living with me and Kiearra now."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm thinking. I'm not sure if we should all stay at my house or move to Cali."

"Well we do a lot of our work in California, even Max lives there, If you and the girls, move there, it'll be much easier for a lot of us. Will you be selling the house?"

"Nah, I think I'll just keep the house and just move in with Andy."

"That sounds like a good idea, and whenever we come to PA, we can just stay here instead of getting a hotel."

"Yeah."

"After all this clears up. I'll look into plane tickets and we can all go out. I miss Tokyo and Killer."

"I bet, that's why I was thinking about going out there."

"Aww."

Ashley hugs Amanda.

"You really are sweet. Andy found a good one this time."

Ashley messes up Amanda's hair.

"Hey"

Amanda pushes him a little and laughs.

The next day Amanda is allowed to go home. Her nor anyone else has heard from Andy. Ashley drives Amanda home, but she is still worried. Ashley keeps reminding her just how much Andy loves her. Ashley looks over at Amanda in the passenger seat, as she rest her head on her window and yawns.

"I'm guessing you didn't get any sleep at night."

"None. I couldn't sleep. I've tried, but I kept having bad dreams."

"They're just dreams, they mean nothing. What happened."

"Andy was cheating on me."

Amanda mumbles.

"What did I tell you about that?"

"I know, Ash, but I-"

"Nothing! He's not trust me."

"Have you talked to him?"

Ashley stays quiet and keeps driving.

"Have you?"

Ashley shakes his head no.

"No, sorry."

Amanda slumps down in her seat, she takes out her phone and makes a tweet about how much she loves Andy, hoping that he'll see it, and he does.

Andy looks at his phone laying on the couch.

"Andy, you haven't moved from that couch since yesterday."

Andy show's Scout the tweet Amanda made, not saying a word.

"See, Andy. I told you she loves you and she needs you. She needs you back with her... Now!"

"I need her too."

"Then what are doing here?"

"I need to think."

"About what?"

"I just need to be alone. I didn't want anyone bashing at me, for killing my child!"

Andy says and starts crying again.

Scout sits up Andy and hugs him.

"Shh. No need to cry. They're your friends. They wouldn't bash on you, or attack you for anything. Everyone understands how you feel, and they're not mad at you. Right now they're all worried. I was talking to Ashley, keeping him updated and him keeping me updated. Amanda is going home today, you should too."

Andy lets go and wipes his tears away, Scout hands him a tissue.

"Thanks."

"Go, get cleaned up, okay."

Ashley pulls up to Amanda's house. Amanda quickly gets out of the car and goes up to her room.

"Everyone just leave me alone!"

She slams the door and sits by her window, her room is in the front of the house, and she's sits there waiting for Andy, hoping he will come back soon.

Max is sitting down on the couch thinking.

"What's wrong Maxikins?"

Kiearra ask.

"I'm worried. I really hope Andy doesn't do anything stupid."

"Well, the guys in TF already left, so-"

"No, I mean with his ex"

"Oh..."

"Look at Amanda, she's a wreck without him."

"Yeah."

"I don't blame her, I would feel the same way if we wasn't by each others side."

Max puts his arms around Kiearra.

"Me too Max"

Kiearra holds Max.

"Once this whole situation clears up and Andy is back, I'm really looking forward to packing all your kinky stuff and putting it in my place."

"Max."

Max kisses Kiearra.

Lexii is in the kitchen with Ashley.

"You think Andy will be back today."

"Yeah, Scout and I have been texting, she says she's bringing Andy over right now."

"That's good."

"Are you looking forward to LA?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Andy will too."

A car pulls up into Amanda's driveway, Amanda looks down and see's Andy in the car with Scout. They get out of the car and walk over to the door. Amanda keeps her eyes on them, as she hears the door bell ring. Ashley goes to answer the door.

"Hey Andy, Scout."

Andy walks right in

"Where's Amanda?"

"Upstai-"

Ashley doesn't even get to finish as Andy rushes upstairs, as he's going up Amanda is running down and they hug

Scout looks up at them and smiles.

"Andy I missed you so much"

Andy kisses Amanda

"Me too, and I'm sorry I left like that, it's just I needed some time to be alone an-"

Amanda cuts him off by kissing him

"Don't be, it's okay, I'm just glad, you're okay, and back, and just know that I would never ever hate you. That I will always love you Andy, with all my heart, and that nothing is your fault."

Amanda holds Andy

"I love you too, so much."

Amanda looks down and walks downstairs and walks over to Scout. She looks at her, then at Ashley who is playing with his hair and then back at Scout.

"Thanks, for being there for Andy, and making sure he's okay."

"No prob, I'm happy for Andy that he has a girl like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's told me a lot about you."

"Oh."

"I would have gotten him back to you sooner, but you know how stubborn Andy can be."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about what happened, but you guys are young, you have plenty of time."

"Yeah.."

"Keep in touch?"

"Sure."

"Andy has my number. Bye. Bye Ashley"

"Bye"

Amanda and Ashley say in unison, as Ashley closes the door, and puts his arm around Amanda

"Told you she wasn't that-"

Amanda runs upstairs and back to Andy.

"that bad..."

Ashley mumbles to himself and then turns to the kitchen where Lexii is making dinner.

"Back to the kitchen for me then"

Ashley says to himself.

Amanda and Andy go up to her room and they spend all day up there listening to music and talking. Amanda even plays her guitar as Andy sings some songs. Amanda also tells Andy her idea to move in with him, Lexii would move in with Ash, and Kiearra would live with Max, and they'll all be in Cali, and keep this house for when the band comes to PA. Of course Andy agrees to having Amanda move in with him, and he can't wait. Everyone goes down to the living room for meeting, to talk about when they'll be flying off to Cali. They all agree to get plane tickets to Cali, and move out there in the next week.


	22. Chapter 21: Fun In Cali

A week passes by, Andy and Amanda are slowly overcoming the tragedy. Everyone has their bags packed and ready to go, Amanda then took Lexii to her sisters house, and Lexii got the rest of her stuff. They all go to the airport and soon land in Los Angeles, California.

"Well I guess this is were we go our separate ways for a while."

Amanda says turning to Kiearra

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'll be having fun with Andy."

Amanda hugs Kiearra and turns to Max

"Take care of her."

"I will, dude."

Max and Amanda hug, Amanda then turns to Andy

"You ready baby?"

"Yeah, Andy."

"Later Max, see ya around Kiearra."

Andy says waving bye

Max and Kiearra wave bye. Andy, Amanda, Ashley and Lexii all take a cab down to Hollywood, as Kiearra and Max take a cab to Max's house.

"Well now it's just you and me Ms. Blushly, all alone for five wonderful beautiful months. Just you and me."

"Aren't you forgeting someone?"

"Oh, and Max Jr."

Max kisses Kiearra as the cab pulls up to his apartment, they go all the way up to his loft, room 666.

"That's awesome, your room number is 666."

"Yeah, no one else wanted this room, so it was pretty easy to get."

Max says with a laugh as he opens the door

"Welcome to my beautiful home! Mi casa' y su casa'"

"You have a lovely home Mr. Green."

"Oh just wait till you see my bedroom."

Max says as he puts his arms around Kiearra, he kisses her passionately.

"But first, we eat."

Max looks in his fridge

"Damn it."

"What is it Maxikins?"

"I need more food dude."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"You're sure. You just came from the east coast dude, you're gonna need some time to get used to the three hour time difference."

"Max."

"Okay, fine."

Max kisses Kiearra.

"Go get some rest okay."

"But Max"

"Kiearra"

"Okay, fine."

"That's my girl."

Max kisses Kiearra, and takes her to his room.

"You can unpack your stuff later on."

"Okay Max."

Max kisses her and leaves the room, but Kiearra can't sleep so she decides to unpack her stuff. Max goes to check on her, and helps her with the unpacking.

"Someone has some sexy panties."

"Max!"

Kiearra tries to grab one of her panties, but Max just holds it up, and then puts it in his pants.

"Ha!"

Kiearra puts her hand in his pants and grabs her underwear back and something else.

"Ha, right back at you!"

Max laughs

"Come on, lets get all this stuff put away, before I some how end up getting you double pregnant, if that's even possible"

Max looks around and shakes his head and continues helping Kiearra.

Later on Kiearra is on the couch flipping through the TV

"Everything is so confusing here!"

"I told you!"

Max says as he picks up his phone

"What are you ordering?"

"Chinese."

Max orders food, and when it comes they eat.

"Here open your fortune cookie."

He passes Kiearra one, she takes it, and reads her fortune and smiles

"What does it say?"

"It says 'Love Conquers all.'"

"Aww"

"It's true, so what does yours say?"

"Mines says 'You are admired by everyone for your talent and ability.'"

"That's true."

"Yeah, it's amazing, how legit these are."

Max goes over to Kiearra and kisses her.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but no Harry Potter."

"Fine."

Kiearra says pouting as she sits on the couch.

"Aw, don't be sad"

Max says as he sits down and puts his arms around her

"We'll find something that we both like."

Max kisses Kiearra and flips through the TV

Ashley and Lexii, decide that they're gonna stay with Andy and Amanda for a while.

Andy helps Amanda unpack as they listen to music and sing

"Amanda! Why'd you bring so much stuff?"

"Cause I have a lot of stuff."

"You're lucky you're cute."

Andy kisses Amanda. They set up her guitars down in the living room, as Amanda walks out on the balcony and looks around.

"Amanda."

Andy goes over to Amanda.

"Sorry, the view is just so beautiful."

"Just like you."

He puts his arms around her and kisses her.

"Come on, lets get back to unpacking your stuff, if we wanna get done by tonight."

Andy jokes as he slaps Amanda's ass and then walks inside

Amanda follows Andy, they finish unpacking her stuff, they go to the living room, where Ashley and Lexii are watching a movie.

"Okay guys, what will it be tonight, pizza, or Chinese?"

Andy ask as he picks up the menus.

"What kind of pizza?"

Ashley ask.

"Pizza Hut, duh."

Andy replies.

"Pizza it is."

Ashley says putting his arm around Lexii.

"That works for me."

Lexii says

"Yes! Pizza Hut!"

Amanda gets all excited and looks at Andy who is looking at her kinda weird.

"I mean, um, yay..pizza hut.."

Andy laughs and pulls Amanda on his lap

"You are so cute."

Andy orders three pizzas, one regular, one meat lovers, and one pepperoni, cheesy-bread, and chicken wings. After eating everyone gathers in the living room and they all play rock band. Andy sings, as Amanda uses the guitar, but Lexii and Ashley argue over who uses bass. Andy turns to them getting kind of annoyed.

"Guys, really. Ashley, you play bass for a living dude."

"Yeah, and you sing for a living."

"How bout this, how bout you sing, and I play drums, Lexii can use bass."

"Actually I have a better idea. Why don't we make this a little bet."

"Okay."

"Lexii, do you mind, just for a few rounds, you play drums."

"Okay, cause this should interesting."

Lexii says as she goes over to the drums.

Ashley turns to Andy.

"I bet I can get a higher score than you on singing, Mr. professional singer."

"Okay, how much you wanna bet."

Ashley takes a moment to think.

"If, no, when I get a higher score than you on singing, you have to dress up like a girl, in Amanda's clothes."

Ashley crosses his arms

"So are you up for it?"

Andy laughs

"Alright, deal, but when I get a higher score on bass, than you, then you have to wear Lexii's clothes."

"Alright deal."

Amanda buts in.

"Wait, what if you don't get higher scores than each other."

"Either way Andy is dressing up as a girl when I beat him in bass and singing."

"And you're still dressing up as girl when I beat you in singing and bass."

"Then lets do this."

Ashley says

Andy turns to Amanda

"Lets do this on expert babe"

Amanda nods her head

"Expert it is."

They play the game on expert mode, with Andy on bass and Ashley singing, then with Ashley on bass and Andy singing. They check the scores and look at each other.

"I knew you couldn't beat me on singing."

Andy says putting down the mic

Ashley just shakes his head as he goes to Lexii's bags

Amanda turns to Andy and grabs his hand taking him to her stuff

"You're really gonna have fun with this aren't you?"

Andy ask, as Amanda goes through her stuff

"Yeah."

Amanda takes out half and half skinny jeans, one side is pink and the her side is white with black stripes going down it, kinda like Ashley's bass, a black shirt, one side short sleeved, the other side long sleeved with holes in the shirt and a black tutu.

"Again with a tutu."

Andy says as Amanda passes it to him.

Andy puts on the clothes

"So what do you think?"

Andy ask

"Gorgeous."

Amanda say as she takes a picture on her phone.

"This is so gonna be my new phone wallpaper."

Amanda says as she sets it to her wallpaper.

"I wonder what Ashley has on."

Andy thinks for a moment

Ashley looks in the mirror

"You know, I actually like these pants."

Ashley says he admires the pants.

"I love how one side is black, and one is white."

"Well, you did pick them out yourself."

"It's cause they match my bass. Can I use these pants on tour?"

"They're my favorite ones too."

"Lexii, please?"

"Sure Ash."

"Alright!"

Ashley kisses Lexii

"Another reason, why I love you."

Ashley continues to look at himself in the mirror

"Also like how the shirt is one side white and one side black. It could use a few more holes in it tho, but it's nice."

"Thanks. So you're ready to show Andy?"

"Yeah, but first take a picture."

Ashley hands Lexii his phone, and she takes a picture, they go out to the living room and Andy and Amanda comes out.

"Someone is looking extra purdy today."

Amanda says as she pokes Ashley on his side.

"Stop it!"

Ashley says grabbing Amanda's hands and holding them behind her back.

"Andy, always looked great in a tutu."

Lexii says as she takes out her phone

"I know they really show how long his legs are."

Amanda says trying to get out of Ashley's grip.

"Ash, let go of her."

Lexii yells

"But Lex, she was poking me."

"Let go so I can take a picture of you and Andy."

"Come on Ashes"

Andy says as he grabs Ashley's arm

Amanda takes out her phone too and her Lexii both takes pictures

"Come on, guys, do a sexy pose"

Amanda says, and the boys do a pose.

"Now a funny one."

Lexii suggest, and they pose again.

Amanda hands Lexii her phone and she goes and takes a picture with the guys, and Lexii then hands Amanda her phone and takes pictures with them too.

"This is such a shame we have to keep these to ourselves."

Amanda says turning to Lexii while looking through the pictures

"I know right, they look so cute."

Andy then tackles Amanda to the couch

"I love you, but don't you even think about putting these on facebook or twitter."

He kisses Amanda.

"But there's that picture of you with the pink tutu. Please Andy, just one."

Andy thinks for a moment

"Fine, but it's gonna be one of you and me together."

Andy gets up and hands Amanda's phone to Lexii, Lexii takes the picture

"Oh, do one with me and Ashley now."

Lexii says handing her phone to Andy. Andy takes the picture and turns to Amanda who is about to tweet the one of her Andy. Andy takes a deep breath and nods his head giving her the okay and she tweets it.

"Prepare for thousands of retweets."

Andy says sitting on the couch, as he pulls Amanda next to him.

"Hey Andy, you those half black and half leopard print pants you have?"

"Yeah, I saw that you have the same ones"

"I was thinking we can put those on,-"

"And a black shirt with holes."

"Yeah, and we can do our warpaint the same."

"For the next concert!"

"Yeah!"

They kiss

"We have such great ideas babe, I'll cut your shirt, and the pants for you."

"Aww, thanks"

Ashley and Lexii sit down on the couch

"Slide over guys, Lexii and I wanna watch a movie."

"Cool, what movie?"

Amanda ask

"Scream 4 is on."

Lexii says as Ashley turns on the tv.

"Nice."

Amanda turns to Andy.

"We'll stay and watch it too."

Andy says as he slides over and pulls Amanda close to him wraping his arms around her.

"Great."

Ashley says he puts his arms around Lexii.

"You know Andy, you can take off the tutu now."

Lexii says.

"No I like it! Gggrrrr!"

The movie starts and they all watch it.

As they're watching Scream 4 so is Max and Kiearra. After the movie, Kiearra gets sleepy, and Max takes her up to his bed, and they fall asleep.

Andy and Amanda is sleeping, but then Andy wakes up breathing heavily, and looking over at Amanda. He gets up and goes to the kitchen to get some juice, and see's Ashley and Lexii sleeping on the couch, Amanda then wakes up and looks over, not seeing Andy, she goes downstairs to the kitchen and see's Andy sitting at the kitchen table she sits down next to him and holds his hand

"Another bad dream?'

Andy nods his head yes.

"They're just nightmares."

"Not just nightmares. they're flashbacks, over and over again in my head, the same thing happens and then you leave me."

"Andy, I know how these nightmares feel? Don't allow yourself to believe them, you have to stop thinking about that, or else you won't be able to sleep."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know, baby, I am never gonna believe you, Andy, I know it's hard, and you can't control your dreams, but you gotta stop thinking like that."

"I'll try, I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, you didn't wake me up."

"What did?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What happened."

"Nothing, it's stupid, and not important."

"Tell me what happened."

Amanda takes a deep breath

"I had a bad dream you left me for Scout."

Amanda looks down

"You know I'm never gonna leave you, not for Scout or anyone, why would you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Is it cause she showed up last week in PA?"

"That and you was with her for the day."

"How many times do I have to tell you, nothing happened!"

"I know I just."

"Amanda look at me. Look at me in the eyes. Do you trust me?"

Amanda looks at him in the eyes

"Yeah, I trust you."

"One hundred percent?"

"More than one hundred percent."

"Good, then you should stop worrying, when I tell you, nothing happened, nothing happened."

Andy hugs Amanda and holds her close.

"Andy?"

"Yes babe?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you should know how it feels as much as do, that it's hard to trust someone, cause you're scared they're gonna hurt you, especially after being hurt so many times before."

"I know, you and I had our share, but that's another thing that makes us perfect for each other, we know how it is to get hurt by someone you love, and to just think that love sucks, and it's never fair. Together we can teach each other that love is fair, and it doesn't suck. You taught me that, Amanda. I will never hurt you, and you will never hurt me, because we know how it feels."

Amanda nods her head and hugs Andy as she cries into his chest, Andy wraps his arms around her and pets her hair

"I'm here baby."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I will never leave you. I'm here, I'm right here, I'm always here"

Amanda looks up at him and he wipes her tears away.

"I know you'll never leave me, I really do know that Amanda. It's just the flashbacks that bother me the most."

"Andy we can get through it, together. We can conquer anything together, and I know you'll never leave me either."

"Good girl."

Andy kisses Amanda.

"Now lets go back to my room, before those two wake up."

Andy suggest as he takes Amanda back to his room. They lay down on his bed and he wraps his arms around her.

"Pick a song."

"Okay, um..Rebel Love Song."

Andy holds Amanda close and starts singing Rebel Love Song, as Amanda falls asleep, Andy kisses her and falls asleep.

The next day Kiearra wakes up hearing groans and moans coming from the bathroom. She walks over to the bathroom and see's Max sitting by the toilet, holding his stomach.

"Max, what's wrong!"

"I'm fucking sick dude!"

"Well move!"

Kiearra says holding her stomach

"Why? You didn't eat that Chinese chicken!"

Max says laying on the floor holding his stomach

"I feel like I'm dying!"

Max says.

"Dude! Baby! Morning! Sickness!"

"Well you only have that for an hour or something! I'm stuck with this all day!"

Max says as he gets in front of the toilet

"Max! Where do I throw-"

Kiearra holds her stomach

"Max move!"

"No my toilet!"

Max points to a bucket

"Use-Ah fuck!"

Max throws up, as Kiearra runs to the bucket and throws up

"AAHHH FUCK MY LIFE!"

They both yell after throwing up.

Max puts down the toilet seat and flushes it resting his head on it.

"I'm gonna die!"

"Max, you're not gonna die"

"I feel like I am."

Max puts up the seat again, and Kiearra empty's the bucket

"This sinks dude."

"Max?"

"We're both throwing up at the same time."

"Well, a couple that throws up together stays together."

"Yeah, I love you."

Max hugs Kiearra

"Fuck Max, I'm not finished!"

Kiearra moves Max and throws up.

"Now I'm done!"

Kiearra goes over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"You're gonna take care of me?"

Kiearra spits out the toothpaste

"Of course."

Later on in the afternoon, Amanda wakes up and looks up at Andy who is laying down next to her, just watching TV.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Hi."

Amanda says as she sits up yawning.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, and you?"

"Same."

"What time is it?"

"4:30."

Amanda looks over at the TV and see's Andy watching Batman and Robin.

"You're watching Batman and Robin and didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want to wake you up. You look so peaceful and beautiful sleeping."

"Aww, thanks Andy."

Andy hugs Amanda

"You're my fallen angel."

Andy holds Amanda close to him, and they both watch Batman and Robin

Ashley and Lexii are downstairs, making food

"They better come down for dinner."

Ashley says while starting up the stove

"They will."

"I'm gonna go check on them."

"Ash, no! What if they're doing something?"

"I'm pretty sure if they were, we would probably hear them by now."

"Good, point, but still"

"Yeah, you're right."

Ashley says as he puts his arms around Lexii

"I can't wait to go home, I miss my pups."

"I bet."

"They'll just love you, I'm sure of it."

Ashley kisses Lexii.

"Before we leave though, I wanna make sure Andy is okay. I heard him get up last night, and then him and Amanda were talking."

"About what?"

"Just stuff, how much they love each other."

"Ash, if that's all they were talking about, then you don't have to be worried."

"That wasn't all."

"What else happened?"

"Andy is still having those bad dreams, and so is Amanda. I don't want us to leave and they're just continuing having those nightmares again, about each other leaving."

"Ashley, I know you care about them, I do too, but I just think that this is something they need to handle on their own."

"If you say so."

Lexii kisses Ashley and they go back to cooking.

Back at Max's house Max still has food poisoning.

"Devil just take me now!"

Max yells

"Max, chill, you're gonna be fine."

"I throw up every hour dude, how can I chill?"

Max says sitting up from the couch

"Ah fuck I think it's time again!"

Max runs over to the bathroom to throw up, he comes back and points inside

"Clean up on isle two."

"You missed again?"

"Sorry dude."

"Okay, I'll clean it-"

"Ah fuck, wait!"

Max runs back in to throw up again. He comes back out with one of his slippers off

"Max, why are you only wearing one slipper?"

"I kinda stepped in it."

"Aww, Max."

"Well at least you're getting practice for when you have to take care of Max Jr."

"Oh, no Max, you're gonna clean up the puke"

"But why?"

"It's either that or diaper changes."

"I'll take the puke."

Max sits down as Kiearra cleans the bathroom again.

"No more Chinese"

Kiearra says coming out of the bathroom

"AMEN!"

Max says as he lays back down on the couch.

Later on Amanda calls Kiearra

"Hey, Kiearra how are things with you and Max?"

"Messy"

"Oh"

Amanda hears moans and groans coming from Max.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"No, actually, Max has food poison."

"Ah, sucks, tell him I hope he gets better soon."

"I will. How's everything with you and Andy."

"Great. He's taking a shower right now."

"Figures."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kiearra."

"Why don't you go in the shower with him? You're always with him."

"Kiearra, I'm not always with Andy."

"Yeah, every time we talk it's always something about Andy."

"Well you always talk about Max. I don't get mad about that."

"Well that's cause you're always talking about Andy."

"Kiearra! I missed again!

Max yells.

"Fuck dude!"

Kiearra yells

"Amanda I'll text you later or something."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye"

Kiearra hangs up, Amanda just brushes off what Kiearra said, figuring she's just having mood swings.

Kiearra turns to Max

"Why don't you just stay in the bathroom?"

"Cause I wanna be close to you!"

"Max, this is like the 15th time you've missed."

"I'm sorry."

"Aww Max, I love you, but you fail epically."

"Hey!"

Max says pouting.

"Max I'm sorry."

"No, Maxikins is mad now."

Max crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry, how bout when you're feeling better, I'll make it up to you?"

"Okay!"

Max says turning to Kiearra and hugging her

"I love you!"

"I love you too Maxikins"

Max sits back down and turns his netflix back on, and continues watching Nickleback, Then the S.E.X. song starts playing

"Kiearra when Maxie is all better can we do stuff to this song?"

"Yes, Maxikins, we can do whatever you want."

Kiearra hugs Max

"Yay!"

The next day Max wakes up feeling all better. He looks at the clock

"Woah, 2:30 already."

Max goes downstairs and see's Kiearra watching TV, he sits down next to her and holds her.

"I'm feeling better."

"I can tell."

Kiearra says with a laugh, and Max kisses her.

"Come on, you promised! Lets go!"

Max takes Kiearra's hand and takes her back to the bedroom.

Ashley and Lexii drives down to Ashley house, he opens his door and is greeted by his dogs

"Tokyo! Killer! Hey! Daddy missed you!

He picks up the dogs

"Boys, meet Lexii, you're new mommy."

"Hi"

Lexii says petting the dogs. Killer jumps in her arms and licks her

"I told you they would like you."

"Ashley! You're home! What took you so long."

Ashley see's his mom and runs to her

"Ma!"

Ashley hugs his mom.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Lexii"

"Well nice to meet you Lexii."

Ashley's mom says hugging Lexii

"You too."

Lexii says smiling.

Soon Ashley's mom leaves and Ashley and Lexii unpack their stuff. Ashley puts his bass down and Lexii turns to him.

"Um, Ash, where should I put my girlfriend?"

Lexii said holding her bass

"You can set her down next to mine."

Lexii does and then goes back to the rest of her stuff

"I love your bass, she's beautiful."

"Thanks."

"Just like you"

Ashley adds. He then looks over at Lexii

"Why thank you sir."

Lexii says smiling and she goes back to unpacking. Ashley can't help himself, as he grabs Lexii and tackles her on his bed and kisses her.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"It's alright Ash."

Lexii kisses him back.

Ashley smiles and looks into her eyes, playing with her hair.

"I really like your hair."

"Thank you, I like your hair too."

Ashley kisses Lexii again, they continue to make out, as Ashley is on top of her. Ashley takes off his shirt and tosses it.

"I was getting a bit hot."

"I don't blame you."

Ashley continues kissing Lexii as he slides his hand down to her shirt and grabs it. Just then Tokyo and Killer come in the room barking.

"Guys! What now?"

Ashley gets off of Lexii and sits on his bed and looks over at the dogs and they just stare at him.

"Really?"

Tokyo jumps up on Ashley and stars licking him.

"Aww I missed you too."

Ashley said petting Tokyo.

"I think they wanna play."

Lexii says sitting up.

"Wanna go play?"

He ask the dogs.

They bark and run downstairs.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Lexii says. As she grabs Ashley's hand

"Come on lets go."

"Alright, go out to the back. I'll be out there in a few."

"Okay."

Lexii says smiling, as Ashley kisses her.

Lexii goes downstairs and Ashley looks down noticing his boner, he sighs and goes to the bathroom. A few minutes later he goes down the back yard to meet Lexii and his dogs, and they play with the dogs.

Back at Andy's, Andy is sitting down writing in his notebook.

"Writing more lyrics?"

Amanda ask sitting next to him.

"Yeah, Hey, do me a favor go get one of your guitars."

"Okay."

Amanda said with a confused look, she started thinking, was she gonna help write a song, usually Jinxx and Jake do the rifts, she just hopes that if she does help, that the rest of the guys don't mind. She comes back downstairs with her guitar and travel amp, and went back downstairs and plugged it in.

"Okay, babe, read this over and just play whatever you think would fit right."

Andy said handing her his lyrics.

Amanda read them over, and got a little teary eyed. She wiped her eyes and started playing. Andy liked what she was playing.

"I like that, keep going with that same beat."

Amanda smiled and continued playing as Andy started singing.


	23. Chapter 22: Legacy

Later on that night, Max and Kiearra were cuddling on the sofa. Someone then opened the door and walked in Kiearra was startled when she saw Sandra Alvarenga walk in.

"Max?"

Kiearra turned to Max with a confused look.

"Oh, shit dude, I forgot to tell you, I live with Sandra and her friend Liz."

Max looked up to Sandra and waved.

"Well, look who comes back home and doesn't text me."

Sandra says as she puts her stuff down.

"Sorry, mom."

"And who's your pretty friend?"

"Kiearra, and she's not just my friend."

"Sup, Kiearra."

Sandra says as she puts out her hand to Kiearra, Kiearra shakes her hand, she heard about Sandra a few times from Amanda and Lexii, mostly Amanda, and she always thought Amanda always liked Sandra in the type of way that she likes Andy.

"You play drums right?"

Kiearra spoke.

"Yeah, I'm with a band called Modern Day Escape."

"I've heard of you guys from my friends."

"Sweet dude."

"Yeah. Hey ,weren't you in Black Veil Brides?"

"Yeah."

"What happened if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't really like talking about it."

Sandra said as she got up and went into the kitchen.

Max got up and turned to Sandra.

"Where did you go?"

"Liz and I went to visit her family, she should be up here with Luca in a few minutes."

Just then Liz came up with Sandra's dog.

Kiearra got even more startled to see Liz and the dog.

"Max! Why didn't you tell me, you lived with more people?"

"Sorry dude, it slipped my mind."

Max kisses Kiearra and then pets Luca.

"Hey girl, uncle Max missed you."

"Yeah sure don't say hi to me, or introduce me to anyone."

Liz said, setting her stuff down and turning to Kiearra.

"Hi I'm Liz. Are you Max's girlfriend?"

"Hi, Liz."

Kiearra said waving.

Max looked over to Liz

"Yeah, she's my girl. Now back off!"

Liz stepped back.

"Don't tell that me, tell that to Sandra"

Kiearra looks at Max, all creeped out.

Sandra came back in the room.

"So Max, tell us, how was the tour."

"Yeah and tell us, where you've been the past month."

Liz added.

Max sat next to Kiearra and put his arms around her, and told Sandra and Liz the story.

Andy and Amanda had just came back from food shopping, and were putting the food away in the kitchen.

"So does anyone else live with you?"

"Just Matt."

"I should have known."

"What do you mean?"

"You guys been BFFs since railing like a year ago."

"Yeah, we've gotten really close and one day I was just like, dude, come live with me and he did."

"That's cool. When do you know when he'll be back from tour."

"Probably today or tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"Yeah, then we go on tour again in January, my band, his, Modern Day Escape, Vampires Everywhere, and Scream The Dream."

"Awesome, I know all those bands."

Amanda said smiling.

"Great, it won't be hard to introduce you to everyone then."

Andy said as he put his arms around Amanda.

"You want me to come on tour with you again?"

"I would love it, if you could always be with me on tour, I don't wanna spend any of my time without you. I love you"

He kisses Amanda and then a door is heard being open and closed and Matt walked into the room

"Whoa Andy!"

Matt exclaimed

"Matt!"

Andy broke the kiss with Amanda and ran to Matt and hugged him

"I missed you bro"

Matt said holding Andy

"Me too!"

Matt then looked over at Amanda

"Who the hell are you cheating on me with?"

"Matt."

Andy crossed his arms

"Is that the girl you're always texting me about?"

Andy nodded his head yes.

"Oh. Hey! I'm Matt."

"Hi."

Amanda smiled and waved and looked down.

Matt lightly punches Andy arm

"So does this mean I now I have to sleep with ear plugs every night."

"No, not every night."

Andy looked over at Amanda and laughed.

"More like every night, morning and afternoon."

"Oh gee, well thanks for warning me."

Matt went over to his stuff.

"Andy, can you help me with my stuff?"

Andy kissed Amanda.

"Can you cook tonight babe?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Surprise me."

Andy kisses Amanda and helps Matt with his stuff as Amanda starts cooking.

Ashley turns to Lexii as they're watching TV

"I was surprise to see my mom here yesterday."

"Me too, but she's really sweet."

"Thanks. It's just I'm wondering, why my roommate wasn't here."

"You have one?"

"Yeah, all us guys in bands do. Do you honestly think we would have a house to ourselves when we hardly live there, and we're always on tour."

"I know Ash. So who do you live with?"

"One of my good friends from high school, my only good friend."

"Ash, you had one friend?"

"Well there were other people who thought I was funny, cause of my crazy anticts, but I only had one good friend I could really trust, and talk to about anything, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Ashley started thinking.

"It's a really nice day today, wanna go for a ride."

"Where would we go?"

"Just ride around for a bit, maybe to a park or the beach or something, and talk."

"Okay I guess."

"Come on lets go."

Ashley grabbed Lexii's hand and he took her to his motorcycle and handed her a helmet.

"Wait, we're taking this?"

"Yeah, but don't be scared, just hold on to me really tight, you'll be safe."

Ashley hugged Lexii and kissed her.

"You trust me right?"

Ashley asked looking into her eyes. That was the first time he asked that question, and Lexii didn't really know what to say, yeah she trusted him, but she trusted a lot of other people before him, and then got hurt. She was scared to tell him that she trusted him, and then get hurt again. She just nodded her head yes and put on her helmet.

Ashley sat on his bike putting his helmet on, and Lexii sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"All good?"

"Yep, all good."

They road down to a near by beach, they walked along the boardwalk of the beach just talking about stuff.

"I'm sorry if my purdy porn room freaks you out a little."

"No, Ash, it's okay, that's who you are, it's apart of your personality. I wouldn't want you to change."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're perfect just the way you are."

"Um, thanks."

Ashley looked down.

Lexii stopped and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just the sun is bothering me."

Lexii looked at him weird, he was wearing sunglasses.

"Ashley, tell me the truth."

"It just, whenever I had a girl, and they found out about my purdy porn collection. They would tell me to get rid of it, that I have them and that I shouldn't be all obsessed with that stuff, that it's stupid. Which is why I don't get into relationships. You know me, I'm a fun guy, I like to have fun. You're the one girl, in a while, that I feel like I could have a real legit relationship with, and not get criticized for what I like, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Relationships in the past I've had never worked out, for numerous reasons, so that's why I've just stopped, and decided it's better for me to have fun, and then I meet you, I got to know you, and you're really amazing."

"Thanks, you're amazing too."

"I saw that you wasn't like most girls, you know the ones that are all over me, just looking for a quick fun time. I got to know you and learned that you're not like that. You're a really nice girl, and if there was ever a time where a guy hurt you in the past, fuck them. They don't deserve you if they're gonna be stupid like that, and hurt and amazing, sweet, funny and beautiful girl such as yourself. They made the mistake, and they don't deserve a second chance. I always had this mind set that love sucks, and it was never fair. All us guys in BVB did."

"Thus the song, Love Isn't Always Fair."

"Exactly."

Ashley looked over at Lexii and put his arm around her

"But, let me tell you something, just cause those guys were stupid and hurt you, doesn't mean all us guys are the same. I thought the same thing about girls, since they hurt me, but then I meet you, and realized they wasn't. Even Amanda and Kiearra proved me wrong. All three of you girls proved that not every girl is the same. So don't let those idiots change your views on us guys. There are some of us who are nice, hot and straight you know."

Lexii listened to everything Ashley said, she wiped her eyes a little bit, cause she started to tear up.

"You're okay?"

Ashley asked.

"Yeah, just something flew into my eye. I'm all good, got it out."

"That's good."

Ashley held Lexii's hand and they continued to walk along the boardwalk.

They soon went back to Ashley's place and a dude with long blonde hair walked over to them

"Ashes!"

"Jases!"

They high five.

"Hey, bro, how was tour?"

"It was good, good. Oh Jason, this my girlfriend Lexii. Lexii, this is my friend Jason."

Jason waves to Lexii

"Nice job bro, you got a pretty one."

"Thanks"

Ashley says

"So, you go on tour single, and come back home with a girl. What the hell did I miss?"

Jason said as he sits on the couch.

"You really wanna know."

Ashley says as he sighs and leans up against the wall, Lexii sits down on the chair.

"Go on Ash, tell him."

Lexii said, smiling.

"Okay fine."

Ashley says playing with his hair.

Ashley then tells his friend everything that happened.


	24. Chapter 23: Youth and Whisky Part 1

A few months go by and it's December 9th. Amanda was sleeping when all of a sudden she was awaken by Andy and Matt spraying her with silly string.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Andy and Matt yells at Amanda still spraying the silly string

"Aaahhhh! guys! stop!"

Amanda yelled, she got out of the covers and grabbed Andy and pulled him down on top of her. Andy looked at Amanda in her white shirt and batman shorts, Amanda looked at Andy in his gray sweat pants. Andy smiled at her as he grabbed her hand

"Happy Birthday babe."

"Thanks."

Amanda smiled as Andy kissed her

"Gee, thanks, pretend I'm not here and don't even thank me."

Matt says as he backs up and looks at them

Andy breaks the kiss, gets off of Amanda and turns to Matt raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks Matt."

Amanda says as she sits up.

"Thanks for waking me up"

She adds as she takes out silly string from her hair.

"You're welcome."

Matt says as he sits on the bed.

"Babe, go get ready, we got a big day ahead of us."

Andy says helping Amanda get the silly string out of her hair.

"Okay."

Andy hugs Amanda as she goes to the bathroom to get ready.

"Dude, she is gonna love your gifts."

"Shhh, not so loud Matt."

"Well she is, you did a lot man."

"Of course, I love her. I want this day to be as special as our wedding."

"About that man, have you guys set a date yet?"

"No."

"Well make sure I'm free, I am gonna be the best man right?"

"Of course, you're my best friend."

Andy and Matt hug

"You remember what to do for today man right?"

"Of course Andy, everything will be set for later tonight."

"Great, Amanda is gonna love this."

Matt leaves and goes downstairs as Amanda comes out of the bathroom and sits on the bed.

"So, what are gonna do today?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Fine."

Amanda gets up and looks through the closet for something to wear.

"Aren't you gonna get ready?"

Amanda ask turning to Andy, Andy was in a daze.

"Oh, uh-um, yeah"

Andy says rubbing his neck as he gets up and walks over to Amanda, he puts his arms around her and kisses her neck.

"Why don't you wear that short black strapless dress you have."

"Cute. What else?"

"Surprise me."

Andy kisses her

"I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay."

Andy goes to the bathroom to get ready

"Oh and don't do your hair, I wanna do it today."

"Okay."

Amanda says smiling.

Amanda then gets dressed. She puts on the black dress that Andy told her to wear, then she puts on fishnet knee high socking on her left leg, and black stockings on her right leg. She puts on her long black boots with chains on them. She does her makeup and puts in her sliver lip rings.

Andy comes back into the room and sees her and his jaw drops instantly.

"Wow."

"Surprised?"

Amanda says turning around.

"Yeah."

"Not, too much?"

"No, just right."

Andy says as he leans in and kisses her.

"Ready for your hair?"

"Yeah."

Amanda says as she sits down.

Andy does Amanda's hair, just like how he does his stage hair.

"Perfect. Now wait right here for me. Don't leave this room. Promise?"

"I promise"

Andy leaves to finish his hair. He puts on his black skinny jeans, black boots, and a plain black shirt, he goes to get Amanda and brings her into the living room, but tells her to close her eyes. They go into the living room.

"Okay, you're ready?"

"Yeah."

"Alright open."

Amanda removes her hands from covering her eyes to see a bear holding a heart that says 'I love you- Andy B, forever'. She looks over and also see's a brand new guitar, which is hot pink with leopard spots and it has a picture of her and Andy taped to it .

"Andy! A new guitar?"

"Yeah, go look at the back."

Amanda picks up the guitar and looks at the back and it says 'So hear my voice, remind you not to bleed I am here Saviour will be there when you are feeling alone A Saviour for all that you do So you live freely without their harm. I will always be here forever yours - Andy Biersack 3'

"Andy!"

Andy smiles as he walks over to her.

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to."

Andy puts the guitar down and puts his arms around Amanda.

"I love you a lot, and today is your day, and you're gonna be treated like princess. Cause that's what you are, my princess."

Andy kisses Amanda.

"Yup cause there is so much more."

Matt blurts out.

"Really?"

"Uh-um..Yeah, like your birthday breakfast!"

Matt says as he goes into the kitchen and Amanda and Andy follows him.

"Andy, really, breakfast?"

"Yeah, it's the most important meal of the day."

Andy says looking down at her.

"And enjoy!"

Matt says as he leaves

"Wait, Matt, aren't you gonna stay?"

"I uh-um, I have to clean my room. Yeah clean my room. Have fun you too."

Matt says leaving.

"Since when does Matt clean?"

Amanda says as she grabs the chair.

"Wait, allow me."

Andy pulls out the chair for Amanda.

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome, my love."

Andy sits down

"Read the card."

"A card?"

Amanda reads the card, and starts tearing up.

"This is beautiful, really Andy, I can't believe you went through all this just for me."

"Well of course, you know I love you"

After they finish breakfast Andy grabs Amanda's hand and takes her outside.

"Now close your eyes."

"Again?."

"Yes again, do it."

"If you're doing all this for my birthday I can imagine just what you'll do for our anniversary."

He takes her outside and tells her to open her eyes. Amanda does and see's an all black Lamborghini. On the hood it has the BVB symbol in sliver. The license plate says 'BVBArmy'. Amanda jumps into Andy's arms.

"Ahh! Andy I fucking love you!"

"Love you too."

Andy says as he hugs Amanda

Amanda looks at the car and admires it.

"I love it."

Andy hands her the keys

"Then lets drive somewhere."

Amanda gets inside.

"Black leather seating. This is gorgeous."

"All the best for my girl."

Andy says as he turns on the GPS

"Just follow the GPS"

"Okay."

They drive down to a park.

"Now what could be here."

Amanda says as she parks.

"Just you and me."

Andy and Amanda walk around the park, they go over to the swings and swing a little bit.

"Wow, you can swing really high."

Andy says turning to Amanda

"Thanks."

They swing and talk for a while, and leave the park. Andy then drives her to an ice skating rink.

They skate around for a bit, some people recognize Andy and Amanda. They both gladly take pictures and some fans even know today is Amanda's birthday as they wish her a happy birthday. Andy and Amanda skate for a while. They're holding hands as Andy falls down, he pulls Amanda down with him and she lands right on top of him

"Well this is awkward."

Amanda says laughing as she gets up, she helps up Andy and fixes her dress.

"Why did I wear this dress again?"

"Because I told you too."

"Oh yeah."

They continue to skate some more, and then Andy takes Amanda somewhere else.

"Okay, now where are we going? It's 3:30. Just tell me."

"Nope."

"Tell me."

"Just wait, you'll see."

They get to a bowling ally and meet up with Ashley and Lexii

"Happy Birthday!"

Ashley and Lexii announce in unison as they hug Amanda

"Aww, thanks guys!"

"Someone looks sexy"

Lexii says

"Thank you."

"Yes, you look very purdy."

"Thank you Ashley."

Amanda says as she takes a bow

"So guys, are we gonna bowl or what?"

Andy says

"Lets do this man!"

Ashley says.

"How should the teams be?"

Lexii ask

"Couple vs Couple or boys vs girls?"

Ashley ask looking over at Andy and Amanda.

"Let Amanda chose, it is her birthday."

Andy says

"Boys vs girls."

Amanda says smiling to Lexii.

"Great now I'm gonna lose"

Andy say grabbing a black bowling ball.

"Hey I'm not that bad!"

Ashley says as he grabs blue one.

Lexii grabs a purple bowling ball and Amanda grabs a hot pink bowling ball

"Come on Manda lets kick their butts"

Lexii says

They play and Amanda gets a whole bunch of strikes.

"Damn you're really good."

Ashley says as he sits down waiting for his turn

"Thank you Ashley."

They finish the game, and the girls win. They laugh and high-five

"Ha! beat you!

"Of course cause you had Amanda."

Andy says turning to Ashley and crossing his arms

"Hey, like I said I wasn't that bad."

Ashley says crossing his arms.

The boys glance looks at each other and hug

"Oh I can't be mad at you."

Andy says

"I love you Andy."

"Love you Ashes."

"Okay, now where do we go?"

Amanda says as they walk out.

Lexii sees the car and squeals

"That car is fucking gorgeous!"

"I know!"

Amanda says as she grabs Lexii's hand and they go to the car and takes pictures by it

"Wow, Andy, you really went all out."

Ashley says turning to Andy.

"Of course, you know how I feel about Amanda."

"Yeah. The car is amazing dude."

"Thanks. Amanda loves it."

"I'm sure she does, hell even I love it. That car is epic, but wait until she see's my gift."

"You really got it?"

"Of course I did."

Andy, Amanda, Ashley and Lexii all get into the car and drive back to Andy's, as they're almost there Ashley covers Amanda's eyes

"Ashley why are you covering my eyes?"

"Just close your eyes and keep them shut."

"Okay."

Amanda says laughing. Andy laughs as he parks the car. He gets out and helps Amanda out

"Her eyes still closed?"

Ashley ask getting out and helping out Lexii

"Yes"

Amanda answered for herself.

"Good."

Ashley says

Andy turns Amanda around.

"Okay now open"

Ashley says

Amanda opens her eyes

"Ashley! What the fuck! Really?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously!"

Amanda walked over and admired the black motorcycle, chopper style, with hot pink flames on them and on the side her name is engraved in sliver.

"Ashley! I can't believe you! You got me my dream bike!"

Amanda says running over to Ashley and hugging him

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome. And you think I don't listen."

Ashley says nudging her

"I even tested it out the bike, it rides very smoothly."

"Well all this just sucks in comparison to my gift."

Lexii says.

"Oh come on Lex, I'm sure your gift is as great as Andy's and Ashley."

Amanda said hugging Lexii

"Where is it?"

"Upstairs."

"Along with more of my surprises."

Andy adds.

Amanda smiles and gets excited, and runs upstairs as Andy, Ashley and Lexii are behind her.

They get up there and Amanda opens the door to see a bunch of people and they yell surprise. Amanda is in shock as Andy smiles and hugs Amanda.

"Andy!"

Amanda squeals as she hugs him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So are we gonna party or what!"

Matt says putting his arm around Amanda and Andy

"Sure, Matt, we're gonna party!"

CC puts on some music as they all party. Amanda and Andy walks around as everyone says happy birthday to her. Jake, Jinxx, Sammi Doll, CC, Craig, Gabrielle, Johnny B, Nicholas, Lloyd, Monte, Robert, Max, Kiearra, Sandra, Liz, The rest of the guys from DRUGS, Vampires Everywhere! Modern Day Escape, the boys in Tempting Fate are even there, Motionless In White are there too. Amanda gets gifts from her close friends. Kiearra gives Amanda a guitar, white with black stripes that looks like zebra stripes.

"Aww, Kiearra. really?"

"Yeah, Max chipped in."

"Thanks Max."

"No problem dude, now hurry up and get the rest of your gifts, I want some fucking cake dude!"

"Oh, wait I got you something else"

Kiearra says as she hands Amanda a box

Amanda opens it up, it's zebra printed skinny jeans, a new Escape The Fate shirt that's not even on sale yet, and the hoodie from Max's clothing line Opium, that says 'Forever Fucked'

"Thanks Kiearra"

"Once again, Max helped out"

Kiearra says smiling.

"Thanks again Max"

"Your welcome."

Craig gives Amanda the new Pokemon came for the DS, Gabrielle gives Amanda a black hat with cat ears

"Cute, thanks Gab, thanks for the game Craig."

Monte gives Amanda a birthday card with some money. Robert gives Amanda the new WWE Smackdown vs Raw '13 game. Jake brought Amanda a belt, the same one that he wears on stage.

"You've always told me how much you liked it, well here you go."

"Thanks Jakey"

Amanda says hugging Jake.

Lexii gives Amanda her gift which is black lingerie

"Lexii!"

Amanda says putting it back in the box

"I thought it was cute."

"Thanks Lexii"

Andy says as he puts his arm around Amanda and whispers in her ear.

"Well at least I know, my gift will be used a lot."

Lexii says crossing her arms.

Sammi tells Amanda that she will come back to the house tomorrow, cause her gift is that she's gonna do a photoshoot with Amanda and Andy. Jinxx gives Amanda a new Black Veil Brides shirt, that not on sale yet for the public. CC gives Amanda a new BVB necklace that's not on sale yet. Cory gives Amanda a new lap top, Shane gives Amanda a card and money

"I couldn't think of anything for a girl"

"It's okay Shane, thanks for coming here. You too Cory."

"Thank Andy, he invited us."

Cory says waving to Andy.

"Well thanks for accepting the invite."

Amanda says as she hugs them.

Austin gives Amanda a pair of earrings that are black stars.

"Unlike you guys, I've actually shopped for a girl before."

"That's great that you know how to shop for yourself."

"Very funny Shane"

Austin sticks his tongue out at Shane and Amanda laughs as she turns to Matthew.

"Mr. Campbell, did you get me anything?"

"Of course, what kind of friend would I be, if I didn't"

Matthew says as he hands Amanda his present which is new Tempting Fate wristbands and a shirt.

Modern Day Escape gives Amanda some MDE merch, Vampires Everywhere!, Get Scared, Motionless In White and DRUGS does the same.

Andy holds Amanda's hand, he kisses her and hands her a rectangular box, Amanda opens it and see's a charm bracelet. Andy puts the bracelet on her she looks at the first charm and it's the BVB logo.

"Aww, Andy you shouldn't."

"But I did."

Andy kisses her.

Matt puts his arm around Amanda

"I helped Andy set up this whole party, oh and I helped with this."

Matt goes into the kitchen and brings out the cake.

"Fuck yes! Finally some fucking cake!"

Robert yells.

"Oh fuck yeah! It's chocolate!"

Max screams as he gets up off the couch.

Amanda blows out the candles and cuts the cake, everyone eats the cake.

"Oh my God! Kiearra!"

Amanda says turning to Kiearra who is eating the cake.

"What?"

"You're eating the cake."

"Your point?"

"It's chocolate!"

"And your point."

Kiearra says continuing to eat the cake.

Max points to Kiearra's belly

"Oh..cravings are so weird."

Amanda says sitting down next to Max

"You're telling me dude."

Andy walks up to Amanda.

"Hey, I have one more thing to show you."

"Another surprise?"

Andy smiles as he takes Amanda to his room.

"Oh, it's over!"

Kiearra says finishing her cake.

"You want some more cake babe?"

"No I fucking hate chocolate, it's disgusting."

"Then why did you eat it?"

"Cause of these fucking cravings. Just give me some chips and dip."

"Alright dude."

Max says as he gets Kiearra some food and as he does he walks over to Craig

"Dude help me!"

"Hey man, you got her pregnant, you deal with the consequences on your own"

Craig says as he walks over to Robert and Monte.

Andy takes Amanda to the bedroom. They go in and the first thing she see's is a puppy.

"Andy!"

The dog jumps up as Amanda goes over to it and pets it.

"I can't believe it."

"A Siberian husky, with one blue eye and one brown eye, just like you wanted."

Andy says as he goes over and pets the dog with Amanda.

"And, there's something else."

Andy reaches over behind the bed, and opens up a kitty carrying case and Amanda cries.

"Is that?"

"Yep, it's really Milo."

"But- how?"

"I contacted your mom, and got her to agree to fly Milo out here."

Amanda holds Milo and runs downstairs

"Kiearra look it's Milo!"

Amanda says running to Kiearra

"What really!"

Kiearra says standing up and grabbing Milo

Max then starts sneezing

"A fuck dude! I'm allergic to cats."

"Oops, sorry Max, I forgot."

"It's okay"

Max says as he sneezes.

"Hey guys, aahh Amanda is that Milo?"

Lexii says picking up the cat

"Yep it is."

Amanda says.

"Yeah, but you should take him somewhere else, Max is sneezing up a storm."

Kiearra says

"Oh, yeah, I will, tell Max I'm sorry again."

"I will"

Kiearra says as Amanda brings Milo back to the bed room, and Lexii goes back to dancing with Ashley.

The party is a blast, filled with laughs, drinks and dancing. Amanda decides to name the dog Beauty.

Another guest comes in and walks over to Amanda and Andy

"Hey guys."

"Aahh!"

Amanda gets startled as she looks over and see's Scout

"Scout!"

"Hi, Happy Birthday Amanda."

"Thanks."

Amanda says as she looks over at Andy, and Andy rubs his neck

"Uh-I think Jake is calling me. I'll be right back."

Andy says as he leaves Amanda and Scout.

"So did you like all the gifts Andy gave you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I knew you would, did you name the dog yet?"

"Yeah, I named her Beauty, wait how did you know about the dog?"

"I helped Andy get the dog."

"Oh, thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. Oh I got something else for you."

Scout hands Amanda a bag, and pulls her over to the side

"Look at it."

Scout says smiling.

Amanda looks at it and it's a black bra and panties set, but the bra has BVB written on one side, and it has the BVB logo on the underwear, which is boy shorts.

"You like?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome, and I'm sure Andy will love it too. I'm really glad you're both together, I haven't seen him this happy, since well, you know, but I'm glad he found you. Like I said, he's really happy, and he really loves you."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome, well I should be going. Happy Birthday again."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye"

Scout waves as she leaves and hugs Andy on her way out. Amanda still doesn't trust Scout as far as she could throw her, but she does trust Andy.

Andy walks over to Amanda and hugs her.

"So, how's my princess?"

"Good."

"Great."

Andy says as he looks down at her

"Hey, babe don't cry. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, tell me."

"It just, you went through all this trouble just for me, for one day?"

"Yes, cause I love you, and you deserve it. You deserve everything. Your friends, all these wonderful gifts, and most importantly me. You are a wonderful girl, and don't let anyone, not anyone tell you are who you are. Amanda Lisa Biersack."

Andy kisses Amanda, for that one moment, Amanda felt that no one in the house was there, that it was just her and Andy, she knew for sure, that Andy would never hurt her, that Andy was truly a different guy. Everyone had said that Andy was the egoistical, jerk, but underneath all that was a nice, sweet, loving guy. Amanda knew the reason why Andy had to show that side of him, cause growing up he was bullied for being different, so of course he had to show this ego and of course he was a bit of jerk. Amanda thought to herself that she would be the same way, growing up with no body, hearing nothing about how you don't fit in, being labeled for emo, goth, and cutter. Everyone around you, just giving you a low-self esteem for 7 years of your life. Andy understood Amanda, and most importantly Amanda understood him.

Later on that night after everyone left Amanda and Andy went to their room.

"I lied earlier, this is the last surprise."

Andy said as he put Amanda on the bed and got on top of her and started kissing her.

Matt went to his room and put in his ear plugs in and read a book.


	25. Chapter 24: Youth and Whisky Part 2

A few days later it's December 15th, and I'm sure you all know what day that is. It's Max Green's birthday.

Max is awoken to breakfast in bed, made by Liz, which was basically a chocolate cupcake, waffles, and milk. Kiearra wished Max a happy birthday as she kissed him and went to the kitchen and ate some milk and cereal. She hated it, but the cravings were taking over. Sandra sat across from Kiearra eating some toast, bacon, and fried eggs.

"Anything you have planned for Max?"

"Just a nice dinner."

"Cool. Think after the dinner you can take him to this place"

Sandra hands Kiearra a card, with a name of a night club

"It's his favorite night club, and everyone, who's anyone is gonna be at that party for Max"

"Um, sure."

"Great."

The day goes on as Kiearra thinks wither she should take Max to the night club tonight, she knows he'll probably want to have fun, but she can't have that much fun cause she's pregnant. Her and Max took a cab down to the restaurant, some fans noticed Max throughout the dinner. Max looked over at Kiearra with a worried expression.

"You're okay hun?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Kiearra, what's wrong?"

Max looked down at their plates of spaghetti and meatballs, he had one meatball left, but she didn't so he put his in her plate.

"There you go."

Max said smiling.

Kiearra looked at Max and laughed a little.

"Max, it's not that, it's just, I know you probably want to have more fun, but can't cause of me."

Kiearra says as she looks down.

"Kiearra, I would never think that. I always have fun when I'm with you. You're an amazing girl, and I love you."

Max holds Kiearra's hand and looks into her eyes

"Kiearra you're funny, beautiful, smart, funny."

"You said funny twice"

Kiearra says laughing

"Yeah, I like my girls with a sense of humor"

Max looks around and kisses Kiearra

"I love you, a lot dude."

"I love you too Maxikins."

"Did I ever mention, I love it when you call me that, cause if not I'm telling you now."

Max hugs Kiearra, he takes out his iphone and takes a pictures

"I think it's time for a tweet."

Max tweets the picture

"Alright, ready to go to the club?"

"What, you know about it?"

"Yeah, I've been partying there for the past 7 years, whenever it came to a huge birthday, or just a weekend party."

Max drives him and Kiearra over to the club

"If you want you could stay, but no drinking."

"Okay, Max."

"And no wild dancing."

"Okay, Max."

"And-"

"OKAY MAX!"

"I was going to stay and if you wanna go home, just let me know."

"Oh, okay, sorry Maxikins."

"It's okay."

Max kisses Kiearra, they go inside the club and head to the VIP lounge, of course, the whole crew is there. ETF, Gab. BVB, Amanda, Lexii, Matt Good, Tempting Fate, Johnny B, Michael Vampire, Philip Kross, and Sandra.

"Happy Birthday Max!"

They all yell in unison.

"Ah, dudes thanks!"

"Hey, where are the rest of the guys from, Get Scared, Vampires Everywhere and Modern Day Escape?"

Kiearra ask

"They couldn't make it tonight, but they do wish Max a happy birthday."

Sandra replied.

"Yeah, I got their texts and tweets."

Max says

"Well now that the birthday boy is finally here, lets fuck shit up!"

Philip yells as he holds his glass up

"Yeah! lets party!"

Amanda says as she takes a drink.

Amanda and Andy were all over each other the whole night.

"Fuck, can't you two get a fucking room!"

Robert yells

"Stop being jealous cause I got a beautiful girl around my arms and you don't"

Andy says as he sticks his tongue out at Robert.

"Fuck! keep that tongue in Amanda's mouth."

Robert says as he looks over to the rest of the couples who are also kissing.

"Fuck guys! Can't you all get a room."

Craig turns over to Robert and laughs

"Sorry man, if you don't like you can leave."

"Well, I do need a walk. Wanna come Monte?"

Monte noods as him and Robert walks out.

"They were always the party poopers."

Craig says as he looks around at everyone.

Later on Robert and Monte come back in with a few random girls.

"We're back!"

Robert announces

"And with girls"

Johnny says smirking, as he gets closer to one of the girls

"Robert my man, you are genius."

Shane says as he walks over to a girl.

Jinxx and Austin glance at each other, feeling a bit unconformable since they're both in committed relationships. Jinxx then turns to Amanda and Andy

"Hey guys, before I forget, Sammi says that the photos should be ready in a few days."

"Thanks Jinxx, tell Sammi thanks again for taking the pictures."

Amanda says smiling.

"Jinxx, can I ask you something?"

Kiearra says.

"Sure, what?"

"Do you think Sammii could do a few shoots with me and Max?"

"Max and I."

Austin says correcting her.

Kiearra just rolls her eyes at Austin

"Sure, I'll talk to Sammi about it."

"Thanks Jinxx."

"Max hasn't had a photoshoot done in a while?"

Max says as he takes a drink

"What about the other night when-"

"Shh, babe, I meant a public photoshoot."

"Ooohhh"

The party continues, everyone is having fun drinking, laughing and talking, Philip was in the middle of telling a funny story

"...so then I look up at the guy, and I'm like-"

Philip stops as he looks up

"What the fuck are you doing here Lexus?"

Everyone looks up and see's Lexus Amanda standing at the doorway.

"You guys are having a party and didn't invite me."

Lexus sits in between Philip and Johnny and puts her arms around them.

"I'm hurt guys."

Lexus pouts a little.

"Oh-sorry Lexus, we um-"

"Oh em, GGG! Andy! Hi!"

Lexus gets up and hugs Andy, interrupting Philip

"Andy, who's that girl, she's pretty?"

Amanda, Lexii and Kiearra are just glaring at Lexus

"Lexus, this is my fiance, Amanda."

Lexus laughs

"Oh wow, our names are the same, that's so cool, we should so hang out sometime."

"I guess."

Amanda says as she looks around at the other girls.

Lexus starts playing with Amanda's hair as she sits on Andy's other lap

"I love you hair, I wish I had the looks to pull of colorful hair, all I can do is black"

"And a bunch of guys."

Kiearra mumbles as she sits back.

Lexus looks over at Kiearra and Max

"Max! What are you doing here? Johnny, Philly, Andy, Mickey...Why is Maxie here?"

Max gets up

"I'm out of here."

"No, Max, don't go."

Lexus says holding his arm.

"Lexus, if Max wants to go, let him. It's his birthday and that's why he's here"

Sandra says speaking up.

"I know it's his birthday, Happy birthday sexy."

"Don't call me fucking sexy!"

Max snaps at her.

"But you are."

"Yeah, well I bet you think the rest of the guys in here are sexy too."

"Well, there's certainly no ugly fat old dudes."

Max looks at her and then at Kiearra with pleading eyes.

"Thanks for crashing the party whore!"

Kiearra says as she stands up.

"Listen to me. These guys may be stupid enough, to just let you slide, but not Max!"

Craig sits back and keeps drinking

"You've slept with almost every single one of these guys in this room right now, and you know what's weird, they are all friends. Now I don't know if the guys know what you've been doing, and they've just been pretending to be nice to you, cause they didn't want to hurt your widdle feelings, or if they're really fucking stupid to forgive you for sleeping with them and then jumping to their best friend!"

"How dare you call me a whore! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Lexus says getting in Kiearra's face

Amanda and Lexii get up and get in between Lexus and Kiearra

"Well who do you think you are, coming into this party uninvited!"

Lexii says getting in Lexus face

"And, what are you going to do?"

Lexii pushes Lexus and Lexus falls into Johnny's arms

"Johnny! get these groupies out of here!"

Lexus demands.

Johnny shrugs

"Alright."

Johnny picks up Lexus and takes her outside

"Bye bye!"

Johnny closes the door

Philip looks over at Max

"Max I'm sorry Lexu-"

"Don't, just don't mention her name."

Max says as he turns to Kiearra.

"Babe, that had a lot of guts to stay."

Max kisses Kiearra

"You know, I never really liked her."

Michael said.

"She's just a groupie, who kept bothering us. I guess we all didn't want to be mean and push her away."

Johnny add as he sits down.

"Kiearra, that was such an epic burn tho."

Craig says as he hugs Kiearra.

"Hey, I just spoke the truth."

Kiearra says as she shrugs.

"It's about damn time someone did."

Amanda says as she sits back on Andy's lap.

"Wait guys, did she really sleep with all of you?"

Lexii ask

The guys just all look around and look at each other.

"Well if it's not true then what Kiearra said was really messed up."

Lexii looked around as the room went silent, and stood silent for a long time. Obviously the guys didn't want to talk about their relationships with Lexus Amanda. Amanda, Lexii and Kiearra glanced looks at each other. All three girls knew that they had to find out about this awful rumor. For a long time, rumors of Lexus Amanda sleeping with a bunch of band boys inculidng Max, Ronnie, Andy, Matt Good, Philip Kross, Michael Vampire, Nicholas, Johnny B, etc. If the rumors were true, they had no idea how Lexus could do something like that, when all the guys are friends, but did all the guys know what Lexus was doing, was what Kiearra said was right? Was Lexus Amanda really a groupie? Or was it a false rumor, conquered up cause she made one mistake.

The girls decided to let that moment go, but Amanda started thinking. If Andy did have a thing with Lexus, why didn't he tell her about it, why would Andy hide something this important from Amanda? Maybe Andy was embarrassed because it was a one time thing, where Andy messed up, and made a mistake. Amanda knew that Andy and Scout were dating for four years, then broke up and got back together seven months later, but she didn't know the reason why they broke up that first time, and Andy never liked to talk about it. Amanda respected that, she would never force Andy to do something he didn't want to, but she was starting to worry, again.

That night Max and Kiearra went home with Sandra. Throughout the whole ride Max was really quite, he just kept staring out the window. Kiearra figured Max was probably upset because of Lexus showing up and crashing his party. Kiearra would have punched Lexus right in the nose if she wasn't pregnant. They got back home and Max went straight to his room. Sandra turned to Kiearra.

"Talk to Max, usually when he's this upset, he wouldn't talk to anyone, but he might talk to you."

Kiearra just went to Max's room, she didn't need Sandra to tell her to talk to Max, she was going to do it wither Sandra told her to or not, because she loves Max. Kiearra walked into the room and saw Max sitting at the edge of his bed playing his guitar and mumbling

"Ma-"

"Get the fuck out!"

Max yelled without turning

"It's me."

Kiearra said as she sat down

"Oh, sorry."

"I know you're upset I-"

"Upset? No! that's the last thing I am. I'm, I'm, furious! Lexus is dead to me! I hate how some of my friends still talk to the girl when she's nothing but a groupie! That's all she is, and that's all she ever will be! Yeah, I've heard about the list of guys, but when I would ask them, they would just say that it's a rumor, someone made it up cause they don't like Lexus. Then I would get some people saying that Lexus made up those rumors herself, and I just don't know what or who to fucking believe, and I'm just confused, and honestly dude, I feel like I can't trust half of my friends. Kiearra you're the only one that I trust 100% right now! You're the only one who I can believe, and you're probably the only one who loves me for Maxwell Scott Green, the person, not the sexy bass player in that band."

Max puts his arms around Kiearra

"Kiearra, I love you, for you, and I know you feel the same way about me."

"I do Max. Even if you wasn't in Escape The Fate, I would still love you."

"Even if I quit right now, if I called off the band, right now you would still love me?"

"Yeah."

Kiearra nodded her head, but hopped that Max wasn't going to do that.

"Thanks."

Max kisses Kiearra

"By the way, I will never ever quit ETF, or end it, not by a long shot dude."

Max holds Kiearra close

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Max and Kiearra cuddle up together and watch Transformers 3.


	26. Chapter 25: Youth and Whisky Part 3

Few more days had past. Christmas was pretty chill for everyone. Kiearra and Max stood home, while his brother came to visit, Sandra was with her family. Lexii and Ashley spent the holiday together just them too, Matt when to visit his family, while Andy's parents flew out for the week. Amanda had meet Andy's parents before, and they liked her, but she was still a bit nervous, because Andy's birthday was the very next day, she wanted it to be perfect for him, as perfect as her birthday was. That Christmas night, Andy's parents left and went back to their hotel for the evening, the next day before noon, Andy and Amanda were to meet his parents at the hotel for Andy's birthday brunch, it was something Andy did every year with his parents for his birthday. After that Amanda had something planned for Andy. They both went into the bedroom, Andy changed into his Batman pajamas, and Amanda changed into her Invader Zim pajamas, and laid down next to each other, Amanda pluged her phone in the charger and looked at the time which was now 12:01. She turned to Andy as he put his arm around her and looked into her eyes, Amanda looked up at him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks hun."

He kissed Amanda passionately, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I must say I like blonde in front of you hair, it fits you very well."

"Thanks."

"And plus now we kinda match, cause I have that same color in my hair see!"

Andy sticked out his tounge at Amanda, and she giggled.

Andy then started tickeling Amanda at her sides

"Andy stop!"

"Make me"

Andy got on top of Amanda and continued tickeling her

"Andy!"

Amanda then decided to fight back and tickel Andy

Andy started laughing but he kept tickeling Amanda, he then just grabbed her hands and pinned her down.

"I win."

He kissed Amanda and smirked

"Okay, you win, now what?"

"This."

Andy put his hands underneath Amanda's shirt and grabbed her boobs and kissed her.

The next morning Amanda made sure she woke up before Andy, she got her clothes ready for the day, a black skirt, ripped up knee high fishnet socks, black boots with fur and one of her BVB shirts. She went to the bathroom took a shower, did her hair and makeup, when she walked back into the bedroom to check on Andy he wasn't there. Amanda figured he probably went down to the kitchen or living room or something. As Amanda gets dressed and she hears something, like a keyboard being played. She went to the living room and saw Andy only in his pj bottoms, just playing his keyboard. Amanda stood there watching Andy play. Andy then turned around to Amanda.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey, that was really beautiful."

"Thanks, just working on some stuff for those new songs I wrote, trying it out, you know."

"Yeah I know."

"I see you're all ready for today."

"Yeah, today's a big day, it's your birthday"

"Yeah"

Andy looked over as Milo went up to him and purred on him, he picked up Milo and held him in his arms.

"You know I'm still surprise that Milo lets you hold him, I've had him for like 2 years, and whenever I pick him up, he jumps out of my arms."

Andy looks up at Amanda and laughs as he looks over to the otherside of the room where Beauty is sleeping, she wakes up and stretches.

"Hey Beauty, come here girl"

Amanda says as she sits down next to Andy and then Beauty goes over to her.

Beauty and Milo then started chasing eachother around the house. Andy got up as did Amanda he then poked her

"Tag you're it"

Andy then ran off to the bedroom

"Andy!"

Amanda ran after him and tackled him on the bed, he laughed and she poked him

"Tag"

Amanda got up and then went to go get her jewlery.

Andy kissed Amanda after she put in her black snakebites.

"I'm gonna get ready."

"You do that."

Andy took a shower did his hair, and then put on his black skinnys, black boots and and a black shirt with his red plaid dress shirt. Amanda put on her leather jacket and fingerless leather motorcycle gloves, and Andy put his on along with a few bracelets. They then went to the hotel where his parents were staying at for lunch. As soon as Andy pulled up to the hotel with Amanda he noticed a bunch of fans outside.

"Once again, dad tweeted something about the hotel."

"Yeah he did."

Amanda shows Andy the tweet.

"All I'm saying is that those fans better have gifts for me."

Amanda laughs as her and Andy walked out of the car. Fans came up and said hi, and handed Andy gifts, Andy's parents came out of the hotel and helped Andy hold the gifts. They all went inside and had brunch.

"Andy, my darling, have you and Amanda ever got down to discussing a wedding date?"

Andy looked at his mom, and then back at Amanda.

"No, but we'll work something out for the both of us, and plus, Jinxx and Sammi are also engaged."

"Which is why you all need to get your dates settled."

"Well mom, we'll work out the dates after the next tour is over."

"Okay, I'm just excited, I'm really glad you've found the right girl."

"Thanks mom."

Andy looked down at his food and started thinking, his mom always said that with his previous girlfriends. Just then someone called out Andy's name, Andy looked up and saw his other ex, Hanna. Andy then put his head back down. Amanda looked up and saw Hanna walking over, Amanda knows about her, Andy spoke of her before, but he didn't really say a lot, it would always hurt Andy to talk about his previous relationships, Amanda understood that as it was also hard for her.

"Hi, Andy long time so see."

"Hi"

Andy said, he just glanced up at her as he put his arms around Amanda and pulled her close to him.

"And I know who you are."

Hanna said point to Amanda

"You're Andy's new girl."

"Ye-"

"So, Andy before I forget, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and Hi Mr. and Mrs. Bsack."

Hanna smiled and waved, as did Andy's parents

"Um, excuse me I have to go somewhere, Amanda come with me."

Andy said as he got up and took Amanda with him. Hanna said goodbye to his parents and followed him and Amanda

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know, Don't care as long as I'm not around her."

They walked around the hotel and then stood in the looby for a while, then they went back to his parents.

"Welcome back"

Andy's dad said as Amanda and Andy sat back down.

They continued on with brunch, and then his parents helped Andy to his car with all the presents he got from fans.

"Thanks mom, dad. It was great seeing you again."

Andy said hugging his parents.

Amanda smiled and said goodbye and then her and Andy drove off, but this time Amanda got in the drivers seat

"Now where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

Amanda smiled as she kept driving, she then parked at an arena, and took Andy inside.

"Amanda, are we here, for why I think we're here for?"

"Maybe."

Amanda and Andy walked inside the back of venue, a security gaurd askes for Amanda's ID and she shows him, as her and Andy then walk up to Nikki Sixx. Nikki sees them and waves.

"Andy, you my friend, you have an amazing girl, she is very lovely."

"Thanks, man. How's everything been?"

"Great, oh and happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"You two enjoy the show today."

"Are you, kidding, of course I will."

Andy says smiling.

"Great, I'm gonna go off to the signing, see you guys in a few."

Nikki hugs Amanda and then walks off.

"Amanda I fucking love you!"

Andy says as he hugs Amanda.

"This Montley Crue concert is gonna be epic."

Amanda and Andy chill at the arena, and stay for the concert. After the concert they drive down to a club.

"Okay, Amanda now what? What are we doing at a club?"

"We're gonna party for your birthday, duh."

Amanda walks inside as most of their friends are there.

Amanda meets up with Kiearra, Lexii and Sammi

"Hey, how was everyone's Christmas?"

Amanda asks hugging everyone

"Dude, Max got me the iphone 7!"

"They have a 7 now? I'm still on the iphone 5."

Lexii says looking at her phone.

"This is why I've been sticking to my LG Android for the past 2 years, but that's great."

Amanda says as she looks at her phone.

They all talked some more, and then Jake and CC walked up to them.

"Hey ladies!"

Jake says hugging them

"Kiearra you better be drinking water."

CC says crossing his arms.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna be stupid and drink acohol."

Kiearra says rolling her eyes

"I was just saying, no need to get all snappy."

"Yeah, whatever chubby."

Kiearra says taking a sip of water

"Alright, who the hell told her about that?"

"She did."

Kiearra points to Amanda.

"I'm not chubby, I'm just big boned."

"Whatever you say chubby"

Jake says patting CC on the shoulder

Everyone laughs as Jinxx, Ashley, Andy and Max walk up to them

"What's so funny dudes?"

Max ask putting his arm around Kiearra

"Chubby is."

Amanda says pointing to CC

They all laugh and CC takes another drink.

Jake then nudges Ashley.

"Dude, look it's the playmates!"

"The fuck are they doing here?"

Ashley says looking around.

"Come on Amanda lets dance."

Andy says grabbing Amanda's hand.

"May I take the honor of having this dance."

Jinxx says reaching his hand out to Sammi and bowing.

"Yes you may."

Sammi krutize and takes his hand as they dance next to Amanda and Andy

Max takes Kiearra to a tabel, CC follows and they all talk.

Holly Madison notices Ashley and walks up to him

"Ashers"

She hugs him and then hugs Jake.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"Andy's birthday."

Jake answers

"Oh yeah, that's today, where is he, so I wish him a happy birthday."

"He's dancing with Amanda."

Jake replies as Ashley just stands there quiet next to Lexii who is also quite.

"Aww, they are so cute together, I'll let them dance."

Holly notices Lexii

"Ash, is that one of your lady friends?"

Ashley looks at Lexii and then turn to Holly

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend, Lexii, Holl-"

"I know Ash, Holly Madison, playboy playmate."

"Nice to meet you"

Holly says smiling.

"The other girls are here, I'll bring them over and we can catch up, kay guys."

"Sure thing, you do that."

Jake says smiling.

"I'm gonna go sit down."

Ashley says playing with his hair.

"Alright, I'll bring them all to the tabel."

Ashley signals for Lexii to come with him and she does.

"Hey, Ash, you're okay?"

"Not really."

Ashley grabs Lexii's hand and instead of going to a tabel they go outside.

"I just hate how everyone thinks they know me, and thinks that I'm just a guy who has a bunch of lady friends. Yeah sure before you came into my life, that's all I did, just flirt around, party and have a good time, I never even thought about getting into a committed relationship, because of my past. I just had fun you know, and now, that's all everybody has this image of me, is just a flirty party guy, who can't commit for his fucking life, and I hate it. I hate how Holly called you one of my lady friends. No! You're not one of those girls, and you never will be, you understand Lexii?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"I just want to make sure you know that, cause I really don't wanna lose you."

"I know that Ashley, I know that you're not like that."

"Thanks."

"Ashley, maybe if you ever thought about opening up to people like you did with me, then they would understand."

"No, they wouldn't."

"But-"

"I don't need them to understand, just let other people think about me like that, and then I'll prove them wrong, I just need you to understand me and you do, and that's all that matters. Look, lets just go back inside, today is Andy's day."

"Okay Ash."

They go back inside and meet up with Amanda and Andy

"Hey, guys where you been, Holly was looking for you."

Amanda says as her and Andy turns to them

"We were outside, talking."

Lexii responds.

"Yeah sure, just talking."

Andy says with a laugh.

"Well now her and her friends are over with Jake, CC, Jinxx and Sammi."

"Okay, Andy."

Ashley puts his arms around Lexii's waist.

"Come on guys, lets go catch up with them, it'll be fun."

Amanda says grabbing Lexii

"Come on guys."

Andy stays behind with Ashley as Amanda and Lexii walk away

"Dude, is there something we need to talk about?"

"No, nothing."

Ashley follows the girls as does Andy.

They meet up with everyone else and continue to party.

Max and Kiearra are sitting down talking with Andy and Amanda, just then Jeffree Star walks over

"Andy sweetie!"

"Jeffree!"

Andy and Jeffree hug

Kiearra rolls her eyes

"I'm leaving."

Kiearra gets up and leaves.

Max looks at Amanda not sure what to do, and Amanda just shrugs, so Max follows Kiearra

"What's with that chick?"

Jeffree ask turning to Andy.

"She's-"

"Probably just on her time of the month."

Amanda inturrpts Andy.

Andy just looks at her and Amanda gives him the 'We shouldn't reveal her buisness' look.

Jeffree turns to Amanda

"Oh my God, Amanda you are even more prettier in person. You are gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"Oh, Andy, I am jealous." Jeffree says smiling at Amanda

"Good, that means, I picked a good one."

Andy says with a smirk.

"I'll let you too catch up." Amanda smiles and hugs Andy

"No, babe you don't have to"

"It's okay, I'm gonna go look for Kiearra."

"Okay"

Andy kisses Amanda, as Amanda turns to leave Jeffree stops her

"And this bitch doesn't get a kiss?"

Andy looks at Jeffree and Amanda, as Amanda just stares blankly.

"Um, of course not, I won't just leave you with nothing."

Amanda smiles and hugs Jeffree and they kiss on the cheek.

"Later girl."

Jeffree smiles and waves as Amanda leaves.

Jeffree and Andy sit down to talk before Jeffree has to leave, as Amanda looks for Kiearra, she then finds Kiearra and Max at a tabel making out, so she decides to just leave them be, as she then runs into Jake.

"Amanda, all the girls are having a stripping contest, you should so try, I bet you would win."

"Um, I don't know, Jake."

"It'll be fun, I'm sure Andy, won't mind, I'll text him right now, and besides it's just us BVB guys."

"Um, if Andy's cool, then yeah."

"Great come on."

Jake grabs Amanda's arm and pulls her over to the stripping poles with the rest of the girls.

Max and Kiearra are in their own little world, making out when Kiearra stops.

"Um, Max."

"Yeah, Kiearrakins"

"I feel like I'm stopping you from having fun."

"Again, dude."

Max holds Kiearra's hand.

"Yeah sure, whatever, I could be out with there with the guys, partying and drinking, but I rather be with you, I love you and I care about you. When I first meet you, I admit, I found you to be really cute, and I got to know you as a person, and saw that you're not just another fan girl, groupie. Yeah, you do know your shit about ETF, but you're not obessed, and when you first saw me with my pants down, you didn't even do anything about it. Other girls would have probably jumpped me. Like I said Kiearra, you're a cool chick, you're funny, sweet, caring, you're my little adorable blushy girl."

Max pokes her arms and she blushes a little.

"That's my girl"

He runs his fingers through her hair.

"Really Max?"

"Really. Now how bout we go back to my place and have a real party...in my pants. Rawr."

"Max!"

"Yeah, babe, you know I love it when you scream my name."

Max smirks as him and Kiearra leave. He text Andy saying happy birthday and that him and Kiearra has to leave early.

The girls are stripping, except for Lexii, and Sammi is just sitting on Jinxx's lap taking some pictures of Amanda and some of Andy's reactions. Jinxx isn't paying attention to any of the girls, just Sammi as he plays with her hair.

"Sammi, you are beautiful. Why are we even here watching this?"

"Cause Amanda wanted me to take pictures of the party, and she wants me to take a lot of her and Andy."

"Amanda really likes your photography you know."

"Yeah, I know, she already asked me to do their wedding photos."

"They'll come out great, but not as great as ours."

Jinxx wraps his arms around Sammi.

"I love you, so much."

Sammi puts down her camera and turns to Jinxx and wraps her arms around him.

"I love you too."

Sammi kisses Jinxx, and Jinxx smiles as he looks into her eyes.

"Keep doing your amazing job, my little photographer."

Sammi smiles and plays with his hair

"And you keep doing yours, my little musician."

Sammi goes back to taking pictures as Jinxx just thinks about him and Sammi, and what their wedding will be like.

Amanda ends up winning, she kisses Andy, and then turns around to get her clothes, but they're not there.

"Fuck, who took my clothes!"

Amanda yells just standing there in her purple bra and panties and fishnets.

Jake and CC holds up her clothes and laughs

"Jake! Christian!'

Amanda yells as Jake and CC run around

Amanda runs after them, as does Andy.

Lexii turns to Ashley as they're laughing

"And that is one reason, why I didn't want to praticipate in that."

"What's the other reason?"

"I wouldn't win."

"Why not you're gorgeous."

"Not really Ash."

"You are, so zip it, cause Ashley Purdy is always right when it comes down to women."

Amanda can't catch up with Jake and CC, but Andy does as he grabs Jake around his waist.

"Let go man"

"Give Amanda her stuff back."

Amanda is still trying to get CC

"Christian, give me my skirt."

CC laughs as he puts the skirt around his head.

"Guys, really, it's not cute to take a stripers clothes."

Holly says as her and the other girls sit with Sammi, Jinxx, Ashley and Lexii.

CC stands on the table.

"Well it's fun."

Amanda gets up on the table, but CC holds her arms down.

"A little help anyone!"

"I'm not in this"

Jinxx says laughing

"Christian Mora! Give Amanda her skirt back now"

Sammi says standing up.

CC sighs and gives Amanda her skirt back

"Yes mother."

CC gets off the table and helps Amanda down.

Amanda puts her skirt back on

"Well, me and the girls should get going, it was nice seeing you all, bye."

"Bye"

Everyone says as Holly and her friends leaves

Jake then runs over to where Sammi, Jinxx, Lexii, Ashley, Amanda and CC are at and stops.

"Dude, what happen, you gave in."

"Sammi made me."

"Real last name again?"

"Uh-huh."

Just then Andy tackles Jake to the ground.

"Give Amanda her shirt back dude!"

Andy says as he's on top of Jake in an awkward fashion.

"Fine Andy, but only cause this poistion looks really wrong."

Ashley laughs as he takes a picture

Jake hands Amanda her shirt back.

"Now, will you get off of me."

"No, I actually kinda like it."

"Andy!"

CC yells crossing his arms.

"What?"

"What about Matt?"

"Matt doesn't need to know."

"Well he will once I tweet this."

Ashley says holding up his phone.

"No! Ash, don't!"

Andy gets up and tries to get Ashley's phone.

"Dude, not on my birthday."

"Oh yes, a birthday picture of Andy and Jake."

"Ashley don't"

"Do it Ashley, besides he did cheat on you with Matt."

Amanda says joking around.

Andy grabs Ashley's phone, but accidently hits the send button.

"Fuck!"

Everyone laughs, even Andy. Andy hands Ashley his phone back and picks up Amanda, sits down and puts Amanda on his lap

"Shall we all have a toast."

Andy suggest

"Hell yeah, a toast, to Andy."

CC holds up his glass.

"To BVB"

Sammi adds as her Jinxx hold up their glass.

"To the BVB Army."

Lexii adds as her and everyone else holds up their glasses.

"Okay, to BVB and the BVB Army, to never giving in, never giving up, never looking back, and to always being yourself, not letting anyone telling you different. We're not just an army, not just a band, not just friends, but we are family."

Amanda says as she turns to Andy and looks into his eyes

"Cheers?"

Andy says smirking.

"Cheers!"

They all take a drink, as Amanda and Andy kiss.

Ashley smiles as he takes a picture of them kissing and tweets it.

Jake and CC look around at the couples, and then look at each other.

"Hug"

Jake says opening his arms

"Hug!"

CC and Jake hug

Ashley takes a picture of them two hugging

"Okay, you two make a cute couple."

Andy says as he sees them hugging.

"Don't be jealous cause we're the cuttest couple, out of all of you."

CC says as he puts his arm around Jake.

They all laugh and continue to party for the rest of the night.


	27. Chapter 26: A Shocking New Year

Before long it was New Years. Everyone spent their time together. Ashley had a little get together at his house, just him, Lexii, Amanda, Andy, Jake and CC. They were sitting down at the couch just watching TV.

"Only 8:00, this night is going slow!"

CC sighed.

"Well we could do something to pass the time."

Amanda suggested.

"Like what?"

Lexii asked turning to Amanda.

"We could play a game."

"Okay, sure, but what game are we gonna play?"

Jake asked.

Amanda thought for a moment, she was about to speak when Ashley jumped up.

"Spin the bottle!"

Amanda and Lexii looked up at Ashley with confused looks on their faces.

"Spin the what?"

Lexii crossed her arms, she didn't like that idea at all.

Andy laughed

"What are you laughing at?"

Lexii turned to him as Ashley got up.

"It's not the traditional spin the bottle."

Ashley came back shuffling some index cards, and an empty voka bottle they had just finished.

"Yeah, you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to pick up a card and do what the card says."

Ashley said putting the cards down.

Everyone sat in circle.

"Interesting, I'll go first."

Amanda volunteered. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jake.

Jake sighed, he picked up a card and read it, he sighed as he got up and took off his shirt.

"The card said to take off my shirt."

Jake sat back down as Amanda laughed, he then spun the bottle landing on Ashley. Ashley picked up the card and read it out loud.

"Take off your pants."

Ashley smiled and took off his pants and then sat back down in his boxers, he spun the bottle and it landed on Andy. Andy picked up a card, looked to his left and kissed Amanda.

"Let me guess, it says kiss the person you like?"

Lexii asked.

"Nope."

Ashley picked up a card.

"It says to kiss the person on his left, he's just got lucky that Amanda was on his left."

"I think now would be a good time to get some snacks, this may take a while."

CC said, as he got up and came back with a bag of Doritos, and Amanda and Andy were still making out. CC coughed and then they stopped and looked at him.

"Andy, your turn."

CC said pointing to the bottle.

"Oh, sorry about that."

Andy said as he spun the bottle, landing on CC.

CC sighed as he put down the bag of chips

"Really! ugh!"

CC picked up the card and dropped it.

"Oh, hell naw, I'm not doing that!"

"But you have to"

Ashley said laughing a little.

"No, I want another card."

"You can't pick another card, and you have to do what the card tells you to, it's the rules."

"No Ashley, I'm not doing that!"

"Don't be a baby"

Ashley picked up CC's card, read it and tried not to laugh.

"Just close your eyes and kiss Jake."

Ashley brust out laughing as did Andy.

"Kiss who?"

Jake got up looking shocked.

"Let me see that"

Amanda reached over and grabbed the card.

"Kiss the person to your right. Jake is on CC's right."

"This game is stupid."

CC said sitting down crossing his arms.

"Just kiss real quick."

Andy said.

"Yeah, besides it's just us here."

Lexii added.

CC sighed and turned to Jake.

"Fine."

He kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Ha! It said nothing about where to kiss, it just said, kiss."

CC then spun the bottle and it landed on himself.

"What the hell! Does that count?"

"Yeah"

Ashley said laughing

CC picked up a card and it said to do the chicken dance.

CC laughed

"Don't laugh at me, but the card said I had to."

CC got up and did the chicken the dance, everyone laughed.

"Who made these cards?"

Amanda asked.

Andy pointed to Ashley.

"That man right there?"

Amanda and Lexii laughed.

"We're you drunk when you made these?"

Amanda asked.

"Maybe."

Ashley answered with a smirk.

CC sat back down and spun the bottle, this time it landed on Amanda. She picked up a card and looked down hiding her face with her hair.

"What does the card say?"

Andy asked, as Amanda just handed him the card, he took it and read it.

"Come on, babe, it's just us."

Amanda looked back up and took off her shirt exposing her black and green bra.

"Whoa, I thought it was New Years, not St. Patrick's Day."

CC said laughing.

Amanda smiled a little and then looked at Andy, he took off his hoodie, and put it around Amanda, he put his arms around her as she spun the bottle, landing on Ashley. He picked up the card.

"Well I can't do this one."

"Why's that?"

Lexii asked.

"It says, take off your shirt."

Ashley was already shirtless to begin with, he then spun the bottle.

Everyone kept spinning and picking up cards, some people agreed with, others not so much.

"I have yet for the bottle to land on me."

Lexii said as Jake spun the bottle, and it landed on Lexii.

"Someone spoke too soon."

Jake said laughing.

Lexii smiled and picked up a card, it said to kiss the person across from her, which just so happened to be Jake. Lexii sighed and showed the card to Ashley. Ashley shrugged, and Lexii just kissed Jake on the cheek.

Lexii spun the bottle and it landed on Amanda, she picked up a card and it said to kiss the person on her right, which was Jake, so she kissed him on the cheek.

"Aww Jake is loved today, getting kisses from everyone."

Andy said

"Yeah, before this game is over, you two are gonna have to kiss me."

Jake said, talking to both Andy and Ashley.

The game kept going and Andy did have to end up kissing Jake. He was about to spin when Lexii pointed out that it's already 11:20.

Ashley went into the kitchen along with Amanda and they came back with more drinks and glasses. Once it hit midnight, everyone yelled "Happy New Year" and hugged. Lexii and Ashley kissed as did Amanda and Andy, CC just picked up Killer, and Jake picked up Tokyo. They all sat down in circle.

"Continue the game or do something new?"

Lexii asked

"Something new"

Everyone said in unison.

"How about we watch a movie. I have all three Transformers."

Ashley suggested.

"Cool with me."

Amanda answered.

Everyone nodded their head.

"I'll get the snacks."

CC got up and came back with a bowl mixed with chips and popcorn, and more drinks.

They watched the movie and when part three came on Amanda and Lexii cried again.

"Why am I crying again!"

Amanda whimpered.

"I know right, I know they don't die."

Lexii said in tears.

"It's like, like The Lion King, when Mufasa dies."

"I know!"

Amanda and Lexii hugged and cried as the guys looked at him. Ashley turned to Jake and saw him wiping his eyes.

"Jake are you crying too?"

"They're right, it is sad."

"Aww, Jakey come here."

Amanda said as Jake sat down next to Amanda and they all hugged and cried.

"Wow"

CC said as he looked at all three of them crying.

"Should I pause the movie and give you guys a moment?"

Ashley said.

"No, we're good."

Lexii said wiping her eyes.

"Yeah."

Amanda and Jake said whipping their eyes.

"Okay, if you're sure."

Ashley said putting his arms around Lexii.

Andy pulled Amanda closer to him. Jake looked over at Amanda and Andy and smiled, he was really glad that Andy found the right girl, he thought Amanda was perfect for Andy, maybe even too perfect, she was beautiful, Jake thought to himself, how lucky Andy is. He sat back and continued to watch the movie in silence.

After the movie was over Amanda's phone started ringing, she answered as it was Kiearra

"Hello...Kiearra, dude, stop crying calm down what happened?.. What! Really, Okay, hold on I'm on my way."


	28. Chapter 27: The Truth Comes Out

Amanda and Andy rushed over to the hospital to meet Kiearra. She was in the waiting room in tears. Amanda ran up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Max is gonna be okay, he's strong."

Amanda said as she held Kiearra

"How did he faint anyways?"

Andy asked.

Amanda handed Kiearra some tissues as she blew her nose and wiped her tears.

"I guess he drank a little too much, and then he fell and he hit his head really hard on the edge of the couch."

Kiearra said through the crying.

"Kiearra, listen to me, Max is gonna be okay, he'll be fine okay."

Kiearra nodded her head, she really hoped that Max would be okay, she rubbed her stomach and thought about who would take care of Max Jr. Just then the doctor called for Kiearra to come in, she went to go see Max as Amanda sat down. Andy hated being in hospitals, especially after what happened to Amanda. Amanda looked up at him.

"You're gonna sit?"

"I'll be in the car, gonna go lay down. Just call when you're ready to go."

"Okay."

Amanda said as Andy left. He went back to his car and started thinking. He went through his glove compartment and took out a cigarette, and started smoking. After a while he drove down to a near by drug store, and brought some stuff. He drove back near the hospital, but not at it, got out of his car, sat on the hood and did some hooka. He told Amanda he would stop that stuff, but after the accident, he started back up just sat on his hood, thinking about his life; about his friends, family and Amanda. He hated keeping something like this from her, but he was too scared to tell her. He then started thinking about the reason why Max passed out, he knows how Kiearra feels, he was in her position before, he knew Max would be okay though, he just hoped that when Kiearra finds out why he passed out, that he wouldn't tell her everything.

Back in the hospital Max was just waking up to see Kiearra there.

"Dude, what the fuck happened?"

Max said looking around.

"You passed out, and oh my god, you're okay!"

"Well, of course I'm okay."

Kiearra hugged Max.

"So, why'd you pass out?"

She asked.

Max looked shocked, he wanted to tell her, but he didn't want her to overreact to anything. He was sure the doctors was bound to tell her. So he took a deep breath and held her hand.

"Don't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

Kiearra asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Cause, I'm still doing drugs."

Max mumbled.

"You're still doing what?"

"Drugs."

"What!"

"Drugs damn it! Fuck dude, I'm sorry!"

Kiearra stepped back.

"Yeah, sure you smoke here and there, but like full blown drugs?"

"Not, like narcotics or anything, but yeah, I guess, sometimes, but not a lot."

"Max! Why would you lie to me?"

"Cause I didn't want you to overreact."

"Overreact! Over freaking react! Well how do you think I'm reacting now Maxwell!"

"Overreacting?"

"You're damn right I am! God, Max why would you start doing this again? How could you possibly do this, behind my back and your friends, and fans."

"Cause, you, my fans, Andy and Amanda, ETF, you're all I have, and I can't lose you! I fucking can't dude!"

"I don't get it, all this time, when you wasn't with me, you were doing drugs? So telling me you we're gonna hang out with Andy was just a big lie, right."

"Well, not entirely."

Minutes later Kiearra came out of the room in tears. Amanda followed her as she walked out

"Kiearra, what happened is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then what's wrong?"

Kiearra looked around looking for Andy's car.

"I found out why he passed out."

"Why?"

"Drugs."

"What? Max. Drugs. You're sure?"

"Yeah he told me himself, and Andy is probably doing some right now."

"No, Andy stopped."

"You sure about that?"

Kiearra crossed her arms

"Yeah, for like months."

"Well he started back up again, and this time with Max."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold up. Andy and Max were doing drugs together?"

"Yep. Max just told me, all those times him and Andy spent together they were doing drugs."

"Why would they lie to us?"

Amanda shook her head, she couldn't believe what Kiearra was telling her, if Andy was lying about this, who knows what else he could have lied about. Amanda hated having this feeling, she felt herself losing all trust for Andy.

"Not to hurt us, and have us overreact."

Kiearra crossed her arms

"Fuck this I'm calling a cab."

Kiearra took out her phone.

"No I'll call Andy."

Amanda stopped Kiearra

"We'll take you back home, and then Andy and I are gonna have a long talk."

Amanda called Andy, he came back, although it did take him a while. Amanda got in passenger seat and Kiearra got in the back

"What took you so long?"

Amanda asked.

"Yeah, what were doing?"

Kiearra asked

"Just driving around."

Andy saw the look on Kiearra's face, he knew Max told her why. He just hoped he didn't tell Kiearra with him. He smiled at Amanda, and she smiled back. He took Kiearra home and then drove back to his place. The whole car ride was quiet, nothing but Three Days Grace playing. Him and Amanda got home and were greeted by Beauty and Milo. Matt was away with family, so it was just them two.

"So, how long have you been smoking again?"

Amanda crossed her arms and stood by the door.

Andy looked down, he was disappointed, he looked up and sighed.

"Since the accident."

"So why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want you to worry or get mad."

"Okay, so you lied to me about doing this."

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you."

"Lied, didn't tell me. It doesn't matter, it's the same thing, you kept something from me Andy. No matter how big or small it is, I thought we agreed that we would keep nothing from each other, unless it was a holiday surprise or something, but really Andy? I had to find this out from Kiearra, who was told by Max because he passed out."

Andy looked down as he walked closer to Amanda.

"Why did it have to take something bad to happen for me to find out the truth?"

"I was gonna tell you, on my own time."

He said, as he grabbed her hand.

"And when was that gonna be, after you pass out?

Amanda let go of his hand and sat on the couch.

"Andy, I'm not mad that you're smoking and whatever. It's your life, your body, do what you want, but be careful about it. I'm just mad that you kept it hidden from me."

"I know babe and I'm so sorry"

Andy said as he sat next to her, and held her.

Amanda got up and looked at him

"This really makes me think about what else you could be keeping from me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if you kept this from me, then what else have you been keeping from me."

"Babe, don't think like that."

Amanda looked down at Milo and picked him up.

"I just need some time to think."

Amanda went into her room and sat down petting Milo. Andy sat down on the couch and started thinking.

"Damn it, I screwed up."

Andy mumbled to himself.

Andy looked at the time, it was pretty late, almost 3am. He couldn't sleep though, so he decided to take Beauty for a walk. While outside he walked over to a park, sat on a bench and lit a cigarette. He continued to think about Amanda, he was worried about her, and he really didn't want to lose her, especially not over something stupid like this.

Andy soon went home and saw Amanda sitting on the couch watching TV in her Hello Kitty pajamas, they were shorts with a tank top. Beauty ran up to her. Andy just smiled at her, but Amanda didn't see him. She didn't even look over at him, and that killed Andy. Andy decided to go to his room to take a shower. He hadn't tweeted that much pictures of himself, mostly just a lot of ones with him and Amanda, he decided to give the fans an update. He took off his shirt and tossed it, wet his hair a little and then took a picture. He tweeted "cigarettes & lyrics made youth & whisky but you made me Andy" Andy then took off the rest of his clothes and took a shower.

Amanda saw the tweet and smiled. She was still a little mad that Andy didn't tell her about smoking again, but she loved Andy, and she knows he loves her. She knows Andy would never hurt her, and deep down she could never be mad at him. She went up to the bathroom and opened it, she stood there as Andy stepped out of the shower. He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You saw the tweet?"

"Yeah."

Amanda nodded, as Andy just went up to her and kissed her.

He looked at her dressed, and him not.

"Someone's a little over dressed"

He said as he tugged down her shorts.

Three days pasted and Max got out of the hospital. He tried calling Kiearra and txting her, but never got an answer, how was he going to get home, he thought to himself, he didn't feel comfortable in cabs though, unless someone was with him. He decided the best thing to do was to call Andy and ask him to pick him up, Andy agreed since he was on his way to band rehearsal with BVB. Andy picked up Max, and of course Amanda was there with him.

"Sup Max, glad you're better."

Amanda said smiling.

"Yeah, I just hope Kiearra is okay, have you talked to her?"

"Not since the other day, sorry Max."

Max sighed, he sat back and looked out the window.

They dropped Max at his place and left.

Max went inside and was greeted by Liz.

"Max you're all better!"

She said hugging him.

"Yeah, dude. This fucker doesn't go down so easily"

Max looked around.

"Kiearra's here?"

"In your room."

Max nodded and went into his room.

"I'm baaaaaaccccckkkkkkk"

Max said as he sat on the bed next to Kiearra.

Kiearra just kept watching Harry Potter

"Kiearrakins, Maxikins is back."

He played with her hair and she just kept ignoring him.

Max sucked his teeth, and gave that what the fuck look.

"Fine, two can play at this game."

Max sat on the bed and crossed his arms. He grabbed his guitar, and started playing Ashley.

"Kiearra baby you make me feel so alive

I've got purpose once again, yeah yeah!

Kiearra baby you make me feel so alive yeah, yeah!"

Kiearra couldn't help but to smile a little bit, Max saw this and continued playing Ashley and singing it. Kiearra started singing

"Maxie baby you make me feel so alive

I've got purpose once again, yeah yeah!"

"Oh my baby you make me feel so alive

I've got purpose once again!"

They both sang that and then Max put down his guitar and kissed Kiearra.

"Love you."

Max said looking into her eyes.

"Love you too."

The day was pretty chill. Max and Kiearra spent the entire day watching Criss Angel stuff. Occasionally Max would check his phone to play words with friends. Again he was playing with Amanda.

"How many times have you beat Amanda?"

"Too many to count."

"And she keeps trying?"

"Yeah, she almost beat me a few times, but I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Kiearra smiled. She was happy to have Max back at the house with her. Things have been kind of awkward with just her and Liz, and Sandra wasn't always there a lot. She was mostly with Modern Day Escape, rehearsing for the upcoming winter tour. Kiearra and Max even watched some wrestling. Kiearra thought about how much her life had changed since meeting Max, and how much he means to her. She doesn't just love him cause he's in a band, although that's a plus, but she loves him for who he is, and that's all that matters.

"Max, I want to let you know, that I'm not mad at you. Well, I was, but only because I was disappointed that you didn't tell me about the drugs."

"I understand, I'm the one who should be sorry, I kept something from you, and in a good relationship, nothing should be kept from each other. There has to be honesty and trust, and I wasn't completely honest with you, when I told you what Andy and I were doing."

Max hugged Kiearra and played with her hair as they feel asleep.


	29. Chapter 28: Back On The Road

January 26th was the first day of The 2013 AP Tour, with Black Veil Brides, Modern Day Escape, DRUGS, Falling In Reverse, and Motionless In White. The Explosion Tour with Escape The Fate, Vampires Everywhere!, My Chemical Romance, My Satellite and Fozzy, doesn't start till next week, so Max was still there to support BVB. As the bands were at the venue getting ready the girls was out at the movies for Lexii's birthday. They saw the remake of Rock Star. Kiearra thought it wasn't as good as the original, but Amanda and Lexii loved it. After that they went down to the venue, showed the security their VIP passes and went inside. The show was going to open up with Modern Day Escape. Amanda and Lexii went out into the crowd, as Kiearra looked for Max, she then found him talking to Ronnie in the back, they were laughing and smiling. Kiearra stepped back not wanting to interrupt them. Max looked over at Kiearra, then texted Kiearra, telling her, he'll talk to her after he's done talking to Ronnie, to just stay with BVB. Kiearra went to the back and stood with BVB as they were fixing their hair. Ashley was putting on his bracelets and Andy was taking some pictures of himself. Kiearra sat down next to Jinxx who was texting Sammi.

"How's Sammi?"

"She's doing great."

"That's good."

Kiearra smiled. Jinxx put down his phone and went to go fix his hair as Jake came back.

"I bet you miss being out there in the mosh pits."

"Yeah, I do they were fun."

"Of course."

Jake looked over at Andy who was still taking more pictures

"Picture whore"

Jake said loud enough for Andy to hear.

"Heard that."

"Good, cause I wanted you to"

Jake stuck his tongue out at Andy, and Andy stuck his tongue out at Jake. Kiearra laughed, as Ashley broke the two of them up.

"Guys, if we're comparing tongue sizes, I'm winning."

Soon enough Max came back. He decided that him and Kiearra can go watch the show, but couldn't be in the mosh pit. Max and Kiearra was sure by now, that people knew she was pregnant, she was showing, but they didn't care, and honestly Max didn't care if people knew that he's the father. The show was great. After the show Amanda and Lexii were about to leave with BVB, as Kiearra was in tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Amanda asked.

"Cause you're gonna leave me all alone."

"But Kiearra, Max doesn't leave till next week."

"Yeah, and when are you and Lexii coming back?"

"At the end of February."

Amanda said.

"You're leaving me alone for a month."

Kiearra sighed.

"But you'll have Liz to keep you company."

Amanda said.

Kiearra pouted, as Max hugged her.

"Don't worry dude, I'll be back before you know it."

Kiearra smiled and Max kissed her.

"That's my girl."

He wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Moody much."

Amanda mumbled under her breath.

The bus honked signaling for Amanda and Lexii to get on, Lexii was excited to go on tour with the boys again, plus she would celebrate Ashley's birthday with him. They hugged Kiearra and said bye to Max and the bus drove away. Kiearra and Max went home. A week had past and Kiearra and Max spent every minute together. Max was mixed with excitement and sadness. It felt good to be back on tour, but he was sad to leave Kiearra and Max Jr alone. He kissed her and left.

"Take good care of her."

He told Liz on his way out.

"I will Max, have fun on tour."

Max left. Kiearra just went back to bed and cried herself to sleep. She felt all alone. Yeah Liz was there, but she never really felt that close to her. Later on that day Liz woke up Kiearra.

"Kiearra, wake up?"

"Why?"

"Cause, Gab and Leila are here."

Kiearra smiled, she was happy to see Gab and Leila again. She hung out with them the entire month. Valentines Day came, and Kiearra was missing Max again, they skyped, but she wish he was their with her, so she could hold him. She thought to herself that it wasn't fair. Amanda got to be with Andy for their first Valentines Day, but she couldn't be with Max.

The AP Tour was in New York, and they had the day off, so Amanda and Andy decided to spend the day together in the city. It was a beautiful snow day. They went to Central Park and made snow angels, wrote their name in the snow, and had a mini snowball fight. They also took a horse carriage throughout Central Park. They went back to the hotel and had lunch. Amanda loved the bear he gave her and the necklace. It was heart locket, ironically enough Amanda had got Andy a necklace with a key.

"Open the locket."

Andy said. Amanda opened it, on one side was the chrous to Saviour and on the other side was a picture of her and Andy together. She smiled and hugged Andy.

"This is so beautiful, I love you so much."

"Me too."

They hugged and kiss. They spent the rest of the day ice skating at Rockefeller center, then they went back to the hotel. They meet up in the lobby with Jinxx and Sammi, who just came back from the Broadway musical Cats. Ashley and Lexii came back from the Hard Rock Cafe'. The girls sat in the lobby and talked about their dates as the boys went into the bar and met up with Jake and CC for a few drinks. The next day they were back on the road heading to New Jersey. At the venue Amanda, Sandra and Lexii were all playing words with friends in the lounge area. Marti walked by and laugh."

"What is with you girls?"

"Words"

They all said in unison.

Marti met up with Mark and James and started getting ready for the show.

Lexii got up

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

Lexii zipped up her leather jacket and went outside.

Sandra grabbed some sour candy, and her and Amanda shared and talked about BVB and MDE.

Lexii sat outside and started thinking. She wasn't paying attention to anyone or anything around her, when someone threw a snowball at her. She stood up and yelled.

"Who's the douche-bag who threw that?"

Jacky pointed to Ronnie and Ronnie pointed to Jacky.

Lexii tried not laugh, but she couldn't help it.

"I swear it wasn't me."

Ronnie said as he held his hands up.

"His hands are full of snow see"

Ronnie said pointing to Jacky.

"Damnit! No It's not what it looks like, I've been framed."

Lexii laughed

"It's okay, guys, it's just I wasn't expecting that."

Ronnie and Jacky laughed and then they went inside.

Inside Angelo, Ricky Horror, Ryan and Amanda were talking. Sandra and BVB were talking. Andy looked over at Ryan and saw him smiling at Amanda, and showing her something on his phone, he instantly got jealous and went over there putting his arms around Amanda.

"Hey, babe what's so funny?"

He asked glaring at Ryan.

"You know how they have Nyan Cat."

Andy nodded

"Well someone made Nyan Andy."

"Seriously?"

Ryan showed Andy the video. Andy then showed it to everyone else. Amanda tweeted the video.

"Whoever made that is a freaking genius"

Chris Motionless said while eating some buffalo-wings.

"Hey Chris, you're gonna share?"

Amanda asked.

"No, mine! Get your own!"

It was soon show time. Andy and Matt meet up and powered up.

"Charge!"

They both yelled.

Amanda and Sandra laughed

"Oh how I missed my little bro."

Sandra said messing up Andy's hair

Andy shook his head

"Naaaahhh, not my hair!"

He ran and caught up with the rest of BVB

Then Marti came by and messed up Sandra's and Amanda's hair and ran off

"Marti get back here you giant freak!"

Amanda yelled at him but Marti just kept running.

"Don't worry, I'll get him for you."

Sandra turned to Amanda and smiled.

"I'll catch him off guard with my ninja powers."

Sandra did a ninja posed and they laughed.

"I'll catch ya later girl."

Sandra caught up with the rest of MDE, Lexii caught up with Amanda and they got to the front of the stage. Once again, everyone had a good time.

Later on that week in Allentown, Pa, Bryan Stars came by to interview the bands on The 2013 AP tour. He interviewed, Andy, Sandra, Chris Motionless, Ronnie, and Matt Good. He asked them a lot of fun interesting questions. During this time Ashley, Lexii, Jake and Amanda was on the bus. Ashley was doing Lexii's war paint as usual, Jake was doing Amanda's, mostly Andy did hers, but he was too busy.

"Ding Dang! Who's ya boss?"

Ashley said as he finished Lexii's war paint.

"You are."

They smiled and hugged.

Amanda and Jake smiled at them.

"They're really cute together"

Amanda said to Jake.

"All you couples are cute together."

"Jake, can I ask you something?"

"Um sure."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along. But don't worry, I'm in no rush. I'm too focused on my music anyways."

"That's good."

"Besides, most of the girls go for Andy or Ashley."

Jake shrugged

"Well, I'm sure one day you'll find the right girl."

Amanda smiled at him

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from a great girl herself."

Amanda smiled. Jake was done with her war paint she went outside and was picked up by Marti, he then dropped her in a big ball of snow, that him, James, CC, Ryan and Jacky made.

"Marti! What the hell!"

They all laughed at Amanda

"Not funny guys."

Amanda picked up some snow and threw it at Marti but he moved so it hit CC, CC threw snow at Amanda but she moved and it hit James. Next thing you know everyone is throwing snow at each other. Just then Amanda goes to throw a snowball and it accidentally hits Bryan Stars when he's in the middle of asking a question.

Andy turned and looked around confused as Sandra, Matt, Chris, and Ronnie burst out laughing. Andy then started laughing.

"Oh, my god, what just happened. A snowball just flew out of the sky."

Bryan said looking around and dusting his blue stripped hoodie.

"I believe it's snowing 30 feet of snow per mother fucker. For every mother fucker there's 30 feet of snow."

Andy said, as Marti came into the camera

"I am so sorry about that."

Marti said and turned to the camera

"Is this thing recording?"

"Yeah"

Bryan said.

Marti walked up to the camera

"Hi mom! Hi dad!"

Marti waved.

"Byeee"

Marti waved again and walked off

That night during the concert a hater threw a bottle at Andy while he was in the middle of talking, but he missed.

"You haters, have really bad aim, you do know that right...Yeah you dude, you, fat boy in the orange hoodie. If you''re gonna throw a bottle throw it right like this."

Andy picked up the bottle and threw it back at the dude and it hit him. Everyone laughed, Amanda looked back at the guy and quickly covered her face.

"Everyone stick out your middle finger turn to that dude and say 'Fuck you, you low life mother fucker'"

Everyone did, except Amanda, and Lexii. Lexii was trying to get Amanda to say what's wrong, but Amanda kept saying that she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. Andy looked down at Amanda and knew something was wrong.

"By the way dude, thanks for buying a ticket, enjoy the show. This next song is called Die For You"

Lexii then took Amanda out of the crowd to go backstage. They got backstage to the lounge area as Amanda was in tears, she looked around, hoping that the guy didn't see her, she was shaking and crying as Sandra was comforting her. Lexii then told everyone what happened.

"Oh hell no! Want me to go kick some ass?"

Ronnie said as he punched the air.

"No, Ronnie, I'm good, but thanks."

Amanda said shaking.

"Amanda you have to calm down and breath. Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

Sandra said looking into Amanda's eyes. Amanda looked right back at Sandra, even though she had her sunglasses on, and nodded.

"Okay, but who was that guy?"

Lexii said sitting down next to Amanda.

"My, ex."

"Oh hell no! Now I'm gonna go kick some ass."

Ronnie said getting up.

"Don't Ronnie!"

Amanda yelled

"He's not worth it."

"Why is he even here?"

Marti asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to him in like two years."

"Don't worry, that dude messes with you, he messes with all of us."

James said as he hugged Amanda.

"Why not have a chicken-wing. They're wingy."

Angelo said as he handed Amanda the box of wings.

"Thanks."

Amanda took one. Later on BVB came backstage.

"Okay, everyone out!"

Everyone left as Andy turned to Amanda.

"Okay, Amanda, tell me what happened!"

Andy screamed

"Did someone touch you?"

"No."

"Then what happened."

"That guy-"

"Fuck him, haters are gonna hate babe. Just ignore them"

"is my ex."

Amanda finished her sentence after Andy cut her off.

"Your what?"

"My ex."

Andy got mad instantly

"What the fuck is he doing here?"

"I don't know."

"He's the abusive one right?"

"Yeah."

"Babe, go outside, and you and Lexii get on the bus right now, and wait for us on the bus. Go with Jake and CC. Go."

"But what-"

"But nothing, he's not gonna do anything and if he does I'll kick his fucking ass, just get on the bus now."

Amanda met up with Lexii, Jake and CC and they took them to the bus. Lexii sat down as Amanda kept pacing back and forth.

"Amanda, you're ex can't be that crazy."

"Oh he is."

Amanda heard a bunch of girls yell 'Andy'. She looked out scared, but just saw it was fan girls. She thought that her ex and Andy had gotten into a fight. The buses started leaving. BVB said bye to the fans and got on their bus

"See babe, nothing happened."

Andy said as he sat Amanda down, and kissed her.

The bus then stopped at a gas station. Amanda and Andy got out and went into the store. Andy brought another box of cigarettes, some vodka, cheezits and some hair supplies. Amanda went to get some stuff she needed. Someone grabbed her arm and covered her mouth, she knew it wasn't Andy as she panic. She was pushed and held up against the wall by her ex.

"Take me back!"

He said.

"Never! I'm done with you get off of me!"

"You're taking me, back, we're back together now. Not you and that devil freak!"

He was about to kiss Amanda when Andy pulled him off of her.

"Leave her alone. Grow the fuck up and realize that she will never get back with you. She doesn't need you anymore and she certainly doesn't love you. She loves me, so get the fuck over it, and get a life. You messed up, and you can't go back."

"But I love her, and need her. You're wrong for her!"

"No, you are. You hurt her. I never did, and I never will."

Ashley had noticed that Andy and Amanda was taking a long time in the store, he decided that him and their security guard should go check on Andy and Amanda, they did and saw Andy and Amanda's ex arguing. Amanda's ex went to go punch Andy when the security guard took him down.

"Get off of me, all I want it my girl back. Amanda take me back!"

"No! Stay the hell away from me. I hate you!"

Amanda yelled and cried as she ran back to the bus.

"Andy, isn't that the guy who-"

"Yeah."

Andy nodded his head as he grabbed their stuff, Ashley helped as they got the police to arrest Amanda's ex. The bus ride was quiet. Everyone was sleeping except Amanda. She text Kiearra, and with no surprise she was up. Amanda told her everything that happened today, and that she misses her. Just then Andy got up and sat next to Amanda.

"I can't sleep, that guy just pisses me off so much, I can't believe you dated him."

"Me too, I guess I was just desperate."

"Don't say that, young and stupid maybe, but not desperate."

Andy put his arms around Amanda.

"I know you don't like to talk about him, and that's okay, but just know, that I promise you, I won't let him or anyone ever hurt you."

They continued driving up to Canada.

On The Explosion Tour, they were performing in Chicago. Jinxx and Sammi tweeted each other they loved each other before BVB crossed the Canadian border. She went back and continued the sound check with My Satilite. Max was in the back with the rest of Escape The Fate, while talking on the phone with Kiearra. Robert kept being annoying as always, yelling in Max's ear.

"Damn it Robert can't you shut up for five minutes!"

Max yelled.

Robert took his phone and held up.

"Fuck dude, not this shit again."

Robert stood on a chair and then Max did.

"Ha, ha, you can't reach it!"

"Robert give me my phone."

"No"

"Robert!"

"Man, just give him his phone back."

Craig said.

Robert gave Max his phone back and went off somewhere with Monte.

"Listen, babe, we're about to go do our sound-check, I'll call you later...Love you."

Max hung up and once again Kiearra was in tears. Liz was actually scared to talk to her because of her mood swings. She would go from being happy, to sad, to angry, to sad and then happy again. Liz couldn't wait for the month to be over.

At the end of the month Lexii and Amanda came back. They had brought some baby stuff for Kiearra. Kiearra wasn't sure if she was having a boy or a girl and didn't want to check, she wanted to be surprise, so when everyone went to buy baby stuff, they just brought the basics. Diapers, blankets, bottles, etc. Kiearra was glad to see Amanda and Lexii again, even though Amanda mostly talked about how much she already misses Andy.

March 2nd came and everyone was really excited. Today was The Explosion Tour in La, which meant Max would come back, and Kiearra would be happy, plus, they had the next day off, which was perfect for Kiearra's birthday. The girls went to the show early to be backstage and chill. My Chemical Romance was in the middle of their sound-check, and Kiearra wanted to watch, as did Amanda and Lexii. Just then someone covered Kiearra's eyes.

"Guess who."

"Max!"

Kiearra turned around and hugged Max and kissed him.

"Wow, my girl is growing. You sure you're not having twins."

Max said.

"What if I was?"

"I just hope I could be able to tell them apart."

Max said.

He looked over at Amanda and Lexii and said hi.

"How was the AP Tour?"

"It was fun Max, thanks for asking"

Lexii replied with a smile.

Just then Sammi came by and greeted the girls

"Sammi, we missed you."

Amanda said as her and Sammi hugged.

"Especially Jinxx."

Lexii added.

"I miss him too, a lot, I miss you girls too, how was the tour?"

"It was great, how's this tour going for you?"

"Wonderful, the band is a huge hit, once again."

"That's great"

Lexii said.

Max and Kiearra was in the corner talking, then Max called over Lexii and Amanda. They went over to him as Sammi went with her band to do their sound-check. Max took the girls backstage and they went into a lounge room and their sat Chris Jericho. Kiearra squealed

"Happy early birthday."

Max said.

Kiearra never got to meet Jericho before in her life. Amanda was clam as she said hi, as Lexii stood their in shock.

"Excuse me, I need a moment."

Lexii said stepping out into the hallway. Minutes later she came back in and introduced herself to Chris Jericho. They all sat there and talked about music and wrestling, and shared their favorite Jericho moment in the WWE.

Lexii and Amanda then went out into the mosh pit during the show as Kiearra stood at Escape The Fate's merch table.

She was enjoying Fozzy's song Let The Madness Begin, when a guy with long blonde hair walked up to her.

"Kiearra! Wow, you've changed."

Kiearra was shocked. She looked up and saw her ex Jeff standing there.

"Oh, hi."

Kiearra looked down.

Jeff looked at the table and saw the Escape The Fate merch.

"So you're merch girl for Escape The Fate?"

"No, that's the merch dude."

Kiearra pointed to a dude who was helping out a costumer.

"So why are you here?"

"Cause I'm friends with the band."

"Let me guess, Max did that to you."

He pointed to her belly, which was really big, bigger than it should be for someone only having one baby, she was just about 7 months though. Kiearra looked like she was about to cry, then she thought, what the hell was Jeff doing in La.

"Jeff, why the hell are you in La?"

"I have a band now."

"Riveting stuff dude."

Jeff could tell by the tone of her voice, that she didn't really care.

"Well, congrats with you and Max."

"Uh-huh"

"Well, I should go."

"Bye."

Jeff walked away, before leaving he looked back at Kiearra one last time and then walked away into the mosh pit. Kiearra really didn't care. They broke up right before her high school senior prom, she told him she was moving from Pittsburgh to Allentown, to live with Amanda, and he got upset cause they were suppose to go to college together, and live together, but Kiearra wanted to work on their interview show. She knew she made the right choice. If she didn't stick with Amanda, she would have never met Max. Kiearra and Amanda had to leave the interview show to one of their other friends, Maxine. Amanda handed over her street teams, and websites to other friends. They were now living the perfect life. Kiearra sat there and thought about how perfect life was for her now. She felt it was all a dream, a wonderful dream that she hoped she would never wake up from. She sat there as Fozzy finished up their set playing Grail, Escape The Fate went on after them and started playing It's Just Me. When they played Gorgeous Nightmare Kiearra felt that her and Max was the only two people in the room. She closed her eyes and pictured her future with Max.


	30. Chapter 29: Another Birthday

The next morning Kiearra woke up, she did her daily routine. She just wanted to pop out Max Jr. already and be done with it. She went down to the kitchen and saw a giant plate of food. Pancakes, bacon, fried eggs and toast, and on the pancakes was written 'Happy Birthday Love' in syrup. Kiearra smiled and started eating. Max walked up to her with towel warped around his waist.

"Morning my birthday girl"

He put his arms around her and then started playing with her messy hair.

She looked at him and smiled

"I see you liked the breakfast Liz made."

"Yeah I did."

"And what about that little message I left you on the pancake?"

"Thank you Maxikins."

"You're welcome Kiearrakins."

Max kissed Kiearra.

"Don't worry about getting dressed cause today, it's just gonna be, you, me and Harry Potter."

Kiearra looked confused then Max went into the cabinet under the TV and pulled out the Harry Potter saga DVD set. Kiearra squealed with excitement

"Max! Really!"

She hugged Max

"You're really gonna sit here with me and watch ALL the movies?"

"Yes, all of them from beginning to end."

Kiearra and Max cuddled up together on the couch and they watched Harry Potter, starting from the beginning. Later on the afternoon Amanda and Lexii had stopped by, they gave Kiearra their gifts and said happy birthday. Amanda gave Kiearra a make up set by Maybelline, and Lexii gave Kiearra 300$ gift card for Victoria Secret. They made the visit short cause they figured her and Max would want to spend as much time together as possible, before he had to leave back on tour the next day. Although Max wasn't really much a fan of Harry Potter he was quietly watching the movie, Kiearra swore she saw Max smile during some of the 'fight' scenes, but Max denied it. At the end of the day Kiearra was really happy, she laid down as Max sang to her 'Harder Than You Know'

"I love you Kiearra, have some gorgeous nightmares about me."

Max said as he then kissed Kiearra.

Kiearra smiled

"Goodnight Max."

Kiearra feel asleep in Max's arm.


	31. Chapter 30: Guitar Hero

April came along. Amanda was sitting at home, Jeffree Star had came by with his dogs, Diva and Diamond. They listened to music and did each others hair and make up and even went shopping. The next day The AP Tour was coming back to Cali, doing a show in SoCal. Jeffree, Amanda and Lexii went to the show. As soon as Andy saw Amanda he ran to her.

"Andy!"

"Jeffree!"

Andy and Jeffree hugged, Matt came by and him and Jeffree went off somewhere after Matt said hi to Amanda and Lexii. Andy turned to Amanda and smiled.

"Babe, thank you for coming here so early. We really need you."

"Why, what's wrong?"

Amanda said confused

"Is everything okay?"

Lexii asked concerned.

"For the most part."

Ashley said as he walked up to the group.

"Then what's wrong?"

Amanda asked looking at Andy and Ashley.

"Jinxx is sick."

Ashley replied

"Aww no, what happened"

Lexii asked.

"Food poison."

Ashley said.

"Sucks, so does that mean you guys aren't gonna play"

Lexii said worried.

"We really hate to cancel shows, you girls know that, we're still gonna go on, but with a replacement for Jinxx."

Andy said as he smiled at Amanda.

"Amanda, play for Jinxx."

Amanda was shocked, yeah she knew how to play BVB songs, but never played live in front of a crowd full of people she didn't know. Just for fun with her friends.

"I, I don't know if I could."

"Of course you can, you have to, please baby, please."

Andy begged, he looked at Amanda giving her those puppy dog eyes. She sighed

"Okay, I'll fill in for Jinxx."

"Yes! Thank you so much, I love you, you are the best!"

Andy said picking up Amanda and spinning her around.

"Come on babe, we gotta get you ready."

Andy and Amanda went back to the bus. Jinxx was laying down in his bunk. Amanda and Andy were both wearing the same pants, the half leopard print, and half black ones. Andy had already cut holes in them. All that needed to be done, was Amanda's black shirt. Amanda took of her shirt and handed it to Jake, he agreed to cut holes in them.

"Doing your war paint is gonna be so distracting with you just in your black lace bra."

Andy said, as he got the paint out.

He did Amanda's make up and war paint, original. He fixed her hair and then Jake came back with her shirt and tossed it to her.

"Sound-check time."

Jake said as he left the bus.

Amanda was nervous, she went to Jinxx's bunk, and wished him well. He was glad that she was filling in for him, he just hopped the fans wouldn't mind. Her and Andy walked out the bus and was matching completely. They had similar black boots with spikes on them, studded belts, leather fingerless biker gloves, with spikes on the knuckles and a bunch of cuff bracelets. Some fans were there early. Most saw Jinxx's tweet about him being sick and that someone special to the band would fill in, people figured it was Amanda, some were happy to see her fill in for Jinxx, some were worried and thought she would ruin the show. After the sound-check BVB set up for the signing before the show. All the bands had a signing by their merch table. Amanda wasn't sure if she wanted to stay with BVB and sign stuff, but Jake and Andy convinced her too, Lexii was backstage talking to Jeffree Star.

"So, Lex, you and Ash, how is he?"

"He's good, he's such a great boyfriend."

"But how is he?"

"Oh, oh, you mean. Well we never got around to doing that."

"What, really girl?"

"Yeah."

"That's just not like him, he's always partying with girls everynight. Maybe Ashley changed."

Lexii thought about how people saw Ashley, they saw him as a major flirt, and just a party guy. She never really thought Ashley would ever go all the way at the parties, but she wasn't sure, and even if he did, it doesn't matter now, what matter's now is her and Ashley's relationship. Yes he was still his good ol' Purdyself, Lexii didn't want Ashley to ever change, she loved his attitude and his purdy pickup lines. Ashley thought it would be best to not put their relationship out there. A lot of people wouldn't expect Ashley to be in a committed & serious relationship.

When BVB went on stage, everyone was surprised to see Amanda as they started off the set with Set The World On Fire. Andy then introduced Amanda and thanked her for filling in. The fans accepted Amanda and thought she was really good. After the show a lot of people asked her if she was in a band, unfortunately she wasn't, they told her she has to play guitar in a band, that she's really good.

The AP tour was off the next day, so Andy got the chance to go home with Amanda. Jeffree left. Ashley and Lexii went home, Jinxx and Jake stood with Andy, and CC stood with Ashely.

Andy and Matt went to play a video game in Matt's room, as Jake, Jinxx and Amanda talked about the show.

"You just had to be there Jinxx, the fans really loved Amanda."

"That's awesome, thanks again for filling in on such short notice."

"No problem, I was actually really nervous, but I had a lot of fun playing with you guys."

"You belong on stage, you need a band."

"Everyone has been telling me that since I started highschool, but, I just had no luck in finding the right people for a band, and if I do know someone who does play, they're already in a band of their own."

Amanda sighed.

"It's okay though."

Jake and Jinxx both looked at each other like they had the same idea and smiled at Amanda.

"You my friend, just don't know the power of the internet."

Jinxx said as Jake grabbed Amanda's lap top.

"Uh, what do you mean?

"We are going to put an ad on Craigs list."

Amanda was confused. She wasn't so sure about this idea. She didn't just want to join some random band that she didn't know who the people were. She at least wanted to know one person.

"Okay, guys, but on one condition."

"What?"

Jake asked.

"You have to include Lexii in there too, as a bassist, and it has to be like a package deal."

"Deal."

Jake said.

Jinxx and Jake made the ad for Amanda and Lexii, as Amanda text Lexii about it, Lexii thought it was a pretty cool idea.

A few weeks had past, and Amanda had gotten a phone call, she answered

"Hello, is this Amanda?"

"Yes, who's speaking?"

"This is TJ Bell."

Amanda almost tripped over Milo as she was surprised.

"Oh, uh, um, how I can help you?"

"I saw your ad on Craigs list, and I think you and your friend would be perfect to join my band."

Amanda smiled, she couldn't believe it, that the ad actually worked.

"Think you and your friend can come by my studio and show me what you got"

"Um sure when?"

"Today would be good."

Amanda checked the time it was early, almost noon.

"Sure"

She said.

"Cool, bring your stuff."

TJ gave Amanda the address. She called up Lexii and told her to get her ready. Amanda got dressed. She put on her zebra printed skinnys the belt that Jake gave her for her birthday, black vans, her white tank top with her black lace see-through shirt on top. She did her hair and put in her black lip rings and a few bracelets. She decided to take the guitar that Kiearra gave her for her birthday, and went to pick up Lexii. Oddly enough Lexii was wearing her zebra printed skinnys, but with a black shirt.

"We match again!"

They both said in unison and laughed about it.

"I can't believe out of all people TJ answered the ad."

Lexii was excited as she put her seat belt on.

They drove down to meet up with TJ at the studio. They walked in, TJ greeted them and introduced them to the rest of his band.

"Ladies this is Ruins Revenge"

TJ said as he introduced Mike on drums and their singer Johnny. The girls got set up, first they told them to play something they know, they agreed to play Bad Blood by Escape The Fate.

Then they had them play some of the bands music.

"You girls are awesome"

Johnny said.

"And fucking hot"

Mike added.

The girls blushed

"They could help us get more of a male audience."

TJ said not taking his eyes off Amanda

"I say they're in"

He smiled. As did Mike and Johnny, the girls smiled and hid their excitement as much as they could. TJ gave them a rehearsing schedule. Once the girls got to their car they screamed in excitement. Amanda told Lexii to tell Kiearra to get ready, that they would be going out to lunch Lexii did so as Amanda picked up Kiearra.


	32. Chapter 31: 9 Months Already?

Kiearra was wearing her red skinnys, black converse, and a black shirt.

"This better be good to get me out of the house"

Kiearra said as Amanda helped her in the car.

"It is"

Amanda said. As she went back in the car and started driving.

They drove down to Jamba Juice, and sat down at a table.

"Lexii and I are in a band!"

"That's nice."

"Dude, did you not just hear me, I said that me and Lexii are in a band"

"I heard you the first time dude."

"Ugh whatever"

They went back to drinking then Lexii noticed the floor under Kiearra was wet.

"Uh, Kiearra I think your cup has leak."

"No, dude my cup is fine."

Kiearra looked down and looked back up at Amanda and Lexii

"It's over dude!"

Amanda and Lexii got up and took Kiearra to the hospital, once in the car she started having contractions. Amanda drove as Lexii called the hospital to tell them Kiearra was coming in.

"You better be calling Max!"

"Lex! Max! He's in Pomona, Call him hurry!"

Amanda yelled

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE!"

Kiearra screamed in pain

Max was in the middle of his sound-check when his phone rang.

"Hold yup dudes, I gotta take this."

Max answered the phone and heard a bunch of yelling

"Dudes, calm the fuck down and breath...What! Shit, I'm on my way"

Max hung up and put down his bass and ran.

"Run Max, run!"

Robert yelled.

ETF knew why Max was leaving. They knew Kiearra was due in May, but not the exact date. The guys got Mikey Way from MCR to fill in for Max at the show tonight.

Max got to the hospital as quickly as possible, it took him a while cause of a lot of traffic. By the time he got there the nurse wouldn't let him in.

"Don't worry Max, Amanda is in there with her."

Lexii said.

"Fuck dude, I'm the father I should be in there not Amanda!"

Max yelled

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let you in while she's giving birth."

The nurse said.

Max couldn't believe it, he was missing the birth of his first child. He just sat down and waited.

"Amanda, give me Max!"

Kiearra screamed as she grabbed Amanda's wrist and pulled her hair as she was giving birth

"Get me my Max or die!"

"Ah, Kiearra let go!"

Amanda got away from Kiearra but held her hand still. Seeing Kiearra like this almost made her happy that her accident happened.

A nurse then came out and told Max that Kiearra just gave birth to a boy

"Yes! Max Jr.!"

Max jumpped up out of his chair in excitment and started dancing with Lexii

The nurse went back in and then came back out

"And she gave birth to a girl."

"Fuck yes Max Jr. number two!"

Max spun Lexii around and then stopped dancing and stood their in shock

"Wait what? A girl?"

The nurse nodded her head as Amanda came out

"Max get your a-"

Max ran past Amanda to Kiearra

"ass in there."

Amanda finished what she was gonna say and sat next to Lexii

"Do me a favor Lexii, don't go get pregnant with Ashley."

Amanda sighed and sent a text to Andy telling him what just happened.

Max went inside the room and saw Kiearra holding a baby, he smiled as did Kiearra when she saw Max.

"Maxikins"

"I'm so, sorry the fucking nurse was being a fucking bitch"

Max whispered to Kiearra and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, so what are we gonna name these kids?"

Max asked.

"I really like the name Jason."

"I thought we were gonna go with Max Jr."

"How about, Jason Maxwell."

"Works for me."

The nurse handed him their daughter

"And, what about my little girl?"

"How about Alyssa Jamee Green."

"Jason and Alyssa, I like it."

Max kissed Kiearra.


	33. Chapter 32: Who's The Godparents?

Later on that day Craig came over to the hospital.

"Move out of my way, Godfather coming through!"

Craig went over to Amanda and Lexii

"Let me see my God-kids."

Craig demanded.

"They didn't pick yet."

Lexii replied

"Yeah, besides it's gonna be me and Andy."

Amanda said standing up.

"What no! I had dibs on being on the godfather!"

"Well I'm gonna be the godmother, it's only fair that Andy gets to be the godfather."

"Well, we'll see what Maxipoo says."

Craig said crossing his arms

Max came out as Craig ran to him

"Man, congrats, but please tell Amanda that Gab and I are the godparents."

"Dude chill, we know that you two both wanna be godparents, so we came up with a solution.

Craig and Gab can be the godparents for Jason and Amanda and Andy be the godparents for Alyssa. There, everyone happy?"

"Works for me."

Craig said sitting down

"Yeah sure."

Amanda sat down.

"So when can we see this kids."

Lexii asked

"Right now, I'll show you."

Max took them to see the kids

"Aww, they are so beautiful"

Lexii said

"Aww, Alyssa has your eyes."

Amanda said.

"Jason has Kiearra's"

Craig added.

Gabrielle came by with Leila to see Jason and Alyssa, and for her and Craig to sign papers, they had to wait for Andy to come for Amanda to sign hers, for her and Andy to be Alyssa's godparents.

Soon everyone left, except Max, he had decided that he was gonna stay with Kiearra and his kids.


	34. Chapter 33: A Day At The Beach

A month passed. The AP Tour and The Explosion Tour was both over. Amanda and Lexii has been really busy rehearsing with Ruins Revenge. Andy was happy for Amanda that she was in a band, he just wished it was an all girl band. It was a beautiful day on June 3rd, and everyone decided to go to the beach. Amanda was wearing a black and hot pink checkered bikini, and the bottom had a skirt. She put on her Black Veil Brides tank top, and her black shorts over it. Andy just had his black swim trunks on and white shirt. They went to the beach, laid down their blanket and met up with everyone else. Amanda took off her tank top and shorts as Andy's jaw just dropped.

"You look, wow.."

Andy said as he pulled Amanda close to him and kissed her.

Ashley and Lexii then came by.

"Hey, look who's matching"

Andy said.

Ashley and Lexii were both wearing black. He had his black trunks, and Lexii just had a black one piece bathing suit with black shorts over it.

"Thanks Andy."

Ashley said.

"Someone is looking extra cute today."

Lexii said referring to Amanda.

Kiearra, Max, Craig, Gab and Leila then joined the group.

Kiearra was in her black bikini with red stars on it, and Max had his red trunks on. Craig had on blue trunks and Gab was in a blue bikini, Leila was in a blue bathing suit as well.

"Okay, did Amanda and I not get the memo to match today."

Andy said getting up and taking off his white shirt.

"You guys match."

Lexii said.

"Enough chit chat, are we gonna swim or what, cause I'm burning here dude."

Max said adjusting his black sunglasses. Kiearra took off hers and put it down.

"Come on lets go!"

Kiearra said and ran to the water

"Last one in pays for lunch!"

She said running.

Everyone then ran except for Craig and Gab, cause they were with Leila, oh well, I guess they were paying.

Everyone was in the water having fun. The guys went to play volleyball as the girls played in the sand with Leila. They went to a shack to have lunch. After lunch Max and Kiearra was sitting on the blankets. Andy, Amanda, Ashley and Lexii were playing volleyball as Craig, Gab and Leila were walking along the shore. Max was rubbing Kiearra's shoulders with sunscreen.

"Today is so beautiful, it's perfect, perfect as the day I met you"

Max said, and kissed Kiearra

"I love you Kiearra, with all my heart."

He held her as they looked around the beach

"I love you too Max."

"Hey, I have an idea, wait here."

Max ran and then came back with a metal detector.

"Lets go look for buried treasure, arg!"

He winked, Kiearra laughed and they started walking. They went over to some rocks as the detector started beeping.

"Arg, me mattie, we've struck gold!"

Kiearra laughed and he dug in the sand and found a small black ring box. He opened the box it was ring with a black band, with a black diamond in the middle and two red stars on opposite corners. He took it out and held it up to show to Kiearra.

"Wow, this is beautiful"

Kiearra said, focusing on the ring as Max grabbed her hand and got on one knee.

"Kiearra Lynn Williams, I want to be with you forever and ever, will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!"

Kiearra said as she hugged Max

Max smiled as he put the ring on Kiearra's finger.

Kiearra was so excited jumping up and down that she almost had a wardrobe malfunction, but Max saved it.

"Whoa, we wouldn't want anyone seeing that. That's for Max's eyes only."

Max said and kissed Kiearra.

They stood by the rocks for a while.

Amanda and Lexii started to worry about where Kiearra and Max could be as it started getting late.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure they're fine."

Craig said.

Only he knew about Max's plan to purpose to Kiearra.

Minutes later Kiearra and Max came back

"Hey where were you two! You had us worried."

Amanda said crossing her arms

"We were getting engaged."

Kiearra said as she showed everyone the ring.

"What!"

Amanda shouted and hugged Kiearra

"Congrats"

Andy said as he went over to Max and kissed him on the cheek

"Now that's three weddings I have to go to"

Ashley sighed

"Do I have to wear a tux to all of them?"

Ashley asked jokingly

"Well I already know mines is gonna be casual, if you want to wear a tux you can, but I'm not

gonna demand it."

Kiearra said.

"Thank you!"

Ashley said.

Lexii laughed

"What's so funny Lex?"

"That you're being a baby about wearing a tux."

Ashley stuck his tongue out at Lexii and she kissed him.

"But you're my baby."

"Does that mean that I get breast feed?"

"Ashley!"

Gab yelled.

"What, baby's get breast feed right."

He shrugged and turned to Lexii

"Feed me mommy!"

He then went to go grab Lexii's boobs and she started running so he chased her around the beach saying "Feed me, baby Purdy want milkie"

"And, that's our cue to go, before them two do something on the beach."

Craig said.

"Yeah, you two do your stuff on twitter."

Amanda said.

"That was ONE time!"

Craig pointed out

"I didn't have phone service and skype was being retarded."

"You know there's something on twitter called direct messages right."

"Well now I do, jeez."

They all laughed and Craig, Gab and Leila left, don't worry, Leila was asleep in Gab's arms.

Everyone then started to leave. Max and Kiearra left, as Andy and Amanda was cleaning up. Ashley and Lexii were still chasing each other and he then caught her water, they stood in there for a while then rejoined Amanda and Andy.

"I don't even wanna know what took you two so long."

Andy said.

Amanda laughed as they picked up the blanket and packed it away. They said bye and Amanda and Andy drove off in their car as Ashley and Lexii just drove off on his bike.


	35. Chapter 34: Band Practice

Today was a fun day at the beach, but the next day everyone had to get back to work. BVB were working on finishing up the album, and they had a photoshoot the next day. Amanda and Lexii had to go work on the new Ruins Revenge album, and practice, cause they would play at warped tour one day just for the Pomona, show, and Max was super busy with Opium Clothing, and helping Kiearra take care of Jason and Alyssa.

BVB went to their photo shoot, they had to leave pretty early. Matt was sleeping in and Amanda didn't have to wake up till another hour, so Andy tried his best to be quiet, but woke up Amanda. He didn't mind though, cause honestly he didn't want to leave without a kiss and wishing her a good day. He left for the day as Amanda got ready, she was having breakfast when Matt woke up, he went up to Amanda holding Milo

"Your crazy cat woke me up again."

Amanda laughed

"He's not crazy."

"Yes he his, have you seen him run all over this house, I swear he's gonna kill himself one day running into a wall."

"He's just really hyper and likes his exercise."

Amanda finished up eating as Matt just put on a shirt

"Need a ride?"

"I was gonna go drive myself."

"I'm already up, mind as well do something with my life."

Matt said with a laugh.

"Okay, thanks."

Matt picked up Lexii and dropped the girls over at the studio.

"I'll tell Andy to pick you girls up."

"Thanks Matt"

The girls said as Matt drove off.

The girls headed inside and met up with the band. They recorded some stuff and then took a break, Lexii went outside as Amanda stood inside playing Angry Birds, which Johnny was trying to help her beat. Lexii was sitting outside playing words when someone walked behind her and poked her she thought it was someone in the band, but it was actually Shane.

"Damn, Shane! You scared me."

"Ha, sorry girl."

They hugged

"We heard you and Amanda were in a band, we just didn't know you guys work over here?"

"We?"

"TF, the boys."

"Oh, um yeah."

Lexii almost had forgot that Amanda tweeted all about them two being in Ruins Revenge.

"How's the band treating you so far?"

"Good, they're very nice."

"Not too nice are they?"

"No, Shane. The guys know who we're dating, and they haven't once tried a thing."

"Good, cause if they did, they would have a lot of problems."

"Well, Mike is a major flirt though, but that's just who he is. He's like the Ashley of our band, but when I say he flirts with a lot of girls, I mean a lot of girls. Even the fans."

"Talk about a man-whore"

They both laughed about it and kept talking, then Amanda and Cory both came out. They hugged. Things were still good between them, and Cory actually had his eye on some girl who has the night shift at the bar. They all talked for a bit and then went back to their bands.

"Damn Amanda, you are really great on guitar"

TJ said putting down his guitar

"Thanks."

"Nice guitar by the way."

"Oh, thanks. Andy actually gave it to me for my birthday."

"Well I hope you don't mind getting more guitars."

"Nah, I love them, the more I have, the better."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure people would love to see you with new guitars every month."

"Yeah, I like them all to be different, and to be something that not everyone has seen before, like my zebra print one, and this one. I love them, they're both my favorites"

"They're both pretty hot."

"You should see the double headed guitar."

"Oh, that I must see."

Mike came by and put his arms around TJ and Amanda

"What are my two favorite guitarist talking about?"

"Guitars"

TJ and Amanda said in unison and laughed

"Why did I even ask?"

"Cause you're nosy."

TJ said.

Johnny and Lexii then walked up.

"Manda you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, Andy said he's gonna be a little late though, he's stuck in traffic."

"Well at least we have some entertainment."

"Whoa!"

Johnny said.

"I'm not here for your entertainment."

He continued as he helped TJ pack up his stuff.

"I was talking about Words"

"You guys are sick."

Mike said.

"Besides we all know I'm all the entertainment they need."

They all laughed.

Johnny and Mike left studio. Amanda and Lexii waited outside for Andy. TJ was about to leave but then came back.

"You, know it's really not safe for two girls to be out here alone."

"TJ, we're big girls, we can take care of ourselves."

Lexii said crossing her arms.

Amanda was too focused in her game of Angry Birds to pay attention.

"Well I'm staying here till Andy gets here."

TJ said as he sat in the middle of the girls.

Lexii was starting to notice how TJ was acting, especially around Amanda. Andy soon came, Ashley was also with him, he pulled up next to the girls and they got up said bye to TJ and got in the car.

"TJ."

"Hey Andy."

"How's my girl?"

"Perfect, absoultely perfect."

"And what about my girl?"

Ashley spoke up.

"Oh she's wonderful. They'll definitely get us more fans."

"Well, thanks for letting them in the band, I know this means a lot to them."

"No prob, Andy, we should be thanking them for joining us."

"Well, we should get going."

Lexii stated.

"I'll see you later. Bye."

Andy then dropped off Lexii and Ashley and drove back home. Back at the house him and Amanda showed each other songs their bands were working on. Matt was out for the night so it was just them too. They then went out and took Beauty for a walk. Tonight was a full moon and they went to the park.

"You look even more beautiful under the moonlight."

Andy said as him and Amanda sat on the park bench.

"Aww, thanks."

Andy warped his arms around Amanda. He looked down at the engagement ring he gave her. The turquoise emerald shinned even brighter. He had decided on that color because it was the color birthstone for December and their birthday's were both in December.

"Babe, Jinxx's and Sammi's wedding is gonna be pretty small and private. I think ours should be too."

Amanda looked up at Andy, were they really gonna start planning their wedding. She was scared, but she answered.

"Just our good friends and some close family, you know, Matt, Chance, BVB, Max, your parents, Kiearra, Lexii, ya know."

"Yeah, I know."

Amanda thought about all the people they would probably invite.

"There's gonna be a lot of people."

"Well, a lot of people love us, and look at us. Who can really blame them?"

He kissed Amanda.

Beauty jumped on them breaking the kiss, she wanted to play, so Amanda went to go play as Andy sat there smoking a cigarette admiring Amanda, he thought to himself that his life couldn't be more better than what it was right now. When they got home he took some pictures, some of them together with Beauty and Milo, some of just them two, some of Amanda and some of him and went on tweeting spree before going to sleep.


	36. Chapter 35: Warped Tour

Today was the day where Ruins Revenge were to go play at Warped Tour in Pomona, California. Amanda got ready. She did her hair and spiked it at the tips, then her make up, she got dressed, in her skinnys jeans, ones where one side was zebra print the other side was hot pink, Andy had cut holes on the side with the zebra print already. She then put on a black tube top, and her black boots with spikes on them. She put on her lip rings. Then her leather fingerless gloves and some bracelets, on her left arm she had her fishnet arm-warmers and then put the glove on top. She put on the belt Jake gave her. A black bandanna hung down from the back of the belt, Andy had given her one of his for luck. She then put on her black choker which had spikes as well, and she was also wearing the necklace Andy gave her for Valentines Day. Andy and Matt both got ready. They were gonna be there to support Amanda. Warped Tour was already filled with Modern Day Escape, Falling In Reverse, Vampires Everywhere! Fozzy, Tempting Fate and other bands. BVB wasn't doing any touring till later in the fall when they would go out of state, as would Escape The Fate, but back to today. Matt was driving, they went to pick up Lexii and Ashley and Kiearra and Max.

"Someone's matching today."

Andy said referring to Lexii and Ashley.

Ashley was wearing black skinny jeans, a red Hello Kitty shirt, his combat boots and a his black sunglasses. Lexii was wearing her black skinny jeans with holes in them and the same Hello Kitty shirt as Ashley but with holes cut in them as well, black combat boots and her black sunglasses. Her and Ashley looked at each other and laughed.

"I sure hope people don't mistake us for twins."

Lexii said

"Yeah, it would be awkward if people thought I was making out with my sister, but then again, maybe I would if she looked like you."

They kissed

"Stop kissing in my car, cause eventually kissing in my car will lead to sex in my car, and I am not gonna clean up Ashley's mess."

Matt said

Everyone started laughing

"Don't worry Matt, you won't have to clean anything cause Lexii will."

"Riveting stuff dude."

Kiearra said rolling her eyes

"Ah shush it, It's not like you never cleaned up Max's little messes."

Ashley said laughing

"Little messes, excuse me dude, but my messes is like the aftermath of a volcano explosion"

Max said as he put his arms around Kiearra.

They soon got to the venue, Amanda was pretty nervous. The crowd she played for when she played with BVB was big, but warped tour was even bigger. She put on her black sunglasses as she got out of the van.

"So which guitars did you bring?"

Lexii asked

"The zebra one and the double headed one."

Amanda said taking them out and handing one to Andy for him to hold.

"Which bass did you bring?"

"The black one."

"You're in love with her aren't you."

"Of course but don't tell Ashley."

"Cheater."

"Don't worry babe, Ashley is probably cheating on Lexii with his purdy porn bass."

Andy said as he grabbed Amanda's hand.

They all went to meet up with the rest of RR (Ruins Revenge). Kiearra was wearing black shorts with her black tank top, and black converses. Max kept holding Kiearra close to him, he felt that other guys kept looking at her, and Kiearra was his. Max was in his gray skinnys with a BVB shirt and gray converses. As for Andy he just had on black leather pants, black boots and a Fozzy shirt, which Amanda had gotten him to like, but of course Andy had to cut holes in the shirt. Amanda didn't mind though, she loved the way Andy was creative with his clothes. They stood at the Mercenary Management tent.

Fans started coming in. Max, Kiearra and Matt went to go look around, as Andy and Ashley stayed with RR. People started noticing Max and Matt, and a lot of people noticed Andy and Ashley. When asked why they're at warped they said to have fun and support the bands playing, especially Ruins Revenge. By the time RR went on stage, a lot of people were already there. They started playing and Johnny introduced the band, everyone seemed to love them, especially Amanda's guitars. Whenever Amanda got nervous she looked back at Andy, and remember what he told her, that if she ever got nervous to pretend that she was just playing with him and he was singing their song. She looked back at the crowd and got ready for her next guitar solo, between the 2nd and last song Mike was doing an epic drum solo, not as long and epic as CC's though. Johnny was crowd surfing as was TJ and Lexii, but Amanda went to the back. After the drum solo, Amanda came out with her double headed guitar and everyone flipped, She started playing another guitar solo as Johnny, TJ and Lexii were sent back to the stage. They finished the last song and everyone clapped. They left the stage and headed back to the tent. Everyone was stopping them for pictures and autographs, a lot of them recognized Amanda from when she filled in for the Jinxx and congratulated her on being in a band, they said her solo's were awesome, and they liked her outfit. People also complemented Lexii on bass playing. RR was getting a lot of attention, mostly from Amanda, TJ and Lexii. People knew TJ from when he used to be Motionless In White, and they knew Amanda cause of Andy, and Lexii cause she was pretty, and people compared her to the female Ashley.

"Hey guys, good job."

Kiearra said walking up to them

"Thanks."

Amanda said as she sat down in a lounge chair next to Andy, it was really hot like 97 degrees hot.

"Where's Max and Matt?"

Andy asked

"They're about to start the food eating contest."

"Cool."

Amanda said as she hopped out of her chair.

Her, Andy, Ashley and Lexii followed Kiearra

"What food are they eating?"

Ashley asked while eating a pretzel.

"Chicken fingers."

Kiearra replied.

"Pssh, easy."

Ashley said while finishing his pretzel.

"Then why don't you go up there and try."

Lexii said getting in his face

"I just finished a pretzel."

"Chicken."

Lexii stuck her tongue out at him.

"Am not"'

"Are too. You're a big purdy chicken."

"Fine, I'll go, but what do I get when I win?"

"A kiss."

"That's all."

Ashley said pouting

Lexii shook her head and whispered something too him, he smiled big as his eyes got wide.

"Ding Dang! Who's ya boss, and sign me up!"

Ashley signed up for the food eating contest just in time.

The winner of the contest was Ashley, Matt swore Ashley cheated, but he just shrugged it off.

"Hey guys, a water fight is about to start, you wanna be apart of it?"

Amanda said in excitement

"Sure, it'll be fun."

Kiearra said.

They all then went to have the water fight, Modern Day Escape was also taking part in the water fight. Matt decided to go on MDE's team. So it was MDE and Matt vs. Amanda, Andy, Ashley, Lexii, Kiearra and Max. They all had fun and then took some pictures was fans. They ended up hanging out with MDE and going to see their set. Throughout the day they went to see other sets. Like Fozzy's, Vampires Everywhere! and Falling In Reverse. Max then went to talk to Ronnie, and they ended up hanging out for a while. Overall warped tour was a good day, Amanda and Lexii wished that the band would be on the tour for the rest of the summer, it was fun being there and it felt like band camp.


	37. Chapter 36: Jinxx & Sammi's wedding

Ruins Revenge would perform at local shows here and there for the next month. Then they were set to go on a full length tour in the fall, while BVB and ETF went on a European tour. Before the next tour started Jinxx's and Sammi Doll's wedding was taking place. The wedding was truly beautiful. It was a small wedding, just close friends and family of Jinxx and Sammi. Amanda and Lexii was crying so much cause it was so beautiful. Amanda hoped that her wedding with Andy would be as beautiful as Jinxx and Sammi's. As Amanda sat there she thought about the past year and two months. Her one year aniversary with Andy was pretty quiet and simple, just a nice dinner, and some singing, as the vows were being said Andy held her hand, she looked down at her ring, then at Andy and smiled as she held his hand tight, she didn't wanna let go. She looked over at Lexii and Ashley as Ashley just had his hand on Lexii's leg. Amanda couldn't help but to laugh at little, cause she knew what Ashley was probably thinking, she looked over at Max and Kiearra who were cuddling, even Kiearra had tears in her eyes. Once the "I do"s were done, the reception party began. That's when they lost Lexii and Ashley.

They had went over to Ashley's car.

"Damn Lexii, you are so gorgeous today, as always, but damn."

"Why thank you Ashley."

They sat on the hood of Ashley's car as he started kissing her

"I love you, and I just can't hold it in anymore."

He said while kissing her neck and running his hands up her dress.

"I just can't, I've waited over year, cause I knew that you wasn't one of those girls."

He kissed her passionately, as he picked her up.

"I wanted you to be ready."

Ashley said looking into her eyes

"But know. I just-"

Ashley didn't get to finish as Lexii cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm ready Ashley, I love you."

Ashley then opened the door to the back of his car as him and Lexii went inside

Ashley just slid down his pants and stuff as he took off Lexii's panties with his teeth, he made it kinky without making it too wild, he didn't want to draw any attention to his car, there was a lot of hair pulling though. He loved everything about Lexii, especially when she moaned his name, which made him go faster.

"Let me know if it's too much."

Ashley said with a wink as he went back to kissing Lexii's neck.

"It's actually not enough."

Lexii said smiling at him.

He smirked his purdy smirk and went in harder and faster, and even started moaning her name, he felt himself getting to his climax point as he pulled out and came, but he didn't let that stop him from having more fun with Lexii, as he continued kissing her sliding in two fingers.

"Someone's purdy wet."

"That's cause someone purdy made me."

They kept going at it till someone decided to send Ashley a text message. He looked at his phone and saw it was Andy, saying that no one knows where him and Lexii is and that Sammi is about to through the bouquet of flowers, that if him and Lexii aren't there in 5 mins he's coming to get them himself. Ashley didn't want Andy to catch him and Lexii in the act. So they got dressed. Ashley then started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Our hair."

He said pointing into the car mirror.

Him and Lexii laughed as they tried to fix each others hair really quickly, Ashley kept his eye on the time and 3 minutes had already past.

"Ah fuck it, if anyone ask we'll say seagulls attacked our hair."

Ashley said getting out of the car as Lexii laughed

"But why?"

"Cause they needed something to make their nest. I don't know."

Ashley and Lexii got out of the car just in time cause Andy was coming by.

"What's with your hair?"

Andy asked.

"We-"

"I don't even wanna know Ash."

Andy shook his head cutting off Ashley.

Ashley looked at Lexii and then back at Andy.

"I'm not that dumb Ash, but come on, we better get going if Lexii want's a chance at catching that bouquet."

Andy said putting his arms around them.

"Go on Lex, Ash and I will catch up."

Andy said.

Lexii went on, she really didn't care much for trying to catch anything. Her time with Ashley would come, but later on.

Andy turned to Ashley smiled at him and high-fived.

"Finally bro what took you so long? I thought you'd be in there the first week you meet her, maybe the first month, but over a year, really."

"I know I can't believe I waited that long either, but hey man, that's what love does to you, you know?"

"Yeah. I just, I don't know."

"Nah, say it Andy."

"I just never expected you to be like this."

"Like what?"

"To fall in love with someone, and wait this long like you did."

"So, what you're saying is that you never thought I would be able to fall in love with a girl and respect her?"

"Yeah, but not in a bad way."

"Really, cause it kind of sounds that way."

"I'm sorry it came off that way Ash, I'm just surprised, and happy that you finally found a girl who you can love and be in an actual serious relationship with. I know you're not what most people see you as, you're not a player, you just like to flirt and have fun with girls, and live the rock star life, who doesn't man, but now you actually found girl to be with everynight, not a different girl everynight, but the same girl."

"Thanks Andy, for understanding, sorry I took it the wrong way, it's just I know that a lot of people will have that reaction, especially the fans."

"Hey, if they really know you, they will understand. Don't worry about it. No come on before we miss any more of the reception, I don't wanna miss the electric slide."

Andy linked arms with Ashley as they skipped over back to the reception.

They saw Sammi throw the bouquet, her friend Trisha ended up catching it. After that Sammi and Jinxx made a final toast, and then the dancing began, first with just Jinxx and Sammi dancing. Then their family and close friends who had a dance partner started going on the dance floor. After that everyone was then welcome to come on the dance floor for the electric slide.

After the reception was over, Jinxx and Sammi left on their honeymoon. Everyone then left, Andy and Amanda left with Matt. Ashley had ended up picking up Kiearra and Max. So of course he had to drive them back. Kiearra and Max went in the car in the back seat and Max looked down.

"Oh My Ashley!"

"What?"

"Will it kill you to clean up after sex in the car."

Lexii looked down covering her face in embarrassment as Ashley just laughed.

"Gross Ash, I did not need to know that!"

Kiearra said

"Ah damn, I hope I didn't step in it or sat on it."

Max says

"Eww! I'm sitting in Ashley jizz!"

Kiearra said looking around her.

"I really don't feel comfortable in this car."

Kiearra said looking over at Max.

"Oh just chill, like you never got a dude's jizz on you before."

Ashley said referring to Max as he handed Max some napkins to clean up the jizz on the floor.

Max just took it and dropped it over it.

"I only touch my own jizz sorry."

Max sat back and put his arms around Kiearra as Ashley started driving, he noticed Lexii blushing, she kept quiet the whole ride as they took Kiearra and Max back home. They dropped them off and went home.

"Why so quiet?"

Ashley asks as they get home.

"Cause, they know, Andy knows."

"Ah, that's all. They're grown up, I'm sure they can handle knowing that their two friends who been dating did the dirty, the purdy way."

Ashley and Lexii went to their room and changed into their pj's, which was just boxers for Ashley.

"Don't worry about it, we know that they do it, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know but I don't really like sharing that stuff out there that much."

"No one else has to know. Just cheer up, I don't like it when you sad."

Ashley said as him and Lexii went to the kitchen.

"Come on, lets have our own fun."

He said while opening a bottle of vodka.


	38. Chapter 37: The next day

The next day was bad for Lexii, she was really hungover and RR had a show tonight. She woke up on top of Ashley who was petting her hair.

"Morning sexi Lexii."

"Lexii had fun."

"Oh she did?"

Ashley said laughing. He thought it was cute how Lexii spoke in third person while she was drunk.

"Uh-Huh, but what time is it?"

"It's 7am."

"Ugh!"

Lexii growled as she rolled out of bed, holding her head.

Ashley went over to the kitchen and came back with an advil and some water.

"Here take this."

He said handing it to Lexii, she did and then slowly got ready for the day. The band was performing at some club. Unfortunately Ashley and Andy couldn't be there cause they had some more stuff to work on for the new album, and they had to get ready for the tour in Europe. The rest of BVB planned to meet Jinxx in Europe cause that's where him and Sammi went for the honeymoon. Max also had to work with ETF, and Kiearra had to stay home with the kids. Amanda and Lexii didn't mind, they knew that their friends wouldn't be able to make it to every single one of their shows, but they did have people like Matt, the guys in Tempting Fate, Sandra, Liz, Jeffree Star, Craig, Gabrielle, and Scout there to support them, but tonight no one could make it, they all had other plans. That made Amanda even more nervous, at least with one of her friends there she could look over at them and not feel that nervous, but today she wouldn't have anyone to look to.

During the sound-check it became more clear to the rest of the band how nervous Amanda was as she kept messing up and couldn't tune her guitar.

"Ugh! I hate tuning these things. Why does guitars need to be tuned anyway! Damn it!"

Amanda said as she sat on the stage

TJ sat next to her, grabbed her guitar and tuned it himself.

"Manda relax."

Amanda tries to relax

They go to the back and get ready to open up the show, while in the back TJ talks to Amanda.

"I know you can do this. There's nothing to be worried about, just picture us in the studio, okay?"

"Alright."

People are chanting Ruins Revenge.

"Ready Manda Panda?"

Lexii says

"Yup."

Amanda smiles as she looks down at her guitar that Andy gave her for her birthday.

They all get on stage and perform. The set ended up being a huge hit.

After the show RR decided to eat at Dave & Busters. They ate and played some games. It was a fun night. They were on their way back to the van when Amanda and Lexii got an idea.

"Oh, lets race back to the van."

Amanda said.

"Yesshh, but Lexii don't remember where the van is."

The guys just laughed at them.

Some fans went up to them, and even though Amanda and Lexii wanted to race they took pictures with the fans, and then the fans left, as Lexii turned to Amanda, and the guys

"Lexii has an idea!"

"What?"

"The guys know where the van is, so they can run for us!"

Lexii said as she just jumped on Mike's back

"Run Mike go!"

Mike laughed and started running.

"Hey! No fair!"

Amanda yelled

"Come on, I'll give you a lift."

TJ said as Amanda jumpped on his back

"You better run fast!"

TJ ran after Mike

"Run horsey run!"

Amanda yelled

Of course Mike and Lexii beat TJ and Amanda.

"Aww, no fair! You got a head start"

Amanda said hoping off of TJ

"Lexii wins again!"

"Hey, I was doing all the running, where's my credit?"

Mike says crossing his arms.

Johnny catches up with them and they all get in the car. Johnny didn't drink as much to get drunk unlike everyone else. So he could still drive. Mike turned on music and they argued about who to listen to. TJ wanted Escape The Fate, Lexii wanted Blood On The Dance Floor, and Amanda wanted Tempting Fate. Mike didn't care so he just put his playlist on shuffle and whatever came on, people would have to deal with it. Then Sexting by Blood On The Dance Floor came on and Lexii, Amanda and Mike was singing it out loud, Johnny laughed as he even joined in. Amanda nudged TJ

"Come on sing."

"No, I don't wanna."

"Just sing, come on it's just us."

Amanda continued singing, then TJ started joining in the second time they sang the chorus.

A few more songs passed and then they got to Mike's house and dropped him off, then they dropped off Lexii at Ashley's, and Amanda went out to hug Lexii and Ashley.

"Ashers, tell Andy I'm almost home. Bye bye Lex."

"Bye bye Manda Panda!"

"I will, goodnight"

"Nighters."

Amanda went back in the car. Ashley knew that her and Lexii were drunk.

"Come on Lexii let's get you to bed."

"But, Lexii not sleepy yet!"

"She will be once she gets into bed with Ashley."

Ashley puts his arm around her and takes her bass and takes her to his room.

Johnny drives Amanda home, as her and TJ are still singing BOTDF songs. Xx3 came on and they were singing and Amanda decided she wanted to record it on her phone. They got to Amanda's and she said bye to TJ and Johnny and ran over to Andy, and hugged him.

"Andywandy!"

"Amandabear!"

Andy kissed Amanda.

Johnny and TJ got out and handed Andy Amanda's guitars.

"Hey girl, you forgot your stuff."

Johnny said handing them to Andy, as Andy laughed.

"I was gonna get them myself, thank you."

Amanda said grabbing one of them.

"So, how'd the show go guys?"

Andy asked as he put his arm around Amanda.

"It was fun, the crowd loved us, Amanda was nervous but after the first song she got over it."

Johnny said

"Aw, that's good, I told you babe, that everything was going to be okay."

Andy kissed Amanda

"Well, it's getting late, and I wanna have fun with Andy before I go to sleep, so you two have to go bye bye. So bye!"

Amanda said grabbing Andy's hand and dragging him.

"What! And no hug?"

TJ ask.

"And what about a thank you for driving you home."

Amanda sighed and then went back and hugged the guys quickly

"Thanks John"

Amanda said as she went back to Andy and they went inside.

Johnny went back in his car and called TJ over, but TJ was just standing there watching Amanda leave. He sighed and then went back in the car.

Amanda and Andy went to his room. He knew she drunk, she was much more hyper. He laid her down on the bed and got on top of her as he kissed her neck.

"You are amazing, and you're all mine."

He kissed her as he took off her Ruins Revenge shirt.

"You're the best, female guitarist ever."

"And, you're the best singer ever!"

"I love you."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I love you more."

"No, I do."

"No me!"

"No, I do and that's final."

She stuck her tongue out at him. Andy laughed and then sucked on her tongue which then became french kissing. Andy broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Actually I do, cased close."

Amanda crossed her arms and pouted

"Aww, don't pout."

Andy said while playing with her hair.

"You better not shout,

you better not pout,

you better not cry

I'm telling you why.

Andy's dick is coming inside."

Amanda started laughing as she slide her hand down Andy's body

"Cute."

Andy smirked, and grabbed the straps of Amanda's bra, which was the BVB one, and slid the straps down

"That bra looks great on you, but it would look much better on the floor."

"And, so would your sweat pants."

Amanda said sliding them down

Andy was already shirtless and he usually never wore any underwear, which she loved, except that one time where the girls in the crowd pulled down his pants. Andy took off Amanda's black ripped skinny's, they were ripped like Ashley's, and he might have ripped them more as he took them off and threw them to the floor. He took off her panties and got on top of Amanda and sucked on her neck and boobs as Amanda pulled his hair and moaned out his name, and when Andy came he moaned out her name and then kissed her. He held Amanda as she was now laying on top of him, just playing with her hair.


	39. Chapter 38: European Tour

Fall came along, BVB and ETF were leaving to Europe. Kiearra decided to go with ETF to be with Max, and she left the kids at home with Liz. Kiearra was excited to be traveling to Europe. It was her first time there. She was excited to go, but nervous about leaving Jason and Alyssa alone.

"Don't worry babe, Jason and Alyssa will be fine. Come on lets get on the plane."

Max kissed Kiearra and picked up his luggage and her's. They went through the security and then went on the plane.

"Window seat?"

Max offered to Kiearra

"Thank you Maxwell."

Kiearra smiled and sat down, as Max stuck his tongue out at her

"What did I tell you about calling me that dude."

"That you don't really like it."

"You know what I'm gonna have to do right?"

Kiearra shook her head and sucked on her thumb.

"Tickle monster!"

Max started tickling Kiearra Till the flight attendant told them to stop and to put on their seat belts.

The plane took off and flew to Europe. Max and Kiearra were cuddling till Kiearra fell asleep in Max's arms. Craig and Gab were talking to Monte and Robert as Leila watched the in flight movie till she fell asleep. BVB were on the same the plane, as Andy, Ashley, Jake and CC played bullshit. Back in LA, Amanda and Lexii was finishing packing up to leave for tour. They helped each other packed all their clothes and guitars, Lexii had slept over at Amanda's so that when RR came to pick them up, they could just go there and not waste time. The RR bus came by to pick them up and the girls got on. Then everyone went to pick a bunk. Amanda picked the 2nd bottom left bunk. Lexii was on the 2nd bottom right. TJ picked the 2nd top left bunk and Mike picked the 2nd top right bunk, Johnny was using the 1st top left bunk. As the bus driver went to the first venue. They all chilled, Amanda fixed her bunk to the way she liked it. She put pictures of her and Andy on the wall, TJ was looking down at her from his bunk. She turned around and got scared and almost hit her head.

"Damn TJ, what the hell."

"Nothing, nice pictures by the way."

"Thanks."

TJ got down from his bunk and sat in Amanda's

"So, how do you feel about touring?"

"Eh, I'm pretty much used to being on the road."

"Well I mean, how do you feel now that you're touring with your band, and not just with a band?"

"It feels exciting, I like it."

"Yeah, It's fun, back with MIW, we had a blast. Even when I was touring with ETF. Those guys are crazy."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"But I have a feeling this tour is gonna be even more crazy."

Just then Johnny stepped in.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt the two guitarist, talking about 'guitars' but we're gonna stop at a Pizza Hut."

"Awesome, I love that place."

Amanda said smiling

"Cool we're almost there."

Jason smiled and walked off.

Amanda picked up her phone

"Let me guess tweeting about Pizza Hut?"

TJ said

"Yeah."

"You are addicted."

"To Pizza Hut? Yeah."

"No I mean to twitter."

"No, not really."

"Yes you are, you're always tweeting something. You're addicted."

"Stop it, you sound like Kiearra."

"Well she's right."

TJ grabbed her phone.

"TJ!"

"No. No tweeting for the rest of the day."

"But TJ I need my phone!"

"If you get a call or text I will give your phone, but only for that no tweeting."

"Whatever I don't need my phone to tweet."

Amanda then went to go grab her lap top but TJ got it before her.

"You think I'm that stupid to forget about your lap top."

"Maybe."

TJ laughed and put her phone in his pocket and her lap top on his bunk.

"Oh come on. What if I need that."

Amanda said jumping up, but she couldn't reach

"Grow a foot, or two."

TJ said sticking his tounge out at Amanda.

The bus stopped and they all went and had pizza.

The planned landed in England. Once they got off Kiearra started talking in her Canadian-British accent, Max thought it was really cute. They meet up with Jinxx and Sammi Doll and they got to the hotel, and split up the rooms evenly. Craig, Gab and Leila, Max and Kiearra, Robert and Monte, Jinxx and Sammi, Andy and Ashley, and Jake and CC. The first day there everyone planned something different. Max, Kiearra, Craig, Gab and Leila went sight seeing. Robert and Monte slept all day. Jinxx and Sammi chilled with Andy and Ashley as Jake and CC went sight seeing as well, then they all got ready for the show the next day.

Back in the US, the concert that RR is apart of just finished, and they all got back on the bus, and Amanda begged for her phone back.

"TJ, just give Amanda her phone back."

Johnny ordered

"Fine, whatever."

TJ said as he handed Amanda her phone, as soon as he did Amanda ran into to the bathroom and started taking pictures.

"She is just like Andy."

Mike said

"Well, duh, that's why they're meant for each other"

Lexii said turning to Mike.

"If Amanda's taking pictures, I say we should be in the shot also."

Johnny said as he went to the bathroom and everyone followed and they all got in Amanda's shot as she took a picture. They took some normal pictures and some silly ones.

That was pretty much how touring was. They traveled, performed, took pictures. The girls eventually got used to the guys just walking around and laying around the bus in their boxers. They never really thought of it as a problem, plus they never thought about the guys in that type of way.

While on the Europen tour there's a party throughout the hotel. Ashley drags CC from out of his bed to the hallway as CC screams.

"Fuck Ashley!"

Ashley laughs and lets CC go

"Damnit, Ash you gave me a fucking rug burn! Fuck you!"

"Get in line!"

Andy and Max are in one of the rooms wrestling as Kiearra is referree. She counts the 3 count as Max pins Andy

"And the winner! Max The Ripper!"

She holds his hand up and kisses him

"No fair! That was a fast count, you cheated cause he's your boyfriend."

"Correction my fiance"

Kiearra corrected Andy and smiled.

"Whatever same shit, I was screwed."

Andy walked away leaving Kiearra and Max alone to do god knows what.

Max actually took Kiearra out onto the balcony. He held her as they looked up at the moon and stars, as Max started singing Harder Than You Know. They slow danced and Kiearra laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me."

"We're dancing, I didn't expect you to be a dancer."

"What, dude, I got some fresh moves, check this out."

Max then did the dougie and Kiearra laughed more

"I can also to the Soulja Boy."

"That is so old."

"Not as old as this."

Max then did the chicken noodle soup.

"And let it rain and clear it out!"

"Oh Max! No!"

Max laughed

"I bet ya this isn't old."

Max picked up Kiearra and put her on the bed. He got on top of her and started kissing her.

"Nope this isn't old at all."

Max kissed Kiearra passionately and slide his hand down her red and black plaid skirt and quickly took it off. He took of his shirt, jeans and boxers and the rest of her clothes.

"Now, we have no interruptions"

Max said in-between kisses as he kissed Kiearra all over her body

Just then Craig walked in

"Hey Max! Ah Fuck! Son of a monkey bitch ass cunt!"

Craig yelled turning around and walking out

"Fucking knock dude!"

"Fucking lock the door man!"

Max got up and put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locked it and went back on top of Kiearra, he kissed her as he slid two fingers inside her. She moaned as he kissed her neck down to her boobs and sucked on them. He then slid inside her as she let out another moan. He kept thrusting faster while pulling on her hair. Kiearra pulled on his hair as she held him close to her and came. She moan out his name, and as he was about to cum he pulled out and came all over her.

"Ah, Max."

"What? I'd come inside but we already have two little freaks running around, we don't need more."

"Well I could have caught it in my mouth."

"Oh really? How? Show me."

Max laid down.

Kiearra wiped his jizz of of her and then sucked Max's dick. He enjoyed it very much as he moaned out her name and pulled her hair.

"Oh, Kiearra! Yes!"

Kiearra kept sucking till Max came. She swallowed as she sat up.

"Damn girl, you really know how to have fun."

"I could do more."

"Ooh, yes show Maxie."

Kiearra got on top of Max and held his hands down as she kissed him, Max got harder.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"You sure Max?"

"Yup, it's harder than you know."

Max said with a wink.

Max held her hips as Kiearra dropped down on top of him, she licked her lips and pulled Max's hair. Max kissed her lips, Kiearra pulled his hair more, it was the craziest thing. Max then turned Kiearra over so that he was on top of her, he trust inside her and went faster and faster. Kiearra screamed out his name. Max was about to come again, so he pulled out and came on top of her again. He laid down next to her. They were both breathing heavy.

"Damn Kiearra. You are fucking fun."

"Thanks Max."

"I fucking love you dude."

"I fucking love you more."

"No I do!"

"No I do!"

"Prove it!"

"Lets do it again."

"You wanna drain the jizz outta me tonight don't ya?"

"Maybe."

Kiearra said with a smirk. She then turned on some music on the lap top, put the playlist on and S.E.X by Nickelback came on.

"Is this our sex time playlist?"

Max asked.

"Yep."

"I love this playlist, and you. You are so creative."

Max kissed Kiearra and then they did it again, they kept going until all 20 songs played at least once, by the time they were done, they were just laying next to each her breathing heavy.

Andy had walked out on the balcony from the hallway, he took out a cigarette, and started thinking. Just then someone walked up to him.

"Shouldn't you be in their partying with your band mates?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love to party, but I'm just thinking right now."

Andy said not taking his eyes off of the moon.

"Why are you out here?"

He said glancing at the girl

"I was walking by and saw you here by yourself. No one should be alone."

"You got that right."

Andy said laughing. He then turned to the girl

"Aren't you that girl in that band, Automatic Love Letter?"

"Yeah, sorry where are my manners? I'm Juliet Simms."

"Andy Biersack."

"I know. You're band is really good, and the fans, wow, they're really dedicated. Never have I seen a fan base so dedicated like yours."

"Ha, thanks. Your band isn't so bad either."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot."

"Well I know good music when I hear it."

Andy and Juliet stayed out on the balcony and started talking. They stood there talking for hours about their love and passion for music, song writing and their inspirations."

"Andy get your ass to sleep!"

Jinxx yelled

"Coming father!"

Andy laughed and turned back to Juliet

"It is getting late?"

"Yeah, I should be going too. It was a pleasure talking to you Mr. Biersack"

"You too Ms. Simms."

They exchanged twitters and then left. Andy tweeted about having a nice conversation with Juliet about music, and then went to sleep.

RR was getting ready for the show tonight. Lexii just finished her hair and make up so she checked her twitter as Amanda was finishing up her hair and make up. Lexii then saw the tweet from Andy. Amanda walked out.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful, as always."

"Why thank you, and you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Oh, stop."

Amanda and Lexii nudged each other.

"Watcha reading?"

"Twitter."

"Who tweeted?"

"Andy, he made a new friend."

"Aww, good for him. So which rockstar is he friends with now?"

"Some girl named Juliet."

Amanda looked at Lexii weird and then looked at Andy's tweet.

"I have to meet this girl now."

"Amanda, Andy's not gonna-"

"I know, I'm just saying, I have to meet her, she seems interesting."

"Yeah sure, you just wanna set her straight."

"You know me so well."

Mike then came in and told the girls to come out for sound-check.

The girls did. Amanda sent a text to Kiearra telling her to keep an eye on Andy for her. Amanda hated thinking like this about Andy, but she just wanted to be sure.

Amanda kept thinking about Andy, but she tried to keep focus on playing, Every now and then Amanda and Andy would talk through twitter, or txt, sometimes talk, but it was hard because of the huge time zone difference. Ashley and Lexii also kept in contact as well, but Amanda still missed Andy. Lexii missed Ashley too, she told Amanda it was okay to miss Andy, but to also remember that once the boys came back, they would go out and spend time with them. Amanda couldn't wait for Andy to come back, she missed that warm feeling she got when he held her close. The next day was a day off on the tour, so her and Andy planned a skype session. Her and Lexii went to sleep so that they could wake up the next day, Kiearra had texted Amanda back telling her not to worry, it's not a big deal, Amanda just sighed. She figures she'll talk to Andy about it on skype.

Andy got the lap top ready on the bus, he hoped that the signal wouldn't go out, he really missed Amanda a lot. The boys gathered around the lap top, and waited for Amanda to get on.

"Damn what is taking her so long?"

Andy said fidgeting at his computer.

"You should know how girls are by now, they take forever to get ready."

CC said.

"Yeah, her Lexii are probably doing each others hair and make up."

Jake said.

Andy sat there not really paying any attention. Just then Amanda signed on.

"Yes!"

Then the signal went out and Andy was kicked off skype

"NO!"

Andy cried as he held the lap top.

Amanda turned to Lexii really confused.

"I just signed in and when I'm about to video call Andy he signs off"

"It must have been bad signal."

"Yeah."

TJ came in and sat next to Amanda

"Andy on?"

"Nope."

"Ah, well tell me when you get him on."

"Okay."

TJ went out into the living room area as Amanda set her lap down and sent Andy a text.

"I really hope they get signal back soon."

Just then Andy signed back on skype and Amanda got really excited. They video chat for a really long time. Her and Lexii was glad to see the guys again, even though it was just through video. Then Lexii went to her bunk, as Ashley went to his.

"I guess they're gonna have a private skype chat."

Jake said.

"I hope not cause Lexii is right across from me."

Amanda said laughing.

"You two want us to leave so you can have a private moment?"

CC said with a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be taking care of your ass rash?"

Andy said laughing

"It's a rug burn!"

"Rash, rug burn, same shit, you still got a red mark on your ass."

"Whatever, have fun with your lady."

CC got up and left.

Jinxx eventually left and Jake just sat there.

"Well um, I guess this is my cue to leave."

"Bye Jakers."

"Bye Manda."

Jake left and it was just Amanda and Andy on skype. Andy put in his headphones and they talked, did some kinky stuff and then talked some more.

"So, I heard you made a new friend."

"Oh, Juliet. Um. She's cool, I guess."

Andy said rubbing his neck

"Yeah, bet you two had an interesting conversation."

"Well we did."

"Did you tell her about us?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I just started talking to her. It's not like I know her all that well to tell her about my personal life."

"Yeah, but don't you do think you should at least tell her though?"

"I'll tell her if I get to know her more."

"Okay, Andy."

Amanda sighed

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me."

"I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too babe, you know that. You know how much I miss you."

Andy said yawning.

It was getting late over there where Andy was.

"Aww, my Andywandy is sleepypoo."

"Yes, Andy is very sleepy."

"Then sleep."

"No, I wanna talk to you, I miss you, and love you, and I just wanna hold you again."

"Me too. If I wasn't in a band, you know I'd be right there with you."

"I know babe. Europe's great, but it would be even greater with you."

"Aww, thanks."

"As soon as I come home, we'll do whatever you want. I promise."

"Okay Andy."

Andy blew a kiss and Amanda blew a kiss back.

"I love you, and I can't stand being without you."

Amanda said.

"I know. So have you put any thought into the wedding, besides your dress."

"Yes I have, did you?"

"Yeah, I did, and I actually had a dream about it the other day. It was beautiful"

"I know it will be 10 times more beautiful."

"Me too, I can't wait. Honestly I never been in love this much with anyone else before, not even Scout and she was my first love."

"I know, and I'm glad that you guys are on good terms and still talk."

"Yeah sure, I hate what she did, but I guess I deserved it, after what I did to her."

Andy started to tear up a bit.

"Hey don't cry babe. I know you didn't mean it, you were young and Lexus just lured you in. A lot of guys fell for her tricks. Matt, Max, Ronnie, the list goes on. You didn't deserve to get hurt, no one does."

"Yeah, besides she was so fucking boring."

Amanda broke out laughing

"Yeah, Max said the same thing."

"You'd think being a whore she'll be fun, but no not at all."

"I know right."

"But, you are right, no one does deserves to get hurt, you and I both know how it feels and it sucks, but now we know, that we'll never feel that way again, cause we have each other."

"Andy you're the best."

"Thanks babe, so are you."

He blew her another kiss and did Amanda.

"Ugh! I just wanna hold you right now! I hate that you're not able to be here. Don't get me wrong, I love that your doing what you love and that you finally accomplished your goal, and living your dream, but I need you so much."

"Don't worry Andy, the next month will fly by. Trust me."

They talked a little more and then got off skype


	40. Chapter 39: Rebel Love Song

A month went by fast. The tours were over for now. During that month, RR gained a lot more fans. On the European Tour, Kiearra had a a lot of fun and brought some souvenirs for Amanda, Lexii, the kids and Liz. Andy talked to Juliet here and there, but never told her about Amanda. They got back to the US, and Amanda and Lexii were waiting at the airport for them. They got off the plane and Amanda and Lexii ran to the guys and Kiearra. They hugged Kiearra and then Lexii jumped into Ashley's arms and they kissed.

"I missed my sexii Lexii"

"And I missed my Purdy Perv"

Amanda and Andy hugged each other for a long time.

Kiearra rolled her eyes as her and Max got their bags off of the conveyor-belt.

CC nudged Andy and handed him his bag.

"You almost forgot your stuff"

Andy turned to CC

"Thanks."

"CC!"

Amanda hugged CC, and then went to hug the rest of the guys, as she did Juliet walked over to Andy

"I'll see you at the Hollywood show tomorrow."

"You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Juliet left just as Amanda walked over to Andy.

"That was Juliet?"

"Yeah."

"Darn, I wanted to say hi."

"You'll have a chance tomorrow."

"She's going to the Hollywood show?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

Everyone then went to have lunch together. They were all arguing about where to go though. CC, Ashley, Monte and Robert wanted to go to Hooters, but Jinxx and Jake wanted to go to Red Lobster. Amanda and Lexii were torn between Dave & Busters or IHop. Max, Kiearra, Craig and Andy didn't care, they were just hungry. So Andy decided that it would be best to vote, and the Hooters vote won, so they went their for lunch. Kiearra didn't mind really, until she saw all the beautiful girls there, then she started feeling like how Amanda and Lexii felt. How guys like Andy, Ashley and Max could like girls like them. The girls got up and went to the rest room and started talking.

"Why did we come here again?"

Amanda said sitting on the sink

"Cause Andy had to go by voting."

Kiearra said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not like we're at a strip club."

Lexii said

"Well it mind as well be."

Kiearra said

"Yeah, those girls are mega pretty. I don't know, sometimes I question why Andy likes a girl like me?"

Amanda said playing with her hair.

"One, Amanda you are pretty, two he loves you for who you are, and three, you are pretty now shush, and Kiearra don't go thinking that way about Max either. I'm the one who should be thinking like this. I mean look at Ashley. Ashley could damn well get any girl he likes, and there are so many girls out there who Ashley knows, yet he picks me. Why?"

"Cause you don't see him as a just another ultra super flirt."

Amanda says

"Neither do you, yet he picked me."

The guys were sitting down talking and drinking.

"Andy in all seriousness dude, that Juliet girl likes you."

"Shut up Max!"

"She does"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I know when someone likes someone, I'm gifted like that. Just like Amanda, it's a Sagittarius thing."

"But did you even tell that girl about you and Amanda?"

Robert ask

"No ca-"

"What the hell man!"

Craig shouted

"Andy, why didn't you tell her?"

Jinxx asked with a concerned look

"Cause I don't really know her all that well."

"But you're friends with her right?"

"Yeah Jinxx, but-"

"No buts, you have to tell her Andy."

"Well, don't you think maybe she already knows from my twitter. I always tweet Amanda telling her I miss her and love her and stuff."

"Still, you have to tell her, not telling her might give her the wrong idea, that you actually like her back, and shows that you don't care about Amanda."

"I do so care about Amanda, so don't you ever say that I don't!"

Andy snapped.

"I never said you didn't care, I said it gives off the impression that you don't. I always tell people I meet about Sammi Doll.-"

"Well here's a thought Jinxx, you ever maybe think that I don't want every single part of my life out there to people I don't know."

"Well the fans know, why can't Juliet?"

"I already told you, I don't know her all that well, for her to know that about me."

"And you know the fans?"

"Yes, I care about the BVB Army, They've been with me since day one. They deserve to know, not some girl who I just met a while ago."

"Andy, do you not get it. You have to tell Juliet about you and Amanda, asap. Or like I said, she's gonna get the wrong idea, and you do not want that to happen"

At that point Andy got pissed, he felt that no one was listening to his reason, and that his friends were jumping to conclusions. He couldn't believe that Jinxx would say that. Andy just got up and walked outside to his car. He went his car turned on his ipod and listened to some music.

The girls went back to the table.

"Hey where's Andy?"

Amanda asked concerned

No one answered, then Jake spoke up.

"In his car I'm guessing."

"Oh, I'll go talk to him."

Ashley got up and stopped Amanda.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause he just wants to be alone right now."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing he just wants to be alone."

"Ashley, you just don't wanna be alone for no reason there has to be a legit reason. Why does Andy want to be alone?"

"Amanda relax, he's probably just smoking and writing."

Jake spoke up again.

Amanda turned to Jake and smiled

"Well thanks Jake, Ashley had me worried there for a second."

Amanda sat back down as did Ashley, he felt relieved. None of the guys wanted to tell Amanda what they had just talked about cause they didn't want her to worry. Kiearra and Max cuddled up together, but Lexii just sat there finishing her drink, she had a feeling something was up, but she didn't know what exactly.

The next day was the small BVB show. They had a meet and greet before the show, Amanda and Lexii were setting up the merch table. The show was another hit. Andy slipped on stage and fell on his butt, but it was funny, he got back up and continued singing throughout the laughter. They finished the last song and then met up with other fans. Andy then met up with Amanda and they went to the bus, he said he wanted to talk to her about something important.

"So what's up?"

"You know that song Beautiful Bride"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you know how it's about you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we're doing a video for it and you have to be in it."

"What? Really, you want me in the video?"

"Yeah, you have to be in the video."

"Of course, I'll be in the video!"

"Great"

Andy pulled Amanda close and kissed her.

"I love you so much."

Andy laid back on the couch and pulled Amanda on top of him, he turned on Beautiful Bride and held Amanda.

"This video is gonna be perfect."

Andy kissed Amanda and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling on it a little.

Just then someone walked into the bus.

"Andy great-"

Andy and Amanda stopped kissing to see who had walked on the bus and it was Juliet.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm interrupting things."

Amanda sat up as did Andy.

"No, um it's okay. I should have locked the door or something."

Andy said rubbing his neck.

"Amanda, Juliet, Juliet, this is Amanda, my fiance"

"Oh, erm, Sorry for interrupting though, really I am. I'll just let you two get back to, doing whatever. Great show Andy, bye."

Juliet then ran off the bus in tears.

"Well that was awkward."

Amanda said sitting back on the couch, as Andy got up.

"Where you're going?"

"She looked upset, I'm gonna go see if she's okay."

"Okay, but don't take too long, or you'll get stuck here stranded."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at Andy, and he sucked on her tongue and kissed her.

"I won't babe."

Andy got up and left, Amanda sat back kind of pissed. She text Lexii and Kiearra about what just happened. She knows she shouldn't be mad, that Andy is just checking on a friend, but her reaction to her and Andy kissing was weird. Amanda then had thought that maybe Andy never even told Juliet about her and Andy being engaged.

Andy caught up with Juliet

"Hey, wait up."

"What?"

Juliet turned around and glared at Andy

"Sorry about that."

"About what, not telling me that you're engaged."

"It's just-"

"No, save it Andy. I honestly thought that you were different, but no. You're just like every other rockstar with an overly obsessed ego, that all you care about is yourself. That you can't even take the time to tell me about your engagement. That's just one thing that you don't leave out when you're telling someone about yourself?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Just shut up you jerk snake."

Juliet walked off.

Andy got mad and kicked a lamp post

"Fuck"

He screamed out punching the lamp post.

He then walked back to the bus

The rest of the guys had just gotten back on the bus, and Amanda was sitting down talking to Jinxx, Ashley and Lexii. Jinxx then explained to Amanda how Andy never told Juliet about them two, and he told her the same thing he told Andy yesterday. Amanda started to worry that something was between them, Ashley and Jinxx tried to calm her down, as did Lexii, but Amanda wouldn't listen. Just then Andy got back on the bus.

"Andy we-"

Andy didn't even stop he just walked right pass her.

"Andy!"

Andy ignored her and went to his bunk

Although Amanda knew that usually meant he wanted to be alone and not talk to anyone, she didn't care, she was just as stubborn as Andy, so she went to his bunk to go talk to him.

"Andy, why didn't you-"

"Shut up!"

Andy snapped at Amanda.

Amanda was shocked, that was first time Andy had ever yelled at her.

"Now leave!"

Amanda was even more shocked.

"I just-"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

"But Andy I just-"

"No! Just leave!"

"Not until you talk to me."

Andy sat up

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah there is. Obviously you didn't tell her about us."

"I already had this conversation with Jinxx!"

"But why?"

"Cause I didn't feel that she need to know all that stuff about me."

"But-"

"No! That's it. That's my reason, now leave!"

"Why are you getting so upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yeah, you are."

Andy laid back down and turned around facing the wall.

"Andy...Do you like her?"

Andy turned around and faced Amanda.

"What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Would you rather be with her, than me?"

"Who the hell gave you that idea?"

"No one it's just you didn't tell her so I-"

"Amanda, baby, no that's not the reason I promise."

"You sure."

"Of course I'm sure, I love you."

Andy grabbed Amanda's hands and pulled her into his bunk.

"I swear to everyone I love, that's not the reason why. You know I love you and care about you, you're my saviour, my fallen angel, my Carolyn, my everything."

Andy kissed Amanda and held her close.

"After the video for Beautiful Bride is released, I wanna get married."

"Like right after."

"Yep after the video is released."


	41. Chapter 40: Beautiful Bride

A lot of video shoots were happening all around the same time. Escape The Fate was doing a new one for one of their song Parting Ways, Kiearra was set to be in the video for that. The day where Black Veil Brides were shooting their video for Beautiful Bride was the same day where Ruins Revenge music video Lovers Lost premiered. Lexii was also in the video. The concept of the video was a wedding, someone breaks up the wedding from happening and kills the bride and groom, but then they go to heaven and end up getting married still. The song is about how no one can break up the strong love of two people. They recorded the video all day. The bride was played by Amanda and the groom was played by Andy. He wouldn't allow anyone else to do it.

"It's almost as like we're practicing for our real wedding."

Andy said as the hair stylist was fixing Amanda's hair.

"Yeah, except we don't die."

"You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"Sorry you and Lexii couldn't be with RR for the video premier, I heard they're doing a stickam chat for it."

"Yeah, you know how I hate to let the fans down."

"You and Lex will make it up to them"

"Yeah, we'll have our own stickam session tomorrow."

They proceeded to record the video. Once the director said "that's a rap", everyone hugged and high-five. That night Amanda and Andy stood up planning the wedding. They decided it would only be close friends and family. Amanda wasn't so sure about her family. Well her mom would probably come, but not her brother, he never really accepted that Amanda liked music like BVB, let alone that she's now gonna marry the lead singer, she wasn't so sure about that, so she just put her mom on the list, and told her mom about it.

A few weeks had then went by, it was now the end of May, the video for Parting Ways came out, then a few days after Beautiful Brides was released, which meant it was almost time for Andy's and Amanda's wedding. Everyone flew out to PA. Amanda and Andy had decided they wanted to get married where they met at. They were set to get married next week, and Amanda was making sure everything was perfect for the wedding. Kiearra thought for sure Amanda would turn into a Bridezilla, but actually Amanda was pretty calm. She had even taught Beauty to walk down the isle. Beauty would wear a collar with the wedding bands attached to it. Everything was going to be perfect and nothing could ruin the wedding. Soon came time for her bachelorett party. Her and Andy had both promised each other no strippers, so they agreed to keep their promise. The boys went to Applebees and it was karaoke night. CC went up first and sand "Living On A Prayer" by Bon Jovi. Everyone loved it, Jake recorded it and then posted it to twitter, it was really epic. The girls partied at a club. Amanda had to keep stopping Lexii from drinking. She didn't want any of her bridesmaid's drunk.

The next day the girls woke up extra early to get ready. Amanda, Lexii and Kiearra was staying at the house where Amanda and Kiearra used to live at. They always knew it was a good idea to buy the house and keep it. Even the rest of the bridesmaids stood there, Sammi Doll, Gabrielle, Sandra, Liz, Scout and Amanda's close childhood friends Jenny as her third maid of honor. Jenny was always there for her, even though they were miles apart, but they kept in touched and told each other everything. Everyone else stood at a hotel. Kiearra and Lexii got ready. The bridesmaids was wearing turquoise strapless dresses, with a black band around the waist, and black veils. They then went to help Amanda, of course the wedding was nontraditional, Amanda was wearing a black dress, with a turquoise band around the waist. The dress only had one sleeve, which was made out of lace. She was wearing black fishnet fingerless gloves, and had a turquoise color veil. She was also wearing a silver tiara. The girls finished up getting ready with hair and makeup, put on their black heels, Amanda was wearing turquoise heels though. Liz helped Kiearra dressed Jason and Alyssa, and they all got into the limo and headed to the Crocodile Rock Cafe'. They got to the Croc Rock and went inside one of the lounge rooms and got settled. They all lined up and the bridesmaids paired up the the guys. Andy couldn't just pick one best man, so he picked Max, Matt Good, and Chance, and the rest of the guys were his groomsmen. Amanda picked Kiearra, Lexii and Jenny to be her maids of honor, Max and Kiearra paired up, Ashley and Lexii, Jinxx and Sammi, Craig and Gabrielle, CC and Sandra, Jake and Liz, Matt Good and Scout, and Jenny was paired up with Chance. Andy was standing at the alter already, he was just wearing his black skinnys, black boots, and a black shirt with his leather jacket, and he had four belts on. Amanda was in the back, she put her necklace on, the one that Andy gave her. She opened up the heart and looked at his picture, closed it and then put on the charm bracelet. She looked at the two charms Andy had already gave her, she wanted to cry, but didn't want to ruin her makeup. So she took a deep breath and pulled it together. The girls and the guys walked down the isle, then Beauty and then last but not least Amanda. While walking down the isle Beautiful Bride was playing, Amanda kept looking at Andy while walking down, and then sometimes she looked down at her bouquet of black roses. She never expected this moment to happen ever. Her and Andy said their vows, and exchanged the wedding bands. Andy held Amanda's hand staring into her eyes. The priest said "You may now kiss the bride" Andy pulled Amanda close lifted her veil back and kissed her passionately. Everyone stood up and applauded for them. Amanda then started crying, as did Andy.

"I love you so much"

Andy whispered in Amanda's ear.

"I love you too."

Amanda whispered back.

Beauty barked as Andy picked up Amanda.

"Ready to fly?"

Amanda laughed as she held onto Andy, and Andy started running around the place. After the little run Amanda changed for the reception. Amanda changed into a short black strapless dress, with turquoise stripes. Amanda and Andy had the first dance, then the bridesmaids and their partners who walked out with them came onto the dance floor. A lot of people were there actually. The rest of the guys in ETF, RR, MDE, Vampires Everywhere, DRUGS, FIR, Get Scared, Tempting Fate, Picture Me Broken, Fozzy, Asking Alexandria, Sebastian Bach, the rest of My Satellite, Blood On The Dance Floor, Jeffree Star, The guys in MIW, Brent Ashley, Andy's parents, and Amanda's mom, whom was just sitting at the table watching Jason and Alyssa.

"Who would have thought, that exactly two years ago when we met right here at the Croc Rock, that we would get married?"

Andy asked, as he danced with Amanda.

"Honestly Andy, I never would have thought of it. I've always loved you"

"You may have loved me longer, but I assure you that I love you just as much as you love me, if not more."

They kissed and then continued dancing for the rest of the night.


	42. Chapter 41: The Aftermath

That night was beautiful, Amanda swore it was a dream, but when she woke up the next day, and looked over to her side, Andy was sleeping right there, with the wedding band on his finger. She let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't a dream. She then walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink and saw Ashley and Lexii laying on the couch naked. Amanda didn't even want to know what happened. Her and Andy had to get ready to leave on their Honeymoon. Everyone else were going back to LA, except for Amanda, Andy, Max, Kiearra and the kids. Amanda and Andy were leaving to Australia for their Honeymoon, Amanda always loved it there, and always wanted to go. So they went there, then Max had a family reunion in Las Vegas, he was bringing Kiearra and the kids along with him. Everyone said their goodbye's and went on their flights.

Kiearra, Max and the kids landed in Las Vegas, a took a cab down to Max's old house.

"Ready to see the rest of the Greens?"

"Yeah Max."

Kiearra said as she looked over at Jason and Alyssa in the car seat. She had already met Max's mom, and grandma on one of the tours. They were sweet, yet she was still nervous to meet the rest of his family.

They got to his mom's house and settled in, and got ready for the reunion party for the next day.

Ashley and Lexii got back home and took Tokyo and Killer for a walk after settling in. They went to the park and let the dogs run around. They were very well trained. As the dogs ran around Ashley and Lexii raced each other to the swings, and started swinging. They competed with each other for who could swing the highest, Ashley won. They slowed down and just sat there watching the dogs run.

"Today's a very purdy day."

Ashley said looking over at Lexii. She was wearing a BVB shirt, her blue skinnys and black converse, with black sunglasses.

"Yeah it's actually pretty"

Lexii said smiling looking over at Ashley. He was wearing a Motley Crue shirt, black ripped skinnys and his zebra print sunglasses.

Ashley laughed

"What's so funny?"

"You said, 'actually pretty' so fast that it sounded like you said 'Ashley Purdy'"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's really cute actually."

"You mean actually pretty"

They laughed about it and then Ashley pulled Lexii's swing over to his and kissed her.

Amanda and Andy landed in Australia, they got to their hotel with the cab, Andy picked Amanda up

"Up, up Andy away!"

Amanda laughed as she held onto Andy and he ran to their room, he sat her on the bed as he kissed her.

Back with Max and Kiearra they were at the Green reunion party, having fun, drinking. The next day, Max took Kiearra out for the day and show her around town. They were really having fun looking at all the sights. Then Max got a bright idea. He drove down to a small wedding chapel.

"Maxikinis what are we doing here?"

"We're gonna get married."

"What? Now!"

"Fuck yeah dude! We're doing this shit right here, right now! Come on"

Max said as he got Kiearra out of the car.

Kiearra really didn't know what to do. Yeah she wanted to married to Max, but she wasn't ready to marry him right now. She was in her red shorts, black converses and her Edge shirt. Max took her hand and walked inside, Max instantly stopped once they got inside.

"What the fucking fuck!"

Max exclaimed.

He looked over at Kiearra as Kiearra looked at him, just as confused as he was, and they both looked back at the two people standing in front of them.

"Well, hello Maxwell, what a surprise to have you here. We were in need of a witness, and what better witness than you, my old friend."

Max glared at Ronnie, he could barely stand the sight of the girl next to him.

"Okay, Ronnie are we gonna do this now or what? Cause I have an anpoitment this afternoon."

"Yes, Lexus babe, we're gonna do this now."

Ronnie said with a smirk towards Max.

Max turned to Kiearra

"Don't even say it."

Max whispered to her.

"Max, lets just go."

"No, we're still gonna do this."

"So, Max, you're gonna be my witness or not!"

"Yeah on one condition Ronald. You have to be my witness."

Lexus burst out laughing

Kiearra just shot an evil glare at her.

"What's so funny?"

Kiearra asked crossing her arms.

"Max is serious, about marrying you?"

Lexus kept laughing.

"Wow, Max, you haven't changed a bit. So how many hours have you known Max for?"

"Surprisingly longer than the amount of guys you've slept with."

"Two hours, not bad."

"That is such a lie Lexus, just shut up."

Max spoke up.

"Make me Max."

"Nah, that's not my job anymore, tell Ronnie to stuff your mouth for you."

"I will, gladly."

"Good, just make sure her mouth is clean."

At that point Lexus got pissed as she turned to Ronnie.

"Ronnie, tell Max to stop insulting me, so that we can just get married already."

"Max stop-"

"I heard what she said, she started it."

Max said crossing his arms

"Yeah, now hurry up"

Kiearra said as she sat down.

The 'priest' at the chapel, married Lexus and Ronnie, they signed the papers and then Max signed the witness form. Lexus and Ronnie then proceeded to leave

"What the hell Ronnie, I thought you were gonna stay as my witness."

"Sorry man, I got a Honeymoon to start, maybe one of your band mates can be your witness."

"That's so fucked up Ronnie."

Kiearra said.

Ronnie turned to Kiearra and got in her face

"Do you really want to talk about what's fucked up."

"Well for one thing, your 'wife' is"

Kiearra said and used air quotes when she said 'wife'

That's when Lexus got in Kiearra's face

"Listen here slut you-"

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Lexus Amanda just called me a slut? Did the queen of sluts just call me a slut? Max, please tell me she did not just say that, cause she really shouldn't be-"

Lexus slapped Kiearra cutting her off.

"Yes I called you a slut, cause you are a slut."

Kiearra held her cheek

"For your information, I only slept with Max, not with him, Matt Good, Andy Six, Michael-"

Lexus slapped Kiearra again this time harder.

Kiearra then just speared Lexus.

Max stood back playing with his snakebites and watching as Ronnie tried to stop Lexus and Kiearra

"Dude, control your woman."

"Control yours dude."

Kiearra grabbed a handful of Lexus hair, as she picked her up and slammed her to the wall

"That's for hurting Max!"

Kiearra yelled.

Ronnie grabbed Kiearra's arm to stop her but she just kicked him the grion.

"That's for saying all those mean things about Max!"

Kiearra then looked around and pulled her hair back

Max got scared cause Kiearra was getting the crazy eyes.

Ronnie started to stand up then Kiearra speared him.

"Damn Kiearra!"

Max yelled.

"I'm not done yet Max."

Kiearra picked up Lexus, held her by her neck and then hit her with a DDT.

"Fuck yeah dude!"

Thankfully the guy running the chapel was not in the room when all of this happened.

Kiearra got up as Max grabbed her by her waist

"Come on dude, lets go."

"Why, I'm just getting started."

"Cause I don't want you getting arrested, come on."

Max then took Kiearra back to his car and drove off.

"What about getting married?"

"We still have time, plus that was way better than getting married."

In LA, Ashley and Lexii made plans to go an amusement park. They got ready, along with Jason, and they picked up Jinxx, Sammi, Scout, Jake, CC. They went on all the roller coasters and water rides. At the end of the night they shared funnel cake, had some ice cream and iceys, and brought some stuff before leaving the park. They all decided to have a sleepover at Ashley's. Once getting up they all sat around the living room and looked at the pictures from the rides. Everyone agreed that CC has the funniest expression on his face in all the pictures.

"Alright, who wants to play a game?"

Ashley said standing up.

"Not that bottle game again."

CC whined

"No better!"

Ashley yelled as he went to his room

"Oh no. I wonder what he got planned."

Scout said as she held onto Sammi

"I hope it's not what I'm thinking"

Sammi said turning to Jinxx

"And what's that my Khaleesi?"

Jinxx said with a smile.

"Naked twister."

Ashley then came downstairs.

"Who's up for some Dance Dance Revolution?"

They all nodded yes in agreement and got up

"How about we make this more fun."

Lexii suggested

"How would we do that?"

Jason asked.

"Well we could have a tournament."

"Okay, but what would the winner get?"

"Hmmm, not sure."

Lexii said with a laugh.

"How about 5 bucks from everyone else."

CC said.

"Good idea CC. Winner gets 5 bucks from everyone else."

Lexii said as she helped Ashley set up the mats

Jake punched CC in the arm

"Ow what was that for?"

"For having a big mouth."

They began the tournament, CC, Jake, Jinxx and Sammi wrote their name down on a piece of paper, then Ashley, Lexii, Jason and Scout went to pick out the names to find out their opponents. Ashley picked CC, Lexii picked Jinxx, Jason picked Sammi and that meant Scout was to face Jake. Ashley won his match, Jinxx beat Lexii, Sammi beat Jason and Scout beat Jake. In Round 2, Jinxx beat Ashley and Sammi beat Scout.

"Uh-Oh!"

Everyone said in unison as Jinxx and Sammi got ready.

CC kept playing commentator along with Lexii

"And we're down to the final two. Who would have thought ladies and gentleman, that in the final round, we would have the married couple going at it for all the gold."

"Yes, Captain Coma, this is first we've seen here at DDR."

Jinxx ended up winning the game.

"Haha! In your face!"

"Whatever"

Jinxx gets in Sammi's face and sticks his tongue out at her.

"Haha, I still love you."

"Love you too"

"Now, about that 5 bucks."

Jinxx holds out his hand and everyone gives him 5 bucks.

Jinxx sits down and counts the money

"Got any plans for what to do with all that cash?"

Scout ask

"Maybe..."

Jinxx smirks evilly

"Uh-Oh."

CC says as he chews on fruit rollups

"What?"

"Nothing."

CC turns to Ashley

"Hey Ash, can I grab a beer?"

"Uh-Yeah, that's what they're there for. grabbing. Just like these."

Ashley grabs Lexii's boobs and she squeals

"But, you can't touch these. Only I can."

CC pouts

"Awww man, not fair!"

CC goes into the kitchen, Jason goes upstairs and Jake turns on the TV and looks through the channels while singing

"I'll take you the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop ohhh!"

Lexii laughs

"What Lex?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh, sure."

For the rest of the night everyone just hangs out. Lexii, Scout and Sammi had a stickam session, and then sang and dance to some music, and put it on youtube. The boys were downstairs having ice cream. The girls then came down and saw them.

"Ashley, how dare you not call us down when you're having ice cream."

"Uh-"

Ashley looked around.

"CC told me not to!"

Ashley stood up and pointed to CC

"Lies!"

CC says with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Meanie."

Lexii says as she gets in CC's face

"But-but-"

"Bad CC."

CC pouts then he smirks evilly and grabs the can of whip cream and sprays it at Lexii

"That's for calling me mean."

Ashley laughs as everyone is in shock.

"Ash, it's not funny."

"You're right, it's not."

Ashley picks up his bowl of ice cream

"This is funny."

He puts it on Lexii's head

Lexii laughs a little

"Oh, really, that's how you wanna play. Okay."

Next thing you know everyone is having an ice cream fight, and they all pass out in the living room.


	43. Chapter 42: Something

The next morning Lexii wakes up to Killer licking her face, she looks over to Tokyo licking CC's mouth and tries not laugh, but does and CC wakes up.

"Ahh Tokyo, you're only suppose to do that to daddy and mommy, Lexii why didn't you do something?"

"Cause it was funny."

Lexii said as she goes to the kitchen

"You make something good for breakfast."

"CC get up and get your own."

"Blarg! fine!"

CC say as he gets up and wakes up everyone else.

Soon Amanda, Andy, Max and Kiearra came back from their trips. Jakes birthday was coming up and Amanda wanted to do something special. Jake wasn't really into big parties. He just enjoyed being with friends, family and Trixy. Motionless In White was on tour and had a show in the LA area, everyone was cool with them so Amanda decided to Jake to the concert for his birthday. Amanda, Andy, Ashley and Lexii picked up Jake and took him to the concert while walking to the backstage entrance Angelo almost ran over Amanda on his bike. Amanda screamed out at him but he had his headphones in and couldn't hear a thing. She turned over to her friends as they just laughed at her.

"Guys, that's so not funny."

"You're right, it was hilarious."

Andy teased Amanda as he put his arm around her.

They went in and watched the show, then went backstage and met up with Ryan. Amanda told Ryan about what happened and he just laughed about it.

"Hey he could have ran me over, I almost died."

"But you didn't."

Then Ricky and Angelo came in, and Amanda went right up to Angelo.

"You! You almost ran me over with your bike."

Amanda crossed her arms as Angelo looked at her kinda scared.

"Um..I'm sorry."

"It's okay"

She then hugged Angelo and they laughed about it.

As Angelo, Ricky, Lexii and Amanda were talking Ryan was talking Andy, Ashley and Jake. Ricky then bent down to tie his shoe in front of Amanda, and it just looked wrong, as Lexii and Angelo and Amanda tried not to laugh, Andy came over and pulled Amanda away as Ricky got up.

"Oh come on, you guys know you enjoyed that view."

"Yeah, I enjoyed it so much I had to get Amanda out of the way to see more."

Andy joked as he warped his arms around Amanda.

Chris and Balz then came in with a birthday cake for Jake. Jake sighed and blushed a little. After making a wish and eating cake everyone went down to a restaurant for some wings. Later that night Amanda, Andy, Ashley and Lexii went back to Jake's place and they watched movies till they fell asleep.

The next morning Andy, Jake and Ashley all wake up early to get ready for the photoshoot. They look over to Amanda and Lexii who is still sleeping.

"Should we wake them up?"

Jake ask turning to Andy.

"Nah, just let them sleep, they look so peaceful."

Andy said smiling.

"Yeah, plus Trixy will have some company for the day."

Ashley said while petting Trixy.

Trixy barked and Jake laughed.

"True. We'll just leave them a sweet text message about how we didn't want to disturb their sleep."

Jake said as he grabbed his keys.

They went to the photoshoot and met up with CC and Jinxx.

That night Max went to band rehearsal, as ETF was preparing for another tour. Max brought Kiearra and the kids along. Of course when Robert held Alyssa she kept grabbing his sunglasses.

"Well I know what I'm getting Alyssa for Christmas."

"What Robert?"

"A pair of sunglasses so she can stop trying to take mine."

"Aww, she just wants to be like her uncle Robert."

Kiearra said as she was holding Jason.

Monte and Max as setting up when Craig came with Leila, and of course Leila wanted to help take care of Jason and Alyssa. She was great helper and was growing up fast. Kiearra sat back with Leila and put Jason and Alyssa in their stroller. After a while Kiearra then went back home with Jason and Alyssa, Leila stayed as she hugged Kiearra.

BVB finished up their photoshoot and a tattoo pallor. Ashley decided while he was there to get a new tattoo. The boys were done for the day, and was just hanging out when Juliet walks in. Andy looks down, as Jinxx just shakes his head. Andy hopes that Juliet doesn't see him, but she does and walks over to them.

"Hey guys, hi Andy."

Andy looks up.

"Oh, hi."

"How are things with you and Amanda?"

"Good, how are you."

"Snakey."

"That's good."

Jinxx's phone rings and he gets up and leaves as CC goes over to check on Ashley, Jake just sits back and texts while keeping an eye on Andy and Juliet as Juliet sits down next to Andy.

"Getting a new tattoo?"

"No, just waiting for Ash, I have an appointment set up for me and Amanda to get new tattoos tomorrow."

"Oh, right here?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, I'll be seeing you then. I just came by here today cause I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to my sure my appointment was still on for tomorrow."

"Nice. You know I'm really sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about it, it's all good. I'm stupid for ever thinking like that anyway."

"No you're not, I'm stupid for leading you on the way I did."

Andy looks down at his hand at the "Dragonfly" tattoo. Truth be told, him and Juliet had gotten really close on that European Tour, and they had nicknames for each other. His nickname for her was "Dragonfly" and her nickname for him was "WhiteRabbit" They got each other nicknames tattooed on their hands, and when Amanda saw Andy's new Dragonfly tattoo, Andy just gave her some BS excuse. Jake had been over hearing the conversation, but pretending not to, but when he heard that his eyes widened and he looked at Andy weird. Andy didn't notice Jake. Juliet sat next to him and they continued talking and laughing. Then Ashley was done getting his new tattoo, him and CC walked over to Andy and Jake and saw Juliet there.

"Andy, I'm done man, check out the new ink"

Andy looked up at Ashley

"Epic."

Andy said standing up.

"Well I'll talk to you later."

Andy said turning to Juliet.

"See ya later snake."

Jake got up and glared at Juliet, as he followed the rest of the guys. He wanted to tell Amanda what he had overheard, but he didn't want to get in the middle of Andy's and Amanda's relationship, but he was just as much friends with Amanda as he was with Andy. So Jake decided it would be best to just talk to Andy about it.

Amanda and Lexii woken up, got ready and headed down to the studio to work on some Ruins Revenge stuff. RR had a stickam session, then the band went to hang out and have dinner at Applebees, it was another karaoke night, and Amanda wanted to go up to sing, but didn't want to to go alone. Lexii was too shy to sing, but Amanda kept begging her and she changed her mind. They went up and sang "It's My Life".

As for BVB, they went to Jinxx's place, except CC, he went home to play ps3. Sammi was on tour, so the guys had the place to themselves. Jinxx and Jake worked on some music as Ashley and Andy were watching TV. Ashley was flipping through channels when he noticed Andy writing something in a notebook.

"Writing more song lyrics?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see?"

"Not yet, not till I'm finished."

"Alright man, let me know when you're done."

Ashley decided to give Andy some alone time, so he went to check on Jinxx and Jake.

Andy just kept writing and thinking, thinking about Amanda, and Juliet.


	44. Chapter 43: For Truth In Cliche'

The next day Amanda and Andy went to go their new tattoos. Amanda was getting "Saviour" and Andy was getting "Beautiful Bride" They wanted to get their tattoos in the same place or around the same area. Amanda had a lot of clear space, but Andy, not so much. He decided on getting the new tattoo under his Batman one. They got their tattoos one at a time. It was Amanda's turn when Juliet had walked in, once again Andy hid his head.

"Hey Andy, got the new ink?"

"Yeah, just waiting on Amanda."

He looked down as Amanda looked up at Juliet and gave her a fake smile.

"So, what did you get?"

"'Beautiful Bride', Amanda's getting 'Saviour' Cause I'm her savior and she's my beautiful bride."

Andy said smiling down at Amanda.

"That's nice, more matching tattoos you can add to your list."

"Yeah."

Andy said rubbing his neck.

"Well, I'll be getting my new one, later snake. Bye Amanda."

Juliet walked off to get her tattoo done as Andy went outside for a smoke, and continued thinking, he then got a text from Jake, asking to hang out for a bit. Andy texted back agreeing to Jake. He looked inside the window of Sunset Strip tattoo parlor to see Amanda and Juliet talking. He then got another text from Jake saying that he just wanted to hang out with Andy by himself. Andy looked at the text a bit shocked then replied with an okay. He then went inside, Amanda and Juliet were actually hitting it off.

"Someone made a new a friend."

Andy said directing Amanda

"Yeah, your wife is a pretty cool snake"

Juliet replied.

"Rawr"

Her and Amanda turned each other and growled, as Amanda then got up and looked at Andy who had a bit of a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Andy?"

"Uh, nothing, just surprised."

"Oh."

Amanda was confused but shrugged it off.

"You're ready to go?"

"Well, I actually wanted to talk more Juliet and hang out."

"Well that's okay, Jake wanted some guy time with me anyway."

Amanda and Juliet burst out laughing because of how wrong that sounded, then Andy realized and laughed

"No, girls that's not what I meant."

"Yeah whatever you say snake."

Juliet rolled her eyes as she walked passed Andy tapping him on his arm. Amanda hugged Andy and kissed him as her and Juliet left. Andy then drove over to Jake's place to meet up with him.

"Sup Jakers."

"Hey Andy."

"So what do you have planned for the day?"

"Sit down."

Andy looked confused but sat down anyway.

"We're gonna watch a movie?"

"No."

"Watch Batman and Robin?"

"No."

"Our music videos on demand?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Talk."

Jake cleared his throat and sat down.

Andy got a smile on his face

"Jakey likey somebody."

"No man it's not about it me, it's about you."

"What about me?"

"Something happened between you and Juliet."

Andy's eyes got wide

"Don't lie Andy, I know when you lie. What happened?"

Andy stood up over Jake

"The fuck dude! Why the fuck does everyone think that. I get a new friend who's a girl, and talk to her and all of a sudden everyone is up my ass about it! Didn't we fucking have this convo when we got back from Europe? I thought this shit was done and over with."

"But Andy yesterday-"

"Oh so all of a sudden yesterday Juliet just so happens to walk into the same tattoo place and says 'Hi' to me and people flip shit!"

"Andrew chill!"

Andy sat back down and crossed his arms

"Just talk to me, brother to brother. You can't keep things a secret forever."

Andy took a deep breath and told Jake everything. How he found Juliet attractive, and yeah they flirted here and there but he never kissed her, but there was that one time where she kissed him when they were just in his hotel room.

"You mean that day when it was me, you, Craig, and her she kissed you and you didn't say anything?"

"I set her straight so I thought it wasn't a big deal to tell you guys."

"Anything else Andy?"

Andy took another deep breath.

"No, nothing."

Jake glared at him.

"I swear. Jake, yeah sure I felt some attraction for her but, you know as well as anyone how much I love Amanda."

"What about that?"

Jake pointed down to the tattoo on Andy's hand.

"What about it?"

"What's the real reason behind that?"

"Fine, It's Juliet's nickname I had for her."

"And Juliet's?"

"White Rabbit was her nickname for me?"

"Was...had"

Jake stood up

"Or is...and have?"

"What do you mean?"

Andy asked standing up.

"Do you still have those feelings for or about Juliet?"

Andy stood there in silence.

"Think about it Andy."

Jake lead Andy to the door.

"I really don't want to see Amanda hurt, and I know you would never mean to hurt her. Andy you have a lot of thinking to do. Yeah sure you find Juliet to be hot or whatever. We all have those moments, but think about who you really love.-"

"I love Amanda."

"It's one thing to just say it, but you have to really mean it and feel it. If not then you're just lying to yourself and everyone else. You can't help what the heart wants. Just follow your heart. I want to see you happy man, but whatever happens, don't fucking hurt Amanda."

"I love her and only her!"

"Then why are you keeping what happened in Europe away from her?"

"Cause I don't wanna hurt her."

"What if she found out you were lying?"

"I didn't even do anything. I didn't cheat."

"I know that but-"

"Look, you think I want to get her all worked up by telling her Juliet kissed me, No. You said it yourself, we all have those moments where we think someone is hot or whatever. That's it, that's all I thought about Juliet, nothing more. I fucking love Amanda and that's all that matters."

Andy then left as Jake just stood there, he wanted the best for his friends, he noticed something wrong with Andy and just wanted to talk to him about it. Jake just hopes he hasn't upset Andy too much to lose a brother.


	45. Chapter 44: Good Girls Bad Guys

Later that night everyone was hanging out spending time with their friends. Ashley and Lexii went walking around Sunset Blv. and met up with Samie, CC and Jake. Jinxx was at home with Sammi Doll, After Juliet and Amanda hung out for a bit, Juliet went off to meet up with some other friends, then Amanda went over to visit Scout and Sandra. Andy was hanging out with Matt Good and Danny Worsnop. They had some drinks and all talked, however Andy was still thinking about his conversation with Jake earlier. There was only one thing he had to do. He texted Amanda, and they meet up and went back to their apartment, Matt was still hanging out with Danny, so they had time alone. Andy and Amanda sat down watching TV with Beauty on their lap. Then Andy turned off the TV.

"Hey what was that for? Toy Story 3 was about to start."

Amanda crossed her arms.

"I just wanna talk to you."

Andy said playing with Amanda's hair. She loved it when he would play with her hair.

"So, how was your girl time with Juliet?"

"It was pretty cool, got to know her more."

"That's good, what else do you think of her?"

"She's nice, and funny, a cool girl."

"Uh-huh."

Andy dazed out for a bit then snapped out of it when he remembered Jake's words.

"Amanda, you know I love you a lot and I would never do anything to hurt you. It's great that you're making a new friend with Juliet and all, but there's something you should know?"

Amanda looked confused

"And what's that?"

"Back on the European Tour, I was hanging out with Craig, Jake and Juliet, and Juliet kissed me."

"She what?"

"She-"

"What the hell! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I set her straight though."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I did."

"How can I believe you that you did, if you're just telling me this now?"

"Cause I didn't want to you get you all upset over nothing."

"She fucking kissed you?"

Amanda scowled standing up.

"Yeah, she kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I pushed her away."

Andy grabbed Amanda's wrist but she pulled away and turned around.

"That's it, she kissed you. There had to be a reason why. A girl like her just doesn't kiss someone who is clearly in a committed relationship."

Amanda turned back to Andy and raised an eyebrow.

"Unless that wasn't clear."

"Baby I'm-"

Amanda went to their room and took out some of her clothes, Andy rushed after her and saw her packing.

"Don't!"

Andy ran up to Amanda and grabbed her arms

"Don't leave, let me fucking explain."

"Explain what! That you were flirting with her, and that's why she kissed you! Save it!"

She pushed Andy away from her and continued packing some stuff.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Shove it!"

"You know I love-"

"I said shove it!"

Amanda closed her suitcase and wiped her eyes, as Andy grabbed her again.

"Listen-"

"No, Andy, you listen. Keeping things from me, isn't acceptable."

"Which is why I'm telling you. I can't changed that she kissed me."

"Yeah but she kissed you cause you were flirting, she made a move cause she thought you wouldn't. Andy I don't think I can trust you."

Hearing those words from Amanda crushed Andy, as he let her go.

"Lets face the facts. She's more beautiful than I am, I wasn't there, you two flirted she kissed you, and you know you liked it."

"I didn't"

"Yeah, sure you didn't, cause you didn't you would have told me."

Amanda tied her hair up.

"I thought you were different, guess I was wrong."

She held her ring finger as Andy looked worried

"No, No, don't, please don't"

Amanda held Andy's hand open and put the wedding band in his hand, and the ring.

"No, put these back on your finger now!"

"Why when you don't even love me?"

"I do."

Tears started to come down Andy's eyes.

"Don't leave me, I'm sorry."

Amanda didn't want to leave Andy, she loved him, but right now she felt hurt. she shook her head, and not saying a word left Andy in his room crying. She wasn't sure where to go. She looked through her contacts. Jinxx and Sammi's, not a good idea, Jake and CC wasn't even home. Ash's place was too crowded, Max and Kiearra's was too noisy. Cory would probably beat up Andy, and Amanda didn't want that to happen. Lexus was probably out with Samie. She then texted Scout asking if she could spend the night. Scout agreed and Amanda went to her place and knocked on the door. She was wearing glasses cause she didn't want anyone to notice her bloodshot red eyes. Scout opened the door smiling.

"Hey girl!"

She hugged Amanda.

"Nice sunglasses superstar."

Amanda smiled.

Her and Scout had became really good friends over the years, Scout was like another sister to Amanda.

"As much as I love the zebra print, there is no need for sunglasses at 11pm. Take them off get comfortable."

"No"

Amanda didn't want to take them off, but Scout did.

"Manda, why are your eyes all red?"

Scout asked concerned.

"Crying."

Amanda looked down.

"What happened?"

Scout sat Amanda down on her couch, and Amanda explained to her what happened with Andy.

"Hun, I'm so sorry."

Scout hugged Amanda tight.

"Andy should really be ashamed of himself. I can't believe he would do that. He would always tell me how much he loves you, and cares about you, and would never hurt you. Manda, I know what he did is messed up, but you should know that he loves you with all his heart. I know he does. Yes I'm mad at Andy for not telling you and flirting with her. Juliet is one of my friends, and I know she wouldn't just kiss anyone unless felt something between them. Andy made her feel that by flirting, and that was very very, wrong of him to do."

"I hate that he never told me about it, till now."

"Hun, I know."

"Just as I was becoming friends with Juliet, now I just smash her into a wall!"

"Hun, you don't want to do that. Right now, you and Andy have to talk."

"No, I'm NOT going back there. I heard all I needed to hear from him, now him and her can be together and I won't be in the way. I'm done Scout."

Amanda went over to the guest room Scout made out for her, and closed the door shut.

"Well she's as stubborn as Andy."

Scout said to herself. She really didn't know what to do. She saw the love and happiness between Andy and Amanda. Since that rainy day in PA. Scout knows how Amanda feels. Scout can see how hurt she is, but she knows that Amanda still loves Andy.

That night back at Andy's he just wanted to be alone. He stood in his room with Milo and Beauty and listened to some music and tweeted some lyrics that he felt fit his mood, and checked Amanda's tweets, they were some song lyrics that felt her mood. Andy was worried, he didn't know where Amanda was. He had texted her, called, DMed her, nothing.

Matt then came home.

"Andy, man, you alright bro?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Where-"

"Matt, just please leave me alone!"

Matt backed away and left Andy alone and texted Amanda. She really didn't want to explain herself over and over again. Talking about it just hurt more. She told Matt to ask Andy. Lexii and Kiearra even texted Amanda asking her if she was alright. Amanda lied and said she was just listening to music. When Ashley and Max texted Andy, he said the same thing. All their close friends were worried and felt something was wrong.

"Max I honestly think something is wrong with Amanda and Andy."

"Babe chill, don't jump to conclusions."

Max hugged Kiearra.

"I know you care about Amanda, if she says she's okay, then she is. She said she was just listening to music and all she's doing is tweeting lyrics."

"Okay Maxikins."

Kiearra hugged Max, then the kids started crying.

"It's your turn."

"I know Kiearra."

Max sighed as he got up and Kiearra laughed.

The morning Amanda woke up with a bunch of text messages and missed calls from Andy, one was from Matt asking where she was, then there was a missed call from Jake, and a text asking where she was, that he has to talk to her. Amanda found that interesting and quiet odd. Scout then entered the room with some breakfast for Amanda.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

Scout was sweet.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Eh.."

"You know, Andy's pretty depressed."

"Could you please not mention his name."

"Sorry, just thought I should let you know. He was tweeting a lot of sad stuff, some was lyrics and then today he tweeted about how good it feels waking up to his beautiful bride, and tweeted the picture of the tattoo. Ooohhh, see."

"Scout, no, I don't wanna see."

Scout showed her the picture, Amanda read through Andy's twitter and actually started tearing up.

"See, he loves you."

Amanda put Scouts phone down and crossed her arms

"Don't lie, you love him too."

"But I don't trust him."

"Hey..I know that. I wouldn't either if I were in your position. But you two clearly love each other a lot. Love can conquer all. Yeah, it will take time for him to earn your trust back, and I'm sure he would work hard for it. Why? Cause he fucking loves you!"

Scout jumped off the bed, now get your lazy ass up.

Amanda looked at the time and it was 2:30.

"I called some of the girls and we're having a girls night."

"Did you?"

"No, I didn't ask Juliet, cause I'm not so sure how you would react to her, plus I'm actually upset at her."

"Why?"

"I had a talk with her last night, about Andy-"

"Scout!"

"Don't worry I didn't tell her what happened between you and Andy last night, I just casually asked her if she could date anyone who it would be, and she said Andy, then she told me about how she feels for him that she likes him but knows it would never happen, even though they flirted back on the European Tour, and that she kissed him, but he pulled away, and then she started telling me that you're wrong for him, and you're just using him. That got me upset."

"Oh hell no!"

"That's what I said. I told her that she clearly doesn't know anything about you, then she got in my face and said that I wasn't right for Andy either and that I also used Andy."

"Snake bitch said what?"

"And girl, let me tell you something, after that it was over."

"Wow."

"Don't worry though, today, you, me, Sammi Doll, Sandra, Brooklyn, Samie, Lexus, Lexii, and Kiearra are gonna have a blast. Now get ready."

Scout walked out and gave Amanda time to get ready.

Last time Kiearra and Lexus saw each other, things wasn't so good. Turns out that day Lexus and Ronnie were drunk out of their minds, Kiearra and Lexus forgave each other and put that day behind them, becoming friends, and Kiearra had no problem with her as long as she stood away from Max. The girls went to the mall and shopped. They raided Hot Topic, and also went to Forever 21. They then went into a music store.

"Sammi Doll, look what I found!"

Kiearra said as she held up My Satellites newest CD

"Awesome, hold it up I'm taking a pic for twitter."

"No!"

Kiearra hated taking pictures so gave the CD to Amanda and she held it up, then Scout, Sandra and Lexii got in the picture. Sammi took the picture then tweeted 'Shopping with the girls and look what they found :)'

Lexii noticed the new WhitewidoW CD and her, and Lexus took a picture holding it up and Lexii tweeted 'Look what else we found, we're so smart xD meew .'

The girls had fun, and Amanda enjoyed their company. She got another text from Andy. 'Looks like you're having fun, miss you so much babe, please text back' Amanda showed Scout.

"Text him back, you know you want to."

Amanda texted Andy back telling him that misses him and loves him too, but that she's still mad at him and lost quiet a lot of trust in him. Andy figured she was with one of the girls last night, and Amanda text back saying she was with Scout. She'll come back home tonight, and her and Andy will talk more.

Andy was glad to know that Amanda was okay, he turned to Matt and Danny and told them that Amanda was fine.

"I told you!"

"Shush Matt."

"When will Manda come back?"

Danny asked looking at his phone.

"Not sure."

"Well I'll take Matt out for the night so you two can be alone."

"Yeah, you'll need it."

"Shush it!"

The girls continued shopping, lots of people noticed them, as they took pictures with fans, then they sat down to eat.

"So how did Andy fuck up this time?"

Brooklyn spoke up after taking a sip of water.

"Lay."

Scout crossed her arms.

"What, it's just a question."

Kiearra turned to Amanda

"Want Max to 'talk' to Andy?"

"No Kiearra, Max doesn't have to do anything?"

"So yeah, how did he fuck up?"

Brooklyn asked again, as Amanda turned to Scout.

Scout then summarized to Brooklyn and the other girls who didn't know what happened with Andy and Amanda.

"That fucker!"

Brooklyn yelled.

Kiearra and Lexii laughed.

"Can't believe Andy would do such a thing."

Sandra shook her head.

"Odd indeed, but Andy can't control his hormones, no one can control who they think is beautiful."

Sammi said turning to Amanda.

"That's something you can't be mad at Andy for, but you can be mad at him for not telling you about the kiss earlier. He should have been more responsible about it, and honest with you about that, and about the tattoo. He shouldn't have lied to you, but he did cause he thought it would protect you, clearly it didn't."

"I just don't think I can trust him, like how I used to."

"I don't blame you, and you let him know that he has to work his ass off if he still wants to be with you, and let him work even more to gain your trust back, men these days, this is why I love my girl Samie"

Lexus turned to Samie and they made kissy faces at each other that made Amanda laugh a little.

"Yeah Lex, I know."

"I really hate though that Andy hurt you, you really don't deserve it."

Lexii said petting Amanda's hair.

Scout started to notice Amanda was looking said again, so she spoke up.

"Yeah, we all agree that it's fucked up what Andy did, but you know what's not fucked up?"

"What?"

The girls asked in unison.

"Ruins Revenge headlinding their own tour."

"SHIT!"

Amanda yelled.

"I almost forgot about that."

"Guys will do that to you."

Samie said with a laugh.

Ruins Revenge has just started working on setting up their first headliner, the band talked about it yesterday and brainstormed other bands that could tour with them, they knew so many, it was so hard just to pick 2 other bands, but they had to be mindful, of who was free for touring as well.

The girls finished up at the mall

"So, you're gonna go back and stay with Andy and Matt?"

Scout said taking a sip of her smoothie

"Not sure yet, but if I do, I'll come pick up my stuff."

"Okay, I'll be home for the rest of the night. I really hope things work out."

"Me too Scout, me too."

The girls hugged then got in their respectful cars.

Amanda, Lexii, Kiearra, Sammi and Scout got in Scouts car after putting some bags in the trunk.

Brooklyn, Samie, Lexus and Sandra got in Samie's car. Samie flipped off Scout and Scout flipped off Samie back as Samie drove off.

"Careful, Sams a crazy bitch"

Lexii said laughing

"Alexis, such foul language, shame on you."

Sammi said looking up from her phone.

"She is crazy, but in a good way."

"I'll drop you off at Andy's and put your bags with your stuff back at my place okay?"

Scout said to Amanda not taking her eyes off the road.

"Yeah, sure."

Amanda said bringing her knees up to her chest."

"Manda Panda, don't be sad, Lexii Bear is here."

"Yeah dude, besides as soon as you get there you'll be all over each other as if nothing happened."

"Really Kiearra."

Sammi said turning to her.

"It's called make up sex dude."

"Although make up sex is quiet enjoyable, it doesn't really help. Manda, just calmly talk to Andy, don't yell, and listen to him."

"I know mother."

Amanda said turning to Sammi and smiling.

"I mean it young lady."

Amanda stuck her tongue out at Sammi and Sammi stuck out hers.

They got to back to Andy's apartment

"You know how to reach us."

Scout said as she hugged Amanda.

"You'll be alright, remember to talk and listen."

Sammi hugged Amanda

"And remember to use protection dude."

Lexii punched Kiearra's arm.

"The fuck dude!"

"Scout, please hurry up and get Kiearra home, I think she's horny."

Amanda said turning to Scout as she laughed.

"Just go in there."

Lexii ordered.

Amanda smiled and hugged Lexii and Kiearra then went inside, Scout waited till Amanda got in and drove off.


	46. Chapter 45: Hurt

Scout drove off and Kiearra started singing

"Oh my milkshake brings Max Green to the yard

and he's like it's better than yours,

damn right it's better than yours

I could teach you, but I gotta fuck Max"

The girls burst out laughing.

"Random much?"

Sammi said turning to Kiearra.

"What, it's true"

Kiearra then started singing again

"Shot through the heart

and you're to blame

Andy you give love a bad name"

"Someone forgot to take their medication this morning."

Scout said laughing

Amanda went upstairs and walked into the apartment, she saw Danny and Matt sitting in front of the TV. Danny looked over and tapped Matt getting up.

"Come on Matt, we should get going now."

"Yeah."

"Hi, Manda."

"Hi Danny, hey Matt."

"Hey girl, I was worried about you."

"No need to worry Matt, I'm fine."

"Okay, but if you ever need to talk, uncle Matt is here."

Amanda laughed a little.

"Thanks."

Matt hugged Amanda and then left with Danny.

Amanda saw Milo and picked him up.

"Hey kitty."

Milo meowed then jumped out of Amanda's arm.

"Well fine, I didn't miss you either."

Amanda walked over to her and Andy's bed room, and saw Andy laying in bed petting Beauty while on the computer.

"Andy."

Andy got up and rushed to Amanda giving her a big hug, as she just stood there motionless.

"I am so sorry that everything happened the way it did. I love you, and I never wanna lose you, I just can't, you mean too much for me to lose."

"I love you too"

Andy went to kiss her but Amanda stopped him

"But- I can't get hurt again."

"And you won't I promise."

"That's not enough. Saying you won't isn't enough. You said you would never hurt me, and look what you did. You hurt me."

"I know but-"

"No but's Andy. I don't need to go through this bullshit again, especially not from that man who I thought was better than that."

"You know I'm better than that."

"Then prove it. Earn my trust back."

Amanda then picked up Milo and stared into Andy's eyes.

"I will Amanda. I'm not gonna let you go and lose you."

Andy grabbed Amanda's hand, but she pulled her hand away from him and then walked out of the room.

Andy stood there in sadness. He followed Amanda and saw her putting Milo in the kitty carrying case.

"I'm gonna stay with Scout till RR goes on tour."

Andy looked down and reached in his pocket pulling out Amanda's engagement ring and wedding band.

"At least put this back on."

"I can't do that Andy...not till I can trust you again."

Amanda walked out of the apartment as Andy just slumped down on his knees, he shook his head and turned to Beauty.

"I really fucked up this time."

He hugged Beauty

Amanda walked to park as she called Scout to pick her up. Scout still had to drop off Kiearra and Lexii, but figured she'll come back and pick up Amanda, since she didn't want her being alone, Amanda waited at the park for Scout to come and as she did a fan noticed her and asked for a picture. Amanda took the picture with the fan and then he started asking questions.

"So what are you doing here at the park?"

"Just getting some fresh air."

"Why do you have your cat with you?"

"Cause I'm going to be staying at my friend's house for a few days and wanted to bring him with me."

"Then where's the rest of your stuff?"

"At her house already, I was there already."

"Aren't you married or something, to Andy Biersack?"

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you wearing a ring?"

"Well the ban felt a little tight so I'm getting it re-sized"

Amanda lied, she didn't want anything about this situation to get out to the public.

"Oh, why isn't Andy here with you?"

"He's busy working on BVB stuff."

"Oh, okay, I hope everything is okay with you two."

"Don't worry, and don't believe everything you read online."

"Okay, well I guess I should go now."

"Have a good day."

"You too, oh and is there any Ruins Revenge tours coming up?"

"Yes, we are working on our first headliner."

"Thanks, I'll see you at show or something. Bye"

"Kay, bye."

The fan left and soon Scout came to pick up Amanda.

"So what happened?"

Lexii asked.

"Are you and Andy still together?"

Lexii continued.

"You better get a good divorce lawyer."

Kiearra spoke up as Scout shook her head.

"Girls chill, Amanda what happened?"

"I told Andy that I still love him, but he has to earn my trust back. I'm not just gonna pretend this didn't happen, cause it did, and he needs to understand the mistake he made. If I just forgive him right away, he won't learn nothing."

Amanda said turning to the girls.

"Hey girls, how bout we go to my place and have a little party?"

Scout suggested.

"Sounds fun."

Lexii said smiling.

"Cool with me dude."

"That would be great."

Just then Amanda remembered she had to talk to Jake.

"Oh shit! Scout, I forgot, Jake wanted me to talk to him."

"Okay, I'll drop you off at Jake's, and this time we'll just stay in the car."

"You don't have to, I'll just have Jake drive me back to your place."

"Okay, if you're sure."

Scout dropped off Amanda and then drove up. Amanda went up to Jake's apartment and knocked on his door.

Jake answered, his clothes covered in paint.

"Amanda you're okay!"

Jake hugged Amanda.

"Jake you're covered in paint!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I'm just fixing up my apartment, come in."

"It's okay Jake."

Amanda walked in as Trixy jumped on her.

"So I'm guessing Andy talked to you about what happened."

"Yeah, you know?"

"Yeah, I talked to him about it yesterday."

"So, he told you before he told me?"

"Well I kinda made him. The other day at our photoshoot at sunset strip, Juliet came into the tattoo place, and I saw something was up between them two. So I talked to Andy about it, and told him that he has to tell you. That he can't keep it from you. Now I'm just worried that was a bad idea."

Jake sat down on his couch.

"How can that be a bad idea?"

"Cause, I may have lost one of my best friends, and cause problems between you two. I'm sorry Amanda, really I am. I was just looking out for you guys. I didn't want you to find out from someone else or something and-"

"Jake, it's okay. I understand, you were just looking out for us. Thanks."

Amanda hugs Jake

"You're a good friend, and I'm sure Andy isn't mad at you."

"I hope not, I haven't heard from him since I last talked to him."

"Don't worry Jake."

"How are you and Andy?"

"I don't know Jake. I love him, I will always do, but right now I'm hurt cause he didn't tell me sooner, and I don't think I can trust him."

"I'm so sorry Amanda. The last thing I wanted to see was you hurt. That's the reason I told Andy to tell you."

"I can't believe it took him this long to tell me, and let alone it took you to talk some sense into him in order for him to tell me. Jake I don't know what to do."

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Andy."

He said holding Amanda's hand.

"Follow your heart"

Jake hugged Amanda.

"I know that if you and Andy really love each other you two can work anything out."

"Thanks Jake. You really are a good friend."

Amanda hugged Jake back

Back at Scouts place the girls were playing with Milo when there was a knock at the door. Scout went to answer and there was Ashley, Dante Phoenix and Max.

"Why you girls having a party without us?"

Dante asked walking in.

"Cause it's called a girls night. You know you guys should try having a guys night, it's actually pretty fun."

Scout said crossing her arms.

"Is Manda back? Ashley!"

Lexii ran to Ashley and hugged him.

"Hey, got more sexy clothes at the mall today?"

"Yeah, I got some stuff."

"Max, shouldn't you be at home with Jason and Alyssa?"

Kiearra asked crossing her arms.

"I left them with Gab. Do yo really think I would leave the kids alone. Max can be responsible."

"Guys, really as much I love ya, and you know I do, but what are you doing here?"

Scout said closing the door.

"To party, you know, dance, have fun."

Dante said getting in her face

"Yeah, it's called going to the club and damn Dante, will it kill ya to use mouthwash in the morning."

"Will it kill you to shave your mustache"

"Ooohhhh burn!"

Max and Ashley yelled, as Scout just pushed Dante little

"Stop being crazy."

"You stop."

He pushed her back.

"Well since you guys aren't leaving my house, no matter what I say, I guess you can stay for a while."

"Thanks Scout you're the best!"

Ashley hugged Scout.

"Now where do you keep all the snacks?"

Dante asked heading to Scout's kitchen.

"I'll show you."

Scout followed Dante.

Ashley then turned to Lexii

"So, how's Amanda?"

"Not good."

"Is she here?"

"No, she's talking to Jake."

"Oh, okay. Jake told me what Andy did."

"Yeah, it's really messed up."

"I know, I love Andy, he's like my little brother, but he fucked him, and I'm really ashamed of him."

"I know, I can't believe Andy wouldn't just tell Amanda and be honest with her from the beginning"

"I know, it's not like him."

"Ashley, do me a favor and never keep anything from me, no matter how bad it is. Just tell me."

Ashley hugged Lexii

"I will, unless it's like a surprise party or something."

"No, not even that, I hate surprises."

"But surprises are fun, like for example, surprise sex."

Ashley stuck his tongue out at Lexii.

"Yes, that is fun."

Lexii laughed a little.

Max and Kiearra was sitting down watching TV.

"Andy fucked up, big time."

"I know Max, we all know."

Kiearra was starting to get annoyed that everyone was talking about Amanda and Andy, why did everything always have to be about them.

"He's just being really stupid and-"

"And I think we should just stay out of the way and let Amanda and Andy deal with this on their own, and talk about our wedding."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"Did you forget Max?"

"No, I didn't, but it is better than talking about them."

"Max?"

"I want chicken, not fish at the wedding okay."

Kiearra shook her head

Jake then drove Amanda back to Scout's place.

"Please don't distance yourself from Andy that much. He loves you."

"I won't Jake."

They hug and then Amanda goes into Scout's apartment and see's the guys there.

Ashley goes to hug Amanda

"Hey, girl. How you're feeling."

"Eh."

Amanda breaks the hug and goes to the guest room.

"What did I do?"

Ashley asked looking confused.

"I think it's best that you guys leave."

Scout suggested

"What? Why? Ashley didn't do anything?"

Ashley pouted crossing his arms.

"Scout has a point, you think Amanda would want to be around a bunch of guys right now?"

Dante spoke up.

"Stupid Andy."

Ashley pouted again.

"Well I should be heading back home. The kids need their daddy."

"And there mommy."

Kiearra added.

"Ashley I'll be home tomorrow, I'm gonna spend the night here."

"Okay Lexii, see you tomorrow"

Ashley kissed Lexii and then left with everyone else.

Lexii and Scout looked at each other not really knowing what else to do.

The next day Lexii woke up Amanda for the Ruins Revenge band meeting.

"Come on Manda! We gotta talk about touring. Get up!"

"No!"

"Manda, come on."

"No! I just want Andy back, and I want Juliet out of our lives!"

"You and Andy are still together, you said it yourself, now come on!"

Lexii said pulling Amanda's arm.

"No! I don't wanna."

Scout walks into the room and sprays Amanda with water

"Scout!"

Amanda jumps up yelling at Scout

"Get up, and go to your band meeting!"

"Ugh, fine."

Amanda got up and got ready. Scout and Lexii was already ready, Scout was heading out to audition for a movie role, and on her way she would drop off Lexii and Amanda at band practice. Scout had on a plain white shirt, a black jean jacket, demi jeans, black boots, and her black beanie. Lexii was wearing her black and white stripped beanie, purple skinnys, a purple Blood On The Dance Floor shirt, and her black knee high converses, she put in her lip rings and was ready to go. Amanda didn't really feel like going, so she threw on whatever, which was a Ruins Revenge shirt, black ripped skinnys, black converses and she just put in her black liprings.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Amanda said as she walked out without any emotion, she sat in the back and put on her headphones as they drove down to band practice.

"Good luck with the audition"

Lexii said hugging Scout.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Cheer up girl."

Scout hugged Amanda and then drove off.

Lexii linked arms with Amanda and walked into the studio.

"Hey guys."

Lexii said smiling."

"Hey girls."

Johnny said as he hugged them.

"What's up with Amanda?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and sat in the chair.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

Amanda lied again.

"Really?"

"Yeah John, I'm fine. Now can we please just work."

"Okay, don't have to get bossy."

"I'm not I used please!"

"Someone's got an attitude."

Mike said sitting down.

"Shut up Mike. I don't have an attitude."

"Ahh, correction, someone's on their period."

Amanda threw the chair pillow at Mike.

"Bullseye."

TJ said as he put out his hand for a highfive, but Amanda just sat back down crossing her arms.

"Oh, I see how it is, just leave me hanging."

TJ sat down on the floor in front of Amanda and Mike, Lexii and Johnny sat on the couch.

"Whatever, an extra pillow for me."

Their tour manager/studio producer came out of the bathroom, his name was Jeff. They started talking about the headlining tour. They decided the dates and agreed to have Get Scared, and WhiteWidow, tour with them. There manager set up all the dates and called Get Scared and WhiteWidow to confirm. The next step was to have a photoshoot, but during this meeting, Amanda was really quiet, and TJ noticed something was wrong. After the meeting Amanda wanted to stay and work on some stuff.

"You sure you wanna stay Manda?"

"Yeah Lexii. I'm sure."

"I'll keep you company."

"No, it's okay, you can go be with Ashley."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

They hugged and Johnny agreed to take Lexii home.

"Damn Lexii, why the fuck do you have so many shopping bags."

"That's nothing compared to all the stuff Amanda brought yesterday."

Johnny, Lexii and Mike left. Then Jeff. Amanda started tuning one of the acoustic guitars in the studio as TJ just stared at her.

"Are you sure you wanna be alone?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

Amanda picked up another pillow and threw it at TJ

"Yes!"

TJ caught the pillow and laughed.

"I don't think so."

He sat down next to Amanda.

"Deep down you want some company, you don't care who it is."

"What are you, some kind of therapist?"

"Maybe."

"Well I don't need one, and I would really appreciate it if you did leave. Nothing personal I'm just-"

"Not in a good a mood."

"Yeah."

"Okay, tell TJ what happened."

"Lexii and Scout dragged me out of bed."

"So you're just tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then go home get some sleep."

Amanda ignored him and started playing

She looked over at TJ who was smiling.

"Now what?"

"That's good I liked that, maybe we could use that in a new song."

TJ grabbed another guitar and tuned it

"Play again."

Amanda continued playing as did TJ

They made some new riffs and wrote them down to use in future songs, then TJ took Amanda back to Scout's place. Back at Andy's he was talking to Jake.

"Jake, I don't know why I listened to you, now Amanda hates me."

"She doesn't hate you."

"She gave me the ring back, took Milo and left. It's over."

"It's not over."

"Yeah it is. She didn't say it, but I know it. I fucked him, and she hates me. I lost her, and there's no way I'm ever gonna get her back."

"I talked to Amanda, she still loves you, a lot."

"So do I, but she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, trust me dude. Just earn her trust back."

"How?"

"That my friend, is for you to figure out on your own. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch meeting to get to."

"Hopefully you'll have better luck with your girl than I do I mine."

"What are you talking- Oh, you mean Elizabeth? She's just a really close friend of mine."

"That you like."

Andy poked Jake.

"No."

"Poke, you like her."

Andy said poking Jake.

"Andy come on man."

"Poke poke poke, admit it you like her. Poke."

"Stop poking me man."

"Not till you admit that you like her."

"Okay fine I like her!"

"Ha! I knew it.."

"Yeah, sure, you want a medal?"

"Yeah."

Jake shook his head.

"So when when are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"Andy!"

"What it's just a question."

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"Well tonight is the right time."

"You think?"

"Heck yeah. Any girl is crazy to not say yes to you. Go on man, you don't wanna be late."

"Later."

Jake left as Andy just sat down and started thinking about what he could do, to earn Amanda's trust back.

RR did their photoshoot and later announced the dates for the tour, a month had past and Andy kept trying his best to earn Amanda's trust back. He texted her every hour letting him know he missed her and where he was at. The band deciced that they needed an official merch girl/guy to run their merch. They then hired Kiearra as their merch girl. At first Kiearra wasn't for it, but then Amanda gave her the option of touring or staying at home all the time. Kiearra took the job and got ready. The tour was about to start. Max would be staying home working on his clothing line, and taking care of the kids. BVB were working on tracking another album. Before leaving for tour, Andy wanted to spend some time with Amanda. So he picked her up and took her back to his place.

"I really miss you being around, and I'm gonna miss you a lot while you're on tour."

Andy said playing with her hair.

"You, mean the world to me."

Andy put his arms around Amanda and pulled her close to him.

Amanda just laid there. She didn't speak or do anything. She still felt hurt and scared. Andy was slowly regaining her trust back. Amanda had brought Milo back. The tour bus would come to pick her up soon.

"I wish I could go on tour with you."

He stroked Amanda's hair and held her hand as they played music, they listened to Saviour, Beautiful Bride, Die For You, Rebel Love Song, Morticians Daughter, and Heaven's Calling, then the bus honked. Andy got up and walked Amanda to the bus. He hugged her and kissed her before she got on.

"Love you."

"Love you too Andy."

Amanda smiled as she got on the bus. Then as the bus left she went to her bunk. They had already picked out their bunks, which was the same as before. Amanda 2nd bottom left bunk, Lexii 2nd bottom right, TJ 2nd top left, Mike 2nd top right, Johnny 1st top left. Their manager Jeff had the 1st bottom left, and Kiearra had the 1st bottom right, the 1st top right was for their bus driver. They drove down to the first venue as Amanda rearranged some pictures, and Kiearra popped in.

"Hey."

"Hey Kiearra, ready to make us money."

"This better be worth leaving Max."

"Kiearra chill"

Kiearra rolled her eyes and helped Amanda rearrange her pictures. Everyone else was in the back living area playing video games. They had 4 controllers and were playing Supermario cart for Wii.

Mike then went back to get Kiearra and Amanda.

"Hey girls, whoa, you're having fun in here without daddy Mike?"

They laughed.

"No, just talking."

Amanda replied.

"Well we're playing some video games, come on."

"Okay, I'll be there."

Kiearra said

"You're coming Amanda."

"Maybe in a little bit."

Amanda said.

"Okay."

Mike said as him and Kiearra left.

Amanda laid down in her bunk and listened to music while thinking about Andy. She agreed to put back on the wedding ban and the engagement ring, but she still doesn't trust him 100%. She played with the ring as she listened to Reprobate Romance, by Whitewidow and she started singing. She glanced over to her and saw TJ looking at her and stopped and took out her headphones.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

TJ said as he laid down next to Amanda.

"You sing as great as you play."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not, you have a great voice."

"Thanks."

"Be honest with me, is everything really okay with you and Andy."

"Yeah..sure.."

TJ just stared at Amanda.

"Kinda...sorta..somewhat.. I don't know."

Amanda sighed.

"Tell me."

Amanda then told TJ everything that happened.

"That sucks. You really don't deserve that from Andy."

He started petting her hair.

"No one deserves that, especially you"

"Thanks TJ."

She hugged TJ as he put his arms around her.

"You're a great friend."

She rest her head on his chest as he played with her hair.

"Thanks, and you're an amazing girl. Don't worry about Andy, you're here to focus on your music."

Amanda then fell asleep in TJ's arms


	47. Chapter 46: Best Kind Of Mess

The next morning of September 23rd, Johnny pulled open Amanda's curtain to wake her up and saw her and TJ sleeping.

"Hey! Guitarist! WAKE UP!"

He nudged TJ and he moved which woke up Amanda.

"Huh?"

"Hey guys, we're here in Anaheim, get your lazy ass up."

"Johnny, why must you yell."

Amanda whined

"Come on Amanda, you don't want dad to ground us."

TJ said getting up.

Amanda got up and laughed

"Fine, I'll go get ready."

TJ got out so Amanda can go to the bathroom and get ready. He turned to Johnny who was looking at him suspiciously.

"What?"

TJ asked.

"Care to explain why you was in Amanda's bunk?"

"We were just talking, nothing happened."

"Uh-Huh."

"I swear."

"You better hope Andy doesn't find out, that you were both 'talking'"

Johnny used air quotes when he said 'talking'

"I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell."

Amanda and Lexii got ready and helped each other do their hair and make up.

Kiearra was already ready, wearing her blue skinnys, her Bon Jovi shirt, and her black knee high converses. She did her hair and went out with Jeff to set up the merch table.

RR was just walking around the venue going in and out of the bus. TJ met up with Johnny B and Lloyd and they chilled outside with the fans. Johnny and Mike were inside talking to Samie, as Lexus was hanging out with Amanda and Lexii in the RR bus. They got ready and Lexus even gave the girls some feather pieces to put in their hair.

"Thanks Lexus these are beautiful, you are very talented."

"You're welcome, and thank you Lexii."

Lexii picked out the red feather hair piece. It matched her red skinnys, her black boots, and her black RR shirt, cut with holes on top of her red tank top. Amanda picked out the black feather hair piece, she was wearing black ripped skinnys, her black boots, with her white RR shirt, cut with holes on top of her black tank top. All that was left was their make up, once they finished and put on their lip rings, bracelets, earrings, arm warmers and fingerless gloves it was ready to go out. Lexus met up with Samie for sound check as Amanda and Lexii stayed outside with the fans.

Back home Andy and Matt took a trip down to Gamestop, cause Matt wanted new games for his xbox.

"Matt you are addicted."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious"

"Could you just hurry up, I need to get to studio to meet up with the rest of the guys."

"You, know, you didn't have to come."

"Yeah but I wanted to."

Andy checked twitter and saw a tweet that Amanda just posted and looked at the picture.

"Aww, look at my girl, isn't she amazingly beautiful."

"Yeah sure."

Matt didn't even pay any attention as he was picking out games. Then Juliet walked in. This one guy had a dog with him and Juliet was rolling around on the floor with the dog. Andy looked over and laugh, he thought it was really cute. Juliet looked at him and smiled, he smiled and then turned to Matt, with 10 video games in his hand.

"I'm ready."

Matt announced as he went to pay for the games.

Andy followed as Juliet walked up to them.

"Hey snakes, what's up?"

"Buying some games for Matt."

Matt looked really excited as he was buying them.

"Wow, he looks like a little snake in the candy shop."

Juliet and Andy laughed.

"That's Matt for ya."

"Yeah. I heard Amanda's on tour with her band."

"Yup, she's the best female guitarist I've ever seen."

"I heard a few of their songs. They're really good, as was their first music video for Lovers Lost, and their 2nd video for Death Metal."

"Yeah, Death Metal is a good one, I was actually in that video."

"I saw and I thought it was great to see you."

"Yeah it was fun being in a video where I didn't have to sing over and over again over 20 times in a half hour."

Andy laughed.

"Got my games and ready to go."

Matt said holding up his bag and smiling.

"Oh, hi Juliet, didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well, hi!"

"Well come on Andy, gotta get you back to the studio."

Matt rushed out.

"I'll uh, see you later."

"Kay, later snake."

"Bye, oh and, nice shirt. Andy approves."

Andy smiled as he pointed to Juliet's Batman shirt. Juliet smiled and waved back.

Andy went back to the studio and him and Ashley worked on the melodies as Jake and Jinxx worked on riffs with CC's help. Andy texted Amanda wishing her luck, and she texted back saying she missed him, he texted her a heart and she texted back and then put her phone away and picked up her guitar.

"Ready Manda Panda."

"You know it Lexii Bear."

Get Scared already finished up, and Jeff was setting up Mike's drums on stage as the crowd cheered. Mike then got on stage and sat down, then Lexii got on stage, right after TJ and Amanda, then Johnny went on and they kicked off their set.

Andy was on his way home, he stopped at wal-mart with Jake on their way home.

"How's everything with you and Elizabeth?"

"It's been great Andy, she's really fun to be with, and it's not weird at all, cause we've been close friends since like highschool."

"And it took you this long to ask her out?"

"I didn't wanna rush things and risk ruining our friendship."

"Well, now all that matters is that you're happy.

They picked up a few things and then Andy dropped off Jake. Andy then drove home, he missed Amanda a lot, he texted her even though she was probably in the middle of a song or something. Just then Andy hit something.

(Lesson of this chapter: don't text and drive)

"FUCK!"

Andy walked out of his car, he hit another car. The person he hit walked out of there car and it was (you guessed it) Juliet.

"Ah fuck, Juliet I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, no it's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no damage done to me snake, I'm just snakey as always."

"Okay good. I'm really sorry about your car, I'll pay to get it fixed."

"Andy it's fine. We're both fine and that's all that matters."

"Yeah."

"Well...I'm just gonna go home and read a book or watch music videos or something."

"Someone sounds lonely. Huh, you need a buddy."

Andy said nudging her.

"Andy I'm fine."

"You sure, I'm not doing anything, and plus I did hit your car, so I mid as well do something to apologize."

"Andy you don't have to."

"No, allow me, we can go get some drinks, and then go back to your place and watch some of our music videos, and hang out."

"Okay Andy, we could chill."

Andy's car wouldn't start up so he called someone to pick it up, and then got in the car with Juliet.

Andy then thought going to a public place wouldn't be a good idea. He didn't want any pictures of them together getting out, cause Amanda would see, and he's been trying to hard to earn her trust back, and that would just kill Amanda. He decided it would be better to just go back to her place. They had some drinks and watched each others music videos, and all of his old videos with Chance. It was fun, Juliet was going to drive Andy home, but she was a little drunk, and Andy didn't approve of drunk driving. So he just took a cab home. He hugged Juliet and left. She was kinda sad to see him go.

"Hey, Andy? Doing anything tomorrow?"

"No, Matt's leaving on tour, so I'm gonna be pretty bored and lonely."

"Oh, mind if I come over, and we can hang out, maybe watch some movies or play a video game."

"Uh-sure, that will be fine."

"Great, see ya tomorrow."

Andy left and Juliet smiled and wave. She just couldn't help her feelings for Andy, even though she knew about Amanda. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

Everyone got back on the bus as it started moving, Mike took out some drinks.

"Here's to the first night of our tour!"

Everyone took a drink and laughed.

"Today was amazing, the crowd was wild."

Lexii said sitting on the couch.

"What about you Kiearra made any sales?"

Jeff asked.

"Yeah, sold some shirts and CDs."

"That's awesome."

Kiearra and Jeff sat down and counted the money made from tonight.

Amanda texted back Andy and got nothing. She was getting worried. Then Andy tweeted 'Hit a car earlier while texting, here's a lesson kids, don't text and drive' Amanda got even more worried then read his next tweet 'I'm okay though, no damage done to me but my car is ruined' Then his next one 'Although my car is ruined, I did run into a friend of mine' and his next one. 'Crazy night, I miss my beautifulbride, hope she's having fun touring' Amanda smiled then went to her bunk and called Andy.

"Hey, glad to hear you're okay."

"Thanks, that's what I get for texting and driving."

"Well at least no damage was done to you. Who were you texting that was so important?"

"You."

"Aww, Andy you are sweet, but please please don't use the phone and drive at the same time. You're lucky you didn't get hurt."

"I know, and I'm lucky to have you."

"So, who did you bump into?"

"Juliet."

"Oh, how is she?"

"Fine, just her bumper is messed up."

"Oh."

"Yeah, then I went back to her place and we watched some videos of each others music vids, and my stuff with Chance, and then I left."

"So, that's all that happened?"

"Yeah. Look Amanda, I know you may not like Juliet that much, but she's one of my friends. What do you want me to do? Just cut her off completely?"

"An-"

"Look I may not like TJ that much, but you don't see me getting mad at you for hanging out with him, after all he is in the band, it's not like I could make you quit your dream."

"I never said I wanted you to cut off Juliet completely."

"What, you just don't want us hanging out without you, or someone watching us. Amanda I'm not gonna do anything. Just trust me."

"It's hard to after what happened."

"I know, but have some faith in me babe."

"Andy it's hard to. Do you have any idea how I feel. How I've been feeling this past month."

"I know, you're hurt, and I'm sorry."

Amanda starting crying.

"Baby, please don't cry. Please, believe me when I say nothing happened with me and Juliet tonight. I promise."

Andy then started singing Saviour to Amanda, it calmed her down.

"Feeling better?"

"A little."

"That's my beautiful bride."

Andy said yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, very. I had a long and tiring day. Had breakfast with Matt, took him to gamestop, then studio with the boys and then the car accident, and I'm just worn out babe. I need you here for my massages."

"Aww, I'll be back soon. Just 31 days. You can wait that long right?"

"Yeah."

Andy said yawning again.

"Goodnight Saviour."

"Night"

Andy said and hung up the phone.

Amanda laid in her bunk, she listened to RR's first EP and tweeted 'Listening to our 1st album, wow how this band grown. Missing my saviour'. She laid down and cried when Lovers Lost came on. Johnny's voice was as amazing as Andy's. It was beautiful song, just then TJ came in and laid down next to Amanda and put his arm around her taking off her head phones.

"Don't cry, come on, you should be happy, we're headlining, fun."

"I just don't think I could do this."

"Amanda, you can."

"I don't mean the tour, I meant with Andy. I love him, but he's just hurting me and I can't seem to trust him,"

"What happened?"

"He was with her."

"Come on, so they were hanging out. That's what friends do. I know you probably don't trust him like how you used to, but at least he told you this time. Right."

"Yeah."

Amanda wiped her eyes and then hugged TJ.

He was amazing, he always made Amanda feel better.

"Goodnight."

TJ said messing up her hair.

"Ah!"

Amanda punched his shoulder

"What, your hair is just gonna get messed up when you sleep anyways."

TJ then got on top of his bunk.

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to kick"

TJ winked and Amanda laughed. She then went on twitter and replied back to some fans.

Jeff was in his bunk as Lexii, Kiearra, Mike and Johnny stood up playing Smackdown vs Raw '13 that Amanda brought.

"Why isn't Amanda playing this is her favorite."

Mike asked

"She's replying back to fans on twitter"

Lexii replied.

"Twitter addict."

Kiearra spoke up.

"Did we tell you that last time we were touring, TJ took her phone, cause she was tweeting too much."

Johnny said laughing.

"That was kind of mean of him."

Lexii replied.

"Finally, TJ did something right for once."

Kiearra said laughing.

Kiearra was playing as Edge, Lexii was playing as Rey Mysterio, Johnny was playing as Christian, and Mike was playing as Dolph Ziggler. It was fatal-four way match, and Kiearra ended up winning.

"Ha! In your faces!"

"Rematch!"

Lexii demanded

"It's on!"

Kiearra smirked and they had another match.

"Can you keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!"

Jeff yelled.

"Use some earplugs!"

Mike yelled back.

TJ kept looking down at Amanda every few minuets to check on her and make sure she was okay. She then noticed him and smiled. Then she tweeted '_tjbell is acting weird. He keeps looking under his bunk at me. Nothing's gonna change :p' TJ laughed and tweeted back 'Amanda_RR Go to sleep little girl it's past your bed time :p' '_tjbell I sleep when I wanna sleep. Good day... I said good day! xP' TJ looked down and flipped off Amanda and she flipped him off back. Then TJ went back to her bunk and started tickling her.

"Gggggrrrrrr!"

"Aaahhh!"

Amanda laughed as TJ kept tickling her.

Amanda tickled back but TJ somehow managed to grab her hands and pin them down

"Ha! Can't do anything now can you."

"No, I guess now I'm under your will."

Amanda sighed, as TJ laughed.

"I'll let you go, but on one condition."

"What?"

"Take a twitter break."

"Okay."

TJ let go, then went back to his bunk, then Amanda went on tumblr to answer some questions on there, and reblog some stuff.

TJ looked down at Amanda

"Really?"

"What? You said nothing about tumblr."

Amanda smiled and went back to tumblr as TJ just shook his head.

"Lucky you're cute."

He mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Lucky I'm tired."

"Oh, I'll try not to be too loud."

"Good, if only the rest of the guys wasn't too loud."

TJ laughed and then laid back down.

Andy was up working on music, he saw Amanda's and TJ's tweets to each other and laughed.

"She is hilarious."

Andy laughed and then listened to the last three BVB albums as he fell asleep.

The next day, was pretty much similar to the day before, except Juliet went over to Andy's and they had a movie night. He picked out the movies and Juliet made the popcorn. They decided to watch all the Batman movies in order, as they sat on the couch.

"You know what would be cool?"

"What dragonfly?"

"If you were Batman for Halloween, Matt was Robin, and Amanda was Catwoman."

"Yeah, but then who would you be?"

"Hmm..I don't know, Batgirl?"

"That could work out."

Andy said with a smile.

They sat back and continued watching the movies.

Then Juliet yawned.

"Dragonfly sleepy?"

"Yes."

"You can stay here for the night."

Andy picked up Juliet wedding style and brought her to his room, and laid her down.

"Sleep tight Dragonfly."

He patted her head and then left the room. Andy sighed, he missed Amanda a lot, Juliet was keeping him good company, Andy loves Amanda, he also loves Juliet, but more like a sister, or a cousin.

For the next 5 days Andy kept working on the album and then hanging out with Juliet, she stayed at his place to keep him company. Andy really enjoyed her company.

Tonight, Ruins Revenge, Get Scared and Whitewidow wanted to party at a hotel since they had the next day off. Everyone agreed to have a little party. They went to a hotel after the show and cracked open the drinks.

Nicholas stood up on the couch in the suit they rented out.

"To Ruins Revenge, Get Scared, and Whitewidow! FUCK YEAH!"

Nicholas took a drink and then jumped off.

"Don't stay up too late, we're hitting the road in the morning!"

Jeff said as he took a drink.

"Jeff man, learn how to party."

Johnny B said putting his arm around Jeff.

Amanda was having fun, her Lexii, Kiearra, Lexus and Samie was having a drinking contest to see who would drink the most shots in 5 mins without stopping, Lloyd was watching to make sure no one cheated. Lexus ending up winning.

"Whooo! Undefeated once again babe!"

Lexus cheered as she hugged Samie.

"Yeah, that's my raccoon babe!"

"Dang it! Lexii almost had it."

Lexii said taking another shot.

Nicholas ran around

"Piggy back ride anyone?"

"Lexii wants one."

Lexii jumped up and Nicholas ran around.

"Hey! I want a ride too!"

Amanda shouted.

Then TJ came over.

"Hop on."

Amanda got on and then he ran around.

"Kiearra take a picture! Lexii flying!"

Kiearra laughed.

"Okay, stay still."

"Wait for me and TJ."

"Everyone get in!"

Johnny B said as he got in the shot, as did Lexus who hoped on Johnny B's back, and Samie hoped on Mike's back.

"Now Johnny don't got anyone."

Johnny then grabbed Kiearra and gave the camera to Jeff

"Kiearra get on my back."

Kiearra hoped on Johnny's back and when Jeff took the picture everyone made a funny face.

Kiearra then tweeted 'Touring with these guys & girls are crazy, missing the kids & max_the_ripper'. Max saw the tweet and tweeted back 'RippingPrincess miss you. Everyone going to OfficialRR's tour say hi to my girl at their merch table'

They all continued partying throughout the night. While back at home, Andy walked out on his balcony, lit a cigarette and thought about telling Amanda that Juliet has been staying with him, but he really didn't want her to flip out, yet again, he wanted to tell her, cause he didn't want her finding out some other way. Either way, he didn't want to lose her. He thought about it for a long time, and decided that he just wouldn't tell her, cause she would freak out either way. He knows he shouldn't keep this a secret, but he is anyway. He knows he's not doing anything wrong, he is friend, who's a girl is just staying at his house, while his wife is touring, no big deal right.

"WhiteRabbitt! Get in here. I wanna show you this new song I just finished."

Juliet called out

Andy walked inside and Juliet sat him down, she picked up her acoustic guitar that she brought, along with her other stuff, and started singing the song.

"I love it, it's beautiful."

Andy said puffing out the smoke.

"Thanks."

Juliet said smiling.

"I like that it's about two people who are in love with each other, but they're not suppose to, and even though everyone in society is against them, they still love each other, cause they just can't help what the heart wants. It's very touching Juliet. Once again, you amaze me."

"And once again you interpreted my song correctly."

"Yay, now where's my prize?"

Juliet laughed and gave Andy an Automatic LoveLetter rubber bracelet.

"There you go."

"Yay, bracelet!"

Andy said putting it on.

"Thankie dragonfly, Andy likey."

Andy said hugging Juliet.

Andy then looks down and notice that they're both wearing the same shirt, which is an Automatic LoveLetter shirt.

"Ha, we're both wearing the same shirt."

Andy said with a laugh.

"Hmm, true."

Juliet took out her phone.

"Whoa, you're gonna take a picture?"

"Yeah, this is tweet worthy snake."

"Okay, just do me a favor and don't get my face."

"Really?"

"Just don't."

"Fine."

Juliet shook her head and took a picture, she made sure she only got their shirts then she tweeted 'DF & WR have great fashion sense.'

Everyone is dancing and Amanda sits down on the couch taking a break, she goes through twitter and see's what Juliet tweeted. "Really? Really?" WR? And oh my jinxx! That's our freaking couch! The fuck Andy!"

Amanda mumbles as she just rushed out of the hotel room and goes out to the bus. She bangs on the door at 6am as the bus driver opens the door but is clearly annoyed.

"Thanks."

Amanda says trying to be polite but her tone comes out bitchy.

She doesn't care as she just goes to her bunk and cries, while texting Andy 'So how lng as SHE veeeen there?'. They then go back and forth texting while Amanda is crying.

Andy: SHE as in Juliet?

Amanda: Yes tatttt sake bitch!

Andy: Calm down babe.

Amanda: Jst anser me, how lng?

Amanda waits for his reply as he takes a while

Andy: 5 days?

Amanda: Straiiiigh As iiin she sleeeppp?

Andy: No, she just comes for a while we hang out and then she leaves.

Andy clearly lied to Amanda, he didn't want her to get all worked up, especially on tour.

Andy: Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about, plus it's not just her I hang out with, I hang out with her and Sebastian, you know Sebastian Bach.

Andy lied again, he picked Sebastian cause even though Amanda knew him and talked to him sometimes, they weren't really as close as she was close to the other guys Andy's friends with.

Amanda: 0000k

Andy: I'm sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal for me to tell you who I'm hanging out with every day while you're gone.

Amanda: Bt u cuuuuddd less tl meeee mor bot ur daaaay

Andy: Well, not much as been happen, we just watch movies or play video games. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you must hate me now. :(

Amanda: No, I dnt hate u, just over reactin

Andy: By the way. Have you been drinking?

Amanda: mayyybbbbeeeeeee ;x

Andy: No wonder you flipped out, you get angry when you're drunkie sometimes, but ILY :3

Amanda: N00000 I DNT! ILY222 ;33

Andy: GTS BB

Amanda FU S ;p

Amanda then laid down, she had stopped crying and started laughing.

TJ then walked in and looked into her bunk.

"You're okay?"

He asked concerned.

"He, has HER over at OUR house!"

"Oh, again with him and her?"

"Yes! Ugh! What did I do to deserve to get hurt again? I've been a good girl!"

"Yeah, well right now you're a drunk girl."

TJ laughed as he laid down next to Amanda.

"You worry to much about Andy. Yeah I know you love him, but really, you honestly think that he's gonna do something stupid, and lose the most amazing girl in the world."

"I'm not that amazing."

"Trust me you are."

TJ started playing with her hair as he looked into her eyes.

"I would do anything to be with a girl like you. Andy's lucky, and if he's gonna let some other broad get in-between his love and feelings for you...Then he doesn't deserve you."

TJ stares into Amanda's eyes as she stares back at TJ. TJ leans in closer and kisses Amanda. Amanda doesn't kiss back, but she doesn't pull away either. TJ breaks the kiss as he holds Amanda's hand.

"I'm sure Andy isn't that stupid to let you go, but if he is, just know that I'm smart enough."

Amanda doesn't say anything as she just rest her head on his bare chest, and he plays with her hair, twirling around the pink streak in her hair. She falls asleep in his arms once again.

Amanda wakes up and looks for her phone she checks the time.

"4:30 in the afternoon."

She looked around and then checked the living area. Lexii and Kiearra was sitting on the couch drinking tea. Amanda walked out and sat in-between Lexii and Kiearra and rest her head on Kiearra's shoulder

"Got room for one more?"

"Yeah."

Lexii said petting Amanda's hair.

"My head hurts, fucking hangovers!"

Lexii laughed.

"Yeah, especially last night it was-"

"Fucking crazy dude"

Kiearra finished.

"Amanda wants tea."

"Lexii will get my panda tea."

Lexii got up and got Amanda some tea as Amanda sat up.

"The crazy part was when Lexus, Samie and Johnny B made out in the tub, naked. That was funny. Oh then, Lexii, Johnny, Nick, Lloyd and Mike played strip uno."

Kiearra continued.

"Ah fuck! I missed that!"

"Oh, was that after you ran off and came here?"

"I think."

Lexii came back handing Amanda some tea

"Why'd you run off anyway?"

"I think it was HER!"

"Who?"

Lexii asked

Amanda looked through her text messages and saw the thread with the conversation her and Andy has last night, and then showed it to Lexii

"It's all there."

Amanda drank her tea

Kiearra laughed

"Drunk texting again."

Amanda nodded her head yes.

TJ then came out

"Hey girls, crazy party last night?"

"Yeah."

Kiearra replied smiling

"Had fun?"

"Yeah"

"Good cause tomorrow you go back to work!"

TJ laughed at Kiearra and went to the bunks

"And you wonder why I have a problem with TJ!"

"Will it kill you to not yell?"

Amanda pleaded as she finished drinking her tea.

"Sorry... I love you meow."

"I love you too, meow"

Amanda laid back down on Lexii lap

"Love you too LexiiBear! Meow!"

"Meew MandaPanda!"

All the girls were meowing at each other when Mike walked out

"Whoa, three girls meowing without me. Something's wrong with this picture."

"Mike you perv!"

Lexii yelled

"Says the one who's dating a perv!"

Mike stuck his tongue out referring to Ashley.

"Ash isn't a perv, he's a purd, there's a difference."

"A purd?"

"As in purdy, duh!"

"Yeah sure, you just made that up yourself."

"No I didn't."

Mike shook his head as he made himself a bowl of milk and cereal.

Lexii got up and her and Mike got into a poke war

Amanda shook her head as she turned to Kiearra.

Mike then pinned down Lexii.

"Kiearra help me!"

"What's in it for me?"

"Kiearra! MandaPanda?"

"I'm not in this."

Amanda said getting up and going back to her bunk.

"Kiearra? Come on?"

Kiearra got up and then went after Mike and her and Lexii pinned him down.

"Notice how it takes two of you to hold me down?"

Johnny wakes up and takes the bowl of cereal

"Damnit John that was my bowl!"

"Make another one"

"Ah-em"

"What I thought it was your fantasy to have two girls on top of you."

"Give me back my Cheerios!"

Back at home Ashley was taking the dogs out for a walk and decided to call up Lexii, he had called earlier but she said she had a really bad headache, he was hoping Lexii was feeling better. Lexii picked up her phone getting off of Mike and he got up.

"I'M FREE!"

He screamed running through out the bus

"Hello."

Lexii said answering the phone

"How you're feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks."

"How's Amanda and Kiearra."

"Oh they're fine."

"Okay, tell everyone I said hi."

"I will. So how's recording going?"

"It's going great."

"And Andy?"

"He's fine. Why you ask?"

"Cause last night-"

"Oh with the texting. Yeah, he knows Amanda was drunk."

"Oh, okay"

"I'm gonna see Andy later, you and Amanda wanna skype?"

"Yeah, sure that would be great."

Lexii and Ashley kept talking, while they were, Amanda was in the back talking to Andy on the phone. TJ was laying in his bunk pretending not to listen.

"Andy I miss you a lot."

"Me too, I promise tonight, it will be just you, me, Ash and Lexii having one big ol' skype session."

"Great. I can't wait till you guys finish in the studio"

"And I can't wait till you finish touring."

TJ remembered most of what happened last night, but what stuck out the most was the kiss with Amanda. He wanted to talk to her about it. He knew he felt something with that kiss, but he wasn't sure about Amanda.

Later on Andy and Ashley went down to the studio. BVB worked a little bit and then CC went into tracking drums, as Jinxx and Jake tracked the guitars. Andy and Ashley got on skype as Amanda and Lexii. Kiearra was in her bunk skyping with Max

"Hey Maxikins, I miss you"

"Miss you too Kiearrakins. I saw the picture from the party last night, you look like you're having fun dude."

"Yeah I am. How are the kids."

"They're great, sleeping right now."

"Let me see them."

"Okay, but be quiet."

"They are adorable sleeping."

"Yeah, that's the only time they'll ever be adorable."

"Don't worry Max I'll be home soon."

During Amanda, Lexii's Ashley's and Andy's skype chat, they were having lots of fun. Amanda and Lexii shared stories about touring as Ashley and Andy talked about funny shit that happens in the studio. They skyped for a good hour or two. Then Ashley had to go track bass, so Lexii said bye to Andy and just left Amanda and Andy there to talk alone, till CC came in and yelled.

Amanda and CC had time to catch up then Andy told CC to go somewhere cause he wanted to talk to Amanda alone.

"I actually came up with this brilliant idea."

"Ohh, Okay tell me what it is."

"I wanna get your opinion on this first, but remember that one song I emailed you, Find Yourself."

"Yeah, what about it."

"I was thinking to have someone be a guest singer."

"Andy, I can't sing, I'm not gonna sing-"

"No, not you, well you can sing, but I was thinking of someone else."

"Oh, then who, Craig?"

"No."

"Johnny?"

"No."

"Nicholas?"

"No, a girl."

"Lexus?"

"No."

"Brooklyn?"

"No, I was thinking -"

"Sammi Doll?"

"No, I was thinking Juliet!"

Amanda looked down, as she played with her ring.

"Oh..."

"Her voice is beautiful and she's a really good friend. She's just gonna come by the studio, record that one part and that's it."

"How does the other guys feel?"

"I talked to them about it, and they agreed. Amanda babe, you have nothing at all to worry about. She's just a friend, and honestly I see her like a sister to me. So don't go all crazy on me."

"I wasn't gonna get all crazy on you."

"Good."

Andy was then called over by Jake

"I gotta go babe."

"Kay, tell the others I said hi, and that miss them."

"I will, love you."

Andy blew a kiss

and Amanda blew one back.

"Me too."

Andy then signed off and left. Amanda switched over to twitter and took the time to reply to some fans. She loved replying to them, she would get questions, comments, some people would send her fan art. Amanda loved her fans, she would do always keep connected with them, through twitter, facebook, tumblr, and formspring. TJ then decided that now would be the right time to talk to talk to Amanda. He hoped down from his bunk and laid next to her.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi."

"Replying to fans."

"Yeah, you should try it sometime it's actually fun."

Everyone in the band replies to fans, except TJ really, sometimes he gets on twitter, but not as much as everyone else.

"Maybe I will be on more, since you're always on."

Amanda laughed and then went back to answering tumblr questions.

"So can I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure wh-"

"Hey Amanda we're gonna play the WWE Trivia DVD game, come on"

Lexii interrupted it.

"Okay."

Amanda said smiling she said bye to the fans on twitter and facebook.

"Come on TJ, we can talk while playing the game."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Oh, okay."

"Go play the game the though."

"You're not gonna play?"

"Nah, I'll probably lose."

"Okay... I'll talk to you after the game."

"Kay."

TJ just laid down in Amanda's bunk thinking. Amanda thought it was weird TJ didn't wanna play, he was usually very social and out going, but something just didn't seem right about him. Her, Lexii, Johnny and Mike were playing for about an hour and a half. Jeff was keeping the bus driver company as Kiearra was still skyping with Max.

After the first round of the game Amanda went back to talk to TJ

"MandaPanda, stay and play another round."

"Maybe later, TJ wanted to talk to me about something important."

As Amanda went back to her bunk, Lexii, Johnny and Mike all gave each other a confusing look, they shrugged it off and played another round.

"This time I'm gonna win."

Lexii said, Amanda won the first round, Lexii came close. Right now Lexii couldn't help but wonder what Amanda and TJ could be talking about it. The guys figured that they were talking about guitar stuff, but Lexii thought that it could be something more.

Amanda went to the back and saw TJ laying in her bunk.

"I'm back."

"Lay down."

TJ moved over as Amanda laid down next to him, he reached over closing the curitan, and put his arm around Amanda.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

Amanda asked kind of confused.

"About last night."

"What about it?"

"I don't know if you remember, but...the kiss..."

"Oh.."

Amanda did remember, but she wanted to forget about it. She loves Andy, and even though things are rough now between them, she would never want to cheat on him, and hurt him.

"Amanda, I know we were both drunk, and stuff. I know that you love Andy a lot, and we could pretend that never happened, but it did, and I just need to know, did you feel anything?"

Amanda looked into TJ's eyes, not sure how to respond to him. Of course she loves Andy with all her heart. She couldn't feel anything from that kiss, she couldn't be falling for TJ, or having any feelings for him...

"Be honest with me, did you or did you not feel something?"

"Uh-um...maybe..."

TJ just gave a steirn look, the look he always gave her when he wanted a straight answer rather than a 'maybe' or 'I don't know' or 'kind of, somewhat'

"A little."

Amanda took his arm of her and sat up a little in her bunk.

"But, I can't, I love Andy."

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I know things are going rough right now between us, but every couple goes through hardships, and when we work out this issue, it will only make our relationship stronger."

Amanda looked down at her 'Saviour' tattoo

"You are truly an amazing girl."

Amanda was about to say something when Kiearra called out for help. She kept calling but no one was coming, then Kiearra called for Amanda. Amanda got out and went over to Kiearra.

"What?"

"Skype stopped working"

Kiearra said pouting.

"That's cause we got no signal."

Amanda said with a little laugh.

"Not funny dude, I was skyping with Max"

"Ha, you just got cocked block."

"And you just lost 10 cool points."

"Whatever."

Amanda rolled her eyes, TJ passed by and went over to the rest of the guys. Amanda decided she would stay with Kiearra till internet conncetion came back.

As touring went on, Amanda couldn't help but think about TJ, it was weird. She still loved Andy but she felt like she didn't love him as much as she used to. RR had a lot of interviews throughout tour, as did Get Scared and WhiteWidow. Kiearra ended up getting a new tattoo from Johnny B. She got her kids names tattooed on her side, with black and red stars around it. Ruins Revenge decided that they all wanted a band tattoo. So they got the logo. Which is basiclly the name of the band with an inverted cross in-between the two words. They all got the tattoo going across on their right arm, it was pretty epic.

Juliet stayed at Andy's keeping him company, but every now and then he would think, and worry and then end up getting a migrane. Juliet would try to help, but sometimes it would make things worse. She would try to help and Andy would just yell at her. It once got so bad that she just decided to go and take walk around the area. Which is what Juliet did whenever she felt upset. She would just walk, not sure where she's going, as long as she isn't where the problem is. Andy felt bad, and he stoped Juliet from leaving.

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"No, it's okay, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at other people."

"Tell Andy what happened."

He laid down and pulled her next to him as Juliet talked about what was wrong. Andy listened and gave her advice, then they listened to each other's music and drifted to sleep.

The tour was almost over, they had a few more stops and then it was back home. They made it to Allentown, PA right on time. The guys and the girls got ready as usual, they met with fans, performed, met with some more fans before leaving, and then they were on their way to NYC for the last show of the tour. The last show of the tour was a blast. RR got back on their bus and celebrated with drinks. Amanda couldn't wait to get back home to be with Andy, she texted Andy telling them they finished the show. She replied to more fans and Retweeted some tweets, just then Kiearra came in.

"Hey I need your help with something."

"What's that?"

Kiearra whispered to Amanda.

Kiearra handed Amanda her flip video camera. She had been recording a lot of stuff on tour. Amanda also recorded some videos while on tour with her flip camera. Amanda started recording as Kiearra grabbed a knife.

"Shh.." Kiearra and Amanda then went to Jeff's bunk as Kiearra held up the knife they both yelled "I've got this knife! I've got this kniiiffffeee!"

They woke up Jeff scaring him

"I've got this knife! It's a good knife!"

They laughed as Jeff got mad

"What the fuck are you girls doing? Amanda, I expect this from Kiearra, but you? I take care of you and this is how you thank me?"

Kiearra and Amanda laughed trying not to wake up the others.

"Sorry Jeff, I wuv yew."

Amanda turned off the camera and her and Kiearra went to Amanda's bunk.

"That was funny."

Kiearra said laughing.

"Yep, and in a matter of a few days, you'll be back with Max."

"And you'll be back with Andy."

Lexii then woke up and walked over to the girls.

"Yay, you're up."

"Can't sleep."

Kiearra asked.

"Yup."

"Lets go watch a movie."

Amanda suggested.

They agreed and watched a movie in the living area.

"Thank goodness Johnny brought DVDs"

Lexii said smiling.

They decided to stay up and watch the Scream movies. The next few days driving back to LA, surprisingly went by fast. They had to say goodbye to the guys in Get Scared early, since they lived in utha. They said bye to Lexus and Samie and thanked them for coming on tour. They wanted to party today in LA, but Amanda wanted to go home a little early and surprise Andy. Amanda was about to leave when TJ walked up to her and hugged her spinning her around as he lifted her up off the ground.

"TJ! Put me down"

Amanda begged through laughter.

TJ set her down and laughed.

"Hey, remember if you need anything-"

"I know, I know, call you."

Amanda laughed. She was honestly getting tired of people telling her that, there was nothing to be worried about.

Everyone left to party at the Key Club. Even Max met up with Kiearra to party. Amanda took a cab on her way back home.

"Juliet you really should be leaving soon. Amanda is coming back and, I don't wanna get her upset, by seeing you here."

"Why would she get upset, we're friends."

"Well..."

Andy said rubbing his neck, as Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I kinda told her, about that kiss."

Juliet did a facepalm.

"I thought we were to never speak of that again. To each other or anybody."

"Yeah, but Jake forced it out of me, and I told me that I should tell Amanda, cause she should hear it from me rather than someone else."

"Andy! No one knew about it."

Juliet sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"I know but it was for the better."

Andy said sitting down next to her.

"Ugh, this is bad, real bad."

"Don't worry, everything is fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Andy said hugging her.

"Besides, you have a tattoo appointment to get to dragonfly."

Andy said tickling her.

"Stop."

Juliet grabed his hands to stop him.

"So, whatcha getting?"

Andy asked.

"I'm getting some words."

"What are the words?"

"Can't say."

"What can you say?"

"That it's gonna be about how I feel about a certain person, and how much I love them."

"Oh, really, and who is that person?"

"Can't say."

"Come on, say it. Tell white rabbitt who it is."

"No."

"Come on."

Andy started tickling her again and then somehow he ended up on top of her holding her hands down.

"Now tell me who it is, or I'm not getting up."

He said looking in her eyes.

Andy and Juliet were nose to nose. Then Juliet kissed him. Andy let go of her hands and ran his fingers through her hair, as she wraped her arms around his neck. Beauty started barking at the door as Amanda walked in.

"Andy I'm-"

Amanda stopped in her place as she saw Andy on top of Juliet kissing. She wanted to break down at that moment.

"Andy!"

Andy snapped out of it breaking the kiss as he got up and turned to Amanda.

"Baby, I was-"

Andy started to say running to Amanda, but she stopped him.

"No. If she's who you wanna be with, then fine. Whatever makes you happy."

Amanda said as she took off the rings and gave it back to Andy.

"I love you, but, obviously I'm not making you happy, and all I ever wanted for you in life, was for you to be happy, and if you're happy with her, then..fine. Be it. I'm taking the rest of my stuff, my cat. Oh, yeah and Beauty. And I'm going back to live with Scout. Till then you two, stay out of my way. I don't wanna hear any excuse that you have for me Andy, I'm done."

Amanda started walking to get her stuff and then she turned back to Andy.

"Oh by the way, TJ Bell is a better kisser than you."

Amanda left Andy standing there in shock. He had lost the girl he been with for about two years, the girl that he loved with all his heart, and knowing that she kissed her fellow band mate, made him feel even worse. He loved Amanda with all his heart, but he had to be truthful with himself and admit that he does have feelings for Juliet. Andy went outside for a smoke. He wanted to be alone right now. Juliet went out for a walk of her own. When Andy got back, Amanda had all her stuff packed and ready to go, she was just waiting for Scout to come pick her up. She waited outside the apartment complex, sitting down with the heart locket necklace in her hand. When Andy got there Amanda stood up.

"Please, just let me say something."

Andy started, as Amanda stood there in silence.

"I love you, I will always love you. I'm sorry that it's ending like this, but I can't help for how I feel for Juliet. The heart wants-"

"What the heart wants...I know Andy."

Amanda said holding back the tears.

"I really hope we can still be friends, You know I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Andy, I believe you, and I know that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. You were just trying to protect me."

"And I will always be here to protect you."

Andy said wiping away a tear from her cheek.

"Here."

Amanda said putting the heart locket in his hand.

Andy shook his head and handed it back to her.

"No, you keep it, cause you know deep down, that I am your saviour."

Andy hugged Amanda tight. She warped her arms around him, and held him, hoping that this moment could last forever. Andy broke the hug and looked into her eyes.

"Andy, just know, that I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I just want you to be happy, wither you're with me or not, as long as you're happy, but if she hurts you, just know that myself and the BVB army is gonna set that snake bitch on fucking fire."

Amanda said serious, but Andy let out a little laugh.

"Besides Andy, you're a very hard guy to be mad at."

"What can I say, I have a gift."

Andy said smiling.

Amanda slightly punched his arm

"Ow, that hurt."

Andy pretend to be hurt.

"Oops, guess I don't know my own strength."

Andy put his arm around her and they both sat down.

"I'm sorry I wasn't the right guy for you, and I really hope that you do find the right one."

"With my luck, that's not likely."

"Don't say that. Everyone has someone. It's just gonna take you a little more time to find that someone. It's kind of like a big science experiment of love, and you keep dating going through trial and error, trail and error, till you find that right match."

"You think Juliet is the right one for you?"

"Hun, honestly, I'm not sure. I thought Scout was, I thought Brooklyn was, then you, and now Juliet. I just have to wait and see I guess."

"Right now, I just hope you don't get any hate from the fans. Cause you know they're gonna find out sooner or later."

"Shit I forgot about them!"

Amanda laughed a little.

"Don't worry, if they do, then they're not true fans. They shouldn't be worried about what you do in your personal life. As long as you're still making music and performing, that's all they should worry about. Just the music."

"Right."

Andy said pulling Amanda close to him

"Just don't tell any of this to Sebastian, he's kind of a loud mouth."

"Yeah I noticed, he leaked out Jake's relationship with Elizabeth."

"Yeah, and Jake wasn't too happy about that."

"Amanda, just know that this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, you've been nothing but amazing."

"Okay now you're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, it's true, trust me. I know amazing when I see it."

Scout then drove up, she parked and got out to help Amanda.

"Oh, by the way before I forget, I want you to keep this too."

Andy handed her the engagement ring.

"But-"

"I brougth that for you. It's yours. Keep it."

Andy quickly kissed Amanda one last time.

"Hey girl, ready to go?"

Scout asked Amanda.

"Yeah."

Amanda said not taking her eyes off of Andy.

Scout ignored Andy while putting Amanda's stuff in the car.

Juliet walked up as she took Andy away from Amanda.

"Manda, I know how you feel right now, but I'm not your maid, a little help here!"

Scout yelled to get Amanda's attention

"Oh, sorry."

Amanda was lost in thought fixated on Andy. She knew deep down that Juliet wasn't good for him at all, but if he insisted that she made him happy, then okay, let him be. Amanda got in the car, as Scout drove off.


	48. Chapter 47: Goodbye Graceful

Scout turned to Amanda after getting all her stuff organized in her room.

"Come on, lets go back and your motorcycle and car."

"Can't we get like AA or something pick them up, I really don't wanna go back."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'm gonna go somewhere Scout."

"Okay. be safe."

"I will."

Amanda then left she decided to take a cab and go down to the Key Club. She got there and saw everyone else. She only wanted to talk to TJ but then Kiearra, Lexii, Lexus and Samie walked up to her.

"Hey girl, welcome to the party!"

Lexus welcomed Amanda with open arms

"Thanks."

Amanda said, distracted while looking for TJ.

"Glad you decided to show up."

Samie added.

Just then Ashley and CC joined the group as CC picked up Amanda and spun her around!

"Manda!"

"CC!"

"Christian, put Amanda down."

Ashley ordered, as Christian set her down.

"Hey Manda, everything okay?"

Ashley asked concerned.

"Um, yeah."

Ashley knew what happened, Andy had texted him. He didn't tell the others though cause he wasn't sure if Amanda wanted to tell them yet. Lexii noticed that something was wrong.

"Are you sure MandaPanda?"

"Yeah, um, where's TJ?"

Lexii, Ashley and Kiearra looked at Amanda weird.

"He's having drinks with Johnny, Mike and Max."

CC replied.

"Okay, thanks."

Amanda walked off over to TJ, and found him having drinks with the guys. She walked over to them

"Hey guys."

"Hey!"

They all answered at once. TJ looked at her confused as he got up.

"Hey, I though you were gonna go home, what-"

"Can we just talk outside?"

"Sure."

TJ and Amanda walked out the back as Max looked at them weird. Max went over to Ashley, Lexii and Kiearra.

"Hey guys, anyone know what's up with Amanda?"

"I don't know. Why you ask?"

Lexii answered.

"Cause her and TJ just walked out."

"Why is she hanging out with TJ. Even on tour, her and TJ were always together."

Kiearra spoke up crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and wasn't Amanda gonna go home and be with Andy."

Lexii asked.

Ashley sighed.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ash, you know something what it is?"

Ashley sighed again

"Look I don't know if I should tell you this, or let Amanda tell you herself."

"Why what happened?"

Lexii asked worried.

"Amanda and Andy broke up?"

"WHAT!"

Lexii and Kiearra exclaimed at the same time.

"They what?"

Max asked with a confused look on his face.

Ashley then told them what Andy texted them, which is basically everything that happened. The girls were shocked that Andy would that, and that Amanda had kissed TJ.

"That's crazy dude."

Max said putting his arm around Kiearra.

"I know, Amanda really loved him, and I'm sure deep down she still does."

Lexii said looking sad.

"Yeah, but what I'm gonna worry about, is how the fans are gonna take it when they hear the news."

Ashley said hugging Lexii.

"Don't worry. Andy told me that they talked and that they're on good terms."

"Maxikins should we take Andy out of the wedding?"

Kiearra asked

"What the fuck! No! He's still my best bud. He's still coming, and so is Amanda."

"When are you guys gonna have the wedding?"

Lexii asked.

Max and Kiearra looked at each other, then back at Lexii

"In a few months."

Kiearra replied.

Outside Amanda and TJ were talking. She told him what had happened with Andy through tears. TJ hugged Amanda tight.

"Don't worry. Andy's really stupid for doing that. Watch, he's gonna realize he was wrong, and by the time that happens, you'll already be happy with someone else. Someone better. Amanda, Andy isn't the only guy out there, there's others, and sure we're not all perfect, but there's someone better."

Amanda stopped crying, she looked up at TJ who was holding her hands.

"I just, never thought Andy would do something like that, you know, I always adored Andy, and his music, and I just never expected Andy to do what he just did."

"Sometimes, you don't really know someone from just their music. You got to know the real Andy Biersack. Not the one the fans see on stage and at meet and greets, you know."

"But, Andy is really that sweet, it's just-"

"You thought with him being that sweet, that he would never hurt you?"

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I fell for him, and apparently I wasn't good enough."

"Yeah, you did fall for him, but don't say that it's your fault, what did you ever do to hurt him?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly! So, he's the one who fucked up, not you." TJ looked into her eyes and kissed her, he broke the kiss and kept looking at her.

"Now tell me that didn't mean something." He said with a smirk while playing with her hair.

Amanda looked down.

"Maybe it did."

TJ lifted her chin up and gave her that look again.

"You know how I feel about 'maybe's'"

"Yes." Amanda mumbled looking down again.

"What? What was that? TJ couldn't hear you."

"You heard what I said."

"No, tell me, tell me, tell me!" TJ said tickling her on her sides.

"Aahh TJ! Stop! TJ! Aaaahh, okay fine, I did!"

TJ stopped tickling her as he just held her.

"You what?"

"I did feel something."

"Really?"

"Yeah...and the last time."

Back inside Lexii was feeling said about her friend's breakup. She knew just how much Amanda loved Andy, and how she was probably a wreck, and Lexii was really worried, as she sat down. Ashley came up and sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Sexy Lexii, I know you're worried about Amanda, I am too, and I'm also worried about Andy, but you and I both know as well as anyone, that they're two of the strongest people ever. If you're worried about the fans giving them hate, then don't. That's something Andy and Amanda will have to deal with on their own."

Ashley kissed Lexii to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

Juliet went to go get her new tattoo, as Andy just stood home to think about everything that happened. He looked through twitter pictures of him and Amanda together. He knew he would see her again, and that they would keep in contact, but there relationship wouldn't be the same. They had to now get a divorce, which Andy hated as much as Amanda. They had agreed that they would keep everything that happened a secret from the fans, as best as they could, but already fans started talking. They started saying that stuff about Amanda cheating on Andy with TJ during the Ruins Revenge tour, then other people where saying that Amanda and Andy broke up before the tour so that Amanda could be with TJ. Then there was stuff that Andy broke up with Amanda cause he wanted to be with Juliet, and that Andy was cheating on Amanda with Juliet since the European Tour, and a whole bunch of other crazy stories.

TJ took Amanda back to Scout's place. Her car and motorcycle was parked, Amanda turned to TJ and hugged him.

"Thanks, for everything."

"You're welcome."

TJ kissed her softly and then she got out of the car and back up to Scout's apartment, as she was about to knock on the door Scout grabbed her hand.

"Good, you're here, you can come with me!"

"Aaahhh go with you where?"

"To Angels and Kings!"

Scout dragged Amanda to Angels and Kings, where they met up with Philip Kross, Michael Vampire, Aaron Graves, Jeffree Star and Dahvie Vanity. At first Amanda didn't want to go, but then she ended up having fun and enjoying herself. She ended up telling everyone some of what went down with her and Andy, to put any rumors they heard to rest. She didn't tell them that she was TJ or that Andy was with Juliet. She just said that Andy wasn't feeling that happy with her, and was falling for someone else. Her and TJ wanted to keep their relationship secret for know, and that only people in the band could know about it, and Kiearra, since now she was their official merch girl. Amanda and Scout went back home, it was gonna take Amanda some time to call that her new home. She was glad that Scout let her live with her. She then texted TJ asking him when should be a good time to tell the band, and if she could tell Scout. He said that they should tell the band at the next band meeting, and that she could tell Scout. It was getting late and Scout was probably heading off to bed, so Amanda stood up texting TJ and watching movies on Netflix.


	49. Chapter 48: On To The Next One

The next day, Scout and Amanda had breakfast, Scout was ready to leave for the day as was Amanda. Amanda decided that before Scout left she would tell her about TJ.

"Scout can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

Scout said while taking a bite of her muffin.

"I'm dating TJ."

Scout almost choked on her muffin

"Oh shit!"

Amanda screamed getting up as she gave Scout the heimlich maneuver. Scout coughed up the muffin as she turned to Amanda cofnused

"You're what?"

"Dating TJ"

Amanda said letting Scout go.

"Um..Didn't you and Andy just break up?"

"Yeah."

"Then don't you think you're moving on too fast?"

"Well Andy-"

"We're not talking about Andy, we're talking about you."

Scout crossed her arms staring down Amanda.

"Honestly Scout, this past month I've been feeling things for TJ."

"You are just as stubborn as Andy you know that."

Scout hugged Amanda.

"If you're sure that this is what you wanna do, do it, as long as you're happy."

"Thanks Scout."

Amanda hugged Scout and they both left.

Scout went to film a movie as Amanda was picked up by TJ, they kissed in the car and then TJ drove down to the studio.

"You told, Scout?"

"Yeah, she ended up choking on a muffin...But don't worry I know the heimlich maneuver"

"Good."

Amanda sat back tapping her lap making a beat and singing under her breath. TJ kept glancing at her. She was in all black, wearing fingerless black biker gloves, black skinnys, black boots with spikes, and a black tank top with holes cut out in it, under a black fishnet shirt. They got to the studio meeting up with the others.

"Hey guys"

Mike said smiling.

"Yo, what's up"

TJ said

"Not much, ready for our stickam session with the fans?"

Johnny asked.

"Yeah, but before we gotta tell you guys something."

"What's that TJ?"

"Amanda and I are dating!"

Lexii spit out her water all over Mike.

"WHAT!"

"Aaah damn it! Lexii!"

"Sorry Mike, but what! Amanda? TJ? WHEN? What happened to Andy? OH NO! You cheat-"

"Lexii chill, I didn't do anything!"

"Then explain what happened."

Lexii said crossing her arms as Johnny tweeted 'Stickam gonna be a little late due to technical difficulties, please hold on :)"

Amanda then explained to Lexii everything little thing that happened.

"...and that's what happened can we go on the chat now?"

Amanda said sitting in front of the lap top and crossing her arms.

"Yeah sure I guess."

Lexii sat down next to her. She was really sad about her two best friends breaking up. They're so perfect for each other, but if that's what they really wanted then so be it. Lexii would always be there for Amanda, and Andy. She hugged Amanda as everyone sat around and got ready.

"Oh, by the way guys if anyone ask about me, Amanda or Andy just ignore the comments, we don't want fans knowing."

TJ said as he sat next to Amanda.

"Okay guys, but you might not wanna sit next to each other."

Johnny suggested getting ready to go on stickam.

"I'll sit in-between them!"

Mike yelled sitting in between Amanda and TJ.

The stickam started, Juliet was recording the part for the song she would do with BVB as Andy lurked on RR's stickam session, pretending he was paying attention to her.

"Andy what you think? Sounds right?"

The producer asked.

"Hey! White Rabbit! He's calling!"

"Oh-um, yeah sure."

Andy went back to paying attention to the stickam. Amanda seemed fine, but she always put up a fake smile. He knew how she was hurting deep down, cause he was too. Andy had already told the guys what happened, and he's pretty sure Amanda told her band as well.

Kiearra and Max was preparing for the wedding, then Max had to go for a band meeting, Kiearra stayed homes and waited for Amanda, Lexii and Gab to come and help. Liz and Sandra ended up moving out, same apartment complex just a different room. Things just got too crowded and there was too much noise with the kids and Kiearra and Max doing things at night.

Lexii and Amanda came over and Kiearra told them what they had to do, Gab then came shortly after bringing Leila. Leila went to watch spongebob quietly cause Kiearra and Max had just put Jason and Alyssa to sleep before Max left. Kiearra gave Gab orders and she went to her room to lay down. She was tired. Kiearra didn't know that planning a wedding would be this hard. Amanda made it seem so easy. She then went out and asked Amanda for advice. The girls were getting things done fast, but the ribbons on the invitations were sloppy.

"What the hell girls! What kind of knot is this! Is this how you tie your damn shoe?"

"Kiearra chill, you're gonna wake up the kids"

"Don't tell me what to do. I gave so many warnings already Amanda. I will kick you out of the wedding if I have to."

Amanda shut up. She decided she would just tell girls after finishing the wedding invitations. Surprisingly Kiearra didn't wake up the kids. She calmed down and then got advice from Amanda.

"First of all no one likes a Bridezilla."

"I'm not a fucking Bridezilla!"

"I didn't say you were, I was just saying."

"Oh, okay."

Amanda looked over at Lexii and Gab, Kiearra had turned into a Bridezilla for sure.

After they finished they sat down and ate some pizza which Amanda ordered.

"So I have something to tell you."

"It's over."

Kiearra said taking a bite of pizza.

"Kiearra please swallow your food. I don't want you to choke when I tell you this."

Kiearra paused and looked and Amanda weird.

"So, what's the news."

Gab asked

"Well...I'm dating TJ!"

"TJ! As in TJ Bell?"

Gab asked confused

"Seriously Amanda?"

Kiearra said folding her arms

"Yeah TJ Bell."

Amanda said looking at Gab and Kiearra.

"But how? I mean, you and Andy, what happened?"

"I don't care I'm done."

"Kiearra sit back down, you all need to know how this happened."

Amanda pleaded Kiearra to come back.

"No I'm done, I don't care, I don't wanna know."

"Kiearra Lynn Williams! Sit down."

"Amanda Lisa Mer-cade-o"

"It's Mer-card-o"

"Whatever you fucking supermarket"

Kiearra rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"Lexii, you tell Gab, I'll go tell Kiearra."

Amanda went up and to Kiearra and sat on her bed.

"What' wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. What did I do?"

"You've been with TJ since the tour started and you're telling me now. I thought I was your best friend."

"Actually, TJ and I just started dating."

"But you guys-"

"I know, we were close on tour."

"And what happened with Andy?"

Amanda took a deep breath and told Kiearra what happened. She felt like she should just email everyone what happened so she wouldn't have to talk about it anymore. So that's just what she did. Amanda emailed all her friends. She told her close friends everything in a quick summary and sent it out. Amanda had stayed with Kiearra keeping her company.

"So, now that you're not with Andy does that mean he's still the Godfather to Alyssa?"

Kiearra asked holding Jason as Amanda held Alyssa.

"Yeah, he did sign the papers. I don't think you could change that."

"Okay, but why TJ?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why TJ?"

"I have feelings for him okay?"

"You sure, or is he just a rebound boy?"

"Kiearra?"

"I'm being serious."

"I have legit feelings for him."

"And lets say Andy and Juliet break up, would you go back to Andy?"

Amanda stood quiet and looked around

"Oh look it's Friday! 7:30, Smackdown is almost on!"

It was October 25th.

"So what's the kids gonna be for Halloween?"

"I was gonna leave them home."

"Kiearra, they're one years old already."

The kids were born on April 19th, but Kiearra wanted to wait till the kids were five to take them out for trick or treating.

"Fine, we can either go to the Halloween festival on Sunset Strip Blvd, and party at The Roxy. Or stay home and watch scary movies."

Amanda loved Halloween, and this year she wanted to dress up again. She would either be busy with the band, or tired to do anything, and now she was free, and she wanted to do something, also Kiearra needed some fun.

"Don't worry I will plan everything. All you have to do is get a costume."

"It's too late the stores aren't gonna have anything."

"We'll dress you up as Max. Come on it'll be fun."

"Hmm...Okay fine."

"Yay!"

"What about your costume?"

"I have some stuff."

"Okay."

Max then came home.

"Hey Max."

"Hey, Mrs. 'write a novel and email to everyone.'"

Max rolled his eyes at Amanda.

"Sorry, just thought you guys should know."

"I know, I just thought you put in too much detail, I mean we should know that you feel hurt and shit, you didn't have to say it."

Max sat down and put his arms around Kiearra.

"Well I should be going, I'll see you guys."

Amanda then left, as Max and Kiearra watched TV.

"Kiearrakins I've decided for our Honeymoon, we're going to Hawii, it's a done deal, plane tickets are brought."

"Maxikins you're the best I love you!"

Kiearra hugged Max.

"Love you too."

Max kissed Kiearra.

Back with Ashley and Lexii, they were talking about what's been up with the bands.

"So, the album is almost finished, we have a photoshoot for the cover, then off to tour from November 9th to December 16th. Then were home till the next tour, but I have no idea when that's gonna be."

"Hopefully you'll be home for Christmas."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will, oh and our birthdays."

"Yep."

Ashley kisses Lexii

"Yum, cherry lips."

Lexii laughs

"Ashley likey cherry."

Lexii's phone buzzes and it's a text from Amanda with plans for Halloween. She explains to the Ashley the plans for Halloween.

"Awesome, so are you dress sexy or scary?"

"Ashley it's Halloween, you're suppose to dress scary."

"True, besides you always dress sexy anyways."

Ashley pulls her close to him on the couch and they watch The Nightmare Before Christmas together.


	50. Chapter 49: This Is Halloween

It was October 31st. Time for The Halloween festival down at Sunset Strip Blv. Amanda and Scout got ready. Scout was a zombie, she looked really scary. She was gonna meet up with Lexus, Samie and Sammi Doll and they were all gonna be zombies. Amanda decided that she would be a dead pirate, Scout helped her with her makeup to make her look dead. They finished then left just in time to meet up the others.

Kiearra wouldn't let Max see her till she was finished. She did her makeup like Max. Black eyeshadow around the eyes and red underneath. Then black lines down her lips. She threw on a plain black shirt, her zebra stripped skinnys, black converses and a leather jacket. Then she walked out to Max who was a vampire.

"Aaaahhh! I want to suck your blood!"

Max said in a deep voice.

"Hey! I know who you are?"

"Oh really who?"

"You're Max Green!"

"Yup." Kiearra smiled as Max hugged her.

Max had decided to hire a babysitter for the kids, even though Kiearra didn't trust anyone, but Max hid a camera in the room. They left to meet the others.

"Lexii you're ready?"

"One minute!" Lexii finished her makeup. She decided she would be a dead nurse. She cut holes into the costume and added fake blood all around it. Which is what Amanda did with her pirate costume. Lexii then came out to Ashley who was surprise. He was a dead doctor.

"Okay, who killed the doctor and his amazingly hot nurse!" Ashley yelled

Lexii laughed and then they were on their way.

They all met up with each other. Sammi came with Jinxx and CC. They too were zombies.

"Aaahh it's the zombie apocalypse!"

Kiearra screamed holding onto Max.

They all laughed. Then everyone went off to do their own thing around the festival. There was games, cotton candy, and a stage for some bands to play. Amanda went up and down the stores on the Blvd. trick or treating. She was such a little kid at heart. Bands started to go on stage as Amanda found Kiearra.

"Kiearra come on the bands are starting to play!"

Amanda and Kiearra was really excited, as was Lexii, and Lexus. They all met up and stood side stage as Vampires Everywhere! played. Wednesday 13 was there too, and Marylin Manson. They got the chance to meet Wednesday 13 and Manson. Kiearra and Lexus left to find the others by that time TJ came. He scared Amanda cause he came up behind her and grabbed her. She screamed and kicked him without knowing it was him cause he had on a Michael Myers mask.

"Fuck babe!" TJ said rubbing his shin as he took off the mask.

"Oh, shit. Sorry TJ!"

"No, I'm sorry, I thought it would be funny to scare you."

"Well I wasn't so you fail."

"Actually Amanda you was scared."

"Shush Lexii, like you wouldn't be scared if Ashley did that to you."

Just then Ashley did and Lexii jumped up

"Gotcha!"

"Ash!"

Lexii said hitting his arm.

They went into The Roxy to party and Kiearra looked pissed

"What is he doing here?"

She said pointing to TJ

"Kiearra be nice."

"Make me!"

"Kiearrakins chill."

"Don't go all Bridezilla on us now."

TJ said putting his arm around Amanda.

"I'm not a fucking Bridezilla!"

Kiearra shouted as she crossed her arms.

"Ohh, Kiearra, we should go dance come on."

Max said grabbing Kiearra as they went to go dance. Jinxx and Sammi was dancing, CC was dancing with Samie, Lexus, Philip, Michael, Dante and Brooklyn in a group. Shane, Cory and Matt came by surprising Amanda.

"Aaaahhh! Guys!"

Amanda ran to them hugging them. Shane and Cory were cops and Matthew was doctor.

"Hey girl, we missed you"

Shane said hugging Amanda tight.

"Yeah, we got your email. Sorry about what happened."

"Eh, don't worry guys."

Amanda said as TJ came up saying hi to the guys

"Warning TJ, don't fuck up."

Cory said with a stern look.

"I won't man. I'm not-"

"Hey TJ lets dance."

Amanda said interrupting him

"Huh?"

"Come on all of us lets go dance. I mean come on, this is party."

Amanda said as she grabbed TJ's hand and they all went to the dance floor to dance. Thriller came on and everyone got hyper.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh We came prepared!"

CC said as him and Jinxx ran around getting the crowd hyped up.

CC, Jinxx, Sammi, Scout, Lexus, and Samie went to the front and started off the dance.

It was great, then TJ got tired so him and Amanda went to go sit down.

"Next year, we're coming as zombie's."

"And RR is gonna be one of the bands playing for the festival."

TJ put his arm around Amanda.

"You know for a dead girl you're pretty hot."

He said as he kissed her.

Kiearra and Max walked up.

"Ugh! Can you guys get a room. You're as bad as-"

Kiearra started but paused when she saw Andy walk up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Sup dude."

Max said giving him the 'sup nod'

Amanda just waved at Andy and he waved back.

"Having fun so far?"

Andy asked

"Yeah."

Kiearra replied.

"Shouldn't you be with someone?"

TJ asked

"She went to the rest room."

"Andy, you do know that after tonight we have to clear things up with the fans."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't worry I'll just make a tumblr post. But I'm not gonna say everything."

"Cause they don't need to know all that drama."

Max added.

"Why don't you just put on the news. Geez."

Kiearra said rolling her eyes.

"I don't get why you're gonna make a public announcement about it anyways."

Max said playing with Kiearra's hair.

"Cause I don't want fans hating Andy, or hating me or TJ."

"So what. Let them hate and talk their shit. It only makes you more famous when they rant about you. Like whatever I don't care as long you're talking about it. Fuck it dude. I mean they shouldn't be all in your personal life anyway. They wouldn't hate it you if they focused on the music."

"Still Max, the rumors need to be put to rest."

Amanda said, she looked up at Andy dressed as Batman, then Matt joined the group he was Robin.

"Manda! I miss you!"

"Miss you too Matt."

"How's everything?"

"Eh, and you?"

"Quiet. I miss you."

"You too Matt, you were like the cool older dad."

"Hey! I'm not that old."

"Right cause you have pillowpets."

TJ added

"The fuck! The commercial said 'great for all ages'"

"True."

"Hey Amanda they're giving out free candy outside. Wanna come?"

Matt suggested

"Sure."

"Come on Andy."

Matt said as Amanda got up.

Andy was about to go when Juliet came up. She was Batgirl.

"White Rabbit wait up."

"Sorry dragonfly."

They kissed as Amanda looked down and Kiearra got disgusted.

"I'll go with you guys."

TJ said getting up grabbing Amanda's hand. As they all left.

"And things are just about to get weird."

Max said.

"As if they wasn't already."

Kiearra said crossing her arms.

They had some drinks with Lexii and Ashley.

The night progressed as everyone partied, leaving little by little. Halloween was fun. Kiearra and Max got home and slept cause they were tired, Amanda and Scout went home, TJ, Lexus, Samie and CC came over and they all stood up dancing to Halloween theme music like Thriller and The Monster Mash and posted it on youtube. Then they went to watch Chucky, and had a big sleep over, and Sammi Doll and Jinxx had a sleep over with Brookyln and Dante.

Ashley couldn't wait to get Lexii home, they got home and the first thing Ashley did was tear off Lexii's costume and put her on his bed.

"The doctor's going in now."

Ashley said with a smirk as he kissed Lexii.


	51. Chapter 50: Find Your Way

November 1st, 2014, Kiearra and Max had another month for the wedding. They set the date for December 18th. They just had to working on the finishing touches. Kiearra had to make sure the bridesmaids dresses fit them, and that hers didn't need to be altered or anything. She called up Amanda for help, but she didn't answer it just kept ringing and ringing. Kiearra figured she was probably up all night with TJ, she rolled her eyes. She then turned around and saw Jason pulling Alyssa's hair.

"Don't pull your sisters hair it's not nice!"

Kiearra said picking up Alyssa, as Jason stuck his tongue out at his mom and then ran around. Kiearra sighed. Jason was just a trouble maker. He did what he want, when he want, and when he got mad he would just stare at you evilly and pull back the little bit of blonde hair he had and run. Alyssa was more of a diva, in a sense she would cry to get whatever she wanted. Kiearra needed help. Max was still sleeping, Kiearra didn't want to bother him, but she thought that he should be up since it's 3pm. She went to wake up Max but he wasn't in bed. she looked around confused then Max came out of the bathroom with a towel warped around him.

"Bout time you woke up dude."

"What can I say I'm a night owl."

Max said as he kissed Kiearra and then Alyssa on the cheek.

"Hey uh-where's Jason?"

Max asked as he grabbed Alyssa

"Ah fuck I hope he's not drawing on the wall again!"

Kiearra then ran and found Jason in the living room hitting the TV. Kiearra grabbed him and then remote

"TV's not gonna go on by just hitting it."

Kiearra turned on the TV and then flipped through the channels to find something for Jason.

"Spongebob?"

"No!"

"You're right, he's gay."

"Um..Oh how about wrestling!"

"YEAH!"

Kiearra went to the WWE Network and sat Jason down on the couch

"Foo"

"Food?"

"YEAH!"

Kiearra then went to get Jason some food as Max came up with Alyssa and he was in black sweats. He sat Alyssa down next to Jason, and they hit each other.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Max don't gotta go out today!"

"Yay!"

Kiearra hugged Max.

"You can stay home!"

"And be with you!"

"And help with the kids! Here give them some food."

Kiearra kissed Max and then went to their room

"Um where are you going?"

"To get a hold of one of my bridesmaid to come over and help?"

"Call Gab."

"Why so she can bring Craig and you can hang out?"

"Uh-yeah."

"Fine dude, whatever. But you're gonna watch the kids."

"Whatever dude."

Ashley soon woke up. He was happy today he didn't have go do any work with BVB. For one thing he was super tired from last night, and he wanted to spend time with Lexii. He stood there laying down just admiring her. Then she was starting to wake up so he decided to pretend he was asleep. She woke up and looked at him, and played with his hair.

"You're so Purdy when you sleep."

Just then Ashley woke up grabbing her arms and pinning her down getting on top of her as she screamed.

"MORNING!"

"Ashley! What the hell!"

"Hahaha! You're funny when you get scared."

"I wasn't scared I was shocked."

"Yeah sure, whatever."

Ashley stuck his tongue out at Lexii.

"You're just a big meanie."

"Ah, but you love me."

"So, you're still a meanie."

"So, you still love me."

Ashley said mocking her.

"Whatever"

She crossed her arms and pouted

"Awe, what's wrong."

"You're being a meanie."

Tokyo and Killer and came in and jumped on the bed.

"Hey guys I'm not a meanie right?"

Ashley turned to the dogs and they barked.

"See, I'm not mean, you're just being silly."

Ashley kissed Lexii then he got up and played with the dogs.

"Come here you little rascals! Woof Woof!"

Lexii laughed cause Ashley was barking like a dog.

"What? You don't see me laughing at you when you meow. And you say I'm the mean one. pff."

"Cause you are."

Lexii said getting up to use the bathroom.

"Oh yeah! If I'm so mean then I would have done this."

Ashley pulled Lexii back on the bed then jumped over her and ran into the bathroom.

"HA!"

"Meanie!"

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it!"

"No sex for you that's what."

Lexii stood there crossing her arms, then Ashley came out and pouted.

"Ladies first."

Ashley said standing by the door way.

Lexii went in smiling.

"You're cruel."

"But you love me."

"So, you're still cruel"

Ashley said mocking Lexii from earlier. Lexii flipped him off as she closed the door and he flipped her off back. Then he went to go play with the dogs as Lexii got ready.

CC and TJ woke up before the girls so they got silly string and then sprayed them all with silly string.

"Wake up sleeping beauties!"

CC screamed as he laughed, then Samie and Scout chased CC around grabbing silly string along the way. Lexus and Amanda covered themselves with the blanket.

"Come on girls wake up."

TJ said as he backed up.

Then Amanda and Lexus got up.

"TJ Bell, you're gonna die!"

Lexus said as she got up and chased TJ.

Amanda got up and got two cans and handed one to Lexus. The girls then cornered TJ and CC, and then sprayed them both with the silly string.

"Thanks for waking us up."

Scout said with a smile.

"Now aren't you happy."

Samie said smiling.

"That did not turn out like how I expected it to."

CC said taking of the the string and then throwing it at the girls.

They all laughed about it, then started running to the bathroom.

"Move it's my house!"

Scout yelled

"Well I live here too now!"

Amanda yelled.

"I can share with Amanda!"

TJ yelled

"T M I!"

CC screamed as they all kept running then Lexus got there first.

"I'm coming in Lex"

Samie said and then her and Lexus shared.

"Okay, if they can share then Amanda and I can share."

"As long as you two don't do anything in my shower."

Scout rolled her eyes, as she looked at the time.

"Damn, we slept a long time."

"Yeah."

Amanda agreed as she checked her text messages.

"You made your tumblr post last night?"

CC asked.

"Yup."

"Great, I'm going to go on formspring today. You're gonna check yours?"

TJ asked turning to Amanda.

"Probably later. Today I just wanna stay home and do nothing."

"Oh yeah, it's definitely a lazy day."

Scout said sitting down next to them.

"And what about food. I'm hungry!"

CC said as he laid down on them

"I need food!"

"You have legs and arms. Go into the kitchen and make it yourself."

Scout said crossing her arms.

"Fine, whatever. What do you all want?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it's good."

"Fine, come help me find stuff."

"Okay."

Scout sighed and then got up to help CC.

Andy and Juliet stood home for the day, as she decided to cook him some food. He was just sitting in Matt's room writing as Matt was playing xbox.

"What's J cooking?"

"Italian"

"Yum, I hope she cooks as good as A-"

"Yeah, uh-huh, I'm gonna go out on the balcony."

Andy got up and just walked out on the balcony, he smiled at Juliet and then stood out there and continued writing.

The next day BVB went to do their photoshoot for the album. Ashley decided to bring Lexii along since she wasn't doing anything. The boys were excited, they were working with Nikki Sixx again. They worked with him before for a photoshoot in Kerrang Magazine, and had a blast. When the boys got ready, Lexii noticed a tattoo on Andy's chest.

"Hey, Andy, what's up with the tattoo?"

"Oh this?"

Andy asked pointing to his chest as Lexii nodded.

"It says 'Photograph each day so we can live forever'"

"Cool."

"Yeah, it's a line from Unhearted by Automatic LoveLetter."

"Oh, nice."

Lexii smiled and then left the boys to get ready as she continued eating breakfast. She felt that Andy and Juliet were moving a bit fast, and that Amanda was moving on too fast from Andy. She didn't understand what happened though. Everything was perfect between them two, they were the best couple, next to Jinxx and Sammi Doll, but still. Lexii then got a text from Amanda, once again she was up all night. Lexii continued texting Amanda as the boys finished up in hair and makeup and Nikki prepped the set.

Amanda was just in the living room, Scout left and TJ was still sleeping. Amanda was petting Beauty and trying to find something to watch on TV, then TJ came in and sat next to Amanda putting his arm around her.

"Anything on?"

"Not really."

Amanda didn't take her eyes off the TV as she just kept flipping through channels.

"We should do something today."

"Like what?"

"Like go out somewhere, around Sunset Strip."

"Eh.."

"Blood On The Dance Floor is playing at the Chain Reaction tonight, lets go, come on it'll be fun."

"Yeah, but...What about Kiearra. She needs help working on the wedding."

"Well you could go help her out during the day, and later on we'll go to the concert. Besides her and Max would probably want some alone time."

"Okay, fine I guess, I do have to catch up with Dahvie and Jayy, and I think Jeffree Star is with them too."

"That's my girl."

TJ kissed Amanda's cheek.

"No go get ready."

Amanda got up as she texted Kiearra that she'll be coming over to help out. Amanda took a shower and did her hair, but she couldn't figure out what to wear. She decided on a BOTDF t-shirt, red skinnys and black and red Hello Kitty vans, and her "Forever Fucked" hoodie. She did her make up and put on skeleton fingerless gloves and some bracelets. TJ got dressed with just some black jeans, converse and an ETF shirt, and he drove Amanda to Kiearra's.

"What are you wearing? And what is he doing here?"

Kiearra said as she opened the door for Amanda and TJ.

"He's just dropping me off."

"Now explain what the shirt is about?"

"We're gonna see BOTDF later."

"Well zip up your hoodie."

Amanda shrugged and zipped up her hoodie and then kissed TJ goodbye. Then her and Kiearra got to work on the wedding, Max even helped out and they also played with Jason and Alyssa a little.

Amanda was bouncing Alyssa on her lap when she turned to Max who was bouncing Jason and Kiearra was making lunch.

"So, um. You know how I'm the maid of honor right."

"No we're not gonna replace Andy with TJ!"

Kiearra yelled out from the kitchen.

"Manda, don't worry about it. If it's cause you'll feel awkward walking down the isle next to Andy, just don't worry okay. It's perfectly normal to feel that way, and honestly I don't blame you for feeling awkward."

"Why couldn't you guys break up after MY wedding?"

Kiearra rolled her eyes as she finished up lunch.

After lunch they worked on some more stuff then TJ came by to pick up Amanda and they went to the BOTDF concert, and had lots of fun.

They met up with Dahvie, as he greeted Amanda with a big hug.

"Sexy girl! I missed you!"

"Missed you too."

"Damn, I'm sorry about what Andy did."

"Yeah, who isn't."

Amanda said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Oh, sorry. Dahvie shut up now."

Dahvie then made a funny face and Amanda laughed.

"Haha, well come on girl lets go find the others."

Dahvie took Amanda's arm and dragged her to the back as TJ followed. They hung out with Jayy and Jeffree Star for a while and then the concert started, and they even hung out a little bit after the concert recording videos for youtube and stuff.

November 7th came and BVB and ETF left for tour. Juliet had got upset before cause she couldn't join the guys on tour, her and Andy got into a small fight about it, and when Amanda heard she just laughed about it, it was a really dumb reason to argue about. A month when by fast. The girls had Thanksgiving together, just Kiearra, the kids, Lexii, Sammi Doll, Scout, Amanda and TJ. Kiearra hated that TJ was there but Max wasn't, but she brushed it off. The guys came back on the 17th, apparently Max already had his party with the guys, and decided that he would stay at Andy's place for the night. All the girls stood at Kiearra's house, as TJ went to go stay with Ashley. The next morning was Kiearra's big day.


	52. Chapter 51: Gorgeous Nightmare

The next morning the girls woke up and got ready. The bridesmaids dresses were a dark shade of red, and they all had on black boots with studs on them. The dresses were short and strapless. The girls helped each other with their hair and make up. Gab came over with Leila and they were already dressed, then her and Sammi Doll helped dress Jason and Alyssa, They put Jason in black jeans, black converses and a black shirt, and then put Alyssa in a dark red dress and black boots. Leila was also in a dark red dress, she was gonna be the flower girl. Amanda and Lexii went to go help Kiearra as Scout finished her hair. Kiearra had a black dress with dark red stitching going down the sides, and stars along her chest. They put the dark red bow in her hair which had black stars on it, and then put on her black veil, and they did her makeup, just some black eyeliner, and red eyeshadow. Kiearra put on her black heels. They had spikes on the heels, which Kiearra thought was awesome. They booked a hotel to have the wedding at, then they would have the reception party at The Roxy. Kiearra's limo came and they all got inside.

"So Kiearra, you're excited to finally marry your dream guy."

Amanda said as she tickled Alyssa in her car seat.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be."

They all talked on their way to the hotel. The guest were all there and all that was left was for the guys to finish up. The girls got there and quickly to Kiearra to a separate room. Then Max went out and stood at the alter. He was wearing black vans, his jeans with the skulls on them, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. He stood there standing quiet nervous. He looked out to everyone and saw his friends, and Ronnie gave him a thumbs up. Max laughed at the funny face Ronnie made then he looked out to the wear the bridesmaids and groomsmen were lining up, and Craig gave him two thumbs up. Max looked to the front and saw Robert and Monte with Jason and Alyssa and he smiled at them as Alyssa clapped her hands. Amanda stood next to Andy as Andy smiled at her.

"You look nice today."

"Thanks."

Amanda looked up at him and turned her attention forward.

"So do you."

Andy took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd

"TJ here?"

"Yup. Juliet here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She doesn't know Kiearra."

The music then started as Leila walked down first tossing out the red rose petals. Then bridesmaids and groomsmen. Amanda and Andy, Gab and Craig, Lexii and Ashley then Sammi Doll and Jinxx. Then everyone stood up for Kiearra. She came down and stood next to Max, they said their vows. Exchanged weddings bands and kissed. Throughout this time almost everyone were in tears, they weren't crying as much as Amanda and Andy. Kiearra and Max then left in the limo Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen followed behind, then everyone else. Scout, Robert and Monte took the kids with them. Everyone got settled, and got to their seats. Amanda looked really sad, she had stopped crying in the car but she couldn't stop thinking about her wedding with Andy. Andy had to sit next to her, and he looked kinda sad as well.

"You guys okay?"

Lexii asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Andy spoke up.

"I'm just happy for Kiearra..."

Amanda said looking around. She saw TJ sitting at table with Johnny B, Max's friend Shawn, Jake and CC. TJ smiled at her and blew a kiss. Amanda smiled back and did a hand heart. Kiearra and Max's close friends were there. Tempting Fate, Sandra and Liz, Chris Jericho, Ronnie, and the rest of RR to just name a few, and then Max's family and Kiearra's. Just then Max came out as did Kiearra, she changed into a short black dress with a red tutu. Andy and Amanda got up to make a speech, then Kiearra and Max made theirs. Then after Max took off Kiearra's red garter on her thigh it was time to party. They started dancing to the macarena, then some people stood dancing. Then the cake was cut and people sat down to eat.

"I am so excited for Hawaii"

Kiearra exclaimed as she sat down with her bridesmaids.

"Don't forget to take loads of pictures."

Gab said as she hugged Kiearra.

Sammi took a picture, she's been taking Kiearra's and Max's wedding pictures.

"And the pictures should be done by the time you guys get back."

Sammi said snapping more pictures.

"Thanks again Sammi, you are amazing."

"You're welcome Kiearra."

Sammi then went to take some pictures of Max and the guys.

"What about the kids?"

Lexii asked.

"Well Max and I figured that Gab and Craig could take care of Jason and Amanda can take care of Alyssa."

Amanda then almost choked on a piece of cake.

Kiearra helped Amanda as she just looked at her confused.

"Kiearra, you do know Andy and I aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, but you're still Alyssa's Godparents."

"But we don't live together so how are we gonna both take care of her?"

"I don't know, figure it out on your own, take turns or something."

Amanda sighed and looked around, she saw Andy walk outside, probably for a smoke, so she went out and followed him.

Andy was just standing outside smoking.

"Hey Andy."

"Hey hun."

"So you know we're gonna have to take care of Alyssa right."

"Yeah."

"But-"

"We'll take turns. Don't worry about it."

Andy puffed out some smoke then turned back to Amanda.

"You gotta stop worrying about everything so much."

Andy put his arm around Amanda

"Lighten up a little come on."

He tickled Amanda and she tickled him back

"Andy!"

He stopped and then they just stood standing there quiet.

"So, how's everything with Juliet?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. We have our moments of disagreements, but doesn't every couple."

"Yeah."

"What about TJ?"

"Everything is fine."

"Okay, good."

They talked a little bit about updates with their bands and stuff. Then CC called them both in cause Kiearra was gonna through the bouquet. Amanda sighed, she didn't want to participate, but she did any way. Kiearra threw the bouquet and even though Amanda didn't try to catch it, she did.

"Uh-um..Re-do!"

Amanda shouted and then handed it back to Kiearra.

"There's no re-do's, you caught it, and that's final."

Kiearra said laughing a little.

Amanda then rolled her eyes and walked outside, then TJ followed her out.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I am not getting married next! Not again."

"Oh, come on, that's stuff just for fun, do you honestly think just because you catch some stupid flowers that's gonna mean you're next to walk down the isle."

"Um..yeah..."

"You are so superstitious."

TJ smiled and put his arms around Amanda.

"You don't wanna get married that's all you. I still love you, and that's not gonna change."

Amanda held his hands around her waist as they stood outside

"Me too."

Amanda just couldn't say 'I love you' to TJ. Yes she did have feelings for him, but she still loved Andy, plus she didn't want to get hurt again. TJ didn't mind, he knew what had happened, and he just wanted Amanda to be happy. He never rushed her into anything.

Back inside Craig, Robert and Monte were setting up their instruments.

"Kiearra baby, these next few songs go out to you."

Max said as he blew a kiss to Kiearra. Then ETF started playing Gorgeous Nightmare. After that they played Ashley, but every time Craig would say Ashley Max would scream out Kiearra. Then Max went back to dancing with Kiearra as Good Girls Bad Guys was being played. Ronnie then got up on a table and started singing.

"Ronnie get your crazy ass down!"

Lexii yelled at Ronnie and he just ignored her and kept dancing, then Max went up the table and dance with Ronnie.

Amanda and TJ walked back and laughed at Ronnie and Max.

The party continued and then Kiearra and Max got ready to leave. They were talking to Craig, Gab, Amanda and Andy.

"So we leave tomorrow afternoon for our honeymoon, just come buy and pick up the kids, we packed their stuff."

Kiearra said holding a sleeping Jason as Max was holding a sleeping Alyssa

"Come on dude, we gotta get these dudes to bed"

Max said.

They said bye to everyone and everyone left their separate ways back home.


	53. Chapter 52: The Loving Dead

The next day, Craig and Gab came to pick up Jason. Kiearra and Max were just waiting for Amanda or Andy to come to get Alyssa.

"Why are they always the late ones?"

Kiearra sighed.

"Babe chill."

"No we're gonna miss our plane!"

"No we're not dude. Just relax."

Max put his arms around Kiearra and kissed her, then there was a knock on the door.

"That better be them."

Kiearra went to answer the door as Alyssa was playing with the strings on Max's bass. Max laughed and picked up Alyssa

"You wanna be a rock star like daddy?"

"Yeah!"

Alyssa put her arms around Max's neck and squeezed tightly.

"Okay, daddy can't breath!"

Kiearra came back in with Amanda and laughed.

"Aww that is adorable."

Amanda said laughing.

"Maxie can't breath!"

Kiearra laughed at Max as he said that and took Alyssa off of him.

"Ready to go stay with Manda?"

"Yay! Trip!"

Kiearra and Amanda said their goodbyes as Amanda put Alyssa in the car seat, she then drove back home as Max and Kiearra left.

Amanda went back home and was surprised to see Andy standing outside the apartment. He then came over as Amanda parked and helped her with Alyssa.

"And you're here because?"

"To help take care of our godchild, silly."

Andy picked up Alyssa

"Any!"

Alyssa yelled and put her arms around his neck.

"No, Andy. And-de"

"Any!"

"Andy"

"Any!"

"Any."

"Yes!"

Amanda laughed

"Come on Any, lets get Alyssa inside."

Amanda and Andy went upstairs, Scout was out again so it was just them two, TJ lived with Johnny and Mike. Amanda made lunch for Alyssa as Andy sat on the couch and played with her.

"Andy? You're hungry?"

"Not really, but thanks!"

Amanda gave Alyssa her lunch which was sliced fruit, and then she sat down next to Andy.

"So, how are we gonna take turns exactly?"

"We'll work it out hun."

They sat there just talking about stuff then Andy kept getting text message from Juliet, saying that she misses him and wants him home now.

"Eh, I really should be getting home now."

"Yeah, it is getting late."

"I'll pick up Alyssa tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Andy."

They hugged and then Andy left.

Ashley and Lexii spent the day talking to Dean Guitars, about getting Lexii a new costume bass. Ashley has one with 1969' playmates all over it, Lexii think it's cool, and she's been using Dean Guitars also, so she figures that she would get her own costume bass. They talked over ideas of what Lexii could get. Lexii wanted something that was different, and crazy. She decided on a black bass with red splattered on it, kinda like blood splattered on a wall, and her name written in red on the back of the bass.

Kiearra and Max made it to Hawaii, the first night there, they walked along the beach, talking for hours, then they went back to their hotel room and you can guess what happened from there.

Andy got back home, and things wasn't so good with him and Juliet, they had got into a disagreement, and had a fight. Apparently it was something about Andy still having feelings for Amanda. However this was true, he did still have feelings for her, but he knew that Amanda would never take him back after what happened. Juliet also got mad at the fact that he has to help take care of Alyssa. They ended up fighting so she left for the night. Andy wasn't sure where she went, but he just hoped that she was safe, and he saw that she was cause she kept tweeting. Andy tweeted also, about his heart is just better off alone, and he doesn't need anyone but his band. It had seemed as though they broke up.

The next day Ruins Revenge had another band meeting, so Amanda had to go drop off Alyssa at Andy's. She drove to his place and dropped off Alyssa, but she knew that Andy was sad.

"Andy, tell me what's wrong? And don't say it's nothing cause I saw the tweets."

Amanda sat down next to Andy on the couch. Andy just kept his focus on Alyssa who was playing in the playpen that Amanda and Andy just set up.

"We got into a fight?"

"Andy, fighting is normal."

"Yeah, but we never fought, well not that bad."

"Just talk to her about how you feel."

"Honestly, I don't know how I feel."

"Look deep down inside."

"Amanda, what if-"

Andy was cut off by Amanda's phone ringing, Amanda looked at her phone like she about to ignore the call, but Andy gave her the okay to answer it, and it was Lexii.

"Hey, where are you, we have a meeting."

"Yeah, I know Lex, I'm on my way, just had to drop of Alyssa."

"Okay, see you soon."

"You too."

Amanda hung up and turned her attention back to Andy.

"You were saying?"

"No, it's okay, just go to your band."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna keep you from them."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I am."

"Text me if anything."

"I will."

Amanda left and went to her band meeting, Andy slumped on the floor, he felt horrible. He tried to talk to Juliet, but she wouldn't answer him.

At the Ruins Revenge band meeting they talked about ideas for the new album. Johnny shared lyrics that him and Lexii have been working on together. Everyone agreed to get straight to work. Johnny and Lexii then proceeded to work on the melodies, and Mike helped out, as Amanda and TJ worked on riffs together. They had started some stuff before the tour, so they decided to work from there and perfect it.

"So, how was the first day of baby sitting go?"

"Pretty good, Andy came to help out."

"That's good, sorry I couldn't be there."

"It's okay TJ, I understand you didn't feel good."

"Yeah."

"Did you at least have some soup or something?"

"Yeah, but I think tonight I could use a nurse."

TJ gave Amanda the puppy dog eyes

"Don't worry, I'll find someone to take care of you."

"I was actually hoping that you could."

"I'm already taking care of Alyssa-"

"But Andy can take care of her. Come on, just for tonight, please."

"Okay, fine."

Amanda texted Andy telling him that she'll pick up Alyssa tomorrow. When the day was over, Johnny and Mike when out to party, Lexii went home and Amanda went back to TJ's place.

While in Hawaii, Kiearra and Max decided to try surfing, then they had dinner at the hotel.

"Dude, Hawaii, is so freaking amazing. I love it here!"

"Ah, I knew you would Kiearrakins."

Max kisses Kiearra.

"I hope Jason isn't getting into any trouble."

"Don't worry, little dude is fine. Craig will keep him in line, I hope."

Kiearra laughs a little.

"What's so funny dude?"

"Fine, and line rhymed."

"Eh, what ya know. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Ah I did it again."

"Yup, you're a natural."

"Of course dude. I'm Max fucking Green!"

The next day back in LA Andy woke up to Alyssa crying, Juliet still didn't come back home. Matt was still sleeping, of course he put on his ear plugs. He went over to Alyssa as she was jumping up and down crying and yelling.

"Any! Any! Food!"

"I'll get you food but you gotta say my name right."

"Any"

"An-D"

"An-eee"

"Andy!"

"Any!"

Alyssa screamed out really loud and slapped Andy

Andy shook his head, it didn't hurt.

"Alright, I'll get you food, don't gotta be a diva about it."

Andy went got Alyssa food, then he texted Amanda asking her when she was coming by to take care of Alyssa, then he tried texting Juliet again to see where she was at. Amanda texted him back saying she could come by in a few hours, but he never got anything back from Juliet, he even tried calling her and every time it would ring once then go to voicemail, he picked up Alyssa and sat her on his lap.

"Guess I should face it, I'm really off better being alone. This too shall pass."


	54. Chapter 53: New Day's Dawn

Ashley decided it would be fun to wake up Lexii with a blow horn.

"Hey Lexii! Hi, you're excited about getting your new custom made bass guitar?"

"Hell yeah, Ash, it's gonna be epic."

"Not as epic as mine."

"That's cause yours just has a bunch of naked chicks."

"A bunch of hot naked chicks."

Ashley stuck out his tongue then Lexii flipped him off.

"Your bass is gonna look great, not awesome, but great."

"Really Ash, how much you wanna bet, that my bass is gonna be better than yours"

"Do you really wanna do that?"

"Yeah, we'll let the fans decide. What do you say, unless your chicken."

"I'm not chicken."

"Alright then, so what's it gonna be?"

"Five bucks."

"Really, that's all?"

"Fine, Ten."

"Alright deal."

They kissed on the bet and then Ashley tackled Lexii and started tickling her.

"Ashley stop! Stop!"

"Make me!"

Lexii grabbed his arms and kissed him

"Now stop it, or else"

"Or else what?"

"No se-"

"Ugghh! Fine!"

Ashley got off of Lexii.

"Why must you always ruin my fun."

"Cause it's fun."

"Not for me."

"Stop being a baby."

Ashley stuck out his tongue as he pet Killer.

Lexii got ready to go back to the studio to work on the new Ruins Revenge album as Ashley got ready, BVB were playing a charity event show for Toys for Tots.

Andy got ready when Amanda got there to pick up Alyssa.

"So, did you talk to Juliet?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't worry Andy, she'll talk to you, when she's ready, just don't rush things."

"I won't. Thanks Amanda."

Andy hugged Amanda as Alyssa grabbed his hair.

"Ah, ow. don't pull Andy's hair."

Andy got his hair out of Alyssa's hand as Amanda laughed

"Andy hair!"

"Hey, you finally said my name."

"Andy hair pretty!"

"Thank you, Alyssa hair pretty too."

"Hug!"

Andy hugged Alyssa

"Kiss!"

"Andy gave Alyssa a kiss on the cheek."

"Kiss Manda!"

Andy looked over at Amanda and then kissed her on the cheek, then he looked over at Alyssa who was clapping her hands.

"Well, I should be going."

"Where's TJ?"

"At home, sleeping."

"That boy loves his sleep."

"Yeah, considering he was up all night yesterday. Well I think, I'm not sure cause I fell asleep at like 3am, and he was wide awake."

"Probably."

"Well, I gotta get going if I'm gonna drop Alyssa off at Gabs. It's been really great since they moved out here for good by the way."

"Yeah, you should. Think you can make it for our charity event?"

"Depends on how much work RR gets done, probably, I'll be there with Lexii and TJ."

"Alright see you then. Bye Alyssa."

"Bye Andy! Kiss!"

Andy went to kiss Alyssa on the cheek again

"No Manda!"

Andy shook his head as did Amanda then he kissed Amanda on the cheek again.

"Alright, later Andy."

Andy opened the door for Amanda to leave then Juliet walked right in and hugged Andy

"White rabbit! I missed you! I'm sorry! I love you!"

Andy hugged Juliet back as Amanda just rolled her eyes and left.

Andy and Juliet talked about what happened, and their feelings and worked everything out, then they left for BVB's charity concert. BVB, New Years Day, and Escape The Fate were playing, but ETF had a fill in bassist who was Lexii. Juliet stood side stage for BVB's set, then when Escape The Fate went on Juliet left side stage as Amanda and TJ replaced her spot, Juliet rolled her eyes at Amanda as she left. Amanda shrugged it off as Lexii got on stage with Escape The Fate.

"Alright kids, before we start playing, first of all we want to thank all of you for donating and coming out tonight. You're all lovely! Don't forget also to head over to our merch table, and get some ETF gear and Lollipops and Cigarettes gear, aka my clothing line! Oh and this is not Max Green on bass! This is Lexii from Ruins Revenge, check them out. Our boy Max is on his honeymoon, give it up for the ripper!"

Craig shouted over the mic as everyone cheered

"Alright, lets end this night right!"

Craig said as he pointed over to Robert and he started playing.

After the concert Amanda went to hang out with New Years Day, her and their singer Ashley Costello really hit off.

"Omg, I love that girl she is amazing."

Amanda said coming back to the rest of ETF, Lexii, Ashley and TJ.

"Oh great, now I have to worry about you cheating on me with girls."

TJ joked as he put his arm around Amanda.

"I say today was a pretty good day, right guys?"

"Yeah Craig, today was awesome, and Lexii is great on bass."

"Thanks Robert."

Lexii said smiling

Then CC and Jake came up.

"Hey! Whadddzzz up!"

CC screamed as he put his arms around Lexii and Amanda.

"Come on guys, lets go party! Today's a party night!"

Jake suggested.

"Yeah, when was the last time we all partied?"

CC said looking around to everyone.

"Sorry man, can't gotta home and help Gab with the kids, and Amanda can't either."

Craig said as glared at Amanda

"What do you mean I can't of course I can."

"What about Alyssa?"

"Craig, can't you and Gab take care of her just for tonight, please."

"Fine, but just for tonight."

Craig shook his head, as he hugged her, Lexii and the guys and then left.

Andy, Juliet and Jinxx then joined the group and they all left to party. Juliet was on top of Andy, not really giving him space to move as they all sat at a table after having a few drinks.

"Okay, guys, Amanda and I have been talking and we came up with the perfect tour line up. Ready? Ready! Okay! BVB, Ruins Revenge, Automatic Loveletter, My Satellite and Escape The Fate!"

"That way all us couples can be together on one big ol' tour!"

Amanda said clapping.

"Okay, but why ETF?

Jinxx asked.

"Cause Kiearra is a merch girl and she can be with Max!"

Amanda shouted

"DUH!"

Amanda and Lexii shouted in Jinxx's face and high-fived.

"Sounds like a pretty good tour, but what about CC's girl in white widow?"

Monte asked laughing a little.

"Monte what the hell! I'm not dating anyone!"

"But that picture you tweeted. What's up with that?"

"Stop jumping to conclusions! Jesus."

"Yeah, you're not dating her...yet.."

Jake replied laughing.

"Shut up dude!"

"Oh come on, you know you want to."

"Ooohhh Christian got a crush!"

Robert said laughing.

"Shut it guys!"

"Christian and Samie sitting in a tree!"

Ashley started singing.

"K-I-SS-I-NG!"

TJ continued

"I said shut it!"

"First comes love!"

Jake continued and then pointed to Jinxx

"I'm not in this man."

Jinxx said crossing his arms and laughing.

"THEN COMES A BABY AND A BABY CARRIAGE!"

Amanda and Lexii finished the song and high-fived.

CC sat back and rolled his eyes getting annoyed.

"I don't like her like that."

"Yeah, sure...whatever you say."

Jake said patting CC's shoulder.

Just then Juliet got up and pulled Andy away as they walked off.

"We're leaving, bye guys."

Juliet said as she pulled Andy way and he said bye to everyone.

The night continued with everyone drinking, some fans going up to them and then some dancing. Jinxx drove the guys home since he didn't get drunk like everyone else. As Amanda and TJ just took a cab home.

The next week flew by, then Kiearra and Max came home, they missed Christmas but Amanda was sure that Kiearra and Max had a Christmas of their own. Kiearra and Max made it back to LA and got home safe and sound. Max decided he would go pick up Jason and catch up with Craig, and Kiearra went to go pick up Alyssa.

Amanda was home, with Scout and TJ, as they were playing with Alyssa, then Kiearra came by, Scout opened the door and greeted Kiearra in, and when she walked in she was not happy to see TJ playing with Alyssa.

"Not him again!"

Kiearra rolled her eyes and mumbled.

"Mommy!"

Alyssa threw her hands up in the air as Kiearra went to pick her up.

Amanda got up and hugged Kiearra

"Welcome back! I'm not gonna ask if you had fun, cause I'm sure you did."

"Well, yeah dude, but what is he doing here?"

Kiearra asked

"Playing with Alyssa, what does it look like."

TJ answered for himself.

"Did Andy help at all?"

"Andy!"

Alyssa threw her hands up in the air and clapped her hands.

"Yea, he did, and as you just heard, Alyssa finally said his name right."

"Atta girl, who's my rocking princess?"

"Me!"

Alyssa hugged Kiearra.

"Anyway I have to tell you what happened with me and Max, but first he has to leave."

"Kiearra can I ask you something?"

TJ asked while playing with Kiearra's hair.

"No, and get your dirty hands out of my hair or else."

TJ stopped and pouted

"Why don't you like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you, you just annoy me."

"Well what did I do?"

"Figure it out, then you can talk to me. Till then, just get out of my presence."

TJ flipped Kiearra's hair.

"Fine whatever."

Kiearra rolled her eyes at him as he kisses Amanda.

"I'll wait for you in the car babe."

TJ left then Scout sat down as Kiearra handed Alyssa to her.

"Okay, you're ready to hear how the honeymoon went?"

"I'm not so sure I wanna hear this. I'll be in the kitchen with Alyssa."

Scout got up and took Alyssa over to the kitchen.

"Ready!"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"OH MY JINXX! Just tell me!"

**~Flashback~**

Max and Kiearra just got out off of the plane and landed in Hawaii. They were greeted kindly and taken to their hotel. Max picked up Kiearra wedding style as they entered the hotel room. The suite Max picked out was really big and beautiful. The bed was also shaped like a heart and it spun around. Outside on the balcony there was an amazing view of the beach and ocean. Max put Kiearra down as she walked around admiring the room. Kiearra went out on the balcony and watched the sun set, as she started tearing up a bit.

"You okay Kiearrakins?"

"Yeah, just something got in my eyes."

Kiearra wiped away her tears.

"Isn't this view amazing."

"Yeah."

"Smile"

Max took a picture of him and Kiearra and got the sunset in the background, and tweeted it. 'With my gorgeous nightmare in Hawaii'

Max once again picked up Kiearra wedding style and sat her down on the bed. He then put on their special playlist, as Max took off his shirt and got on top of Kiearra and kissed her. S.E.X. by Nickelback was playing, as Max was taking off Kiearra's clothes. They were making out intensely, then Heart Shaped Glasses by Manson came on and that's when Max took out fake blood and poured it all over themselves, and continued making out with Kiearra, then when Gorgeous Nightmare came on, that's when Max went inside. Kiearra's moan overcame the music as she screamed out Max's name and Max pulled her hair.

**~Present~**

"Whoa, you reenacted the Hart Shaped Glasses video, while the song was playing?"

"Yup."

"That's epic."

"Yup, so anyways."

"No, No, I know what happened, you came, he came, you screamed each others name, the end."

"Let me tell you!"

"No, I'm good!"

"But I need to tell you, for payback from that one time you told me about you and-"

"Don't even mention it."

"Still mad?"

"Not mad...I'm disappointed. I could never be mad at Andy, you know that."

Just then Amanda got a text from TJ saying that they had to leave to go to the studio.

"I gotta go to the studio. I'll talk to you later."

"Kay, bye."

Kiearra rolled her eyes, as Amanda went to say bye to Scout and Alyssa and then left.

The end of 2014 was soon approaching, with only 24 hours left. Everyone had something of their own planned. The BVB guys weren't really parting just staying at home. Their new album would be coming out sometime next month, then there would be a tour. Even though Amanda were drunk the other day, Ashley and Andy had took their tour idea into consideration, and all their managers were talking over the tour dates and planning them. Ruins Revenge were still working on their new album, they didn't want to rush it but they wanted it to come out before the next tour, so they were really working their butts off. BVB were releasing their new album sometime in January, as for ETF they didn't have much, just Craig and Max releasing new stuff from their clothing lines. ETF was more of a band that really took their time when it came to making new albums.

Amanda and Lexii were more of the party girls, and even though Ashley wanted to stay home, he went out with Lexii anyways, and joined Amanda, TJ, Scout, Samie, CC, Johnny, Mike, Cory, Shane, Philip, Ashley Costello, Lexus and Nicholas. Nick had came out to LA from Utah to be with Lexus. They started dating back on Ruins Revenge first headlining tour. Everyone gathered around for a picture as Lexus tweeted 'lexusamanda: Raccoons on the loose! Happy New Year! :)'. Then Philip retweeted it 'PhilipKross: "lexusamanda: Raccoons on the loose! Happy New Year! :)" Happy new year fuckers!' Everyone was tweeting and retweeting each other as they partied that night.

Andy was at home having a little party of his own with Juliet, Matt, Danny and Myca. Andy was having fun, for the first time since what happened. He really felt that new year would bring new and good things to him and to BVB. No matter what happened though, he would always have his brothers; Ashley, Jake, Jinxx and CC. They were family, just as Matt was, and Danny, Lexii and even Amanda.

Throughout the past 2 years everyone came together to know each other as people, rather than just the stories they heard around the LA scene. Everyone's lives changed since that hot summer day of June 2012. Now was beginning of a new chapter for everyone. For Andy and Juliet, Ashley and Lexii, BVB, Amanda and TJ, Ruins Revenge, Kiearra and Max, Escape The Fate. For everyone. Amanda then tweeted 'AmandaRR: Here's to great friends like LexiiRR RippersPrincess. Together we can do anything' Kiearra then tweeted 'RippersPrincess: It's just me setting the world on fire ;)' Lexii tweeted 'LexiiRR: It's just US setting the world on fire'

2014 was probably the most craziest year they've had, but they all couldn't wait for 2015.


	55. Chapter 54: World Around Me

The next year everyone continued to live their lives to the fullest. They all went touring together and Ruins Revenge even won some awards. They've also won the Kerrang award for best international newcomer. The tour was amazing. Andy and Amanda were still close friends, they cared about each other a lot and loved each other, nothing would change that. Max and Kiearra are living a crazy happy life, as Kiearra is now Escape The Fate's merch girl. Ruins Revenge new merch girl is Lexii's friend Tanya. Everyone loves her, she's as crazy as Lexii. Lexii ended up winning her bet with Ashley about their custom bass guitars. Ashley didn't mind though. Him and Lexii are crazy together, they're always the ones to run off and do something wild.

Overall everyone continued on with their lives, each day as they set the world on fire 10 miles wide, with their legacy, never give into the bad blood, with knives and pens as their perfect weapon, taking all your hate and issues and turning it into their new religion and ritual. The fallen angels behind the mask in the beautiful remains will die for you when heaven's calling the flood and children surrender. A devil for me, saying hello my hate with youth and whisky, liars and monsters, sex and hollywood, something, making the rebel love song out of smoke and mirrors. The gunsling on the morticians daughter denies that love isn't always fair, and being the saviour, for the carolyn in all of us. We won't back down lost in darkness on our day of wreckoning. Sometimes we have to let it go and move on to the next one, but remember, this is our sweet blasphemy. Remember you are so beautiful, (especially Ashley, being the gorgeous nightmare he is.) Also remember that this war is ours. God bless you and the world around me.


End file.
